Battle Of Love
by myungie
Summary: Done.
1. Chapter 1

Please read until the end of this chapter

* * *

.

.

Incheon Airport, Seoul. Seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi di atas rata-rata, yang berpakaian serba hitam baru saja turun dari pesawat. Sekitar belasan pria berbadan kekar dan juga berpakaian hitam, telah siap menyambut pria tadi di terminal kedatangan. Begitu sosok tinggi tersebut sudah nampak, belasan pria berbadan kekar tadi langung menunduk 90° sebagai tanda hormat. " Selamat datang Tuan", ucap salah satu pria yang berada di barisan depan. Pria yang dipanggil 'Tuan' itu hanya tersenyum remeh. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang serupa serpihan malaikat, tapi juga hati dan tingkah lakunya..serupa malaikat kematian. Ingat baik-baik nama pria ini. Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And other cast

.

.

.

Sudah 15 tahun, Park Chanyeol tidak menginjakkan kakinya di negara kelahirannya ini. Karena suatu kejadian, Chanyeol yang saat itu berumur 10 tahun, harus pindah bersama ayahnya ke Spanyol. Kejadian yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Kejadian yang mengubah kepribadiannya 100%. Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa ibunya tepat di depan matanya...

Tumbuh dewasa dengan segala trauma dan didikan keras ayahnya, membangkitkan iblis di dalam diri Chanyeol. Bukan tanpa alasan, ayahnya mendidik Chanyeol dengan kekerasan. Apalagi kalau bukan meneruskan perkerjaannya. Pimpinan Mafia...

Chanyeol kecil awalnya hanya bisa menangis menerima didikan ayahnya. Ia pun membenci ayahnya, ketika tau pekerjaan aslinya sebagai pimpinan mafia. Tapi semuanya berubah, ketika Chanyeol sudah remaja, dan ayahnya menceritakan semuanya. Perihal kematian ibunya..yang disebabkan oleh geng mafia musuhnya...

Mulai sejak itu, Chanyeol berubah sepenuhnya. Chanyeol yang dulu selalu tersenyum dengan iris cokelat terangnya..kini menjadi Chanyeol yang selalu berwajah dingin dan beriris cokelat gelap penuh kebencian. Tangannya yang dulu selalu menciptakan seni yang indah..kini menjadi tangan yang selalu berlumuran darah.. Tak terhitung berapa korban yang telah meregang nyawa di tangannya.

Tapi..dibalik kekejamannya, Chanyeol juga masih bisa bersikap manusiawi. Hanya sekali. Dan hanya untuk satu orang. Kekasih mungilnya..

Hanya pada kekasihnya..Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum hangatnya. Hanya pada kekasihnya..Chanyeol bersikap layaknya manusia yang bisa mencintai dan penuh kasih sayang. Dan hanya kekasihnya...yang mampu membuat Chanyeol kembali ke tanah kelahirannya...

"Memikirkan apa?" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat sang kekasih mungil.

"Memikirkanmu sedang berbaring tanpa busana" Hidung mancungnya ditarik oleh tangan mungil sang kekasih.

"Yeolliieee" rengeknya manja. Nama panggilan yang hanya boleh diucapkan oleh kekasihnya. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan mengusap rambut kekasihnya. Suatu hal yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah ditunjukkan di depan orang lain. Supir yang membawa mereka berdua sama sekali tak bergeming. Sebelumnya ia telah diberi tahu untuk tak mencampuri urusan pribadi pimpinannya. Tapi dalam hati, ia membenarkan gosip yang mengatakan bahwa pimpinannya akan berubah menjadi manusia ketika sedang bersama kekasih mungilnya.

"Apakah masih lama?" tanya si pria mungil dengan tatapan merajuk. Chanyeol gemas sekali melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya. "Jangan memancingku Baby.." Chanyeol bergerak mengecup singkat bibir pria di bawahnya. Kecupan itu gagal menjadi ciuman panjang ketika supir memberi tahu bahwa mereka telah sampai di tujuan.

Chanyeol turun dengan langkahnya yang angkuh. Senyum yang tadi ditunjukkan pada kekasihnya, kini sudah hilang dari wajahnya. Langkahnya dari gerbang menuju pintu utama, diiringi oleh tundukkan kepala orang-orang yang ada di kanan kirinya. Sampainya di depan pintu, Chanyeol disambut oleh seorang pria tua yang telah lama dikenalnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Tuan Chanyeol. Aku mengabdi padamu atas seluruh nyawaku" Pria tua tersebut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih Paman. Jadi bisakah kita masuk ke dalam?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya. Pria yang dipanggil paman tersebut, menyingkir ke pinggir untuk memberi jalan pada Chanyeol.

Keseluruhan rumah ini sudah dirubah. Ini adalah rumah yang ditinggali Chanyeol bersama ayah dan ibunya dulu. Sepertinya ayah Chanyeol telah merubah rumah sederhananya menjadi sebuah mansion besar. Mungkin untuk menghapus kenangan buruk di masa lalu..

"Kami sudah menyiapkan pesta penyambutan yang akan dilaksungkan dua minggu lagi Tuan. Dan ini..daftar tamu yang kami undang" . Chanyeol membaca daftar tamu yang disodorkan padanya. Beberapa kali terlihat keningnya berkerut tidak suka.

"Batalkan undangan pada nama-nama yang kucoret. Aku tak butuh menjalin kerja sama dengan tikus kecil"

"Baik tuan. Ada lagi yang Tuan inginkan?" ucap si paman sedikit gugup.

"Tolong siapkan dua kamar untukku. Ah iya paman..perkenalkan ini kekasihku" Chanyeol menarik pelan pria mungil yang sejak tadi hanya diam di belakangnya.

"Selamat sore Tuan Muda. Perkenalkan.. saya Leeteuk. Senang berjumpa dengan anda" ucapnya sambil menunduk sedikit.

Pria mungil itu tersenyum canggung dan ikut menundukkan kepalanya juga. "Hai Paman Leeteuk. Perkenalkan...namaku...Kyungsoo."

.

.

"Tuan muda..kita mendapatkan undangan" . Seorang pria berkulit putih pucat membawa sebuah amplop ke depan pria yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Taruh saja di meja. Dan...berapa kali kubilang, panggil saja namaku tanpa embel-embel Tuan Muda!" ucap pria yang sedang memegang laptop dengan nada marah.

"Tidak bisa..bagaimanapun juga aku ini adalah-"

"Oh Sehun! Sekali lagi aku mendengar kata Tuan Muda terucap dari mulutmu, kupastikan wajahmu yang tampan itu tak kan mulus kembali" Ancamnya lagi. Orang lain mungkin akan gemetar ketakutan bila mendengar ancaman pria ini. Namun tidak untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Tentu saja...karena dia lah yang biasanya membersihkan segalanya. Tangan kanan sang pemipin. Pemimpin yang disayanginya dalam diam...

"Sehun...apakah kau tahu dimana kekasihku? Sejak kemarin ia tidak bisa dihubungi"

"Hmm..aku tahu Jongin dimana. Tapi..aku yakin kau tidak akan menyukainya" Pria di depannya mengerutkan dahi sedikit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?! Cepat beritahu aku!" Sehun hanya memutar matanya mendengar perintah itu. Ia mengambil handphonenya, mengetik sesuatu dan memberikannya pada pria di depannya. Sesaat tidak ada reaksi apa-apa, namun beberapa menit kemudian pria itu membulatkan matanya -yang tampak lucu bagi sehun- dan mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Siapa yang tidak marah melihat kekasihmu sedang bercumbu mesra di dalam mobil. Catat di mobilmu!

Pria itu menyerahkan kembali handphone Sehun dan segera berdiri. "Kita bergerak sekarang!"

"Hey Hey tunggu dulu" Sehun menarik tangan pria tersebut untuk mencegahnya keluar.

"Apa lagi hah?! Kau mau diam saja melihatku diinjak-injak seperti ini?!"

"Bukan begitu.. Aku bisa saja menembak kepala mereka berdua saat ini. Tapi..perlu kau ketahui, pria yang bersama Jongin itu adalah kekasih seorang pimpinan mafia"

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kita sudah sering membereskan mafia-mafia kecil!"

"Pertama, dia bukan mafia kecil. Kedua, kau harus ingat saat ini kita sedang melebarkan sayap kekuasaan" Perlahan-lahan pria tersebut melunak. Ia duduk dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Lalu.. kau punya rencana lain? Tidak bisakah aku memberi pelajaran pada mereka?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Mari kita berikan salam perkenalan padanya..." Sehun tersenyum miring mengerikan...membuat aura membunuhnya menguar seketika.

.

.

Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengecek berkas-berkas keuangan organisasinya, terpaksa harus berhenti ketika Leeteuk masuk terburu-buru. "T..t..Tu..Tuan..saya..saya.." Chanyeol sedikit heran melihat cara bicara Leeteuk. "Bicara yang jelas paman. Ada apa?" Leeteuk terlihat semakin gugup.

"Hmm.. Tuan...Tuan muda Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol memili firasat buruk akan ucapan Leeteuk. Ia langsung berdiri dan menatap tajam pria tua tersebut.

"Katakan! Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo!" Leeteuk semakin menundukkan kepalanya takut melihat Chanyeol yang penuh emosi. Menurut kabar, Chanyeol tidak segan-segan membunuh orang ketika sedang emosi.

"Tuan muda Kyungsoo...berada di rumah sakit" Entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol sudah tidak ada lagi di hadapan Leeteuk. Di a berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju mobil. Sepanjang jalan dia terus mengumpat dan memarahi supirnya . Otaknya sudah dipenuhi segala kemungkinan terburuk menimpa Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tentunya tahu konsekuensi dari pekerjaannya. Tidak sekali dua kali Chanyeol mengalami hal ini. Namun..dia tidak menyangka, baru seminggu kepindahannya, sudah terjadi penyerangan..

15 menit kemudian-yang terasa seperti 1 jam- , Chanyeol sampai di rumah sakit. Ia segera berlari menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh bawahannya. Tak perduli menabrak orang lain atau bahkan orang sakit, yang chanyeol inginkan hanya segera sampai di ruangan kekasihnya. Bruk! Pintu dibanting terbuka oleh Chanyeol. Ia segera mendekati ranjang kekasihnya dan menatapnya dengan sendu. Sungguh Chanyeol hanya lemah pada kekasihnya..

"Yeollie.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Aku disini Baby...Apa yang terjadi hmm?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus lembut surai gelap Kyungsoo.

"Aku..aku tidak tahu. Saat itu..aku dalam perjalanan pulang bersama teman kuliahku dulu. Lalu..tiba-tiba, ada sebuah mobil menabrak kami.. dan..dan.."

Chanyeol segera menghapus air mata kekasihnya dan merengkuhnya erat. "Sstt..sudah sudah tidak usah dilanjutkan. Kau istirahat lagi ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah dan menutup matanya lagi. Sebelum keluar, Chanyeol menyempatkan mencium kening, hidung, dan bibir kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Apa laporanmu?" tanya chanyeol pada leeteuk yang sudah menunggunya di luar.

"Dokter bilang tidak ada luka serius, hanya luka memar dan luka goresan kecil Tuan. Namun..kecelakaan itu membuat Tuan Muda mengalami sedikit shock"

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Lalu kau sudah menyelidiki pelakunya?"

"Sudah tuan. Pelakunya..dari suatu geng mafia.." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tidak percaya dugaannya ternyata tepat.

"Baru satu minggu aku menginjakkan kakiku disini... Apa motif para bajingan itu?!"

"Hmm..sebenarnya..sebenarnya..kami juga masih belum tahu." Sangat disayangkan.. Leeteuk tidak punya nyali yang besar, untuk mengungkapkan...kekasihnya ditabrak karena perselingkuhan... "Siapkan para anggota!" perintah chanyeol

"Tapi tuan.. saya rasa kita tidak-"

"Aku tahu paman. Aku tidak akan bertindak gegabah menyerang mereka.. Setidaknya bukan sekarang. Tapi..aku harus menemui langsung pimpinannya dan...membalas ucapan salam perkenalan padanya.." Leeteuk bergidik melihat tuannya tersenyum mengerikan. Ia segera pamit dan mengumpulkan para anggota geng mereka.

.

.

"Kau terlalu santai untuk orang yang baru diselingkuhi kekasihnya" ejek sehun pada pria yang sedang bergelung malas di sofa.

Pria itu hanya bergerak sedikit dan menatap malas pada sehun. "Kau kan sudah tau..aku tidak pernah punya perasaan pada lelaki brengsek itu. Kalau bukan karena ayahnya adalah sahabat ayahku, sudah kupastikan dia tinggal nama kini". Tentu saja sehun sudah tahu, bertahun-tahun mereka tumbuh bersama, membuat sehun menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling mengetahui tentang sang pimpinan. Sehun menyerahkan seluruh hidup bahkan hatinya untuk mengabdi pada sang pemimpin. Dia yang terdepan melindungi pemimpinnya disaat berbahaya dan dia yang paling patuh ketika pemimpinnya memerintahkan sesuatu. Termasuk membunuh seseorang.

Bukan berarti, pemimpin mereka tidak mempunyai kemampuan apa-apa. Jangan salah, bahkan kerasnya batu tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan si pimpinan. Sekali dia menginginkan sesuatu, maka itu harus terlaksana. Ia juga sanggup membunuh. Saat itu ia yang masih berusia 8 tahun, mengarahkan peluru ke kepala seseorang...yang telah membunuh ibunya. Sejak saat itu..sehun tak pernah membiarkan tangan kecilnya berlumuran darah.

"Kau tidak takut kekasihnya datang kemari dan menuntut pembalasan?" tanya sehun sambil sesekali melihat ke arah paha mulus yang terpampang di depannya. Pria ini suka sekali memakai celana hotpants seperti ini, gerutu sehun dalam hati.

"Aku akan menyambutnya sepenuh hati dan mungkin dia akan tergoda melihat diriku hingga mengurungkan niatnya untuk menuntut balas" Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan yang sedikit sombong dari pria ini.

"Heey, memangnya apa yang menarik dari dirimu?" Bohong..kau bohong Oh Sehun. Buktinya sudah hampir 6 kali kau melihat paha mulusnya.

Pria itu mendengus pelan dan menutup matanya kembali. "Kau saja yang tidak bisa melihatnya" ejeknya. Setelah berkata seperti itu, tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sehun. Suasana yang tetap hening membuat si pria yang berbaring di sofa membuka matanya. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika dilihatnya wajah sehun hanya berjarak beberapa centi di atasnya.

"Mau apa kau Oh Sehun?" tanyanya tetap tenang

"Mau melihat sesuatu yang menarik?" Sehun tersenyum miring. Ia bawa tubuhnya menaiki sofa untuk memenjarakan pria di bawahnya. "Cepat angkat tubuh besarmu atau aku-"

"Atau apa?" Sehun semakin menurunkan wajahnya. Niat awalnya untuk mengerjai si pimpinan berubah sepenuhnya ketika matanya terfokus pada bibir pink di bawahnya. Sehun mengunci pandangannya pada bibir itu dan semakin bergerak mendekati.

"S..S..Sehun..hun..sepertinya..sepertinya aku mendengar ribut-ribut di luar" Pria itu mulai sedikit takut melihat gelagat Sehun.

"Jangan coba-coba mengalihkanku. Nikmati saja..." Suara sehun menjadi berat dan serak. Iris matanya mulai diliputi oleh gairah. Tangannya mulai berani bergerak kebawah dan mengelus paha mulus yang sudah menggodanya sejak tadi. Sementara, wajahnya semakin mendekat menuju bibir pink yang seolah-olah menantangnya untuk dilumat. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan pria di bawahnya. Seperti tersihir oleh pandangan dan sentuhan sehun, ia telah memejamkan matanya pasrah dan mulai mendesah ringan ketika tangan sehun bergerak di pahanya. Baru saja sehun menggerakkan lidahnya, sampai tiba-tiba...

"Tuan Muda! Ada yang datang- Oh! Maaf..maaf aku..aku" seorang penjaga tersebut berbalik arah ketika tak sengaja masuk dan melihat pimpinannya sudah tergeletak pasrah dengan baju tersingkap sampai leher dibawah kuasa Oh Sehun, sang tangan kanan yang sedang menjilati dada pemimpin mereka.

Akal sehat baru kembali menghampiri kedua manusia yang sedang bercumbu mesra di sofa. Mereka berdua segera bangkit dan merapikan diri mereka masing-masing. Oh Sehun nampak santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sedangkan pria satunya sedikit memerah malu. Sekedar info..seumur-umur dia hanya pernah berciuman. Itupun tanpa adanya lidah.

"Ehem! Jadi ada apa jongdae?" tanya si pimpinan. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia segera berbalik menghadap pimpinannya dan menundukkan kepala sejenak.

"Ah..ya..maaf tuan muda. Ada seorang geng mafia yang datang bersama pasukannya. Pimpinannya bilang ingin langsung bertemu dengan anda. Mereka adalah kelompok mafia dari Spanyol Tuan Muda"

Si pemimpin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Dia tidak pernah mengenal dan berurusan dengan kelompok mafia dari Spanyol pikirnya. "Itu pasti kekasih dari pria yang kita tabrak" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Ah..benar juga. Baiklah biarkan ia masuk" perintahnya

"Tidak..biar aku saja yang menanganinya" cegah Sehun

"Tidak Sehun..ia hanyalah pria tua yang baru dicampakkan kekasihnya. Tidak berbahaya"

"Aku tidak perduli, aku akan tetap menemuinya"

"Aku bilang biar aku saja Oh Sehun!"

" Jongdae cepat bawa dia menghadapku"

"Tidak Jongdae aku yang pemimpin disini!" "Kau!"

"Apa hah?!"

Jongdae hanya mampu berdiri dan menyaksikan perdebatan dari dua orang di depannya. Hal ini sudah sangat sangat sering terjadi. Dimana Oh Sehun bersikeras untuk melindungi pimpinannya sedangkan yang satu juga tidak kalah kerasnya untuk berbuat semaunya. Terkadang Sehun yang benar tapi terkadang juga pimpinannya yang benar. Sebenarnya bisa saja Jongdae menuruti perintah pimpinannya..namun ia lebih baik cari aman daripada membuat marah seorang Oh Sehun.

Yang dua sibuk bertengkar, dan yang satu sibuk memandangi membuat mereka tidak menyadari ada tamu tak diundang yang menerobos masuk.

"Hey Hey! Kau tidak bisa masuk sembarangan?" penjaga segera mendekati pria itu, namun mereka tidak bisa menyentuhnya karena pria itu juga membaawa sekelompok penjaga di sampingnya.

"Jangan mendekat jika tidak ingin memulai peperangan" ucap salah satu penjaga pria itu.

Mendengar adanya keributan, membuat ketiga pria tadi menoleh ke arah pintu dan ketiga orang tersebut melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Jongdae yang terkejut mengapa pria itu bisa menerobos kemari, sedangkan dua pria di belakangnya terkejut mengetahui siapa sosok yang menerobos masuk itu.

Melihat keadaan sedikit tenang, perlahan sang pimpinan mafia yang menerobos tadi maju ke depan.

"Jadi..dimana pemimpin kalian?" tanyanya dingin. Suasana tetap hening tidak ada yang menjawab. Pria itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke depan...hingga iris matanya berhenti pada dua pria yang berada di dekat sofa. Dia memandang lurus pria yang lebih pendek.

"Lama tidak jumpa..." Pria itu bergerak maju mendekati pria yang berdiri di dekat sofa. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai ketika seorang pria menghalanginya. Entah kenapa pria tersebut sedikit marah ketika dihalangi. Ia mendorong keras pria yang menghalanginya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya maju. Kini ia sudah berdiri saling berhadapan dan menurunkan sedikit kepalanya..

"Byun Baekhyun..." bisiknya di telinga pria yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun -sang pemimpin geng- mendesis marah dan mendorong kuat pria di hadapannya.

"Mau apa kau kesini hah?!" Sungguh emosi Baekhyun meningkat berlipat-lipat setiap melihat pria ini.

"Aku..hanya ingin membicarakan masalah pribadi. Bisakah kita berbicara berdua?" tanya pria itu dengan senyum menggoda. Baekhyun tak bergeming. Para penjaganya pun menunggu keputusan dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku? Sudah kuduga kau masih seorang pria lemah" ejek pria itu. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Tidak disangka ia akan bertemu dengan pria ini lagi.

"Tidak usah dengarkan dia Baek. Kita-"

"Sehun...tolong bawa yang lain keluar" perintah Baekhyun mutlak. Sehun sebenarnya tidak terima, namun menurutnya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdebat. Sehun pun keluar bersama yang lain, menyisakan Baekhyun dan pria itu berdua di dalam.

"Wah Wah..sepertinya kau sudah ada kemajuan?" ejek pria itu lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah takut padamu...-" Baekhyun memberanikan diri maju selangkah mendekati pria itu.

"-...Chanyeollie"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar nama panggilannya. Tak mau kalah, ia pun bergerak maju ke hadapan Baekhyun. "Kau tahu? Kau selalu membuatku bergairah.." .Baekhyun hanya diam menatap tajam chanyeol. Ia tidak mau terlihat gugup ataupun ketakutan.

"Haruskah kita pindah tempat? Hotel mungkin..?" Chanyeol semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya hotel memang tempat yang bagus untuk membuatmu mati membusuk!" Baekhyun balas mendongak dan tersenyum miring meremehkan.

"Sssttt...bibir mungilmu ini tidak pantas berucap kasar sayang..." Tangan Chanyeol mulai berani mengusap bibir mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Bibir ini..lebih pantas untuk mendesahkan namaku..." dan dengan itu chanyeol menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

30 menit sudah Sehun hanya mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruangan Baekhyun. Sudah sejak tadi ia ingin masuk ke dalam dan memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Beberapa saat yang lalu, sehun berniat mendobrak masuk ketika mendengar suara barang berjatuhan dari dalam. Namun sial! 2 penjaga Chanyeol menghalanginya untuk mendekati pintu.

Hingga dirasa sudah satu jam terlewati, sehun memanggil 3 orang bawahannya untuk membantunya melawan penjaga chanyeol dan mendobrak masuk. Baru saja ia berhasil mengalahkan 2 orang penjaga Chanyeol, pintu sudah terbuka dari dalam.

"Paman Leeteuk..bawa yang lainnya kembali ke mansion. Dan..permasalahan kita telah selesai. Tidak perlu diperpanjang" Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar bersama bawahan-bawahannya.

Leeteuk membukakan pintu mobilnya, memastikan chanyeol telah duduk, lalu ia pun duduk di bangku depan. Ia melirik tuannya dari kaca spion dan sedikit terkejut melihat tuannya tersenyum tipis.

"Tuan...apakah..masalah ini benar-benar tak perlu diperpanjang?"

"Tidak perlu paman. Aku sudah mendapatkan hal yang setimpal..." ucapnya sambil mengelus bibirnya yang sedikit terluka dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sementara itu, sehun dan jongdae segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Baekhyun. Sehun langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah di atas sofa. Jongdae yang berdiri di belakang sehun, harus merasakan malu kembali untuk kedua kalinya ketika melihat kondisi pimpinannya hampir sama seperti ketika ia tidak sengaja masuk tadi. Atau sepertinya kali ini lebih parah... dengan kancing kemeja yang terbuka seluruhnya. Tanda merah kebiruan di leher, di dada, perut bahkan di paha dalam. Resleting celana hotpantsnya yang sudah terbuka. Bibir yang membengkak...

Jongdae bahkan tidak sanggup lagi membeberkan kondisi Baekhyun. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Sehun dan Jongdae pun tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun. "Brengsek!" Jongdae pun bergidik merasakan emosi Sehun yang sudah memuncak...

.

.

.

To be continued

.

Haloooo, aku bawa ff lagi hehehe. Karena yang satunya udah GS, kali ini aku coba buat boys love. Semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa review dan jangan lupa nonton teaser mv nanti malem yaaah.

.

.

NOTE TAMBAHAN :

Aku tahu chapter ini bikin kalian sakit mata. Tapi...sebelum kalian send hate di kolom review, lebih baik dibaca dulu, pahami bener-bener, maka bakal keliatan kok pairing aslinya.

Kalau masih ga suka yaudah bisa closed tanpa perlu menghina di kolom review.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca :)


	2. Chapter 2

'Ya ayah..aku baik-baik saja. Itu tidak ada apa-apanya'

'Hahaha..aku pun tak menyangka semuanya menjadi lebih mudah'

'Ya..aku mengerti. Siapa? Oh..dia juga baik-baik saja. Sekarang? Sekarang dia berada di atask-diatas kamarku maksudnya.' Pria yang merasa dirinya sedang dibicarakan, hanya tertawa kecil dan tetap melanjutkan hentakannya, tanpa perduli tatapan tajam yang diberikan sosok yang sedang bertelepon. Di bawahnya.

'Tentu ayah..aku tidak akan lengah-mmhhh- ya..sudah berjalan 70% -sshhh-'. Pria yang masih memegang telpon ini, mulai tidak mampu menahan suara dari mulutnya ketika bagian selatannya dilingkupi sesuatu yang hangat, basah dan terus bergerak naik turun.

'Ya. Apa..hhh..akuhh..aku tidak sedang...mhhhh..bercinta –ahhh!' Pria ini sampai menjatuhkan handphonenya ketika suatu yang keras menyentuh daging kecil di dalam lubang anusnya. Sambil menahan kenikmatan, ia mendelik marah pada pria yang sejak tadi menggangu kegiatan telponnya.

"Kau..shhhh..benar-benar! Lihat, ayahku sampai..aahhh..mematikan telponnya!" Pria yang berada di atas hanya tersenyum dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ayahmu tahu kita sedang bercinta. Makanya ia mematikan telpon..oh shit! mmrrhh..."Ia memejamkan mata dan menggeram rendah merasakan kenikmatan tanpa tahu ekspresi pria di bawahnya menahan kesal.

"Itu karena otak mesummu! Astaga..bahkan kita sudah bercinta sejak pagi!" Ia mendorong pria di atasnya dan mengubah posisi bersender di headbed. Sepertinya ia sedikit kesal dan kehilangan mood bercinta. Pria yang satunya, lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum dan ikut duduk di sebelah pria yang sedang marah.

"Aku hanya...ingin menghapus jejaknya.." ucapnya masih dengan tersenyum. Pria disebelahnya mulai menoleh. Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ini sudah bertahun-tahun..Sampai kapan aku harus membagi tubuhmu?" lanjut pria tadi. Tapi tidak ada senyuman lagi kini. Wajahnya kaku, tangannya mengepal dan iris matanya menunjukkan kekecewaan mendalam. Namun ekspresinya berubah kembali ketika melihat pria yang disayanginya telah duduk di pangkuannya.

"Sebentar lagi..kita harus bertahan hmm" ucapnya lembut lalu mengecup singkat bibir pria yang didudukinya. Pria yang sempat marah tadi kembali tersenyum hangat. Namun, ia sedikit bingung ketika pria yang dipangkunya menolak untuk dibaringkan di ranjang.

"Kali ini biar aku yang memuaskanmu" Dan dengan itu, ia mulai bergerak naik turun di atas pangkuan prianya, disusul dengan suara desahan dan pekikan yang mulai terdengar..

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And other cast

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit, Jongdae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat pimpinannya Byun Baekhyun, bergumam tidak jelas dan menendang batu-batu kecil di dekatnya. Langit sudah berwarna jingga keemasan, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pimpinannya itu akan pulang. Saat ini, mereka berada di taman dekat rumah Baekhyun, dan Jongdae selaku pengawal pribadi, harus menemani tuannya ini kemanapun dia mau.

Ada yang berbeda dari sore ini. Tidak ada Oh Sehun. Sang tangan kanan yang biasanya selalu mengikuti pimpinannya kemanapun dia pergi. Memikirkan Sehun, membuat Jongdae bergidik mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Setelah kejadian terobos waktu itu, Sehun tiba-tiba seperti orang kerasukan dan berniat mengejar Chanyeol membawa pistol. Saat itu, Jongdae, dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya, menghalangi Sehun dan memintanya mengurusi Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Untungnya Sehun mau mengerti, meskipun Jongdae mendapatkan beberapa luka lebam setelahnya.

Keeseokan harinya, ketika Baekhyun sudah sadar sepenuhnya, Sehun lagi-lagi pergi untuk memberi pelajaran pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun memerintahkan Jongdae untuk segera menghentikan Sehun karena saat itu, Baekhyun belum fit sepenuhnya untuk menangani Sehun. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Jongdae harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Entah mengapa, Jongdae merasa hari itu Sehun lebih emosi daripada hari sebelumnya. Berbahaya..ketika seorang Oh Sehun penuh amarah itu sangat berbahaya. Percayalah..kau lebih baik menembak dirimu sendiri daripada menghadapi Oh Sehun yang penuh amarah. Jongdae menghela nafas lega ketika setelah sejam lebih berputar-putar di jalan, ia akhirnya menemukan lokasi tempat Sehun berada. Jongdae menarik nafasnya lagi ketika melihat Sehun..sedang berdiri di antara tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang dipenuhi darah. Sehun menghabisi suatu kelompok mafia dengan tangannya sendiri. Bukan itu yang membuat Jongdae terkejut. Bukan sekali dua kali ia melihat hal ini. Tapi..satu hal yang membuatnya merasa mual. Sehun..menaburkan bubuk putih di telapak tangannya. Tepatnya di darah yang mengalir di atas tangannya. Lalu menjilatnya seakan-akan darah itu adalah lelehan es krim...

Lalu kemarin..ketika Baekhyun sudah sehat sepenuhnya dan sedang melakukan diskusi bersama anggota yang lain, Sehun lagi dan lagi, dengan emosi pergi keluar setelah mendengar keputusan Baekhyun untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah. Jongdae sudah siap untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya lagi ketiga kalinya, namun kali ini Baekhyun mencegahnya. Pimpinannya bilang, biar ia yang menangani Sehun dan memerintahkan Jongdae untuk melarang siapapun berada di dekat kamar pribadinya. Jongdae tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Yang jelas, malam kemarin, Baekhyun menarik Sehun ke kamarnya. Jongdae baru bertemu dengan pimpinannya siang tadi dan melihat penampakannya yang...berantakan, Jongdae tak sanggup membayangkan cara yang dilakukan tuannya ini untuk menaklukan seorang Oh Sehun.

Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun sendiri? Jangan ditanya lagi..sampai detik ini, kejadian 3 hari lalu terus berputar-putar seperti kaset rusak di kepalanya. Apalagi hari ini, disaat ia sudah benar-benar sehat dan Sehun sudah bisa ia tangani, membuatnya mengingat semuanya. Tak terlewat sedikitpun. Ia tak habis pikir, Chanyeol akan menggunakan cara seperti itu. Memikirkan nama itu, membuat wajahnya memerah. Bukan. Bukan karena malu. Tapi karena amarah yang semakin berlipat-lipat ganda.

 _Flashback._

 _"Awhh!..." Si mungil tersenyum miring. Ia merasa senang setelah berhasil menggigit bibir pria tinggi di depannya. Tapi jangan salah paham..menggigit disini bukan berarti Baekhyun membalas ciumannya. Baekhyun benar-benar mengigigit untuk memberi pelajaran pada si pria tinggi._

 _Bukannya gentar, Chanyeol justru menampilkan seringainya. Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol seperti psikopat mesum, membuat Baekhyun bergerak perlahan ke arah meja dan diam-diam mecoba mengambil sesuatu di laci meja. Tepat ketika Baekhyun sudah berhasil mengambil pistol di laci meja, Chanyeol dengan gerakan kilatnya menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan memutar tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Chanyeol._

 _"Aku suka bermain kasar..." bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun. "Haruskah kita memakai borgol dan cambuk?" Tubuh Baekhyun merinding ketika Chanyeol mengulum telinganya. Sial! Emosinya sudah memuncak kini. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menendang tulang kering kaki Chanyeol._

 _Berhasil. Chanyeol mengaduh dan jatuh bersimpuh. Baekhyun pun melepaskan diri dan berlari mengambil pistol di lantai. Namun, baru saja Baekhyun menyentuh gagang pistol, kedua kakinya sudah ditarik dan ia pun jatuh tengkurap. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan pria yang sedang menindihnya dari belakang saat ini._

 _Chanyeol semakin merendahkan tubuhnya. Bukan hanya terpaan nafasnya saja yang Baekhyun rasakan, tapi juga...sesuatu yang keras...yang berada di atas pantatnya._

 _"Kau membangunkan sesuatu sayang..." dan dengan kurang ajarnya Chanyeol menggesek-gesekkan bagian tubuhnya yang keras di depan pantat si pria mungil. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Bukan karena merasa bergairah. Ia justru merasa seperti akan meledak saat itu juga. Ia sikut perut Chanyeol dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun meraih pistol yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tangannya. Yak. Berhasil. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menodongkan pistol ke arah Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika tak melihat adanya ekspresi ketakutan dari wajah Chanyeol. Pria itu tetap menyeringai layaknya psikopat dan justru melangkah mendekati Baekhyun._

 _"Aku benar-benar akan melubangi kepalamu Chanyeollie". Ancam Baekhyun_

 _"Ya...sebut namaku seperti itu ketika kau dibawahku.." Chanyeol semakin berani mendekati Baekhyun bahkan mengarahkan moncong pistol ke dahinya sambil tersenyum miring. Baekhyun tak perduli lagi. Masa bodoh dengan pelebaran kekuasaan atau polisi sekalipun, saat ini Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mencabut nyawa pria di depannya. 1...2..._

 _3...Ada apa ini? Jangankan menarik pelatuknya, memegang pistolnya saja tidak kuat. Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba merasa lemas seperti tak bertenaga. Pistol tadi terjatuh di lantai dan ia pun juga hampir jatuh jika Chanyeol tidak segera menahan tubuhnya._

 _"Kena kau!'' Chanyeol menyeringai dan menunjukkan jarum kecil di jarinya. Sial. Baekhyun tak mengira Chanyeol akan memakai cara kotor seperti ini._

 _Bruk! Baekhyun dibanting di atas sofa. Seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa berkedip dan berbicara saja. Chanyeol nampak puas dan mulai merangkak ke atas Baekhyun._

 _"Cih! Sudah kuduga kau memang pecundang" Baekhyun berdecih. "Menggunakan cara licik untuk melawanku. Dasar pecun-mmphh" Chanyeol meyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sudah sejak tadi Chanyeol ingin melumat bibir pink ini. Jujur saja, Chanyeol seperti ketagihan setelah merasakan manisnya bibir Baekhyun sebelumnya. Dia hisap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian, lidahnya mulai ia keluarkan, mencoba masuk ke dalam. Mengetahui Baekhyun yang tidak akan membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol pun menggigit keras bibir bawah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum miring di sela-sela ciumannya, karena Baekhyun masih bergeming enggan membuka mulutnya meski bibir bawahnya sudah berdarah. Tentu Chanyeol tak kehabisan akal.._

 _"Ahkk!..." Berhasil. Chanyeol pun segera melesakkan lidahnya masuk dan menarik kembali tangannya dari bagian selatan si mungil yang tadi ia remas kuat. Ia lanjutkan membelai lidah, gigi dan mengobrak abrik semua yang ada di mulut Baekhyun tanpa tersisa._

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah karena tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun sudah kehabisan nafas, tapi sepertinya pria yang sedang menciumnya ini tidak menyadarinya atau mungkin memang tak perduli. Disaat Baekhyun mengira dirinya akan mati kehabisan nafas, Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan bibirnya dengan hisapan panjang._

 _"Jadi apa alasanmu?" chanyeol bertanya tanpa merubah posisi keintiman mereka di atas sofa. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol._

 _"Kau menyentuh milikku Baekhyun" Miliknya? Baekhyun pun melirik ke bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya salah mengartikan perkataannya._

 _"Kekasihku.." jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun baru mengerti sekarang. Ia mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena sempat berpikir bodoh sebelumnya._

 _"Ah..jadi kau si pria tua yang baru saja dicampakkan kekasihnya" Baekhyun tersenyum remeh._

 _"Kau hendak menuntut balas kepadaku tapi kau tergoda denganku kan?" Baekhyun semakin tersenyum lebar. Tak menyangka dugaan yang ia bahas bersama Sehun ternyata tepat. Ia tak menyadari sosok di atasnya juga tersenyum. Hanya sebentar._

 _"Pertama, aku tidak tua. Kedua, aku tidak dicampakkan kekasihku. Dan ketiga, ya...mungkin aku tergoda padamu..." Chanyeol mencuri satu ciuman._

 _"Cih! Kau benar-benar seorang pecundang yang menyedihkan. Kau sibuk menuntut balas kemari, sedangkan pria jalang kesayanganmu itu mungkin sedang mendesah keras dibawah hujaman penis pria lain!" Baekhyun sepertinya tidak sadar posisinya sekarang. Tapi ia tidak peduli, meskipun badan Chanyeol mulai kaku diatasnya._

 _"Jangan pernah sebut dia Jalang, Baek.." suara Chanyeol mulai rendah penuh ancaman. Namun Byun kita sepertinya tak gentar dan terus menantang monster di dalam diri Chanyeol untuk keluar._

 _"Kau terlalu naif! Coba saja kau cek lubangnya mungkin sudah longgar sekarang hahaha...Sekali jalang-mmpphht!" Dan...Baekhyun pun berhasil membebaskan monster di diri Chanyeol. Tamatlah riwayatnya sekarang._

 _Chanyeol menciumnya dengan kasar sekarang. Ia gigit kembali bibir bawah Baekhyun, tak perduli bibir itu semakin berdarah. Seperti layaknya psikopat, ia jilat darah yang menetes itu dan menghisap bibir yang terluka sekuat mungkin. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun enggan membuka mulutnya. Berbeda dengan cara yang tadi, kali ini Chanyeol menggunakan tangannya menarik dagu Baekhyun kasar. Segera ia masukkan lidahnya, mengumpulkan salivanya di mulutnya sendiri lalu mengalirkan ke mulut Baekhyun, hingga menetes ke dagu dan lehernya._

 _Chanyeol memang pencium yang handal. Namun akal sehat dan amarah Baekhyun masih menjaganya dari kabut gairah. Baekhyun mulai menyesali omongannya tadi. Sepertinya, kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar tidak akan memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas. Ia pun membuka lebar mulutnya untuk mencuri-curi udara dan mendorong lidah Chanyeol agar ia bisa sedikit bernafas dan tidak tersedak air liur._ _Tidak tahukah Baekhyun, kalau tindakannya itu membuat Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun membalas ciumannya?_

 _Ciuman itu sudah berlangsung 5 menit dan belum ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol ingin berhenti. Dia juga heran kenapa dirinya seolah-olah enggan melepaskan biibir yang sedang dilumatnya kini. Tapi dia harus berhenti. Ini semua hanya gertakan dari Chanyeol. Ia bertekad untuk tidak melanjutkan yang lebih lagi._

 _Namun..sepertinya tekadnya tadi hilang terbawa angin. Disaat ia memutus ciumannya, matanya tak bisa beralih dari pemandangan di bawahnya. Baekhyun yang terengah-engah, dengan mata sayu, bibir membengkak terbuka dan berkilauan keringat, mengalahkan akal sehat Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, tepat menempel tubuh Baekhyun. Perlahan ia buka satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Bibirnya pun ikut bekerja. Memberi warna pada leher Baekhyun sampai tidak ada tempat yang tersisa. Begitu kancing kemeja Baekhyun telah terbuka seluruhnya, akal sehat Chanyeol benar-benar tinggal nama ketika melihat dua benda menonjol berwarna pink kecoklatan._

 _Mata Chanyeol berkabut penuh nafsu. Tanpa membuang waktu ia kulum puting itu bergantian , menggigit, mencubitnya. Ia tidak membiarkan satupun puting itu tak tersentuh. Tidak lupa juga ia membuat tanda di kedua dada Baekhyun. Ia sempat melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya._

 _"Jangan ditahan Baek.." Baekhyun semakin mengigit bibirnya kuat ketika Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendahnya dan kedua putingnya yang sedang dimainkan oleh tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tetap bertekad kuat dan terus berbicara dengan hati nuraninya. Chanyeol tidak suka melihat Baekhyun sekuat tenaga tidak bersuara. Ia pun membawa bibir dan lidahnya semakin kebawah. Meninggalkan tanda terlebih dahulu di perut rata Baekhyun._

 _"Keluarkan Baek.." Chanyeol semakin turun ke bawah. Menuntut Baekhyun untuk bersuara. Baekhyun semakin menguatkan nuraninya, ketika ia merasakan kakinya dibuka lebar. Pertahanan Baekhyun sudah diujung ketika Chanyeol menjilat dan mengigit paha dalamnya. Dan..._

 _"Aaahh..." Runtuh sudah pertahanan Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mencium penisnya yang sedikit menegang dibalik celananya. Chanyeol menyeringai senang._

 _"Sebut namaku Baek...Desahkan namaku.." Chanyeol mulai menarik turun resleting celana pendek Baekhyun. Tangannya menyelip masuk ke dalam dan menyentuh penis si pria mungil._

 _"Chanhh...rrrhhh..jangan... Chanhh!" Meskipun tubuh Baekhyun sudah benar-benar terangsang sekarang, tapi setidaknya masih ada secuil akan sehat yang tertinggal. Ia masih berusaha tidak takluk pada sentuhan Chanyeol, namun apa daya tubuhnya masih kaku karena pengaruh obat dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Baekhyun sudah memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membunuh Chanyeol nanti ketika dirasanya pria tinggi itu mulai menarik pelan celananya._

 _"Ohh! Fuck..!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jangan salah paham... Tidak ada yang terjadi, selain Chanyeol yang sedang mengumpati handphonenya yang berdering tiba-tiba. Namun begitu melihat ID pemanggilnya, ekspresi marahnya melembut._

 _"Iya sayang..aku akan segera kesana" Baekhyun mencibir mengetahui siapa yang menelpon Chanyeol. Tapi, meskipun ia membenci kekasih Chanyeol setengah mati, setidaknya kali ini ia bersyukur, karna secara tidak langsung mencegah Chanyeol untuk berbuat lebih._

 _"Kau beruntung kali ini" Baru saja Baekhyun hendak menjawabnya, Chanyeol sudah membungkam mulutnya dalam ciuman. Dan perlu diingat, bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia mencium hanya dalam hitungan detik._

 _Hingga 3 menit kemudian, Chanyeol baru melepaskan ciumannya. Ia segera berdiri sebelum kehilangan akal sehat lagi melihat Baekhyun terengah-engah. Sebelum melangkah pergi, ia mendekat kembali ke wajah Baekhyun._

 _"Hubungi aku jika kau ingin melanjutkan yang tadi..." dan ia pun pergi setelah mencuri satu ciuman._

 _Flashback end._

 _._

Sial! Rasanya Baekhyun lebih memilih membenturkan kepalanya lalu amnesia daripada harus mengingat kejadian tak senonoh itu berulang-ulang. Ia tak habis pikir, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya tak bertemu dan tak mendengar satu pun kabar dari pria itu, tiba-tiba ia hadir begitu saja. Dengan cara yang tidak biasa pula.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Membayangkan hidupnya kini tidak akan tenang lagi. Lebih baik ia berurusan dengan ribuan mafia daripada seorang Park Chanyeol. 4 tahun bersama Chanyeol, sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk merasakan hidup bagai di neraka.

Hubungan mereka di masa lalu bukanlah seorang teman atau sahabat apalagi mantan kekasih. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di Spanyol, karena sekolah di tempat yang sama. Baekhyun sendiri yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah disana, karena ia ingin belajar tentang seluk beluk kehidupan mafia dari pamannya yang juga pimpinan salah satu mafia di Spanyol. Saat itu, Baekhyun diminta oleh ayahnya, untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya di sekolah untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, mengingat Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya penerus mafia terbesar di Korea. Dan berawal dari perintah tersebut, Baekhyun merubah penampilan layaknya seorang kutu buku yang tidak bisa bergaul.

Penampilan yang aneh dan berbeda dari yang lainnya tentu membuat Baekhyun tak mempunyai teman seorang pun. Ia tidak perduli dengan itu, karena dirinya memang tidak suka berurusan dengan orang lain. Memasuki 3 bulannya di sekolah, satu persatu penindasan mulai dirasakan Baekhyun. Mulai dari buku tugasnya yang disembunyikan, bangkunya yang dilumuri lem, meja yang penuh coretan dan masih banyak lagi. Baekhyun masih bisa tenang, ia bertekad untuk tidak terpancing dengan tingkah kekanakan teman-temannya.

Namun..Baekhyun pun punya batas kesabaran. Suatu hari, tubuhnya yang mungil diseret ke gudang sekolah yang berisi 5 orang senior laki-laki di sekolahnya. Baekhyun masih bisa diam ketika wajahnya ditampar oleh salah satu pria disana. Tapi..ketika 2 orang mulai bergerak membuka kancing baju dan celananya, Baekhyun tak perduli apapun lagi. Persetan dengan identitasnya! Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum dirinya menjadi objek pemuas kelima pria ini.

Disaat Baekhyun sedang berusaha bangkit melawan, saat itulah..pria itu datang. Park Chanyeol. Yang dengan wajah angkuhnya memasuki gudang dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Meskipun masih siswa junior, Chanyeol sudah terkenal akan kebengisannya. Menurut kabar yang Baekhyun dengar, Chanyeol mampu mengalahkan 10 preman sendirian tanpa adanya bantuan. Sepertinya kabar itu benar melihat kelima pria tadi mundur perlahan dan terus mengawasi gerak gerik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun salah besar jika berpikir Chanyeol akan menyelamatkan dirinya. Karena, bukannya uluran tangan yang ia dapatkan, melainkan sebuah tendangan di perutnya. Kelima pria tadi hanya mampu menyaksikan dalam diam dan merasa was was ketika Chanyeol menatap tajam mereka.

 _"Mulai detik ini. Pria ini adalah mainanku. Tidak ada satupun yang boleh menyentuhnya. Selain aku!"_

Itu adalah suatu perintah mutlak. Tidak ada yang berani melanggarnya jika mereka masih sayang pada nyawa mereka. Penindasan yang diterima Baekhyun memang tidak lagi terjadi setelahnya. Tapi demi Tuhan..Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa senang. Berada di bawah kuasa Chanyeol lebih buruk dari apapun yang pernah ia terima. Setiap hari Baekhyun harus mengerjakan tugas Chanyeol, membawakan makanan untuknya dan yang paling menjengkelkan...Baekhyun harus selalu berada di dekat pria itu. Yah..setidaknya pria itu tidak pernah melecehkan atau menggunakan kekerasan pada Baekhyun. Namun tetap saja...Baekhyun yang notabenenya seorang penerus yang selalu diperlakukan terhormat, harus tunduk seperti bawahan pada Chanyeol.

Hingga akhirnya..tibalah masa dimana Baekhyun terbebas dari belenggu Chanyeol. 3 tahun sudah terlewati dan masa kelulusan sudah di depan mata. Tanpa berucap perpisahan dengan Chanyeol dan teman-teman sekolahnya, Baekhyun memutuskan mengikuti pamannya ke Italy dan melanjutkan kuliah disana. Di Italy, Baekhyun tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan identitasnya, karena teman pamannya merupakan pimpinan mafia terbesar di Italy. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tetap berpenampilan apa adanya. Ia sudah terbiasa sendiri dan tidak mau terlihat mencolok.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Baekhyun dengan status seorang mahasiswa. Seminggu pertama Baekhyun menjadi mahasiswa, tidak begitu buruk karena banyak yang mengajaknya berkenalan dan menjadi teman. Selain itu, karena otak Baekhyun yang memang di atas rata-rata, membuat teman-teman seangkatannya kagum padanya. Namun..kebahagiaan Baekhyun tidak berlangsung lama, ketika keesokan harinya, seorang pria yang sangat dikenalinya ternyata tercatat sebagai mahasiswa di jurusan yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas keras melihat Chanyeol yang menyeringai ketika melewati tempat duduk Baekhyun.

Sebulan setelah kehadiran Park Chanyeol tidak berdampak buruk baginya. Chanyeol hanya diam, menebar pesonanya, mengencani gadis-gadis di jurusan mereka, dan bersikap seolah tidak mengenal Baekhyun. Kondisi ini justru membuat Baekhyun khawatir, karena 3 tahun di sekolah yang sama membuatnya begitu hafal mengenai tingkah laku Chanyeol.

Dan ternyata firasatnya itu benar. Suatu hari, ketika Baekhyun berjalan di sekitar gedung fakultasnya, semua orang memandanginya dan mencibir. Hal itu juga terjadi di kelasnya. Dan Baekhyun tahu penyebabnya ketika sebuah pesan gambar masuk ke handphonenya. Itu poto dirinya di SMA dulu. Dengan penampilan super culunnya sedang diraba oleh dua orang pria. Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Ia tahu persis siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria di ujung sana yang sedang tersenyum remeh padanya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi bahan hinaan seisi kampusnya. Dia sudah terbiasa sendiri dan untungnya, teman-teman seangkatannya masih ada yang mau berteman dengan Baekhyun.

Seolah masih belum puas, di penghujung bulan semester pertama perkuliahan, Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh beberapa temannya yang sudah terkapar lemah di ruang kuliah mereka. Baekhyun baru saja ingin menanyakan siapa pelakunya, dihentikan oleh suara lantang dibelakangnya...

"Jika kulihat masih ada yang berani berteman dengannya. Kupastikan kalian akan mendapat yang lebih dari ini!" Itu Park Chanyeol. Dengan wajah yang penuh amarah dan tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Ini sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun. Ia tak mengerti apa salahnya pada pria itu. Jika ia yang disakiti ia tidak akan semarah ini, tapi kali ini Chanyeol sudah benar-benar kelewatan. Orang yang tidak bersalah hampir mati hanya karena mereka berteman dengan Baekhyun.

Maka dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak, Baekhyun menantang Chanyeol untuk berduel dengannya. Perkelahian mereka cukup pelik saat itu. Sejam terlewati namun tidak ada satupun yang telah tumbang. Padahal masing-masing dari mereka sudah berbalut darah dan luka lebam. Seharusnya Baekhyun ingat, waktu SMA Chanyeol mampu mengalahkan 10 preman sendirian. Dan kini ia rasakan sendiri tenaga Chanyeol yang seolah tidak ada habisnya. Maka..setelah sejam selanjutnya terlewati lagi, Baekhyun benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Ia pun tumbang dan jatuh di lantai. Baekhyun menutup mata pasrah ketika Chanyeol mendekatinya. Ia sudah siap menerima pukulan. Namun bukan pukulan yang ia dapatkan, melainkan...usapan lembut di dahinya. Chanyeol..sedang menyeka darahnya sambil tersenyum..lembut.

Tidak mau diperlakukan seperti orang yang lemah, Baekhyun segera menepis tangan Chanyeol. Pria itu mengganti senyum lembutnya menjadi senyuman remeh, lalu bangkit untuk pergi keluar. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki, Baekhyun meneriaki pria itu. Menantangnya untuk berduel kembali besok. Chanyeol menoleh sekilas, dan lagi-lagi...tersenyum padanya.

Sayangnya..tantangan Baekhyun tidak bisa terlaksana. Karena keesokan harinya, ayahnya datang menjemputnya untuk kembali ke Korea hari itu juga. Tanpa sempat meninggalkan satupun pesan..

.

.

Jika Baekhyun masih berusaha meredam emosinya, lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol sendiri? Berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru mati-matian menahan senyumnya sejak tadi. Ia tidak mau imagenya yang kejam dan dingin harus tercoreng di depan paman leeteuk dan beberapa bawahnnya yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya saat ini.

"Jadi, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang pimpinan gangster?" Tanyanya dengan wajah dingin yang dipaksakan.

"Ya tuan. Ayah tuan Byun merupakan sosok yang paling disegani oleh seluruh gangster di Korea, dan beberapa tahun ini, ia menyerahkan kekuasaanya ke tangan putranya"

"Cih, pria mungil seperti itu menjadi pimpinan gangster terbesar di Korea? Sulit dipercaya!" Chanyeol berdecih meremehkan.

"Maaf tuan bukan maksud saya merendahkan pendapat tuan, tetapi saya dengar, kekuatan utama mereka adalah sang tangan kanan. Oh Sehun namanya. Tapi saya dengar juga, tuan Byun pun bukan orang yang bisa dianggap remeh"

Chanyeol hanya bergumam pelan lalu mempersilahkan paman Leeteuk dan yang lainnya keluar dari ruangannya. Ia masih tidak habis pikir, bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun..yang dulu selalu ia tindas, adalah seorang pimpinan gangster terbesar di korea.

Sungguh selama 4 tahun Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun, ia sama sekali tidak melihat ciri-ciri anak seorang mafia pada diri Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum kembali, mengingat masa-masa perkenalannya dulu dengan Baekhyun.

Saat itu, Chanyeol yang memang sejak kecil tinggal di Spanyol, sudah cukup mengenal teman-teman sekelasnya. Banyak juga teman SMP nya dulu yang juga bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Mungkin karena Chanyeol yang terlalu cuek hingga sebulan kemudian baru menyadari ada seseorang asing di kelasnya. Itu pun dia tahu karena teman-teman sekelasnya sering beramai-ramai menindas siswa tersebut.

Percayalah, Chanyeol bukan lah orang yang baik yang mau repot-repot menolong orang lain. Dibanding menolong orang, Chanyeol justru lebih senang mencelakakan orang. Namun...disaat ia sedang lewat di dekat kantin dan telinga lebarnya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kelima seniornya, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Dengan jelas ia mendengar, kelima pria itu berencana melecehkan seorang pria Asia kutubuku. Chanyeol tahu persis siapa yang mereka maksud. Salah satu pria itu mengatakan bahwa si pria culun itu anak yatim piatu, sehingga mereka tidak perlu takut untuk dilaporkan. Dan..entah karena persamaan suku, atau persamaan nasib menjadi anak yatim, atau karena alasan lain. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang tempat kelima pria tadi menyekap bocah itu.

Chanyeol sempat bernafas lega, melihat ia belum terlambat. Lalu, dengan wajah angkuhnya ia masuk ke dalam. Tentunya ia tidak takut, semua penghuni sekolah pasti sudah mengetahui namanya. Dan ia pun menyeringai melihat 5 seniornya berjalan mundur. Ia melirik ke bawah, melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang menunduk lemah. Sekali lagi..tanpa alasan yang jelas..Chanyeol mengucapkan dengan lantang tentang kepemilikannya akan diri Baekhyun.

Baik semua penghuni sekolah..maupun Baekhyun sendiri mengira Chanyeol seorang yang benar-benar kejam yang selalu menindas orang yang lemah. Mereka benar Chanyeol memang kejam. Tapi tahukah mereka..tahukah Baekhyun..

Chanyeol melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan Baekhyun. Agar tak ada satupun orang lagi yang berani mengganggunya..menyentuhnya.. Sayangnya Baekhyun terlalu emosi untuk melihat semua itu. Ia terlalu kesal dengan tingkah semena-mena Chanyeol terhadapnya. Oke Chanyeol akui ketika dia menyuruh Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas karena ia malas. Namun..lihatlah yang lain. Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun membawakannya makanan...agar Baekhyun tak makan sendirian lagi di kelas. Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun selalu berada di dekatnya...agar Baekhyun selalu dalam jangkauannya, lindungannya...

Lalu, ketika tiba saatnya mereka lulus SMA, Chanyeol berniat menemui Baekhyun karena tak lama lagi ia akan melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri. Namun, Baekhyun hilang tanpa jejak. Tak satupun orang yang mengetahui kemana perginya. Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing, dia hanya berharap Baekhyun bisa menjadi orang yang tegar di suatu tempat.

Hari itu harusnya hari pertama Chanyeol masuk kuliah. Namun, karena kelelahan menikmati liburnya, ia jatuh sakit. Chanyeol tidak mengkhawatirkan absensi kuliahnya, karena ayahnya merupakan penguasa yayasan yang menaungi kampusnya.

Hingga seminggu kemudian, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berangkat kuliah. Melalui informasi dari bawahan ayahnya, Chanyeol segera menuju ruang kuliahnya. Ia tidak terkejut lagi mendapati wanita-wanita di kelasnya memandanginya dengan tatapan takjub. Ia teruskan langkahnya, sampai...seseorang yang dikenalinya terlihat sedang memandanginya juga. Chanyeol menyeringai namun jujur ia merasa senang melihat teman SMAnya dulu, Byun Baekhyun juga kuliah disini.

Penampilan Baekhyun tidak seperti kutu buku lagi, tapi cara berpakainannya tetap sederhana. Melihat Baekhyun sepertinya sudah berkembang dan memiliki banyak teman membuat Chanyeol hanya diam mengawasinya.

Hingga sebulan lebih, Chanyeol masih diam tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi..satu yang ia dapat selama pengawasannya sebulan ini. Teman-teman Baekhyun..hanya memanfaatkan kepintarannya, namun dibelakang Baekhyun mereka menghina dan menjadikan Baekhyun bahan tertawaan. Ini tentunya membuat Chanyeol jengkel. Maka ia pun melakukan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun. Yang sayangnya, entah karena otak Chanyeol yang kecil atau apa, cara yang ia pilih justru mempermalukan Baekhyun. Menurut Chanyeol hanya dengan cara itulah, teman-temannya akan menjauhinya.

Namun Chanyeol salah besar. Meskipun banyak yang menjauhi Baekhyun, namun beberapa temannya masih memilih untuk berpura-pura simpati pada Baekhyun. Tentu saja mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkannya. Dan seperti terulang, Chanyeol tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan teman-teman Baekhyun. Mereka berencana mengajak baekhyun menginap di apartemen salah satu dari mereka dengan dalih untuk belajar bersama. Rahang Chanyeol mengeras ketika mereka mengatakan akan memberi obat perangsang pada Baekhyun, merekamnya ketika sedang memuaskan mereka satu per satu lalu menyebarnya di lingkungan kampus. Maka..tanpa pikir panjang lagi Chanyeol menggebrak pintu kelas dan langsung menerjang kelima teman Baekhyun. Ia menghajar dan menendang mereka satu persatu seperti orang kesetanan. Chanyeol mungkin akan menghajar mereka sampai mati jika satpam tidak datang waktu itu.

Chanyeol tidak jadi pergi ke parkiran ketika melihat Baekhyun masuk ke kelasnya. Masih dengan emosi yang tinggi ia berlari kembali ke kelas. Dan betapa emosinya dia melihat Baekhyun justru tampak mengkhawatirkan teman-temannya. Sekali lagi...dengan lantang ia menyuarakan ancamannya. Tanpa Baekhyun tahu..agar tidak ada lagi yang masih berani memanfaatkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka, Baekhyun menantangnya untuk berkelahi. Sesungguhnya tidak sedikitpun Chanyeol ingin menerimanya, namun melihat tekad yang kuat dari Baekhyun, ia pun meladeni pria mungil itu. Chanyeol pikir, Baekhyun pun harus bisa menjadi lelaki kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dan dengan pikiran itu, Chanyeol mengerahkan sekuat tenaganya untuk meladeni Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi dengan alasan..agar Baekhyun nanti mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri ketika Chanyeol tidak ada.

Tentu saja perkelahian saat itu dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol. Didekatinya Baekhyun yang telah menutup mata tergeletak di atas lantai. Chanyeol mungkin sudah sering melihat darah di depan matanya, namun kali ini...ia mengerutkan dahi melihat darah mengalir di dahi Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur menyeka darah itu pelan-pelan, seolah itu akan menyakiti Baekhyun. Seperti yang ia duga Baekhyun pun menepis tangannya ketika ia membuka mata. Melihat Baekhyun masih baik-baik saja, Chanyeol pun beranjak pergi. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, suara lantang di belakangnya menghentikan sejenak. Dan Chanyeol pun tak tahu..mengapa saat itu ia tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Ia bertekad untuk berdamai dengan pria itu dan mengajarinya teknik pertahanan diri. Bahkan, Chanyeol juga berpikir untuk merekrut Baekhyun menjadi anggota mafianya saat itu. Namun..seperti deja'vu. Semua niat Chanyeol tadi hanya tinggal ucapan belaka. Baekhyun tidak datang. Tidak pernah datang. Tanpa tahu apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol..

.

.

2 minggu sudah Chanyeol tinggal di Korea. Hari ini adalah pesta penyambutan kedatangan pria itu sekaligus untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan beberapa gangster ternama di Korea. Salah satunya, yang dipimpin oleh Baekhyun. Memikirkan Baekhyun akan datang, entah kenapa membuat dirinya bersemangat.

"Tuan..waktunya anda turun ke bawah" ucap paman Leeteuk sambil menunduk.

Tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol pun keluar ruangan dan tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya di depan pintu. Ia genggam tangan Kyungsoo, mengecupnya sebentar, lalu bersama-sama turun ke bawah untuk menyambut tamu-tamunya.

Pesta sudah berjalan satu setengah jam, dan saat ini Chanyeol masih berbincang bersama pimpinan Lee, salah satu kelompok yang bergerak di bidang tempat hiburan kelas eksekutif. Chanyeol turut membawa Kyungsoo di genggamannya, menunjukkan pada seluruh undangan bahwa ia lah kekasihnya. Chanyeol baru saja menyapa pimpinan Kim, ketika ada seseorang yang menginterupsinya.

"Pesta yang indah tuan Park" Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengar suara yang telah ditunggunya sejak tadi. Ia menoleh perlahan. Menampilkan wajah angkuhnya.

"Terima kasih sudah berkenan hadir Tuan Byun. Oh..perkenalkan ini kekasihku. Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menatap datar Baekhyun kemudian menatap tajam orang di belakang Baekhyun.

"Ah..kekasihmu sangat manis tuan Park. Kyungsoo-ssi, anda juga beruntung, bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang begitu memuaskan seperti Tuan Park. Kau tahu..bahkan bekasnya masih belum hilang." Baekhyun membuka sedikit kancing kemejanya dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda merah keunguan di lehernya.

Baik Jongdae maupun Sehun hanya menatap datar melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Orang-orang sekitar mereka mulai berbisik mendengar percakapan ambigu antara dua pimpinan mafia yang paling bergengsi saat ini.

"Tapi..kekasihmu ini suka sekali bermain kasar. Aku sampai tidak bisa bangun sampai keesokan harinya" Baekhyun mati-matian menahan tawa. Ia berniat untuk sedikit mempermalukan pria angkuh di depannya ini. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan mendongak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya memasang wajah tak berekspresi sejak tadi.

"Aku ke belakang dulu Yeol" Kyungsoo pun pergi. Chanyeol tak mengejarnya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo marah dan Chanyeol sudah hafal, Kyungsoo butuh waktu sendiri jika sedang marah. Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat Kyungsoo marah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan seringai andalannya. Bukan Chanyeol namanya, bila ia kalah adu kata-kata dengan si mungil ini. Tanpa takut seidkitpun, ia membawa dirinya maju selangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

"Oh..kau ketagihan akan sentuhanku kemarin? Kau serius memintaku menjadi partner sex-mu?" Dengan suara sekeras-kerasnya ia mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu. Benar-benar keras hingga semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Baekhyun membeku dan wajahnya memucat seketika. Dan ia baru percaya dengan istilah senjata makan tuannya.

Melihat Baekhyun sudah kalah telak, Chanyeol semakin berani mendekatinya. Ditariknya pinggang Baekhyun hingga dada mereka saling bersentuhan. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, membuat seluruh tamu undangan menahan nafas.

"Turuti permintaanku, kupastikan namamu bersih kembali.." bisik Chanyeol di depan bibir Baekhyun yang hanyak berjarak centi di depannya.

Baekhyun tidak gentar. "Tidak akan! Aku akan menghabisi-"

"-jangan lupa kau berada di daerahku Byun. Dan bukan hal yang sulit membuat pimpinan yang lain bergabung bersamaku." Chanyeol berbisik dengan posisinya yang semakin rendah. Baekhyun tak bergeming. Anak ini menjadi sangat keras kepala sekarang-pikir Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana? Kau lihat? Banyak orang-orang penting disini. Kau mau namamu tercoreng begitu saja dan tidak ada yang mau bekerja sama denganmu?" Baekhyun masih diam. Membuat Chanyeol mulai jengkel. Entah apa yang ada di kepala mungilnya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau kau mementingkan egomu... Ehem! Perhatian-" Chanyeol merasa puas ketika tangan pria yang sedang di dekapnya ini menutup mulutnya. Dengan sebelah tangannya, ia genggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengecup jemarinya. Baekhyun mengeryit jijik dan menarik kasar tangannya yang dikecup.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu! Aku muak berlama-lama berada di dekatmu"

"Ssstt...kau tahu kan..Hasratku selalu memuncak bila mendengarmu berkata kasar.." Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas. Percuma meladeni pria di depannya ini. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan membawa bibirnya mendekati telinga Baekhyun. Membisikkan sesuatu...

.

.

"Kau tidak berubah..kakak" Pria yang dipanggil kakak, tersenyum miring mengetahui siapa yang tengah berbicara dengannya saat ini. Ia tetap duduk di pinggir kolam, tanpa mengindahkan pria yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Adikku juga tidak berubah...masih betah menjadi peliharaan seseorang" Pria yang berdiri itu tertegun sejenak. Namun ia tertawa remeh setelahnya.

"Yah..setidaknya aku mengabdikan nyawaku bukan menawarkan tubuhku" Si adik merasa puas karena perkataannya menohok hati sang kakak. Terlihat dari tangan si kakak yang sudah menegang.

"Jangan merasa paling suci...Kita ini sama"

"Aku rasa tidak. Aku tidak mengikuti langkahmu yang membohongi dan memanfaatkan seseorang" Lagi-lagi perkataan si adik tepat menusuk jantung si kakak.

Suasana pun hening sesaat.

"Sepertinya majikanmu kali ini mengurusmu dengan sangat baik. Haruskah aku memberikan tanda terima kasih kepadanya?" Kali ini si kakak merasa puas melihat pria di sampingnya menegang.

"Berani menyentuhnya meski hanya satu helai rambutnya...kau akan berurusan denganku" Suaranya penuh ancaman kini. Tak mau berlama-lama berbincang bersama kakak yang sangat dibencinya, ia pun beranjak pergi. Ia berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar pria di belakangnya berbicara kembali.

"Sepertinya..kau telah melupakan ajaran ayah..." Si kakak mulai bangkit berdiri mendekati adiknya. Dan berbisik...

"Jangan biarkan musuhmu..mengetahui kelemahanmu..."

.

.

.

Jongdae yang berada 2 meter di belakang Baekhyun hanya bisa diam mengawasi pemimpinnya. Mereka memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena saat ini posisi mereka tidak menguntungkan. Hanya bertiga dengan Sehun, serta satu mobil yang berisi 4 bodyguard, tentu tidak mampu mengalahkan Chanyeol di kandangnya. Jongdae tidak tahu, apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua pimpinan tersebut. Yang jelas, ia lihat tuan Byun-nya membulatkan mata lebar setelah Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu. Jongdae sedikit was-was melihat Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah memerah dan terus mengumpat.

"Sial! Ayo kita kembali Jongdae! Harusnya aku tak- dimana Oh Sehun?!" Baekhyun baru menyadari Sehun tidak ada bersama Jongdae.

"S-saya akan mencarinya tuan Byun."

"Cepatlah!" Jongdae pun segera melesat mencari Sehun. Baekhyun yang memang sudah kesal semakin kesal mengetahui Sehun tidak di tempatnya. Ia terus-terusan mengumpati Sehun yang membuatnya tidak bisa langsung segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin ikut mencari Sehun, setelah dilihatnya Jongdae berjalan ke arahnya membawa Sehun.

"Silahkan memarahiku sekarang bila kau masih ingin berlam-lama disini atau memarahiku nanti dan kita bisa langsung pulang" Sehun buru-buru berbicara melihat Baekhyun sudah membuka mulutnya. Baekhyun pun diam dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Meskipun emosi masih membakar dirinya, ia tetap menjaga tata krama dan menyapa beberapa kelompok yang ia lewati sampai menuju mobilnya.

Sampai di parkiran, Baekhyun keheranan karena Sehun mencegahnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Sehun masuk terlebih dulu, dan mengecek semua bagian yang ada di dalam mobil.

"Untuk jaga-jaga" katanya. Lalu ia membuka pintu untuk Baekhyun setelah dirasanya mobilnya dalam kondisi aman.

Di mobil itu terisi Jongdae, Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan bodyguard mereka berada tepat mengikuti di belakang mobil. Sejak dari rumah Chanyeol tadi, hanya suara radio yang terdengar di dalam mobil itu. Ketiganya hanya diam larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Jongdae yang sedang memikirkan apa yang kira-kira terjadi, hingga Baekhyun dan Sehun sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sehun yang..seperti biasa tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Yang pasti, itu bukan suatu berita bagus melihat banyaknya kerutan di dahinya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun...Ia sedang memikirkan langkah apa yang tepat untuk mengalahkan Chanyeol. Rasanya ia rela diculik malam ini jika mengingat kembali kata-kata yang dibisikkan Chanyeol di pesta tadi..

 _"Habiskan satu malam denganku...Besok"_

.

.

.

Tebece

.

.

Hayy...semoga chapter yang ini ga mengecewakan kalian yaaah. Kira-kira siapa tuh yang lagi ena-ena? Siapa juga kakak adik itu? Hehehe

Terima kasih yang udah read, follow, fav, terutama sudah mau repot-repot memberikan review. Semoga semakin banyak yang berbaik hati mereview ceritaku.

Oiya, Terima kasih juga sama sunbaenim yang udah berkenan fav dan review ff ku.

See you on next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Di suatu gedung yang terletak di tengah kota, yang selalu terbuka 24 jam untuk memberikan pelayanan, nampak seorang pria yang berjalan tertatih-tatih memasuki gedung tersebut. Sambutan hormat, telah ia terima sejak dirinya memasuki pintu gerbang gedung ini. Kini, ia sudah berada di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang berisikan sekelompok orang-orang yang dilimpahi tugas khusus. Dimana dirinya pun adalah salah satu dari sekumpulan orang-orang tersebut. Bunyi ketukan tongkat yang membantunya berjalan, membuat aktivitas di dalam ruangan tersebut terhenti. Semua orang memusatkan perhatian kepadanya kini.

"Bos.." Dengan langkah tertatih, pria itu melangkah ke dalam dan menunduk hormat pada pria yang duduk di belakang meja. Seperti yang lainnya, pria yang dipanggil bos itu juga nampak terkejut dengan sosok yang ada di depannya. Ia berdeham pelan, lalu berdiri menghampiri pria itu.

"Kau baru diizinkan pulang tadi pagi. Seharusnya kau masih istirahat dan tidak perlu kemari. Aku pun yakin sebenarnya kau belum boleh berjalan sejauh ini." Ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu pria itu. Sedangkan pria yang satunya hanya tersenyum canggung. Dalam hati membenarkan apa yang diucapkan bosnya. Jangankan untuk berjalan, sekedar berdiri saja rasanya begitu ngilu menyakitkan.

"Tidak apa-apa bos. Aku hanya ingin..segera meminta maaf padamu..pada kalian semua, karena aku telah lalai menjalankan tugasku..." Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Menunggu reaksi dari bosnya. Tak didugam bosnya menepuk pelan pundaknya sekali lagi.

"Bukan masalah besar..selama identitasmu tidak terungkap. Dan..sepertinya kini kau mendapatkan barang yang lebih bernilai?" Kedua alis si bos terangkat lalu tersenyum puas melihat seringai penuh arti dari pria di depannya.

"Kau memang anggota terbaikku...Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Bekhyun

And other cast

.

.

.

Secercah mentari pagi masuk melewati celah-celah kecil di jendela. Menyinari tubuh polos kedua insan berjenis kelamin sama, yang saling berpelukan di atas ranjang. Salah satu pria mulai terjaga dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap sesaat, lalu bangkit untuk duduk bersender di headbed. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut yang menutupi wajah pria di sebelahnya.

"Yeolliehh.." lirih pria itu tanpa membuka matanya.

"Ssst..lanjutkan tidurmu Soo. Kau pasti kelelahan" Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat semu merah pada pria yang ia sayangi ini. Bahkan ia tidak tega hanya untuk meminta ciuman paginya, karena ia tahu Kyungsoo masih kelelahan. Baju-baju dan pakaian dalam yang berserakan di lantai, ceceran sperma yang tersebar di dinding, di meja, di lantai, lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi bukti betapa hebatnya seks mereka tadi malam. Salahkan otak Chanyeol yang mungkin terletak di selangkangannya. Ia pikir cara yang paling efektif untuk membujuk Kyungsoo adalah dengan menarik pria itu ke ranjang dan memberikan malam yang panas. Chanyeol membuat akal sehat Kyungsoo hilang sampai pria itu tidak sempat lagi bertanya apapun tentang Baekhyun.

Ah...Baekhyun. Sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya begitu mengingat nama Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Mengingat kesepakatan mereka berdua, yang akan dilakukan malam ini. Berbagai rencana, telah memasuki pikiran Chanyeol. 'Aku akan membuatmu berteriak Byun..'

Setelah mengucapkan tekadnya dalam hati, ia pun memilih turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Semua pekerja menunduk hormat menyambutnya dan diam-diam menghela nafas lega melihat raut wajah tuannya yang tampak sangat baik pagi ini.

Dalam diam, Chanyeol mengambil berbagai sajian makanan di meja sampai piringnya penuh. Mendapatkan seks hebat beronde-ronde semalam, ditambah malam mendebarkan yang akan dilakukannya nanti bersama Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol begitu bersemangat pagi ini.

Leeteuk sudah mengamati tuannya sejak tadi. Dibanding lega, ia cenderung senang melihat raut kebahagiaan dari tuannya. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak ingin merusak suasana pagi yang ceria ini. Namun..ada sesuatu hal penting yang perlu ia tanyakan.

"Tuan..." Mulainya. Chanyeol hanya bergumam sambil meneruskan sarapannya. Leeteuk meremas kedua tangannya gugup. Tapi ia sudah memantapkan pilihannya.

"Tuan..belasan tahun sudah terlewati. Apakah...apakah anda masih ingin mencari..." Leeteuk menelan ludahnya dan menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...mencari pembunuh Nyonya Besar...?"

Trang! Suara dentingan keras dari pisau dan garpu yang terjatuh, menjadi satu-satunya suara saat itu. Suasana pagi yang hangat telah tergantikan dengan pagi yang mencekam. Rahang yang mengeras, iris mata yang menggelap, sorotan tajam yang penuh kebencian dan dendam telah menghapuskan raut bahagia Chanyeol tadi. Topik ini sangat sensitif baginya.

"Tentu saja paman. Kirimkan anggota terbaik untuk mulai menyelediki!" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Pandangannya tertuju pada ruangan di sudut kanan. Itu adalah sebuah kamar. Tempat ibunya merenggang nyawa malam itu.

"Akan kuhancurkan dirinya,keluarganya..hingga tak ada satupun yang terisisa darinya..."

.

.

.

' _Hh..hhalooo?'_

' _Soo? Kau baik-baik saja?'_

' _Hhah? Aku..emhh baik-baik sa-Mmmhh!...Huekk... Jangan di mulutku Yeol..aku masih menelepon..'_

' _...'_

' _Hhh..halo? kau masih disitu? Aku...shit! Aku akan menelponmu besok..awwh'_

Trang! Sebuah pecahan gelas dengan cairan pekat berwarna merah, berserakan di lantai dekat kaki seorang pria. Ingatannya akan semalam, membuatnya tak sadar menggenggam gelas kaca begitu erat hingga pecah di tangannya. Tetesan darah masih terlihat mengalir dari telapak tangannya. Namun..luka ini tak sebanding dengan luka yang tergores di hatinya.

Cinta telah membutakan hati dan pikirannya. Menjalin cinta selama belasan tahun lamanya, membuat perasaannya begitu kokoh. Tak pernah tergoyahkan, meskipun selama bertahun-tahun pula ia harus menahan siksaan di hatinya. Selama ini ia selalu percaya pada kekasihnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun kini...secuil keraguan mulai mendatangi keyakinannya. Adakah seseorang yang mampu tinggal bersama orang lain, bercumbu, bercinta selama bertahun-tahun tanpa adanya cinta di dalamnya? Setidaknya itu yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya saat ini. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif tentang kekasihnya.

Sesosok pria yang sudah berumur, menatap prihatin pada pria yang nampak kacau disana. Didekatinya pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya ini.

"Aku mewakilinya meminta maaf padamu nak. Bersabarlah...Hanya sebentar lagi. " ucapnya dengan pandangan teduh.

"Ya ayah..aku mengerti. Aku baik-baik saja" Si pria yang lebih muda mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Lalu ia meminta waktu sebentar, ketika handphone di sakunya berbunyi. Menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

'Halo? Tidak...aku tidak marah..' Kenyataannya, ia memang tidak pernah bisa marah pada kekasihnya. Tak peduli seberapa besar rasa kecewanya.

'Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kondisimu..'

'Hah? Baiklah..aku tidak akan menelponmu lagi di malam hari' Satu goresan kembali menghampiri hatinya. Ia sangat mengetahui dengan jelas alasan kekasihnya menolak untuk ditelpon di malam hari.

'Ya..masih tersambung. Ada apa?'

'...begitukah? Hmm..baiklah. Sudah saatnya ini semua berakhir..'

'Ya..aku mencintaimu'

Pria itu memasukkan kembali handphone di sakunya. Lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Dapat ia lihat, pria tua yang sedang duduk di sofa menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Yang tadi Kyungsoo?"tanyanya pada yang lebih muda.

"Ya ayah…Ia bilang kita sudah bisa bergerak"

"Akhirnya! Kau harus percaya padanya nak, hanya sedikit lagi.." ucap si pria yang lebih tua sambil menepuk bahu yang lainnya. Ayahnya benar ia harus mulai fokus pada rencana mereka dan percaya sepenuhnya pada kekasihnya. Termasuk mengabaikan ungkapan cintanya yang tidak dibalas.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Baekhyun nampak gelisah. Rasanya seperti menunggu detik-detik malaikat maut menjemput dirinya. Bahkan Chanyeol lebih buruk dari malaikat maut pikirnya.

Berbagai hal telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Seperti membersihkan diri selama satu jam, menggosok lebih lama di beberapa bagian, menyemprotkan cologne ke lehernya, dan mencari beberapa referensi di interenet. Ia tidak mau seperti orang yang beru pertama kali melakukannya.

Baekhyun juga telah memantapkan hatinya, bahwa ia tidak boleh lagi mundur. Berdasarkan pengalamannya di masa lalu bersama Chanyeol, sudah cukup untuk mengetahui Chanyeol tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia tidak ingin, nama baik kelompok mafia yang telah dibangun ayahnya bertahun-tahun, hancur seketika hanya karena dirinya takut pada Chanyeol.

Dan…persiapan lain yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan yakni….memberi perintah pada Sehun dan Jongdae pergi keluar kota. Mereka berdua sempat mengernyit bingung ketika Baekhyun meminta mereka ke luar kota untuk mengecek aset-aset miliknya. Bukan tanpa alasan, Baekhyun melakukan itu. Jika Sehun mengetahui dirinya akan pergi bersama Chanyeol semalaman, sudah dipastikan Sehun akan mengikat kaki dan tangan Baekhyun di kamarnya. Dan tentunya Jongdae, yang terkadang lupa siapa tuannya, dengan senang hati akan membantu Sehun untuk memastikan Baekhyun tetap di kamarnya.

Sebuah pisau kecil dan _Colt 1911,_ menandakan dirinya sudah siap sepenuhnya. Revolver kuno miliknya itu hanya terisi 3 peluru. Antisipasi itu penting pikirnya. Apalagi berhadapan dengan jelamaan iblis seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandangi pistol yang ia genggam. Satu lengkungan terbentuk di sudut kanan bibirnya. 'Mungkin tidaklah buruk menghabiskan malam bersama Chanyeol dan...sebuah pistol'.

Tawa mengerikannya menggema di ruangan. Membuat salah satu penjaga yang berdiri di pintu, sempat ragu untuk masuk. Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan kembali memasang wajah datar, mendengar suara langkah kaki yang memasuki ke ruangannya.

"Maaf tuan muda.." ucap si penjaga sambil menuduk hormat. Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya sebagai jawaban.

"Ada yang mencari anda di bawah. Utusan dari Park." Hening. Baekhyun masih mencerna kata-kata yang ia dengar.

Kemana perginya sikap angkuh Baekhyun tadi? Tanpa ia sadari, kini dirinya sibuk menggigiti jemarinya, menghentakkan kaki ke lantai dan mengeluh tanpa henti. Si penjaga tadi tercengang dan memilih diam-diam pergi keluar, kembali ke pos penjagaan di bawah. Dan tak sampai 5 menit, penjaga itu terkejut kembali mendapati sosok tuannya sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang.

Segala doa, makian, sumpah serapah terucap di benak Baekhyun ketika melihat mobil limo hitam terparkir tak jauh darinya. Pintu bagian depan terbuka dan nampaklah sosok pria yang diketahui Baekhyun sebagai tangan kanan Chanyeol, menghampiri dirinya.

"Selamat malam Tuan Byun. Mari saya antar ke mobil" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada yang terkesan ramah. Leeteuk sangat sopan dan ramah, berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti langkah Leeteuk menuju limo hitam tersebut. Mungkin di perjalanan nanti ia bisa sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan Leeteuk untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Baekhyun berhenti di depan pintu. Menunggu Leeteuk untuk membuka pintu untuknya.

"Merindukanku?" adalah suara pertama yang Baekhyun dengar ketika pintu itu dibuka. Doa, makian dan sumpah serapah terucap kembali di benaknya. Ia menghela nafas keras dan masuk ke dalam tanpa menghiraukan seseorang yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Sedangkan si pria yang sudah lebih dulu berada di mobil, berdecih melihat Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk menempel pintu mobil.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak"

"Kau mau cokelat?"

"Tidak"

"Atau kau mau kucium?" Baekhyun memutar mata dan memilih diam. Sudah tau, arah pembicaraan Chanyeol tidak jauh-jauh dari hasratnya.

"Kau masih takut padaku?" Mulainya lagi. Chanyeol sepertinya senang beradu mulut dengan Baekhyun, baik dalam artian sebenarnya maupun tidak.

"Tidak"

"Lalu mengapa kau duduk jauh sekali disana?"

"Panas"

"Buka saja bajumu...Kau perlu bantuanku?" Lagi dan lagi. Baekhyun mendengus dan kini untuk pertama kalinya menoleh ke sebelahnya. Rasanya sudah sejak tadi ia ingin menempatkan pelurunya di bibir tebal pria itu.

"Kau! Aku yakin otakmu itu hanya sebesar jempol tanganku! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pria bodoh sepertimu bisa-" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya begitu jari telunjuk Chanyeol membungkam bibirnya.

"Sssttt. Simpan suaramu untuk nanti Baekhyun.."

Leeteuk menutup kaca pembatas yang ada di belakang bangkunya dan menyetel musik dengan volume keras, setelah mendengar suara cecapan lidah dari belakang. Supir di sampingnya pun tak bergeming dan terus melajukan mobil mewah ini. Lalu mengambil lajur ke kiri, untuk menuju sebuah tempat yang sudah mulai terlihat bangunannya. Sebuah hotel mewah...

.

.

.

Seorang pria terlihat sedang duduk di taman belakang rumahnya. Menikmati indahnya sore sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi, untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tatapannya beralih pada handphonenya yang berada di atas meja. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia harus menelpon seseorang. Namun niatannya itu tertunda ketika seseorang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tuan muda.." Pria itu hanya menoleh sedikit. Menunggu orang itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tadi pagi...Tuan Park..memberi perintah untuk memulai pencarian pembunuh ibunya..." Pria yang duduk itu tak bergeming. Namun tak menampik adanya raut terkejut pada dirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan suasana sore yang begitu tenang. Yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya..

"Jadi...sudah dimulai huh? Baiklah...kita bergerak sekarang!" Pria yang lebih tua pamit pergi untuk memulai memberikan perintah pada anggota-anggota yang lain. Sedangkan yang masih duduk, perlahan membuka matanya kembali. Ia meraih kembali handphonenya untuk melakukan panggilan dengan seseorang.

Tak sampai 10 menit, handphonenya ia letakkan kembali di meja. Memilih untuk memandangi langit sore yang begitu cerah. Sorot kepedihan terpancar di matanya. Mampukah ia? Setelah sekian tahun lamanya bersama?

.

.

.

"Ngghhh.." itu suara yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Sial! Sempit sekali ugh!" dan ini umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Awh sakiitt...Pelan-pelan bodoh! .. Hhh"

Mereka pun saling bertukar posisi.

"Buka lebih lebar Baek.." Dan Baekhyun menurutinya.

"Cepatlah Yeol..hhh aku lelahhh"

"Uuhh tahan Baek..Sebentar lagi.." Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya semakin cepat. Dan akhirnya...

"Aargh!/Hahhh" Mereka berdua mendesah lega.

Chanyeol mengambil tisu untuk Baekhyun dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengelap dahi dan tangan mereka yang basah. Baekhyun yang pertama menjauh, lalu duduk di bawah. Chanyeol menyusul duduk di sampingnya sambil menyodorkan botol air minum.

"Minumlah. Tenggorokanmu pasti sakit. Terus-terusan menjerit sejak tadi." Baekhyun mengambil botol minum dari Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar.

"Yang tadi begitu menakjubkan. Kita harus melakukannya lagi suatu hari"

Bakhyun memicingkan matanya kesal. Ia bersedekap sambil menggelengkan kepalanya penuh keyakinan. "Tidak ada kata lagi dan tidak akan pernah!" putusnya.

Chanyeol mencibir. "Tidakkah kau merasa takjub? Melihatku mengendarai sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan maksimum? Tidak semua orang bisa sepertimu" Sombongnya.

Ya. Tidak ada hal-hal erotis yang terjadi malam ini, selain Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun ke arena balap untuk kebut-kebutan bersamanya. Dan percakapan yang sedikit ambigu tadi terjadi ketika Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol membuka jaket khas pembalap yang ukurannya memang kekecilan di tubuh Chanyeol. Ternyata beberapa saat yang lalu, mereka mampir ke hotel milik Chanyeol, hanya untuk mengambil _Porsche_ miliknya. Tentu saja sejak tadi Baekhyun berteriak. Chanyeol membawa mobilnya tanpa menginjak rem sama sekali!

"Huh! Kau harus membawa kekasih pucatmu itu kesini sesekali.." Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka.

"Tidak akan dan bila yang kau maksud itu Oh Sehun, dia bukan kekasihku" Baekhyun menoleh sebentar lalu kembali lagi melihat perbukitan di depannya yang lebih indah dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku ingat pria itu sudah ada sejak dulu. Apakah...dia suamimu?" Chanyeol sendiri menahan geli. Terlintas di bayangannya, Baekhyun yang angkuh dan kaku menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga. Baekhyun yang melihat tatapan aneh dari Chanyeol memberikan pukulan sayang di kepalanya. Ia tak takut meskipun pria itu memelototinya kini.

"Sehun saudaraku.." Dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya kini. Baekhyun mengumpat kesal dan memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya pria itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Pukulan Baekhyun boleh juga pikirnya.

"Hmm.. coba adakah yang percaya kalian bersaudara? Sehun yang sedikit tampan dan tinggi, sementara kau-pffttt " Chanyeol berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Ia katupkan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat. Daripada tubuhnya dipukuli lagi pikirnya.

Baekhyun mendengus keras. Sudah ia duga, pria di sebelahnya ini tidak memiliki otak. "Kami memang saudara...Saudara angkat." Raut ekspresi Chanyeol berubah serius dan menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Saat itu, pertama kalinya aku dan ayahku mengunjungi suatu panti asuhan. Ayahku yang pertama kali melihat tingkah Sehun yang berbeda dengan anak-anak panti lainnya. Suster panti bilang, Sehun sudah ditelantarkan sejak bayi dan tumbuh menjadi sosok kaku dan pendiam. Lalu ayahku hari itu juga mengadopsi Sehun dan membawanya pulang ke rumah" Baekhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Keputusan ayahmu sangat tepat. Dapat dilihat, anak angkatnya lebih baik dari anaknya sendiri" Chanyeol tersenyum remeh. "Dimana Tuan Byun saat ini? Sepertinya aku lebih baik berdiskusi tentang kerja sama dengannya" Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimat sarkasmenya.

Baekhyun tak memberikan satupun reaksi. Dirasakannya nyeri di hatinya ketika mendengar nama ayahnya disebut. "Ayahku sedang bersama ibuku saat ini.." lirihnya sambil tersenym sendu. Chanyeol sedikit iba melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba nampak rapuh. Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar seperti pria kesepian saat ini" Cibirnya. Tapi berhasil mengembalikan sosok Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Penuh emosi.

"Setidaknya aku sempat memiliki kekasih sebelum kekasih mungil kesayanganmu itu merebutnya! Kau masih belum tahu hah?" Semangat Baekhyun benar-benar kembali, ketika menemukan topik untuk membalas Chanyeol. Namun..apa yang didapatkannya? Chanyeol nampak yak terkejut.

"Aku tahu..dan ini bukan yang pertama kali. Bukan suatu masalah besar bagiku" ucapnya tenang. Meskipun ada sebersit luka di sorotoan matanya.

Baekhyun tercengang. "Kau...gila Chanyeol! Astaga..kalian sungguh pasangan yang cocok. Saling berbagi tubuh bersama orang lain!" Baekhyun masih geleng-geleng tak percaya.

Chanyeol menatap lurus ke matanya "Kau salah Baek. Aku tidak. Mungkin iya untuk sebuah pelukan dan ciuman. Tapi tidak untuk tubuhku. Tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku untuk membaginya denga orang lain selain kekasihku."

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa pria yang tempo hari hampir menelanjangiku? Kau kenal dengannya?" Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya ke atas. Chanyeol memutus tatapannya dan beralih menatap ke depan.

"Kuakui..ada sesuatu pada dirimu. Sejak dulu. Sejak kita bertemu di SMA, aku merasa ada sesuatu pada dirimu. Hingga membuatku harus repot-repot terlibat dalam urusanmu." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, memastikan apakah Baekhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ketika tak ada satupun ucapan yang didengarnya, ia lanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Sampai akhirnya..aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku..merasakan...sosok Kyungsoo pada dirimu." Sakit. Itu yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini. Bukan sakit hati karena cinta. Tapi sakit..karena dirinya disamakan dengan jalang kecil yang begitu ia benci.

"Sosokmu yang mungil, ehemm-cantik, dan selalu memanggiku Chanyeollie, benar-benar mengingatkanku pada sosok Kyungsoo." Chanyeol masih tetap berbicara, tanpa memperhatikan Baekhyun yang telah memberikan sorotan tajam ke arahnya. Ia baru berhenti, ketika sudut matanya melihat Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara" Chanyeol terkesiap. Sial! Seharusnya ia sudah menduga Baekhyun membawa pistol malam ini. Wajahnya nampak tenang meskipun jantungnya mulai berdebar. Otaknya mulai memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menyelamatkan diri. Namun...

Dorr!

.

.

.

Jongdae, yang baru saja tiba setelah menjalankan perintah Baekhyun, dibuat keheranan melihat Sehun melangkah cepat ke arahnya. Firasatnya buruk tentang ini.

"Kau lihat Baekhyun?" tanyanya segera.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja sampai"

"Sial! Baekhyun tidak ada di dalam dan nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi!" Jongdae mengernyit melihat Sehun yang nampak kacau. Pikirnya, Baekhyun bukanlah bocah 5 tahun yang tidak tahu jalan pulang. Bahkan, preman pun memilih lari daripada mengganggunya.

"Tenanglah Sehun, kau sudah bertanya pada para penjaga gerbang?"

"Ah yaa, kau benar Jongdae" Dalam hati Jongdae mendengus. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun terlalu protektif pada Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Baru saja Sehun hendak melangkah, handphone miliknya berbunyi. Sepertinya itu dari Baekhyun melihat raut serius dari wajahnya.

'Halo Baek!'

'Kau dima- APA? Kau menembaknya?'

'Baiklah. Aku segera kesana!'

Jongdae mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan itu. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang telah ditembak oleh pimpinannya itu. Sepertinya bukan orang biasa...

.

.

.

Dor! Dor!

Baekhyun mengumpat kesal. Tiga pelurunya sudah habis kini. Harusnya ia bawa lebih banyak tadi.

"Pelurumu habis?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil terus melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Saat ini mereka dikejar oleh satu mobil yang terus menembaki mereka dari belakang. Kalau saja beberapa saat yang lalu Baekhyun tidak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, sudah dipastikan mereka tinggal nama kini. Dan...dimulailah aksi kejar-kejaran disertai tembakan.

"Aku hanya bawa tiga. Sial! mereka semakin dekat saja! Kenapa sepi sekali disini!" Baekhyun duduk dengan gelisah. Bahkan, Ia sudah tidak takut lagi menaiki mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Tentu saja sepi , ini arena balap bukan jalan raya!"

"Kalau begitu cari jalan keluar ke jalan raya bodoh!"

"Yak! Bawa sendiri mobilnya!" Astaga. Disaat genting begini. Mereka berdua masih sempat-sempatnya beradu mulut. Sampai tak menyadari, mobil musuh berhasil mengambil posisi tepat di sebelah kiri mobil Chanyeol.

"Merunduk Baek!"

Dor!

Tepat waktu. Hampir saja peluru itu bersarang di kepala Baekhyun jika Chanyeol terlambat sedetik saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol sedikit khawatir melihat goresan pada tangan dan pipi Baekhyun akibat pecahan kaca jendela di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apakah kau tidak menyimpan senjata di mobilmu?" Terlihat sedikit kekhawatiran pada raut wajah Baekhyun. Tidak adanya senjata dan anggotanya, membuat dirinya sedikit pesimis.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Dan ia baru mengingat sesuatu. "Ada Baek! Di bawah bangku belakang!"

Tanpa berlama-lama, Baekhyun melesat ke belakang dan memutus tali yang mengikat bangku belakang, untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan di bawahnya. _Assault Rifle F2000,_ lengkap dengan sekotak peluru di sampingnya. Boleh juga selera Chanyeol, pikirnya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan setengah tubuhnya dari jendela pintu dan memicingkan matanya untuk membidik musuh di belakang mereka.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Baekhyun menyeringai puas, begitu melihat penembak di belakangnya, jatuh tersungkur ke aspal. Ia pikir musuhnya menyerah ketika mobil mereka sedikit melambat. Nyatanya ia salah...4 orang muncul dan mulai menembaki mereka dengan selaras panjang yang lebih besar pelurunya. Baekhyun masih mencoba untuk melawan, namun satu peluru berhasil menyerempet lengannya

Ia pun memilih masuk lagi ke dalam. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian. Otaknya seolah-olah membeku, tak mampu memikirkan jalan keluar untuk mereka.

"Apakah tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi Yeol?" Baekhyun mulai gugup. Satu-satunya cara mereka bisa selamat adalah lari ke jalan raya. Sedangkan pintu keluar masih belum terlihat hingga kini.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menatapi salah satu tombol yang ada di depan matanya. Menimang-nimang, apakah ia harus memencet tombol itu atau tidak. "Kau yakin Baek?" Ia memandang lurus pada Baekhyun. Melihat tatapan dan anggukan penuh keyakinan dari Baekhyun, ia mulai menggerakkan telunjuknya ke arah tombol itu. Tombol NOS.

Chanyeo l menyeringai. 1..2..3.."It's show time!"

.

.

.

Tidak sampai satu jam, Jongdae dan Sehun telah sampai di tujuan mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun terus-terusan memintanya untuk menginjak gas lebih dalam. Begitu mendengar Baekhyun baru saja menembak salah satu anggota Kim, Sehun memang seperti orang kesetanan. Tentu saja..keluarga Kim adalah kelompok mafia yang ia bersihkan waktu itu. Dan seolah telah menjadi prinsip turun menurun,bahwa...nyawa dibalas oleh nyawa.

Sehun membanting pintu dan keluar terlebih dahulu. Ia mengelus dadanya begitu melihat Baekhyun baik-baik saja meskipun lengannya penuh darah. Didekatinya Baekhyun dan baru menyadari ada Chanyeol disitu. Tatapan permusuhan terjadi di antara mereka. Baekhyun yang melihat itu, memberikan kode pada Jongdae untuk mendekat.

" Sehun..kita harus segera membawa Baekhyun. Darahnya cukup banyak" Jongdae menarik pelan lengan Sehun, lalu memapah Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Sekilas tatapan kebencian nampak di matanya ketika bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Biar aku saja" Sehun mengambil alih dan menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar melihat pemandangan di depannya itu.

Hingga tak lama setelah mobil yang membawa Baekhyun telah pergi, mobil yang dikendarai oleh Leeteuk berhenti di depannya. Dalam hati Leeteuk bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi hingga beberapa goresan dan noda darah nampak pada diri tuannya. Belum lagi, mobil baru tuannya yang sudah hancur di beberapa sisi. Tapi ia tak berani bertanya duluan sebelum Chanyeol bercerita terlebih dahulu.

"Ada darah di baju anda. Tuan terluka?" Tanya Leeteuk ketika Chanyeol sudah duduk di kursi belakang.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ini darah Baekhyun..Tadi aku menyekanya dengan bajuku"

"Sepertinya anda berteman baik dengannya"

Chanyeol memandang jauh ke luar. "Tidak ada kata teman di dunia kita paman...Sudah waktunya untuk berhenti bermain-main..." Dan ia tertawa, yang Leeteuk yakini bukanlah sebuah tawa kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Seperti dejavu, Jongdae merasakan suasana hening di dalam mobil. Bahkan lebih hening, karena kali ini tidak ada suara radio yang menemani mereka. Untungnya karena jalanan sudah sepi, membuat mereka sampai di mansion lebih cepat.

Baekhyun menolak untuk digendong kali ini. Tidak di depan para bawahannya. Maka, Jongdae dan Sehun masing-masing mengambil posisi memapah tubuhnya dari samping. Namun...sesuatu yang masuk pendengaran mereka bertiga, membuat langkah mereka bertiga berhenti. Bunyi yang tak begitu asing. Seperti...suara detik jam!

Mereka bertiga melotot dan mencari-cari darimana sumber suara tersebut. Hingga akhirnya...ketiganya menatap ke satu tempat.

"Buang tasmu Baek!" Teriak Sehun sambil membantu Baekhyun melepas tasnya. Lalu membuangnya sejauh mungkin.

3...2... "Semuanya merunduk!" ...1

.

Duarrrr! Sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi di depan mata mereka. Tidak ada yang mampu berbicara. Semuanya memucat dan memiliki dugaan masing-masing di pikirannya.

'Ini suda pasti dia. Tapi..kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu?'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Haloooooo \\\ehehehehehey yang nunggu NC mana suaranya? sabar yaah kan CB baru ketemu, terus ceritanya mereka kan masih musuhan masa mau langsung ena ena hihihihi.

Yang sebel sama uco juga mana suaranya? hahahaha samaaaa..akupun yang nulis pilu sendiri rasanya :(

Sebelumnya, Terima kasih untuk yang udah menyempatkan review, fav dan follow ff ini :)

Yang kemarin nebak kaisoo ena ena, hunsoo kakak adik, chanyeol orang baik, masih yakin gak sama dugaan kalian? hihihihihihihi

Oke mari review kembali!

P.s Baca juga ff boyslove aku yang satunya hehehehe


	4. Chapter 4

"Permisi Tuan..." Merasa seseorang memanggil dirinya, membuat seorang pria yang sudah nampak berusia senja, menghentikan aktivitasnya sementara.

Tanpa menoleh, pria tua itu berbicara. "Laporkan."

"Saya sudah menerima laporan dari Korea. Anak anda...mulai mencari sang pelaku Tuan. Apakah kami harus melakukan sesuatu?" Meski tampak tenang, sebersit keraguan muncul di hatinya.

"Biarkan saja. Biarlah ia mengetahui yang sesungguhnya terjadi." Pria tua itu menghela nafasnya kasar. Sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaan anaknya kelak jika semua telah terungkap. "Semoga ia mampu menyelesaikan pencariannya..."

Keheningan melanda ruangan itu. Yang satu sibuk menerka-nerka masa depan dan yang lain masih menunggu perintah sang ketua.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau laporkan?" Ucap si pria tua memecah keheningan.

"Ya tuan...Saya sudah menemukan lokasi keberadaan orang yang anda cari..." Pria yang lebih tua mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada bawahannya.

"Dimana dia?" Sahutnya sedikit tak sabar. Ini adalah berita yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak lama. Namun, dahinya mengkerut ketika melihat tatapan iba dari bawahannya.

"Beliau berada di Busan..." Si pria tua sampai menahan nafasnya. Menunggu kelanjutan infomasi dari bawahannya.

"Di sebuah pemakaman..."

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And other cast

.

.

.

Perdebatan panjang, terjadi di sebuah mansion megah milik kelompok mafia terbesar di Korea. Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun yang menjadi pelakunya. Semua berawal dari kesepakatan akuisisi dengan kelompok pemegang kuasa bea cukai dan perizinan pengiriman barang area pelabuhan. Sebaik-baiknya seseorang, jika itu adalah kelompok mafia, maka tak terlepas dari berbagai barang haram dan ilegal yang bernilai tinggi. Memiliki kuasa untuk mengatur pajak cukai dan memanipulasi pengiriman barang ilegal, menjadi sesuatu yang sering diinginkan oleh para mafia.

Dan Baekhyun, selaku pemimpin mafia yang menggantikan ayahnya, tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. 3 hari yang lalu, akhirnya setelah beberapa tahun lamanya, terjadilah kesepakatan untuk saling bekerja sama. Tapi..mereka memberikan satu syarat. Baekhyun..yang harus datang menandatangani perjanjian mereka. Sendirian.

Hal itulah yang sejak tadi didebatkan oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dimana Baekhyun yang kukuh, tak gentar untuk berangkat sendiri. Sedangkan Sehun...

"Kau harus membawa Chanyeol. Final. Ini keputusanku."

Baekhyun melempar dirinya sendiri ke sofa. Geram pada Sehun yang sejak tadi tidak mau mengalah dan terus memaksa hal yang tidak masuk akal bagi Baekhyun.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Sehun meminta Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol. Dirinya pun begitu membenci pria itu dan semakin membencinya ketika tahu hanya dia lah yang bisa membantu Baekhyun kali ini. Pemimpin kelompok mafia yang mereka ajak bekerja sama, adalah adik dari seorang pimpinan mafia di Spanyol. Dan sialnya kakaknya menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang baik dengan Chanyeol.

Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada kemampuan Baekhyun, hanya saja..Sehun belum mampu melepaskan Baekhyun bertindak sendirian. Apalagi menemui seorang pemimpin geng yang memiliki berbagai rumor negatif. Selain alasan tersebut, jangan lupakan. Jika berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, maka Sehun akan selalu bertindak protektif.

"Apa bedanya Chanyeol dengan pria itu?!" Baekhyun benar. Chanyeol sudah jelas bukan lah orang yang lebih baik. Entahlah, Sehun juga tidak mampu menjawab ini. Firasatnya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan hal ini.

"Bahkan Chanyeol hampir membunuhku malam itu!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil bersedekap. Mengingat kembali kejadian naas, yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

"Bukan Chanyeol pelakunya.." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun. Tepatnya di sisi kanan Sehun, seseorang yang baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu. Dan itu adalah Kim Jongdae. "Motif dan timingnya tidak mengarah pada Chanyeol. Dugaan lebih mengarah pada keluarga Kim. Atau mungkin...orang lain?" Lanjutnya dan semakin membuat kedua orang di ruangan itu mengerutkan dahi.

Suasana menjadi hening setelahnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar. Sehun ikut bergabung duduk di sofa bersama Jongdae. Dan Jongdae sendiri terlihat sedang menerawang sesuatu. Kejadian bom malam itu, sedikit mengguncang kelompok mereka. Karena selama ini mereka lebih sering dihadapkan dengan baku tembak langsung ketimbang serangan pengecut seperti itu. Masing-masing mengantongi siapa pelaku yang diduga melakukan hal ini. Yah...hanya satu dari mereka yang mengetahui dengan tepat siapa pelakunya. Atau mungkin dua.

"Jadi...bagaimana menurutmu Jongdae?" Baekhyun menutup matanya. Mulai merasa lelah karena malam sudah semakin larut.

"Menurutku...ide Sehun perlu dicoba."

.

.

.

"Mmm...hhh geli Yeol gelihhh..."

Chanyeol menulikan telinganya dan terus mengecupi leher mulus Kyungsoo, yang berada di bawahnya. Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Memberikan kemudahan pada kekasihnya untuk menorehkan tanda-tanda cinta.

"Hmmhhh.. ini masih pagi Yeol! Aku tidak mau" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyungsoo menghentikan kepala Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak ke bawah lehernya. Mata bulatnya menajam menatap pria yang nyengir di depan wajahnya. Chanyeol menunduk, mencoba meraih bibir apel itu. Naas, justru sentilan di bibirnya yang ia dapati. Kyungsoo masih memberikan tatapan tajamnya, namun ia meneguk ludah melihat senyuman di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Biar tubuhmu yang berbicara"

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mengunci kedua tangan Kyungsoo di atas kepalanya. Sedangkan bibirnya mulai bergerilya di area-area sensitif yang sudah sangat ia ketahui tempatnya. Membuat suhu tubuh pria di bawahnya memanas sampai ke pusat tubuhnya. Chanyeol menyeringai puas merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh perutnya. Kyungsoo memang begitu sensitif. Hanya beberapa sentuhan yang tepat, pria itu akan dengan mudahnya membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

Tidak munafik, terkadang Chanyeol ingin mencoba bercinta dengan seseorang yang sebanding dengannya. Seseorang yang tidak mudah untuk ditaklukan di ranjang. Dan sialnya terlintas satu nama di pikirannya.

"Wah..wah..wah" Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa suara Kyungsoo terdengar seperti suaranya. Ini gila pikirnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memikirkan orang lain ketika sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol sempat mengira Kyungsoo marah padanya ketika mendapati pria itu bangkit terduduk tiba-tiba. Ia sudah akan berucap sesuatu, namun terhenti begitu menyadari tatapan kekasihnya bukan padanya. Melainkan di belakangnya. Dan Chanyeol sungguh tercekat setelah ikut menoleh kebelakang. Melihat seseorang yang sedang senyum meremehkan. Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku permisi dulu" Kyungsoo beranjak dengan canggung. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terkejut di atas ranjang bersama Baekhyun yang melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum manis di sofa. Senyuman palsu tentu saja.

Tak lama setelah pintu kamar tertutup. Mereka berdua bertatapan kembali. "Apa yang membuatmu kemari?...Ingin bergabung dengan kami? Atau menggantikan Kyungsoo mungkin?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Baekhyun menggeram dalam hati. Sudah menduga akan menghadapi ini. "Mungkin bisa kita lakukan nanti." Balasnya dengan senyum yang lebih menggoda. "Untuk sekarang...aku butuh bantuanmu." Lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku melakukan kesepakatan dengan para pemegang cukai. Yang mana pemimpinnya adalah adik kandung dari Joseph, rekan baikmu di Spanyol." Chanyeol mengangguk. Joseph memang rekan bisnis, sekaligus temannya semasa kuliah. Melihat Chanyeol tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Baekhyun menarik nafas sejenak untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan aku perlu dirimu..untuk menemaniku."

"Sesungguhnya aku diminta untuk datang sendiri..jika kau bertanya-tanya. Sedangkan Sehun, tidak akan membiarkanku untuk pergi sendirian." Sergahnya begitu melihat kerutan di dahi Chanyeol. "Kau teman baik kakaknya. Ia tidak akan keberatan dan tidak akan menyentuhmu. Itulah alasanku ingin membawamu." Lanjutnya. Seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran pria di depannya ini.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia berdeham pelan dan menatap serius ke depan. . "Lalu..apa yang akan kudapatkan?" Ucapnya.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan beberapa aset besar milik kami" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku sudah memiliki banyak aset."

Baekhyun berpikir kembali. "Kau juga bisa menikmati pajak cukai yang lebih rendah dan bebas mengirimkan barang-barang apapun itu" tawarnya lagi.

"Cukup menarik." Dengan adanya kebebasan pengiriman barang, akan memudahkannya untuk melakukan transaksi skala besar. Chanyeol sudah akan mengiyakan tawaran Baekhyun. Namun, melihat wajah angkuh penuh kepuasan Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol menunda sesaat keputusannya.

"Kuakui itu menguntungkan. Namun..." Chanyeol sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun penuh harap, menunggunya melanjutkan berbicara. Baekhyun sendiri mulai was-was. Terlebih lagi melihat seringai nakal yang muncul di wajah Chanyeol.

Dan seperti yang telah diduga Baekhyun..

"Namun...aku ingin sesuatu yang lain. Yang lebih menarik. Seperti...mendapatkan dirimu di ranjang?" Ucapnya dengan nada sensual. Yang tentu saja hanya dibuat-buat. Chanyeol beralih menatap selimut. Berusaha menahan diri agar tidak tertawa melihat wajah kaku Baekhyun .

Chanyeol berdeham dan berniat untuk menatap Baekhyun kembali. Namun..sofa yang diduduki Baekhyun telah kosong. Karena orang yang mendudukinya tadi sudah berdiri di kaki ranjang Chanyeol. "Baiklah" ucap Baekhyun. Semakin bergerak mendekati ranjang. Chanyeol meneguk salivanya, begitu Baekhyun merangkak ke atas ranjang. Dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di atas pusat tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kita bisa melakukannya sekarang" Bisiknya sambil meniup telinga Chanyeol. Baekhyun sesekali bergerak di pangkuan Chanyeol dan memberikan tekanan tepat di kejantanannya. Membuat pria tinggi itu mulai berdesis.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Perlahan, ia bawa bibir mungilnya menyentuh dahi, hidung dan berhenti sesaat di depan bibir Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol tak sabaran dan memajukan wajahnya untuk meraup bibir nakal itu. Namun ia kalah cepat, karena Baekhyun sudah beralih mengecupi lehernya. Turun ke dadanya yang bidang sambil melonjak kecil di atas selangkangannya yang mulai mengeras. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar hampir melepaskan desahan, ketika Baekhyun menjilat bekas sayatan pisau di dadanya.

Chanyeol sedikit beranjak, hendak mengangkat dan membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya. Namun pria yang lebih kecil menahannya. "Biarkan aku yang bekerja" ucapnya sambil mengerling nakal. Belum sempat Chanyell mengucapkan apapun, tubuhnya sudah dihempaskan telentang di atas ranjang. Pelakunya tentu saja Baekhyun, yang sedang duduk mengangkangi di atas kedua pahanya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sensual. Kilatan gairah sudah nampak di mata Chanyeol. Seolah tak peduli, Baekhyun merendahkan wajahnya. Mengulangi memberikan kecupan basah yang dimulai dari dahi, hidung dan sekali lagi melewatkan bibirnya. Sambil terus menggerakkan bibirnya, tangan Baekhyun juga mulai bergerak. Langsung menuju pusat tubuh Chanyeol.

"Eerggh..!" Satu umpatan yang terdengar seperti erangan, keluar dari mulut Chanyeol ketika tangan mungil Baekhyun meremas kuat kejantanannya. Kecupan Baekhyun mulai sampai di daerah v-line Chanyeol. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan bagian yang tertutupi selimut.

"Sepertinya...ada sesuatu di balik selimut ini" Baekhyun berkata tepat di atas sesuatu yang menonjol di balik selimut. Ia rendahkan lagi bibirnya, hampir menyentuh selimut. Dapat Chanyeol rasakan, nafas hangat Baekhyun yang melingkupi kejantanannya. Membuat dirinya mulai pusing akan desakan gairah. "Sentuh Baek. Sentuh dengan bibir panasmu itu" perintahnya.

Baekhyun menurutinya. Ia posisikan bibirnya tepat menempel di atas bagian tubuh yang menegak di balik selimut. Namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bergerak. "Besar sekali.." ucapnya masih sambil menempel. Tak mempedulikan erangan rendah pria di bawahnya. "Begitu pas..mengisi lubang kecilku" lanjutnya lagi dan diakhiri dengan mengecup pelan milik Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras sempurna.

Brukk!

Chanyeol segera merubah posisi mereka di atas ranjang. Tatapannya berkabut memandangi Baekhyun yang justru tersenyum angkuh. Gairah benar-benar merampas akal sehatnya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat bahwa masih ada Kyungsoo di rumahnya. Yang ia fikirkan hanya ingin melumat habis bibir nakal itu dan mengobrak abrik lubang sempit Baekhyun dengan miliknya yang besar.

Tangan Chanyeol sudah terulur ingin melucuti pakaian Baekhyun, namun...ia berhenti. Ia memutar mata dan perlahan bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun. Niatnya untuk menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan kasar sudah gagal. Gagal seutuhnya ketika Baekhyun menodongkan pistol di dahi Chanyeol.

"Sayang sekali. Aroma Kyungsoo di ranjang ini menghilangkan mood bercintaku" ucap Baekhyun pura-pura tak bersalah. Tentu saja sejak tadi ia hanya menggoda Chanyeol. Karena ia lebih dulu tahu Chanyeol akan mengerjainya tadi.

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang menuju pintu kamar. Sebelum keluar, ia sempatkan melirik Chanyeol yang terus menatap penuh arti padanya. Lalu beralih pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih menegak.

"Kau boleh menuntaskan hasratmu dulu dengan pria kecilmu itu. Aku tunggu di bawah." Baekhyun pun pergi. Chanyeol menatap miris pada ereksinya. Bagaimana bisa dia menuntaskannya dengan Kyungsoo, jika yang ia mau..adalah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Leeteuk sedang memantau para pelayan yang menyiapkan hidangan di meja makan, sampai seseorang masuk dalam penglihatannya. Orang itu adalah Baekhyun, yang baru saja selesai melihat-lihat seisi rumah Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi tuan Byun" Leeteuk tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya begitu Baekhyun telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah ya selamat pagi..emm"

"Paman Leeteuk. Kau boleh memanggilku paman" Ucap Leeteuk masih dengan senyuman hangatnya. Sementara Baekhyun, menggaruk tengkuknya. Merasa sedikit canggung memanggil pria tua ini dengan panggilan tak formal.

Baekhyun mengernyit menyadari Leeteuk terus menatapi dirinya. "Ada yang salah denganku paman?" Tanyanya. Leeteuk sedikit tersentak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja...kau tidak berubah sejak kecil.." lirihnya.

Baekhyun pun semakin mengernyit. Sejak kecil? Baekhyun tidak merasa pernah bertemu paman Leeteuk saat dirinya masih anak-anak. Maka ia pun bertanya kembali. "Maksudmu..paman pernah bertemu denganku dulu?" Baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung ketika Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi paman-"

"Setelah diriku, kau berniat menggoda pamanku, Byun?" Baekhyun mengumpati pria yang memotong ucapannya. Leeteuk segera beralih berdiri di belakang tuannya. Setelah Chanyeol duduk, Baekhyun juga duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan oleh seorang pelayan. Ia melirik ke bawah, melihat celana Chanyeol yang masih sedikit menggembung.

"Cepat sekali turun kemari? Aku kan sudah memberimu waktu untuk mengurus barang besarmu itu" Baekhyun terkekeh menahan geli. Sedangkan Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak, menetralisir pikiran kotornya agar celananya tidak semakin menggembung. Ditatapnya tajam Baekhyun. Namun sialnya, pria itu malah menjulurkan lidahnya di sepanjang bibirnya. Double sial!

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang. "Berhenti menantangku, atau aku tak segan-segan mengangkangi dirimu di atas meja ini. Detik ini juga. Di depan semua orang." Ancaman mengerikan yang cukup membuat Baekhyun berpikir lagi untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

Menit-menit selanjutnya diisi dengan suara dentingan pisau dan garpu. Baekhyun masih enggan untuk membuka suara. Tak suka dengan keheningan yang terjadi, Chanyeol berdeham sebelum berbicara. "Mengenai tawaranmu...akan kupikirkan" Mendengar itu Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya segera dan tersenyum senang pada Chanyeol. Sebuah senyuman manis yang baru pertama kali Chanyeol lihat di wajah Baekhyun. Yang secara tak sadar membuatnya ikut menarik sudut bibirnya.

Sayang momen langka itu terganggu ketika.."Dia masih disini?" Kyungsoo bergabung bersama mereka dan memilih duduk di samping Chanyeol. Tanpa malu, pria itu bergelayut manja di lengan kekasih tingginya. Baekhyun memutar mata, dan membuat ekspresi ingin muntah. Ia bangkit berdiri. "Jika yang kau maksud itu aku, yah..aku pergi sekarang". Ia melihat sekilas pada Chanyeol yang berekspresi datar, lalu berbalik ingin meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hah! Memalukan sekali..demi memajukan kelompokmu, kau sampai meminta belas kasih pada musuhmu sendiri. Apakah kau selalu menawarkan tubuhmu pada setiap musuhmu?" Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek. Chanyeol masih diam dan Baekhyun berhenti sejenak tanpa membalik badannya.

"Setidaknya, jika itupun benar aku mendapatkan yang setimpal dengan tubuhku. Bukan memberikannya secara gratis pada sembarang pria" Baekhyun membalas tawa sarkastiknya. Lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Sampai..

"Ibumu...pasti ibumu yang menurunkan sifat jalangnya padamu Baekhyun"

Sesuatu yang fatal, ketika ibunya dihina seperti itu. Aura membunuh menguar di sekujur tubuhnya. Tatapannya menggelap.

Chanyeol terkejut karena tahu-tahu Baekhyun sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Menarik kerah baju Kyungsoo, dan tangannya bergerak untuk mencekik leher Kyungsoo. Chanyeol berusaha keras menarik Baekhyun. "Lepaskan Baek!" Baekhyun tak bergeming, dan Chanyeol mengakui kekuatan Baekhyun tidak bisa diremehkan ketika pria itu sedang dilanda amarah. Baru ketika Leeteuk ikut turun tangan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa dipisahkan.

Baekhyun menghempaskan dengan kasar, sepasang tangan yang melingkari perutnya. Itu adalah tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap penuh amarah pada Chanyeol.

"Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun hari ini.."

Chanyeol tertegun memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh. Meski hanya sesaat..setetes air mata tak luput dari pandangannya tadi. Baekhyun menangis...

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sungguh pagi yang buruk untuk mengawali harinya. Ia putuskan untuk duduk kembali dan memijat kepalanya.

"Yeol leherku sakiiit~~" Kyungsoo mulai merajuk manja. Chanyeol tetap tak bereaksi, dan membuat heran Kyungsoo. Karena..ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol acuh pada rengekannya.

"Yeolll~~ aku tidak mau pria itu datang lagi! Aku tidak-"

"-diam!" Ini juga pertama kalinya Chanyeol membentaknya. Seolah tak peduli dengan bentakan yang baru saja ia lontarkan, Chanyeol meneruskan ucapannya. "Siapapun dia. Baekhyun adalah tamuku. Rekan bisnisku. Kau melewati batasmu Soo" ucapnya dingin. Lagi-lagi untuk yang pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mulai bangkit berdiri. "Lakukan yang kedua kalinya,maka aku tidak akan selembut ini" Dan Chanyeol pun pergi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, sangat mengetahui itu adalah sebuah ancaman. Ia menatap punggung Chanyeol sesaat, lalu beralih pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Ketakutan terbesarnya mulai terjadi...

'Halo..Jongin'

.

.

.

'Halo Soo..'

'Bukan aku. Mereka yang menyarankan untuk membawa Chanyeol'

'Kenapa? Kau takut Chanyeolmu terluka?'

'Jangan lupa Kyungsoo, aku sudah lama-

"OH SEHUN! KIM JONGDAE!" Pria yang sedang menelpon itu sampai hampir menjatuhkan teleponnya mendengar teriakan menggelegar dari bawah. "DIMANA KALIAN SEMUA HAH!"

'Kita bicara lagi nanti. Tuanku sudah kembali.' Setelah menutup telponnya, pria itu segera menyelinap keluar untuk turun ke bawah. Menemui ketuanya yang sepertinya sedang diliputi ledakan emosi.

Sementara Baekhyun, sibuk menendangi sofa yang ada di depannya. Melampiaskan amarahnya yang masih belum mereda sedikitpun. Satu-persatu anggotanya mulai turun ke bawah dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mengangkat kepala untuk menatap sang ketua. Baekhyun mengedarkan padangannya ke sekitar, hingga akhirnya matanya terpaku pada dua pria yang sama-sama datang dari pintu belakang. Sehun dan Jongdae.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia dekati kedua pria itu."Persetan dengan rencana sialan kalian berdua!" Teriaknya benar-benar marah. Sehun dan Jongdae tak bereaksi apa-apa. Tapi masing-masing terkejut, mendapati Baekhyun begitu emosi. Bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama, tentunya mereka tahu bagaimana watak Baekhyun. Pria itu memang mudah marah dan berteriak. Tapi jarang sampai meledak-ledak seperti ini. Mereka menerka-nerka, apa kiranya yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun?

Melihat Sehun dan Jongdae yang diam tak berkutik, membuat Baekhyun semakin geram. Ia berbalik dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar. "Sekarang. Tidak peduli dengan omong kosong kalian! Aku akan tetap berangkat ke sana!" Ucapnya di depan pintu.

.

.

.

Deburan ombak yang menggulung dan semerbak aroma khas suasana pantai, menandakan Baekhyun telah sampai di tempat yang dituju. Ia tidak sendiri, ada Sehun dan Jongdae serta 2 mobil berisikan anggotanya di belakang.

Sehun dan Jongdae mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai di depan mobil yang telah disiapkan untuk menjemputnya. Seperti yang diajukan dalam syarat, hanya Baekhyun yang diminta untuk datang sendiri, menandatangani kesepakatan di atas kertas.

Pintu mobil sudah terbuka. Baekhyun baru saja ingin masuk, sampai sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya. "Aku tidak mau kau terluka. Segera hubungi kami, jika terjadi sesuatu." Baekhyun berbalik, tanpa melepas dekapan Sehun. Ditatapnya Sehun, sambil memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

Cup!

Sehun memejamkan mata ketika Baekhyun mengecup lembut dahinya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja Sehun" . Dan Baekhyun pun masuk ke mobil. Meninggalkan kedua pria yang masih berdiri di tempat itu. 'Semoga Kyungsoo tidak bertindak gegabah...'

.

Tak sampai 10 menit, mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun sudah berhenti di sebuah rumah bak istana di tengah pulau kecil. Kakinya melangkah keluar, begitu pintu mobilnya dibuka oleh seorang penjaga. "Lewat sini.." ucap penjaga itu menunjukkan jalan masuk.

Suasana kuno ala bangunan Eropa menyambut Baekhyun, ketika dirinya sampai di ruang tengah. Berbagai furniture langka dan berkelas, terususun rapi di ruangan itu. Baekhyun masih mengedarkan pandangannya sampai akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang duduk sambil menyesap wine di atas sofa.

"Silakan duduk tuan Byun" Pria itu berdiri dan mengarahkan Baekhyun menuju sofa kecil di belakangnya. Baekhyun pun hanya diam dan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan.

"Ingin mencoba segelas?" Ucap pria itu lagi untuk menawarkan segelas wine.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku perlu menandatangani kesepakatan kita dalam kondisi sadar..Dean" Baekhyun menolak secara halus. Meskipun seorang mafia, Baekhyun bukanlah peminum yanb baik.

Pria yang bernama Dean itu terkekeh. "Aku suka antusiasmu" ucapnya. Perlahan ia taruh gelas kosongnya di meja. Lalu melangkah ke belakang sofa tempat Baekhyun duduk.

Baekhyun terus mengawasi segala gerak gerik pria itu dan semakin waspada ketika dirasakannya hembusan nafas yang menggelitik bagian belakang kepalanya. "Sepertinya kita harus memulai membahas beberapa-

"-ssstt" Baekhyun bergidik, ketika Dean berbisik di telinganya. "Malam masih panjang Byun..Kita masih punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang". Baekhyun geram ketika Dean dengan lancangnya mengulum telinganya. Ia tarik kepalanya menjauh dan menatap tajam ke arah pria itu.

"Bukan ini kesepakatannya Dean!" Bentak Baekhyun. Membuat beberapa penjaga yang berdiri di ruangan itu menatapnya waspada. Dean sendiri tidak terpengaruh pada gertakan Baekhyun. Ia beralih memutar sofa dan berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun.

Ditundukkan kepalanya sejajar dengan Baekhyun. "Yah..awalnya memang begitu...sebelum aku mengetahui betapa menggodanya seorang Byun Baekhyun." Bisiknya. Tanpa takut, pria itu mengusakkan hidungnya di leher Baekhyun, mengendus aroma yang semakin memabukkan dirinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Menahan amarah bukan gairah. Seks..memang menjadi satu hal yang sering digunakan sebagai alat untuk menjalin kerja sama di kalangan mafia. Namun Baekhyun belum mampu. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin, yang pertama kalinya dilakukan karena bisnis semata.

Melihat tak ada perlawanan, Dean bertindak semakin berani. "Just making out Byun..and you will get what you want..." bisiknya sensual. Ia menyeringai puas melihat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Memberikan akses pada dirinya untuk menelusuri leher mulus itu. Tangan Dean mulai bergerak menuju kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Satu kancing sudah terlepas.

Beberapa penjaga di ruangan itu tahu diri dan satu persatu meninggalkan tuannya. Penjaga terakhir baru saja ingin menutup pintu sampai sebuah telapak tangan menahan pintu itu dari belakang. Itu adalah tangan seorang pria, yang kini melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Wah..bolehkah aku ikut bersenang-senang?" Deg! Baekhyun mengenali sekali siapa pemilik suara ini. Dean bangkit dari kegiatan mencumbunya dan segera menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang mengganggunya.

"Chanyeol" Dean tersenyum bersahabat. "Lama tidak berjumpa" lanjutnya. Dean telah bangkit seutuhnya dari tubuh Baekhyun dan melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. Kedua pria itu saling berjabat tangan sesaat.

Chanyeol duduk tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun. Tak mempedulikan tatapan bingung yang mengarah kepadanya. Dean memberikannya segelas wine dan ikut duduk di sofa seberang.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kesini?" Tanya Dean.

Chanyeol meneguk habis winenya sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan pria kecilku baik-baik saja." Baik Baekhyun dan Dean terbelalak bersamaan.

Dean berdeham mencairkan keterkejutan dirinya. "Jadi maksudmu..Baekhyun adalah milikmu?" tanya Dean. Chanyeol menaruh gelasnya yang telah kosong. Tangannya terjulur membuka kancing kemejanya yang paling atas. Membuat dua orang yang lain mengernyit keheranan.

Kancing kerah Chanyeol terbuka. Ia tarik kebawah salah satu sisi kerah kemejanya. Menampilkan sebuah ruam yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. "Sepertinya ini cukup menjelaskan semuanya" Sudut bibirnya melengkung sempurna. Tanda itu memang benar dibuat oleh Baekhyun tadi pagi.

Dean tertawa kecil dan memilih beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mengambil beberapa kertas yang berada di dalam lemari. Baekhyun bernafas lega mengetahui itu adalah surat perjanjian mereka. Tangannya baru saja hendak menorehkan pena sampai langkah kaki tergesa terdengar mendekati mereka.

"Bos! Ada sekelompok orang yang menyusup dan menyerang gerbang utara!" Sahut penjaga itu. Dean segera berdiri dan mendekati penjaga itu. "Darimana mereka?!"

Penjaga itu melirik ke arah Baekhyun sesaat. "Mereka adalah anggota Byun..." Lalu penjaga itu berlari keluar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga ikut angkit dan saling bertatapan. "Bukan..bukan aku. Aku tak pernah memerintahkan apapun." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Meminta Chanyeol untuk percaya padanya.

Dean kembali lagi mendekati mereka, bersama beberapa penjaga di belakangnya. "Aku mengizinkanmu pergi Yeol. Kau sahabat kakakku." Ucapnya. "Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini".

Baekhyun mulai berdiri waspada. Dilihatnya Chanyeol masih diam nampak memikirkan sesuatu dan Dean yang semakin bergerak mendekati dirinya.

Splashh!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Seisi ruangan penuh oleh kepulan asap. Baekhyun tidak mampu melihat dan bernafas dengan baik. Dapat ia rasakan, telapak tangan yang menutup hidungnya dan tangan yang lain menarik tangannya untuk berlari.

Hingga udara bersih sudah masuk ke paru-parunya. Baekhyun membuka mata. Dan Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang ia lihat. Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa dan tetap menariknya berlari. Baekhyun menahan tangannya, ketika Chanyeol membawanya menuju jendela.

"Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya Baek" ucap Chanyeol terburu-buru.

"Ini lantai dua Yeol! Kau mau-CHANYEOOOLLLLLLL" Baekhyun berteriak heboh begitu Chanyeol memeluknya. Lalu...

Membawanya terjun dari jendela!

Mereka berguling-guling di atap sekitar beberapa menit dan berakhir di atas trampoline. Ada untungnya Chanyeol memarkir mobil di sini dan melihat trampoline di dekat mobilnya. Mencegah tubuh mereka berdua bertabrakan dengan aspal.

Chanyeol yang pertama bangkit dan membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang yang saling berkelahi nampak di penglihatan mereka. "Benar itu bukan orangmu?" Chanyeol menoleh sekilas. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya dan mengangguk yakin.

"Tundukkan kepalamu" Baekhyun menurut. Sementara Chanyeol menginjak gas lebih dalam. Mencoba untuk menerobos kerumunan itu. Tapi...sesuatu membuatnya merasakan keanehan. Para penyusup itu..membukakan jalan begitu melihat dirinya...

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia merasa laju mobil Chanyeol melambat. Ia mengira mereka telah sampai di ujung gerbang. Namun nyatanya...baru beberapa meter melewati kerumunan itu.

"Ke arah situ Yeol !"

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari kerumunan yang saling berkelahi, nampak seorang pria yang sedang bersembunyi di dekat pohon kelapa. Dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Setetes darah terlihat mengalir dari lengannya.

Sial! Umpatnya dalam hati. Misi malam ini telah gagal. Harusnya ia mendengarkan bosnya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah menyusup sendirian. Ia terlalu bersemangat tadi. Melihat kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan tangkapan besar, membuat dirinya tak sabaran.

Pria itu sedang mengawasi transaksi ilegal, sampai keributan terjadi di gedung sebelahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas orang-orang mulai saling menyerang. Termasuk dirinya. Yang harus melawan 10 orang tanpa henti.

Tenaganya sudah habis kini. Lengannya terkena tusukan dan patahan di kakinya yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya semakin memperburuk keadaan. Ia menghela nafas putus asa, begitu melihat seseorang berlari mendekatinya. Ia menutup mata, memasrahkan diri. Namun...

"Kim Jongin!"

Jongin membelalak sempurna. "Baekhyun...?!"

.

.

.

Suasana canggung dan tak bersahabat menyelimuti ketiga orang yang berada di dalam mobil. Tiga orang itu adalah Chanyeol yang menyetir, Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya dan Jongin yang duduk di belakang.

"Tidak kusangka..aku harus turun tangan menyelamatkan musuhku dan selingkuhan kekasihku" Chanyeol mendecih. Baekhyun diam tak menanggapi.

"Itulah dirimu. Terlalu sibuk dengan hal lain...hingga tak menyadari kekasihnya butuh kehangatan" Jongin membalas

"Kau bukan yang pertama Jongin.." Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Jongin tertawa kecil dan memajukan tubuhnya sejajar dengan bangku Chanyeol. "Tapi aku yang pertama...merasakan lubang sempitnya" bisiknya.

Baekhyun tertegun. Sepertinya ada kisah lama antara Jongin, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Sungguh fakta yang menyakitkan pikirnya. Dapat ia lihat, jemari Chanyeol memutih karena meremas stir terlalu kuat.

Ckiiitttt!

Chanyeol sengaja mengerem mendadak. Membuat kepala Jongin, sedikit terantuk di dashboard. "Sudah sampai" sahut Chanyeol dan bergegas keluar mobil. Baekhyun menyusul tak lama setelahnya.

"Halo..Soo?" Itu bukan Chanyeol. Melainkan Jongin. Chanyeol membuang pandangannya ke belakang. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah.

"Aku masih di luar"

"Hmm baiklah. Datang saja ke tempatku. Dan...tunggu aku di atas ranjang" Jongin menekankan kalimat akhirnya. Sengaja untuk memanas-manasi Chanyeol yang kini sedang menatap penuh permusuhan pada dirinya. Jongin mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan beralih pada Baekhyun. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku Baek" Ucapnya

Cup. Satu kecupan ia daratkan di pipi Baekhyun.

"Sialan!" Chanyeol benar-benar menggeram marah. Jongin tak gentar dan justru berjalan mendekati pria itu. Dan berhenti tepat di depan Chanyeol. "Kenapa?...Kau iri tidak bisa memiliki satupun diantara mereka?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah akan menarik pistolnya sebelum tangan kecil Baekhyun menahan lengannya. "Pergilah Jongin!" Jongin tersenyum angkuh sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Perlahan, tangan Baekhyun turun dari siku Chanyeol untuk melepasnya. Namun...belum sempat ia tarik tangannya, pria di depannya berbalik menggenggam tangannya.

Baekhyun tertegun melihat tatapan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Tatapan tak asing. Yang pernah ia lihat beberapa tahun lalu.

"Berhati-hati lah. Setelah ini tak akan mudah.."

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok! Suara ketukan pintu sudah sejak tadi menggema di ruangannya.

"Baek. Buka pintunya. Kupastikan aku akan mendobraknya pada hitungan ketiga." Baekhyun mendengus. Ia beranjak malas menuju pintu dan membukanya kasar. Lalu tanpa mempedulikan sosok yang memasuki ruangannya, ia berbaring kembali di sofa panjangnya.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Ucapnya malas.

Sehun berdecak dan duduk di dekat ujung kaki Baekhyun. "Kau sudah dua hari mengurung diri Baek. Kau juga butuh makan dan minum!"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Menatap Sehun dengan raut kekecewaan. "Bagaimana aku bisa makan..disaat kekuasaan kita sedang terancam Hun."

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk, lalu mendekapnya dalam kehangatan. Satu tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri merasa nyaman dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun.

"Aku...aku telah gagal Hun. Mereka benar...aku tidak pantas menggantikan ayah." Lirihnya. Sehun masih diam mendengarkan. Tangannya tetap bergerak mengelus surai halus itu sambil sesekali mengecupnya.

"Aku...mengecewakan ayah. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan ayahku..." lirihnya lagi. Sehun mengangkat dagu Baekhyun begitu merasakan bajunya yang terasa basah. Dan benar saja...linangan air mata membasahi pipi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.." Sehun berbisik sambil mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir. "Ayahmu sendiri yang berkata...Memiliki dirimu adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kau sudah melakukan dengan baik sejauh ini. Aku yakin ia bangga padamu" Sehun tersenyum teduh. Dikecupnya bibir Baekhyun singkat. "Jangan merasa sendiri Baek. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk selalu di sampingmu sejak malam naas itu Baek.." Malam yang merubah kehidupan Baekhyun. Malam ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia merenggut nyawa seseorang.

"Wah..tragis sekali kisah dua saudara ini ckckck"

Baekhyun dan Sehun serempak menoleh ke samping. Baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun menatap tak percaya, mengapa pria itu selalu dengan mudahnya masuk kemari.

"Bisakah drama keluarga ini dilanjutkan lain waktu? Ada urusan yang lebih penting disini." Ucapnya tak peduli pada tatapan datar dari kedua orang lainnya.

Baekhyun membuang muka dan berdecak malas. "Apa maumu Chanyeol?"

"Mauku..kau kemasi pakaianmu dan paspormu. Kita berangkat ke Spanyol saat ini juga"

Baekhyun dan Sehun sampai ternganga. Sudah cukup terkejut akan kehadirannya disini, sekarang pria itu tiba-tiba mengucapka sesuatu yang tak masuk akal.

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Kita harus segera bertemu Joseph sebelum ia yang datang kemari. Di sini, aku tidak berbuat banyak. Tapi di Spanyol, kuasaku jauh di atasnya." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menyiapkan beberapa pakaian dari lemari.

"Aku ikut" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Dan memperburuk keadaan?" Satu sisi ujung bibir Chanyeol melengkung ke atas melihat Sehun terdiam.

10 menit kemudian, Baekhyun telah menyiapkan semuanya. Baik dompet, pakaian, passport, dan...senjata. Sebelum pergi, Baekhyun mendekati Sehun. Sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih bibir lelaki itu. Dan sungguh mengejutkan karena itu bukan kecupan singkat. Baekhyun benar-benar sedang menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sehun.

Chanyeol memilih berbalik. Tak mau lama-lama melihat dua orang yang saling berpagutan di belakangnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuang fikiran aneh yang muncul di kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Kau masuk duluan Baek. Aku harus menelpon seseorang".

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di bandara. Baekhyun masuk terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang memencet kontak di handphonenya.

'Halo paman'

'Selama aku pergi...cari tahu semua hal negatif dari keluarga Byun. Dan...temukan dimana keberadaan ayahnya.."

Chanyeol sudah akan menutup teleponnya saat itu sebelum Leeteuk menginterupsi dan mengatakan sesuatu. Rahang Chanyeol mengeras.

'Kami mulai mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai pembunuh Nyonya Besar. Seorang informan mengatakan pelaku sesungguhnya masih belum terlacak. Namun...'

 _'Kabarnya dulu sang pelaku mengangkat seorang anak untuk_ menemani _anak kandungnya'_

.

.

.

Tebece

.

.

.

Chanbaek pergi berdua ke Spanyol 3 hari. Enaknya ngapain tuh? Yuuuk review.

Oh iya, aku buat lagi FF baru dengan tema crime lagi tapi dengan cerita yang berbeda. Judulnya Someone Behind You. Silahkan dibaca :)

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, fav, follow dan menuliskan review. Aku bacain semuanya hehehe.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Ayah jahat! Yeollie benci ayah..hiks..."_

 _Nampak seorang anak kecil bertubuh gempal dan bertelinga lebar, menangis tersedu-sedu di depan sang ayah. Sementara ayah dari bocah itu, tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya, tak terpengaruh oleh tangisan protes putranya._

 _"Ini sudah diputuskan Chanyeol. Kita harus tetap melanjutkan hidup." Ucap sang ayah yang mulai sedikit terganggu akan tangisan putranya._

 _"Tidak ayah! Aku tidak mau..hiks..ayah saja yang pergi"_

 _Bocah kecil bernama Chanyeol itu, masih tetap melanjutkan acara merajuknya. Berharap sang ayah dapat merubah keputusannya untuk pindah ke Spanyol. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat yang penuh kenangan ini. Kenangan berharga bersama mendiang ibunya..._

 _"Berhenti menangis Chanyeol!" Hardik sang ayah. Sepertinya batas kesabarannya telah terkikis_

 _"Ayah jahat! Aku mau ibu..aku mau bersama ibu!"_

 _"Ibu sudah meninggal Chanyeol!"_

 _Hening._

 _Semua mata tertuju pada sosok pria paruh baya yang nampak memucat di balik meja. Pria paruh baya itu sepertinya baru menyadari kesalahan fatal yang baru saja ia perbuat. Yang membuat putra lelaki satu-satunya ternganga menatapnya._

 _Sang ayah menatap iba dan perlahan bangkit untuk mendekati putranya. "C..chan..maafkan-"_

 _Namun, belum sempat tanggannya menggapai, Chanyeol sudah beranjak mundur terlebih dahulu._

 _"Aku benci ayah..." adalah kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan sebelum berlari keluar, meninggalkan tatapan terluka sang ayah._

 _Asisten pribadi sang ayah, segera berinisiatif memerintahkan para pelayan untuk mengejar tuan muda mereka yang baru saja berlari keluar. Perlahan, ia mendekati tuannya yang telah ia layani selama belasan tahun lamanya. Hanya ia, satu-satunya yang mengetahui, betapa rapuhnya sosok yang selalu berperawakan tegas itu._

 _"Tuan muda! Tunggu tuan muda!" Beberapa pelayan, satu-persatu mulai mengejar tuan muda mereka yang melesat ke arah luar. Keributan di pagi hari ini, ternyata mencuri perhatian salah satu bocah lelaki seumuran Chanyeol, yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Satu pelayan lari tergesa-gesa menghampirinya. Membuat mata bulatnya melebar kebingungan._

 _"Tuan Kyungsoo...Kami perlu bantuan anda.." ucap pelayan itu sedikit terengah. Dengan tatapan polosnya, Kyungsoo masih tak bersuara, menunggu pelayan itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tuan muda kabur keluar..dan tak ada satupun yang berhasil membawanya pulang. Kami mohon bantuanmu untuk membujuknya tuan." nada memohon tersirat pada suaranya._

 _Tanpa berucap sepatah kata, sepasang kaki kecil Kyungsoo bergegas melangkah keluar. Postur tubuhnya yang mungil, membuatnya mampu berlari lebih cepat dari para pelayan dewasa. Hingga akhirnya, punggung Chanyeol masuk dalam pandangannya. Sekitar 10 langkah lagi, untuk menjangkau bocah tambun itu._

 _"Chanyeollie! Berhenti Chanyeollie!" Seru Kyungsoo dari belakang._

 _Chanyeol menulikan telinganya. Ia tahu, Kyungsoo, sosok yang selalu menemani dirinya, sedang mengejarnya di belakang. Hanya saja...saat ini Chanyeol tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Meskipun itu seorang Kyungsoo sekalipun. Kalau bisa...ia hanya ingin bertemu ibunya._

 _"Awaaaassss!"_

 _Dan..harapannya dikabulkan setelahnya. Ketika sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahnya. Waktu seolah berhenti berputar saat itu. Chanyeol terpaku dan memejamkan matanya pasrah, disaat mobil itu semakin mendekati dirinya._

 _Bruk!_

 _Sebuah tarikan kuat di lengannya, berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya tepat waktu._

 _Samar-samar Chanyeol membuka mata, dan melihat bayangan kabur seseorang yang menolongnya tadi._

 _"Kyungsoo..." kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang._

 _Nampak seorang pria tua, berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mendekati kedua anak kecil yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Dimana yang satu adalah putra kandungnya sendiri. Ia dekati anak kesayangannya itu dan meraba seluruh tubuhnya. Memastikan apakah ada luka serius yang menimpa anaknya._

 _"Astagaaa! Anakku! Kau baik-baik saja nak?!"_

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa ayah" sang anak menggeleng-geleng dengan polosnya. Kelegaan nampak di wajah sang ayah ketika mengetahui kondisi anaknya baik-baik saja._

 _"Tapi ayah..." kerutan samar nampak di dahi sang anak. Ia tatap bocah yang tak sadarkan diri di sebelahnya, lalu beralih menatap ayahnya._

 _"Mengapa dia memanggilku Kyungsoo?"_

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And other cast

.

.

.

Barcelona, 8.50 P.M

Dua lelaki dengan ukuran tubuh berbeda, nampak memasuki sebuah hotel berbintang di tengah Senyum hangat dari penjaga lobi, menyambut kedatangan dua wisatawan asing tersebut.

"Selamat malam Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucapnya ramah.

Salah satu pria tadi hanya tersenyum singkat. "Ya. Aku pesan 2 vvip room atas nama Tuan Park"

Si penjaga lobi nampak mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar komputer di depannya. Ia kembali menatap tamunya kemudian. "Ah maaf Tuan Park. Hanya 1 room vvip yang tersedia. Lusa akan diadakan festival di dekat sini, sehingga semua kamar full booked." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Salah satu pria yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri di belakang, segera mendekat untuk menyerukan protesnya. "Tidak Chanyeol. Lebih baik aku-"

"-Baiklah aku pesan kamarnya." Potong Chanyeol segera. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu black card miliknya, untuk diberikan pada resepsionis. Sementara Baekhyun, hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Ini konsekuensi yang harus ia terima jika bersama Chanyeol.

Kunci kamar telah digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Dengan wajah menekuk, Baekhyun mengekori pria itu. Hingga berhenti di depan pintu 614. Kamar yang akan mereka tempati malam ini. Berdua.

Chanyeol terus melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke dalam. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya begitu menemukan sebuah ranjang. Sungguh perjalanan dari Seoul ke Spanyol sangat menyita energinya. Ditambah lagi harus meladeni mulut pedas seorang Baekhyun sepanjang perjalanan.

Baekhyun mendelik melihat seonggok tubuh yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Malam yang buruk baginya karena ternyata hanya ada satu ranjang di kamar ini. Tentunya, ranjang king size itu dipastikan masih muat untuk menampung Baekhyun di atasnya. Tapi tidak dengan Park Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung di dekatnya, perlahan bergeser ke sisi ranjang. "Tidurlah. Kita akan berangkat besok pagi" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun memang mendekat ke ranjang. Tapi hanya untuk mengambil bantal bagiannya. Chanyeol mendengus dan memutuskan untuk masa bodoh akan tindakan Baekhyun. Ia memilih untuk menutup matanya yang semakin berat.

Tak jauh dari kamar, terdapat satu sofa panjang yang dipilih Baekhyun untuk menjadi tempat tidurnya. Tidak buruk pikirnya. Meskipun tidak seempuk ranjang, setidaknya ia mampu meluruskan tubuhnya di sofa ini.

Hawa dingin mulai merasuki dirinya. Spanyol memang sedang dilanda musim dingin saat ini. Dan tidur tanpa selimut dan penghangat yang memadai sepertinya adalah ide yang sangat buruk. Namun..Baekhyun bersikeras untuk tetap bertahan. Entah mungkin karena ia memang kelelahan, tak lama dari itu, Baekhyun telah masuk ke alam mimpi.

Begitu nyenyak. Hingga tak menyadari.

Dirinya sudah dilingkupi selimut tebal.

Di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

Seoul, 11.30 A.M

"Apa maumu? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu"

Nada suara tak bersahabat memecahkan lamunan seorang pria yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Ia menoleh pada sosok itu, dan memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Wah..adik kesayanganku sudah datang" sambutnya penuh keceriaan.

Sosok sang adik, memandangnya dengan sorot tak suka. "Tidak usah basa-basi. Cepat katakan apa maumu!"

Yang lebih tua berdecak malas mendengar nada tinggi dari ucapan adiknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi. "Sehunnie..." ucapnya tanpa menoleh. Tak mengetahui perubahan ekspresi pada pria yang namanya disebut olehnya.

"Bergabunglah bersama kami Sehunnie" lanjutnya.

Sehun, yang merupakan adik dari pria di hadapannya ini, hanya memandang datar sosok kakaknya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya. Dan jawabannya sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak.

"Jika kau menemuiku hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini, maka kau benar-benar membuang waktumu. Aku pergi" Sehun hendak beranjak dari tempat itu, sebelum suara kakaknya menghentikannya.

"Jangan melibatkan perasaan dalam permainan ini Sehun" nada tulus terkandung dalam ucapannya.

"Simpan nasihat itu untuk dirimu sendiri." Sehunpun pergi dari tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan kakaknya yang memandang sendu ke atas. Dalam hatinya..mengiyakan apa kata Sehun. Ia lah yang telah lalai. Hingga terbuai oleh perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Iringan mobil berwarna hitam, terparkir rapi di halaman milik seseorang yang cukup disegani di kalangannya. Dua orang berbadan kekar, turun dari mobil menuju salah satu mobil yang berada di tengah barisan. Mobil sang pemimpin mereka.

Wajah angkuh ditampilkan olehnya, begitu ia turun dari mobil. Ia tidak sendiri, karena tak lama kemudian, satu orang lagi, dengan postur tubuh yang lebih kecil, ikut menyusul di belakangnya. Ekspresinya nampak tak jauh berbeda dengan si tinggi. Angkuh, namun tak menutupi rasa kegugupan yang melanda dirinya.

Lelaki mungil itu berhenti, ketika yang telah berjalan di depannya berhenti tiba-tiba, dan berbalik memandangnya.

"Lamban sekali. Apakah kau benar-benar seorang pemimpin mafia?" Celanya. Senyum mengejek tersemat di bibirnya.

Baekhyun mendesis. Tanpa menghiraukan sindirian dari musuh abadinya itu, ia berjalan cepat ke depan, meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakang. Sebelumnya, dengan sengaja Baekhyun menabrakkan bahunya pada Chanyeol. Yang sialnya, justru membuat pria itu terkekeh karena Baekhyun lah yang hampir jatuh.

Baekhyun terus melangkah cepat di depan sendirian. Mengacuhkan suara bass yang sesekali memanggilnya dari belakang. Hingga kakinya sampai di depan dua pintu, Baekhyun baru berhenti. Ia sudah memegang kenop pintu yang berada di sebelah kanan, sebelum telapak tangan besar bertaut dalam jemarinya.

"Pilihan yang salah Baekhyunnie" ucap si pemilik tangan. Dan membawa Baekhyun ke pintu yang terletak di sebelah kiri. Baekhyun menurut dan mengikuti Chanyeol dengan patuh. Rasa gugup mendatanginya lagi, begitu mereka memasuki ruangan itu.

Sosok lelaki berwajah latin, berkulit cokelat, bermata biru, dengan rambut ikal sebahu, berdiri untuk menyambut kedua tamunya. Ia terlebih dahulu mendekat ke arah lelaki yang telah mmenjadi sahabatnya sejak lama.

"Wow. Nice to see you buddy!" Ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Yeah Josh...Thanks" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Tangannya juga terulur untuk menepuk bahu pria di hadapannya, dan memberikan rangkulan singkat. Sementara Baekhyun, diam-diam menertawakan tingkah dua lelaki itu, yang sangat konyol baginya.

Joseph melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun, sebelum berbicara dengan Chanyeol lagi. "Silahkan duduk Yeol, kau sudah sering kemari dulu."

Chanyeol pun memilih sofa di dekatnya. Dengan tangan masih menggengam jemari Baekhyun, mau tidak mau, Baekhyun pun duduk di sampingnya.

Joseph kembali lagi, dengan diikuti beberapa pelayan yang membawa makanan dan minuman untuk mereka semua. Dengan cekat dan hati-hati, para pelayan menyuguhkan semua yang mereka bawa di atas meja.

Sang tuan rumah, yang pertama mengangkat gelasnya. "Minum Yeol, Cheval Blanc 1947. Favoritmu." Ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun lagi, mempersilahkan pria itu untuk meminum winenya juga.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sejenak. Lalu mengangkat gelasnya untuk menyesap salah satu wine dengan harga fantastis di dunia. Favoritnya sejak dulu.

Melihat kedua orang lainnya, sudah menyesap wine masing-masing, Baekhyun juga memutuskan untuk mengambil gelas di depannya. Bibirnya hampir menyentuh pinggiran wine, sebelum tatapan tajam Chanyeol menghentikannya.

Chanyeol mendekati telinga Baekhyun. "Jika kau mabuk.." bisiknya dengan bibir menempel sempurna di telinga Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki pendek itu hanya terpaku.

Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan untuk merebut gelas yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun. "Aku jamin, besok pagi kau akan terbangun di salah satu ranjang miliknya" bisiknya lagi. Ketegasan tersirat dalam nada suaranya. Ia teguk habis wine milik Baekhyun tadi, dan menarik kepalanya menjauh untuk menatap ke depan lagi. Tak ketinggalan, satu kecupan kecil ia berikan di pipi Baekhyun tadi.

Joseph, yang melihat adegan manis di depanya, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Momen yang sangat langka baginya. Ia berdeham sejenak.

"Jadi..apa yang membuat sahabatku jauh-jauh datang kemari?" Mulainya. Ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun. "Sepertinya berkaitan dengan lelaki manis di sampingmu" Tentu saja Joseph sudah tahu permasalahan yang terjadi. Setelah keributan yang menimpa adiknya, Joseph sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke Korea. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, ketika Chanyeol...sahabat lamanya, menelponnya kemarin pagi. Atas nama persahabatan, ia putuskan untuk mendengarkan cerita darinya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol menggangguk pelan. "Kau benar Josh". Ucapnya. Keseriusan mulai tergambar di wajahnya. "Singkat saja. Aku yakin Dean sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu. Tapi perlu kau ketahui..baik aku maupun dia..." Chanyeol menoleh sekilas ke arah Baekhyun. "Tidak terlibat dalam penyerangan itu. Aku sudah menyelidikinya." Jelasnya dengan tegas.

Joseph tak menunjukkan suatu reaksi. Namun, kedua matanya fokus memandangi Baekhyun kini. "Hmm..aku yakin, sesungguhnya kau mengetahui bahwa aku tidak mungkin menyerangmu begitu saja Yeol..." Rasa gugup semakin dirasakan Baekhyun ketika Joseph mulai berbicara. Dan sepertinya, kegugupan Baekhyun menular pada Chanyeol.

"Kau begitu terburu-buru menghubungiku dan terbang jauh kemari...Apakah lelaki mungil ini alasannya?" Terka Joseph dengan tepat.

Hening. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, belum ada yang berniat untuk bersuara.

"Siapa lelaki ini Yeol?" Tanya Joseph lagi. Baekhyun mendongak. Melihat ekspresi tenang Chanyeol dari samping. Menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pria itu. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga Chanyeol tidak-

"Dia kekasihku.." ucapnya singkat namun penuh ketegasan.

Baekhyun memutar matanya dan mendengus kecil. Jawaban ini sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Sementara, reaksi berbeda ditunjukkan oleh Joseph. Raut keterkejutan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Woah hahaha" Joseph tertawa sedikit berlebihan. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku, bertemu sesorang yang bisa menaklukan seorang Park Chanyeol" Joseph masih tertawa sambil memandangi Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, meski dalam hati ia mengumpati sosok Kyungsoo yang tidak pantas mendapat pujian itu menurutnya.

"Kau memang pandai memilih Yeol...manis dan menggoda" tawanya tadi berganti menjadi alunan sensual. Kilatan asing mulai terpancar pada sorot matanya. Tatapan penuh gairah.

"Jadi..apakah aku bisa berbicara berdua dengannya di ruangan pribadiku? Mungkin permasalahan ini dapat kita selesaikan dengan mudah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring. Senyum yang sangat Chanyeol kenali. Joseph menginginkan Baekhyun. Di ranjangnya.

Chanyeol masih terdiam, namun tetap mengawasi semua gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya. Suatu keputusan harus ia ambil, ketika tangan Joseph terangkat, dan dua bodyguardnya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Satu langkah lagi dari pihakmu, semua kontrak kerja kita berakhir Josh" putus Chanyeol.

"Termasuk status persahabatan kita" ucapnya lagi ketika melihat satu bodyguard itu tetap melangkah mendekat.

.

Hening.

Aura permusuhan menyelimuti seisi ruangan. Masing-masing pihak saling menegang dan menatap waspada.

"Hahahahahaha"

Tawa keras dari Joseph, sedikit mencairkan ketegangan yang sempat terjadi. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan keheranan dari kedua orang di depannya.

"Kau menggelikan Yeol!... Hahaha" Joseph masih tak hentinya tertawa. Pria itu bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya. Menambah garis kerutan di dahi Chanyeol. Apa yang lucu pikirnya.

Tawa Joseph mulai mereda. Ia berdeham keras, untuk mentralkan tawanya. "Maaf..maaf..suatu hal langka melihat ekspresimu tadi Yeol" ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih ramah.

"Sudahlah. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku percaya padamu"

Senyum merekah di wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Satu masalah telah berhasil diselesaikan. Meskipun ini hanyalah awalnya saja...

.

.

.

Rintik hujan, membasahi kaca jendela di sampingnya. Dengan secangkir kopi hangat di tangannya, Chanyeol menyamankan posisi duduknya di dekat jendela. Pandangannya terarah pada pemandangan malam. Sementara ingatannya kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika Joseph mengantarnya sampai ke mobil.

 _"Sebentar Yeol.." Joseph menghentikan langkah Chanyeol yang mengikuti Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil._

 _"Ada apa Josh?" ucap Chanyeol sambil bersender di pintu mobil._

 _Joseph menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu. "Maafkan aku Yeol.." ucapnya pelan. "Aku tahu kau melihatnya saat itu..." Ia tatap sahabatnya itu dengan raut penuh penyesalan._

 _"...ketika aku meniduri kekasihmu.." Joseph mengusap kasar wajahnya. Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi kepalan di kedua tangannya menandakan pria itu menahan emosi. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ketika memergoki sahabat dan kekasihnya sedang bergumul di apartemennya._

 _"Aku berharap yang lebih baik kali ini..Kau tidak pernah seprotektif ini sebelumnya Yeol.."_

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya yang mulai tidak hangat. Satu helaan nafas berat berhembus darinya. Menandakan perasaannya yang sedang tidak menentu.

'Ya Sehun..aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin besok aku akan pulang'

Suara cempreng Baekhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk menelpon, mengganggu kegiatan bersantai Chanyeol. Ia langkahkan kakinya, menuju pria itu.

'Emm semua sudah selesai. Aku—

'Berhenti mengganggu malam indah kami bocah!'

Pip! Sambungan telpon Sehun dimatikan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol. Tanpa merasa bersalah, ia kembalikan handphone itu pada pemiliknya. Lalu mengambil posisi awalnya di dekat jendela.

"Apa?! Kau mau protes? Aku sakit. Dan semakin sakit mendengar suara cemprengmu itu sejak tadi"

Hening. Tidak ada balasan dari lawan bicaranya. Chanyeol pun melanjutkan protesnya lagi.

"Setidaknya, cukup diam dan tenang, jika kau enggan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku. Aku tidak butuh kau—emmmh"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena ada bibir mungil yang membungkam mulutnya. Pelakunya adalah Baekhyun, yang kini sedang mengalungkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara.." ucapnya dengan mata sayu. Baekhyun pun kembali menabrakkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal Chanyeol. Dengan berani, ia menarik tengkuk Chanyeol, untuk memudahkan dirinya melumat bibir lelaki itu.

Sementara Chanyeol, tidak jauh berbeda seperti remaja yang mendapat ciuman pertama. Ia hanya berdiri kaku, bibirnya tak bergerak, pikirannya seolah tersumbat hanya karena tindakan tiba-tiba dari pria yang sedang menyesap bibirnya ini.

Namun, keterkejutan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena detik selanjutnya, Chanyeol mulai mengambil alih. Jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ciuman Chanyeol menuntut dan terburu-buru. Lidahnya sudah terjulur membelai bibir lawannya. Dan seringai kepuasan muncul, ketika Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, bahkan menyambut lidah Chanyeol dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Mmmhh.." Bunyi kecipak basah menggema di ruangan ini. Hawa dingin tak mampu menganggu kegiatan panas dua insan ini. Rambut Chanyeol, begitu acak-acakan akibat remasan Baekhyun sejak tadi. Baekhyun berbeda malam ini. Agresif. Mengimbangi gerakan Chanyeol dengan baik.

Bruk!

Gairah yang sudah membumbung tinggi, membuat Chanyeol menyudutkan Baekhyun di dinding. Ia kira, Baekhyun akan berhenti dan memarahinya. Namun dugaannya salah besar, ketika pria mungil itu justru mendongakkan kepalanya, mengejar bibirnya, seolah haus akan ciuman.

Satu pikiran terlintas di ingatan Chanyeol, hingga membuat tangan kanannya bergerak ke belakang tubuh Baekhyun. Melewati punggungnya..semakin turun ke bawah..dan

"Gotcha! Kau tidak bisa mempermainkan aku lagi" Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya sesaat. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pistol. Yang ternyata adalah milik Baekhyun, ketika ia dikerjai di kamarnya waktu itu. Baekhyun nampak sedikit terkejut. Namun ia tidak melakukan satu halpun, selain...

...memandangi bibir Chanyeol di depannya. Ia buka sedikit kedua bibirnya yang telah bengkak dan memerah, lalu memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada Chanyeol.

Sial! Chanyeol mengumpat. Baekhyun terlalu menggairahkan. Bahkan melebihi Kyungsoo jujurnya. Ia hempaskan lagi tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding. Mencium bibirnya sesaat, sebelum beralih pada leher putihnya.

"Uuhh.." desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut mungilnya, ketika Chanyeol membuat satu tanda di leher Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol justru merasa tertantang untuk membuat Baekhyun menyerah dan mendesah lebih keras.

Maka dengan itu, ia bawa bibirnya turun ke bawah, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mencoba untuk membuka kancing kemeja lelaki itu.

1 kancing...

2 kancing...

3 kancing...

Hanya tersisa satu kancing lagi yang sudah akan Chanyeol lepaskan, sebelum sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tangannya.

Sebuah pisau.

Milik pria yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di depannya.

"Sayangnya aku masih punya yang lain Chanyeollie" Baekhyun tertawa puas. Ia sempatkan mengecup kembali bibir Chanyeol , lalu bergegas pergi keluar.

Sebelum Chanyeol menyadari, bahwa dirinya pun sudah terselimuti oleh gairah.

.

.

.

Jika pagi sebelumnya, Baekhyun terbangun di atas ranjang. Pagi ini Baekhyun terbangun di dalam sebuah mobil. Mata sipitnya membelalak sempurna begitu kesadaranya telah terkumpul pada otaknya.

"Dimana aku?!"

"Kita tertangkap Baek.." Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada sumber suara di sebelahnya. Itu Chanyeol, yang nampak duduk tenang dengan kepala menyender jendela.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk mengenai apa yang menimpanya pagi ini. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Namun dapat ia lihat, mobil khas mafia mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sama seperti Chanyeol, ia pun menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela. Apakah Joseph berubah pikiran...

.

1 jam setelahnya, mobil yang membawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, berhenti di sebuah hunian mewah. Jauh lebih besar dan megah dari milik Joseph tadi. Dua orang membuka pintu mobil untuk mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan masuk ke dalam, tangan mereka dipegangi oleh bodyguard. Meminimalisir kesempatan untuk berlari keluar.

Baekhyun melihat ke sebelahnya. Sejak tadi, Chanyeol hanya diam, tenang, seperti tidak takut akan situasi yang menimpa mereka saat ini.

Sebuah pintu kayu berukuran besar dibuka begitu mereka berdua sampai di depannya. Sosok pria paruh baya, adalah yang pertama Baekhyun lihat dalam ruangan itu. Dan jika boleh jujur, pria tua itu tak asing baginya. Rupanya begitu mirip dengan...Chanyeol.

Pria tua itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan perlahan bergerak menuju Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi lelaki itu. Baekhyun ingin meronta, namun kedua tangannya ditahan oleh bodyguard.

"Jangan sentuh dia ayah" seruan dingin dari Chanyeol, membenarkan dugaan Baekhyun. Pria tua ini adalah benar ayah kandungnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan anaknya, sang ayah sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan si mungil. Ia ingin melihat wajah pria itu dari dekat. Wajah yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu.

"Wajahmu tidak berubah...Baekhyunnie" senyuman hangat dari sosok tua itu, membuat Baekhyun berhenti meronta. Entah mengapa, ia pernah melihat senyum ini di suatu hari. Chanyeol sendiri bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kapan ayahnya pernah bertemu Baekhyun. Dan kalau tidak salah, ia pernah mendengar kalimat yang sama pernah diucapkan oleh Leeteuk beberapa hari yang lalu.

Adakah yang tidak ia ketahui?

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" sang ayah memecah keheningan. Kini hanya tinggal ayah dan putranya yang berada di dalam ruangan ini. Sementara Baekhyun menunggu dirinya di lantai bawah.

Chanyeol berdecih. "Terlalu banyak basa-basi seperti biasanya"

"Terlalu angkuh seperti biasanya" balas sang ayah.

Chanyeol memutar matanya. Ayahnya memang juara dalam beradu mulut. "Cepatlah! Katakan apa maumu?!" ucapnya tak sabaran.

Sang ayah menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putranya. " Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kabarmu...dan kekasih mungilmu itu. Apakah ia masih bermain di belakangmu?"

Chanyeol tahu sekali siapa yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya. Selalu topik ini yang dibahas selama bertahun-tahun oleh ayahnya.

"Kami baik-baik saja dan Kyungsoo telah berhenti melakukan itu. " ucapnya bohong.

Satu alis sang ayah menukik ke atas. "Benarkah? Lalu...bisa kau jelaskan apa yang ada di video ini?" Pria tua itu memencet sesuatu , hingga akhirnya sesuatu terpampang pada layar laptopnya. Ia balik laptop miliknya mengarah pada putranya. Membuat Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas. Kyungsoo yang sedang bergumul dengan lelaki lain. Yang lebih menyakitkan adalah tanggal yang tertera adalah tanggal hari ini.

Chanyeol menutup matanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia bangkit dengan cepat, tak kuat jika terus-terusan berada di ruangan ini.

"Aku tak peduli meski ayah masih menentang kami. Aku akan tetap menikahinya nanti!" Chanyeol pun keluar meninggalkan sang ayah. Samar-samar terdengar ucapan ayahnya yang masih masuk dalam pendengarannya.

"Jangan salah mengartikan antara cinta dan balas budi nak..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang menimpanya hari ini. Tadi pagi terbangun di dalam mobil, lalu dibawa paksa ke tempat ayah Chanyeol, dan malam ini ia harus terjebak dalam suasana canggung di dalam mobil.

Harusnya, sejam yang lalu adalah jadwal penerbangan mereka. Namun..lihat sekarang. Chanyeol terus melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun sama sekali.

Ya sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu, ini adalah jalan menuju perbukitan. Mengingat dulu ia pernah tinggal beberapa tahun di Spanyol. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu, kemana tujuan Chanyeol sebenarnya, dan ia pun enggan untuk bertanya.

Hingga akhirnya, Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di halaman sebuah rumah minimalis di kaki bukit. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol turun dari mobil, juga ikut duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya. Hamparan warna-warni lampu dari perumahan menyapa pandangan mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak protes Baek" ucap Chanyeol yang akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku tahu keadaanmu sedang tidak baik. Aku tahu diri" Baekhyun berucap tanpa menoleh. Ia masih sibuk menikmati pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya. Tak menyadari senyuman kecil yang tersemat dari pria di sebelahnya.

"Aku meragukan sesuatu...Aku begitu tersakiti..."

"...namun aku tidak bisa melepaskannya.." Chanyeol berucap lemah. Ia menutup matanya. Ia tak peduli jika sosoknya yang biasanya angkuh dan berani, kini nampak lemah tak berdaya di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih belum menanggapi. Ia biarkan Chanyeol mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tetap berjuang...meskipun semua orang menentang." Lanjutnya lagi. "Aku selalu memaafkannya..selalu menutup mata dan telingaku..hanya untuk dirinya"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Apakah orang-orang seperti kita tidak boleh merasakan cinta Baek? Apakah seumur hidup kita hanya ditakdirkan untuk bergulat dalam dunia hitam sampai kita menua dan mati sendirian?" ucapnya pelan. Namun nada penuh kepedihan tersirat di dalamnya.

Greb!

Entah dorongan dari mana, yang membuat Baekhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh Chanyeol. Satu tangannya bergerak ke arah kepala pria itu, lalu perlahan-lahan mengusapnya lembut.

Chanyeol terpejam. Seumur hidupnya hanya dua orang yang pernah mengelus kepalanya dengan tulus seperti ini. Ibunya...dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit menunduk untuk menatap lurus wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak Chanyeol.. Kita berhak. Hanya saja kau selalu mengutamakan kebahagiaan orang lain diatasmu..." ucapnya lembut. Chanyeol mendongak melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berbinar terpantul cahaya bulan.

"Jangan lupakan kebahagiaanmu sendiri Chanyeollie..."

Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman manis nan lembut. Perlahan, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya sejajar dengan Baekhyun. Semakin dekat..hingga hidung mereka saling menyentuh. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, untuk memudahkannya meraih bibir tipis di depannya...

.

.

.

.

"Eergghh sial Baek!"

Chanyeol menggeram, ketika desahan Baekhyun berbisik di telinganya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Menaiki tangga menjadi hal yang begitu sulit, ketika ia melakukannya sambil mencumbu Baekhyun di gendongannya. Tempo permainan mereka meningkat pesat ketimbang di hotel lalu. Melihat banyaknya barang berjatuhan di lantai bawah, akibat gerakan mereka yang terburu-buru. Ditambah tubuh atas Chanyeol yang telah polos tak berkemeja, menandakan gairah mereka yang telah membakar sempurna.

Mereka telah sampai di pintu kamar yang sialnya masih terkunci. Dengan susah payah, Chanyeol mengambil kunci di saku belakangnya, tanpa melepas bibirnya yang bergerak cepat di atas bibir Baekhyun.

"Yeollie~~" Baekhyun merajuk, ketika Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Sebentar sayang..." Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya sudah tidak mampu menahan desakan gairahnya. Terlebih, melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kini sedang menggigit bibirnya bawahnya. Namun Chanyeol harus menahannya, jika ingin membuka pintu ini dengan benar. Dan lebih cepat menuntaskan hasratnya.

Pintu pun akhirnya terbuka. Masih dengan menggendong Baekhyun, Chanyeol melangkah cepat menuju ranjang.

Bruk!

Tubuh Baekhyun terhempas keras di atas ranjang. Chanyeol segera merangkak ke atasnya. Kembali mengobrak abrik mulut si mungil dengan lidahnya. Semuanya ia lakukan terburu-buru, untuk mencegah Baekhyun yang hobi berhenti di tengah-tengah permainan.

Pukulan ringan di dadanya, membuat Chanyeol menarik bibirnya. Ia tertegun, memandangi wajah terengah Baekhyun yang seribu kali lebih indah dari biasanya.

"Salah satu...yang membuat diriku mulai meragukan cintaku.." Ia berhenti sejenak. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, lalu membawanya ke atas kepala lelaki itu.

"Kau...Baekhyun"

.

.

.

Tebece

.

.

Warn for next chapter !

Btw yang kobam sama update ig nya Chanyeol manaaaa?

Sumpah tadinya males update, begitu liat foto gemes mereka langsung berubah pikiran hihihihi.

Review revieewwww ~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

_'Ya paman. Aku baru saja kembali dari kediaman Joseph'_

 _'Apakah semuanya berjalan lancar Tuan?'_

 _'Tentu saja paman' Satu sudut bibir Chanyeol melengkung ke atas. 'Kini Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya percaya padaku'._

 _'Tuan memang yang terbaik. Ah iya..ada beberapa hal yang perlu kulaporkan pada anda'_

 _Chanyeol menggumam sebagai jawaban, lalu mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di dekat jendela, agar dapat mencerna dengan baik informasi yang akan disampaikan Leeteuk._

 _'Pertama...mengenai tuan muda Kyungsoo. Selama anda pergi-_

 _'-lanjutkan yang lain' Chanyeol memotong dengan segera. Moodnya sedang tidak baik untuk mendengar berita tentang kebiasaan buruk Kyungsoo. Berselingkuh di belakangnya._

 _Leeteuk berdeham sejenak. "Ah baiklah. Ini mengenai kelanjutan penyidikan si pembunuh tuan'_

 _'Lanjutkan'_

 _'Berdasarkan penyelidikan terbaru...anak kandung dan anak angkatnya, saat ini diketahui berada di Korea. Tepatnya di Seoul. Tapi kami masih belum mendapatkan identitasnya.'_

 _'Tingkatkan penyidikan paman! Tak peduli meskipun ia sudah membusuk di tanah sekalipun, keluarganya lah yang akan menanggung perbuatannya!' Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Emosinya selalu terpancing jika membahas tentang pelaku pembunuh ibunya._

 _Leeteuk menghela nafas. 'Baik tuan. Selanjutnya, mengenai Byun Baekhyun..'_

 _Ekspresi Chanyeol melunak. Dan ia pun tidak mengetahui apa sebabnya. Sesekali ia mengawasi ke arah pintu untuk mencegah Baekhyun masuk tiba-tiba. 'Apa yang kau temukan?' Tanyanya dengan nada antusias._

 _'Kami sudah menyelidiki keberadaan ayahnya. Tapi mohon maaf tuan...Sangat sulit untuk menemukannya...'_

 _Chanyeol masih diam. Sementara Leeteuk menarik nafas panjang._

 _'...karena ayah anda pun turun tangan untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya...'_

 _'...'_

 _Kening Chanyeol mengkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk tentang campur tangan ayahnya ini. Selama ini, ayahnya memang sering memantau kehidupan Chanyeol. Namun..jika soal Baekhyun, bukankah mereka tidak pernah saling bertemu?_

 _'Tuan? Anda masih disana?'_

 _Seruan Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol._

 _'Ya paman. Akan kuselidiki nanti. Ada lagi yang ingin kau laporkan?'_

 _Bunyi lembaran kertas terdengar dari seberang. 'Ada tuan. Kami sudah mengumpulkan beberapa hal, yang mungkin bisa membantu anda untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan Byun. Apa anda ingin memulainya sekarang?'_

 _Chanyeol terpaku. Akal sehatnya berkata ia harus tetap melanjutkan rencananya. Namun bagian kecil dari hati nuraninya, mengatakan ia tidak boleh melakukannya. Yang mana yang harus ia dengarkan?_

 _'Tuan'_

 _'Tuan' Leeteuk menegurnya sekali lagi karena tidak ada jawaban dari tuannya._

 _'Ya..masih tersambung paman.' Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara. 'Mengenai Baekhyun...'_

 _Sebuah keputusan sudah ia yakini._

 _'...Simpan saja paman...'_

 _Dan Chanyeol mendengarkan hati kecilnya._

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And other cast

.

.

.

Decitan ranjang dan suara gesekan kulit, mendominasi seisi ruangan. Peluh keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh polos dua lelaki di atas ranjang. Sudah sekian waktu, namun nampaknya kepuasan masih belum mereka capai. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian..

"Haaaaaahh!" Pekik kepuasan lolos dari mulut pria yang berada di atas tubuh yang lain. Cairan dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit, keluar dari miliknya. Membasahi bagian dalam paha pria yang lebih kecil.

Si pria dominan menarik miliknya, lalu beranjak untuk bersender di headbed. Dengan lembut, ia tarik lelaki di sebelahnya, lalu menyenderkan kepala lelaki itu di dadanya.

"Luar biasa Jongin" ucap lelaki itu dengan mata terpejam.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Hey..apakah Chanyeol tidak memuaskanmu?" Ejeknya pada lelaki yang bersender di dadanya. Kekasih Chanyeol. Kyungsoo.

"Ia terlalu lembut. Terlalu berhati-hati. Aku tidak suka". Kyungsoo menggeleng penuh keyakinan

Jongin terperangah. Kyungsoo terlalu jujur mengenai urusan ranjangnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia rengkuh tubuh kecil itu lebih erat. Menyandarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala yang lebih kecil.

"Kau tidak takut suatu hari nanti Chanyeol akan menyerah padamu ?"

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng pasti. "Tidak. Chanyeol tidak akan sanggup melepasku" . Sorot matanya menajam seketika. "Dan jikalau ia sanggup, ia tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan sampai aku yang melepasnya." Tegasnya.

Jongin menyadari aura yang berbeda dari lelaki yang sedang ia dekap. Namun ia memilih untuk tak menghiraukannya. Sejak mengenal dirinya di bangku kuliah, Kyungsoo memang seseorang yang tidak mudah untuk ditebak.

"Kuakui Chanyeol memiliki segalanya. Tapi..umm..yah..terus terang aku cukup terkejut ketika kau menghubungiku beberapa hari setelah kau baru saja tiba di Korea.." Jongin berdeham sejenak. "...dan menciumku tiba-tiba. Hingga membuat pacarku menabrak kita berdua" tawa kecil mengakhiri ucapannya.

Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak menatap Jongin. "Jadi kau menyesal telah meninggalkan kekasihmu?" Cibirnya.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Wajah Baekhyun melintas di ingatannya tiba-tiba. "Aku sudah lama mengenal dirinya. Bohong jika aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Baekhyun..berbeda darimu soo." Jongin berucap tulus. "Bahkan menurutku Chanyeol juga merasakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun"

Jongin terus berucap. Tidak menyadari ketegangan yang berasal dari sebelahnya. Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal di balik selimut. Selalu Baekhyun dan Baekhyun.

Ia bangkit dari acara berbaringnya seketika. "Yah..terserah kau mau berkata apa tentang kekasih tercintamu itu, aku mau membersihkan diri saja". Kyungsoo pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah lelaki itu. Sesuatu yang menyala di atas meja sebelah ranjang, menarik perhatiannya. Itu handphone milik Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menelponnya.

Jongin tidak ingin lancang. Namun, pada panggilan yang ketiga kalinya, ia putuskan untuk mengambil handphone tersebut. Yang ternyata adalah panggilan dari sang ayah. Belum sempat Jongin mengangkatnya, telepon sudah terputus. Dan sesuatu di layar handphone, mengejutkan dirinya.

Ia ambil handphonennya sendiri dan dengan cepat mengetikkan suatu nama di layarnya.

'Halo bos, aku butuh bantuanmu. Tolong selidiki kembali berkas kematian...'

'...seorang buronan mafia 10 tahun yang lalu...'

.

.

.

Suasana sepi, melanda sebuah mansion di tengah kota Seoul. Pemiliknya, yang biasanya selalu meramaikan tempat ini, sedang menjalankan tugasnya keluar negeri. Hanya ada saudara, sekaligus tangan kanannya, yang menempati ruang pribadinya kini. Suara ketukan pintu, menyita perhatian penghuni ruangan itu.

"Sudah dapat kabar dari Baekhyun?" Itu adalah Jongdae. Yang mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sehun. Berhadapan dengan sebuah jendela besar.

Sehun mengangguk sekali. Pandangannya tetap mengarah keluar jendela. "Hm. Kemarin malam. Dia bilang malam ini akan kembali, tapi sejak pagi belum ada kabar darinya."

Jongdae mengangkat kedua bahunya. Lalu ikut memandang ke depan, memperhatikan aktivitas di luar sana. Cukup lama keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya Jongdae memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang telah lama bersarang di pikirannya.

"Sampai kapan huh?" Ia menoleh sejenak pada lelaki di sebelahnya. "Sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikan perasaanmu sesungguhnya?" Lanjutnya. Reaksi terkejut ditampilkan oleh Sehun. Namun ekspresi datar khas miliknya, masih terlukis di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya. Aku menunjukkan lewat tindakan. Bukan lewat ucapan omong kosong semata" seringai angkuh muncul di wajah datarnya. Hingga membuat sebuah bantal sofa, terlempar ke wajahnya. Pelakunya tentu saja Jongdae, yang saat ini sedang menertawai perbuatannya. Tawa itu pun turut menular pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak berharap apapun dari Baekhyun." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Jika bukan ayahnya yang memaksanya dengan Jongin, mana mungkin ia mau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang."

Jongdae mengangguk setuju. "Yah...Baekhyun memang tumbuh tanpa sempat untuk memikirkan hal tidak berguna seperti cinta. Semuanya selalu tentang bisnis dan kekuasaan.."

"Sayang sekali.." lanjutnya.

Sehun menoleh cepat dan memicingkan matanya ke Jongdae. "Kenapa hah? Jangan coba-coba mengikutiku Jongdae" ucapnya tegas. "..karna sudah jelas aku akan mengalahkanmu.." sombongnya. Membuat mereka berdua lagi-lagi larut dalam tawa.

Jongdae yang pertama kali berhenti tertawa beberapa menit setelahnya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kaku. Ia tatap Sehun sekali lagi, dengan sorot mata yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Dan sampai kapan.." Sehun menoleh. "Kau akan menyembunyikan latar belakangmu?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Sehun dibuat tercengang oleh Jongdae. Mungkin yang kedua lebih mengejutkan dari yang sebelumnya. Ia tahu, Jongdae memang ahlinya dalam menyelidiki sesuatu. Hanya saja...ia tak menyangka kehidupan masa lalunya yang telah ia tutup begitu rapatnya, masih mampu diketahui oleh Jongdae.

Rasa pusing seketika menimpa Sehun. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di sofa dengan satu tangan memijat keningnya. Semua masalah satu persatu mendatanginya akhir ini. Dan belum ada satupun solusi yang ia temukan.

Jongdae menatapnya dengan pandangan iba. "Hey! Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berkata apa-apa pada Baekhyun" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun. "Tapi..jangan sampai ada orang lain mendahuluimu Sehun.. Akan sangat buruk nantinya.."

Sehun membenarkan perkataan Jongdae dalam hati. Ia jujur pun, Baekhyun belum tentu mau memaafkannya. Apalagi ia tahu dari orang lain? Bayangan buruk di masa mendatang, berputar di pikirannya. Satu hal yang perlu ia lakukan. Menjauhkan Baekhyun dari jangkauan kakaknya.

Helaan nafas keras berhembus dari hidung mancungnya. Bertambah lagi satu masalah pikirnya. Ia tutup matanya erat.

"Terima kasih Jongdae. Aku percaya kau tidak akan melewati batasmu" ucap Sehun nyaris seperti bisikan.

Jongdae mengangguk setuju. "Santai saja" Ia turut memejamkan matanya. "Karena bukan hanya dirimu. Tapi kita semua, pasti memiliki rahasia dalam hidup..."

.

.

.

 _"Baekhyun. Mulai besok kau tidak perlu datang ke sekolah lagi. Kau bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu dari rumah. Ayah sudah menyiapkan pengajar terbaik"_

 _"Tapi yah.. Aku baru saja berkenalan dengan seseorang. Aku masih ingin bersekolah dan bertemu dengannya lagi ayah.." Baekhyun kecil merajuk._

 _"Tidak ada penolakan Baekhyun. Jadilah anak patuh!" Ucap sang ayah dengan tegas. Membuat Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Meskipun setetes air mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya._

 _Hal yang mutlak harus dilakukan, jika ayahnya sudah memutuskan sesuatu untuknya. Sejak kecil Baekhyun sudah biasa hidup dikekang oleh sang ayah. Semua tindak tanduk yang ia lakukan, harus sesuai dengan keinginan sang ayah._

 _Saat itu dirinya beranjak SMA. Baekhyun, yang belum pernah sekalipun pergi jauh dari rumahnya, diharuskan melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri. Sendirian._

 _"Selalu jaga identitasmu Baekhyun. Jangan pernah terlibat dengan apapun, atau siapapun. Ingat..tidak ada yang namanya teman. Dan...jangan membuang-buang waktumu untuk menjalin kasih dengan seseorang!"_

 _"Ya ayah."_

 _"Baekhyun, mulai besok kau lanjutkan kuliahmu di Seoul. Ayah harus memulai menyiapkanmu untuk mengambil posisiku"_

 _Sejujurnya ada rasa enggan di hatinya. Namun seperti biasa. "Ya ayah.."_

 _Selalu seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat lebih, selain mengangguk patuh._

 _"Baekhyun, ayah sudah jadwalkan makan malam dengan Kim Jongin. Berikan kesan yang baik padanya!"_

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bisakah aku tidak menemuinya ayah? Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain."_

 _" Ayah tidak memaksamu untuk menyukainya. Ini hanya tentang bisnis Baekhyun. Anggap saja kau sedang melaksanakan negoisasi bisnis."_

 _Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Bisnis. Bisnis. Dan bisnis. Ada kalanya Baekhyun merasa lelah akan hidupnya. Biasanya ia mampu meredam perasaannya. Namun tidak untuk kali ini._

 _"Tidak ayah tidak! Aku mohon..." lirihnya. "Sejak kecil..aku telah menyerahkan semuanya padamu ayah. Tidak bisakah...aku memiliki hatiku sendiri?" Kesedihan mendalam terdengar dari nada suaranya. Raut sang ayah sedikit melunak melihatnya._

 _"Cinta hanya melemahkan dirimu"_

 _" Cinta akan berujung melukai dirimu"_

 _"Jangan pernah percaya pada kebahagiaan semu. Jangan pernah Baekhyun!"_

Petuah yang selalu diucapkan berulang-ulang oleh ayahnya sejak dulu, muncul kembali di ingatannya, ketika mendengar kalimat bermakna cinta dari pria yang berada di atasnya. Dan itu membuat akal sehatnya bangkit kembali, mengalahkan gairah yang sempat membakar dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku Yeol!" Sekuat tenaga ia hempaskan Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjang, lalu berdiri di dekat jendela. Tak peduli kancing kemejanya yang telah lepas seluruhnya, dan juga tatapan kesal dari pria di belakangnya.

Selalu saja berhenti di saat yang tidak tepat. Namun Chanyeol masih belum mau menyerah. Ia mendekat pada lelaki itu. Lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut ramping Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kenapa berhenti hmm?" Bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun. Hidung mancungnya ia arahkan menuju leher Baekhyun. Menyesap aroma khas miliknya. Membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidakkah kau mendengar ucapanku tadi?" Tanyanya lagi bersamaan dengan satu tangannya yang bergerak lembut mengitari dada lelaki di depannya.

Kalimat itu lagi. Andai saja Chanyeol tahu, kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya tadi adalah alasan Baekhyun menghentikan semuanya. Maka untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Chanyeol. Ia putar tubuhnya dan mendorong kasar Chanyeol untuk menjauh darinya.

"Shit!" Chanyeol tak mampu untuk menahan umpatannya. "Jujurlah pada tubuhmu Byun!" Chanyeol mulai sedikit frustasi. Demi apapun, ia hanya ingin menuntaskan hasratnya bersama Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku bisa merasakannya.." Chanyeol maju beberapa langkah, mencoba untuk mendekati lelaki mungil itu. Dan semakin mendekat, ketika tak ada perlawanan dari Baekhyun. Ia bawa wajahnya sedikit menunduk dan menatap dalam menuju kedua mata lelaki itu. "Aku tahu kau menginginkanku Baekhyun..." Tatapannya mulai terfokus pada bibir tipis di depannya. "Dan aku...menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Sebelum bibir tebalnya meraup milik yang lebih kecil. Ia sesap kembali bibir yang selalu terasa manis baginya. Satu tangannya terulur ke punggung Baekhyun dan satu tangan lagi menelusup tengkuk belakangnya. Seolah ingin merasakan bibir itu lebih dalam lagi.

Baekhyun kehilangan akal sehatnya lagi. Ia berjinjit dan kedua tangannya juga merayap ke belakang kepala yang lebih tinggi. Sama-sama ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dengan berani, ia menggigit bibir bawah yang lain, dan memainkan lidahnya di belah bibir itu. Membuat sang pemilik bibir semakin menaikkan tempo ciumannya.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menggelitik bibirnya, untuk masuk ke dalam. Lidah nakal itu memutari seisi mulutnya, tanpa melewati satu bagian pun. Tapi tidak lama, karena selanjutnya Chanyeol mendorong keluar dengan lidahnya. Saling membelit di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Hingga liur keduanya tercampur di mulut masing-masing.

"Chanhh..." Baekhyun melenguh halus, ketika Chanyeol mulai beralih menciumi leher putihnya. Dan menggigiti titik-titik sensitif yang memang sebagian besar berada di lehernya. Baekhyun hanya bisa meremat surai hitam Chanyeol, untuk melampiaskan perasaan asing yang ia rasakan.

"Aku ingin dirimu..." Chanyeol berucap sambil terus memberikan kecupan basah di sepanjang rahang hingga leher Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai berani menyingkap lebar kemeja Baekhyun yang memang sudah terbuka sejak tadi.

"Chanyeoollhhhh.." Lenguhan lebih keras, dikeluarkan lagi oleh Baekhyun. Yang disebabkan karena kecupan basah Chanyeol yang sudah sampai di sekitar dadanya. Sengaja ia hanya mengecup sekilas kedua puting Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras, untuk menggoda lelaki itu. Membuat Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya. Meminta Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya lebih lagi.

Chanyeol kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tatap lagi kedua mata Baekhyun yang kini telah sayu.

"Hanya dirimu Baekhyun.." Pertemuan dua bibir terjadi lagi. Kali ini lebih panas, karena Chanyeol mencium secara asal, sementara Baekhyun semakin mengangkat kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Bahkan ia mulai menempelkan tubuh depannya yang terbuka ke tubuh polos Chanyeol.

Diam-diam Chanyeol memutar tubuh mereka berdua. Dengan langkah pasti, ia bawa Baekhyun berjalan mundur menuju ranjang. Hingga tinggal satu langkah lagi...

"Tidak Yeol!"

Baekhyun berhenti untuk kesekian kalinya.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal. Lalu menatap nyalang ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Baek?!" Ucapnya kesal.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang untuk menetralkan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Kakinya beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Namun ia berhenti sesaat.

"Kau sama saja dengan yang lain.."

Chanyeol terpaku. Melihat punggung Baekhyun yang semakin lama mulai menjauh. Kejadian-kejadian yang pernah ia alami berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Mengapa ia selalu ditinggalkan? Oleh ibunya. Oleh kekasihnya, Kyungsoo. Dan kini..Baekhyun juga meninggalkannya.

Mengapa ia selalu ditinggalkan...oleh orang-orang yang selalu ia utamakan kebahagiannya..

Dan dengan segala tekanan di hati serta pikirannya. Membuat ia segera melangkah dan menarik kasar tangan Baekhyun.

Bruk!

Tubuh Baekhyun terhempas di ranjang dengan posisi tengkurap. Tanpa sempat berbalik, Chanyeol sudah menduduki kedua pahanya.

"Kau bilang aku sama dengan yang lain? Siapa maksudmu? Jongin? Sehun? Atau pria-pria lainnya?!" Chanyeol terengah penuh amarah. "Baiklah!". Suara gemerisik ikat pinggang terdengar. Chanyeol telah membuka celananya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk melawan. Satu tangannya menyelip ke kantung celana untuk mengambil sebilah pisau.

Namun terlambat.. Karena Chanyeol sudah melihatnya. Ia tangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk dibawanya ke atas kepala pria itu. Lalu mengikatnya erat menggunakan ikat pinggang miliknya tadi. Baekhyun benar-benar terpenjara di bawah kuasa Chanyeol kini.

"Kupastikan. Malam ini...akan menjadi malam yang tak akan kau lupakan seumur hidupmu.."

Dan dengan itu, Chanyeol memulai semuanya. Ia tarik kemeja Baekhyun ke atas melewati kepalanya sampai berhenti di pergelangan tangannya yang terikat. Menampilkan punggung mulus Baekhyun yang begitu putih tanpa cela sedikitpun. Sial. Bagaimana seorang pimpinan mafia, bisa memiliki tubuh mulus yang menyamai milik wanita.

Baekhyun bergidik, ketika merasakan sapuan hangat dari lidah Chanyeol, mulai menyapa tengkuknya. Benda tak bertulang itu, terus bergerak menjamah tubuh belakangnya. Sesekali Baekhyun berjengit, saat dirasakannya Chanyeol menggigit dan menghisap kuat bagian tubuhnya. Meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah keunguan hampir di seluruh bagian tubuh belakangnya.

Dua bercah merah, baru saja Chanyeol sematkan di pinggul Baekhyun. Mulutnya semakin bergerak liar ke bawah. Namun, kain celana Baekhyun menghalangi aktivitasnya. Maka dengan cepat, ia tarik celana panjang Baekhyun beserta dalamannya sekaligus. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Baekhyun sama sekali tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun kini.

Chanyeol menatap lapar tubuh indah di bawahnya. Kabut nafsu terpancar dari sorot matanya. Baekhyun masih mencoba melawan dengan menendang-nendang kakinya ke arah Chanyeol. Yang sialnya justru nampak erotis menurut pria itu, karena bokong sintal Baekhyun ikut bergerak dan sedikit menungging ke arahnya.

Gairah sudah hampir meledak dalam diri Chanyeol. Ia remas dengan kuat kedua belahan sintal yang terpampang di depannya. Lalu menarik kedua sisi bokong Baekhyun, hingga menampilkan lubang pink mengkerut di tengahnya.

"Uuughh" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan desahan lolos dari mulutnya, ketika lidah Chanyeol melingkari bagian tubuh belakangnya.

Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun menahan desahannya. Ia lanjutkan menggerakkan lidahnya bersamaan dengan satu tangannya yang merayap menuju bagian selatan si pria mungil. Memberikan kenikmatan berlebih bagi Baekhyun.

"Sialhhh! Hhh..kau akan matihh..setelah ini. Yeollh" Susah payah Baekhyun berucap. Desahan kecil mulai keluar dari mulutnya, saat tangan Chanyeol bergerak cepat di kejantanannya bersamaan dengan lidahnya yang mencoba mendorong masuk ke dalam.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat reaksi Baekhyun. "Tak apa. Aku akan mati dalam kebahagiaan" . Ia tarik tangan dan lidahnya menjauh. Lalu melebarkan kedua paha Baekhyun dengan kakinya sendiri. Dua jari sekaligus, mulai memasuki lubang berkedut itu. Membuat Baekhyun menegang seketika.

"S..ssakit sialann!" Baekhyun meringis. Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan itu, lubang Baekhyun yang begitu sempit menutup akal sehat dan indera pendengarannya.

Chanyeol tak hentinya mengumpat dalam hati. Ini terlalu sempit! Bahkan kedua jarinya sangat sulit bergerak di dalamnya. Harusnya tidak akan sesempit ini jika sudah kesekian kali dimasuki.

Terkecuali...

"Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol menarik jarinya keluar ketika satu dugaan muncul di pikirannya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya ringisan menahan sakit yang tergambar di wajahnya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin akan dugaannya.

"Jangan bilang ini yang pertama bagimu?" Chanyeol menatap was-was. Menunggu jawaban yang akan didengarnya. "Baekhyun!" Nadanya sedikit meninggi karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari pertanyannya.

Baekhyun berdecih. "Kenapa hah?!" Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan penuh amarah. "Lakukan saja apa maumu dan setelahnya akan menjadi yang pertama juga bagiku memutilasi seseorang!" Ancamnya.

Terjadi perubahan pada ekspresi Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah pasrah, ketika ia merasakan dada Chanyeol menyentuh pungungnya. Namun..hal yang tak ia sangka terjadi.

Chanyeol..

Membuka ikatan tangannya. Lalu membalik tubuh Baekhyun telentang menghadap dirinya. Tangan kanan Chanyeol terulur menyentuh lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku.." ucapnya halus. Sorot matanya sangat lembut, hingga mampu menghipnotis Baekhyun untuk terus membalas tatapannya.

"Aku memang brengsek.." Satu tangannya yang lain menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos Baekhyun. "Tapi aku tahu diri..Untuk tidak menjadi yang pertama bagimu." Dan kecupan kecil di dahi Baekhyun menutup kalimat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol.

Deg Deg Deg

Tidak ada yang pernah mengajarkan Baekhyun tentang cinta. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu..alasan jantungnya berdebar kencang saat ini

Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya.

Dan Baekhyun takut akan itu.

Chanyeol memberikan senyuman hangat, yang biasanya tak pernah ia berikan selain pada kekasihnya. Melihat Baekhyun sudah mulai tenang, ia menarik diri untuk bangkit keluar kamar.

Ia sudah membuka kenop pintu saat itu.

Sebelum suara cempreng memasuki telinganya.

"Kau tidak bosan bermain dengan tanganmu sendiri?" Itu adalah suara ejekan dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng tanpa menoleh. "Tidak masalah" ucapnya yakin. Pintu sudah terbuka lebar di depannya.

"Tutup lagi pintunya sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia remat kenop pintu itu sekuat mungkin. Meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap bertahan. Masih di posisi yang sama, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya. "Hati-hati dalam berucap Baekhyun.." suaranya merendah waspada.

Baekhyun tidak berucap satu patah katapun. Namun ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebagai jawaban. Lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Raut keterkejutan bercampur gairah tergambar di wajah Chanyeol. Nafsu yang sempat hilang tadi kini bangkit kembali melihat Baekhyun terbaring pasrah tanpa tertutupi apapun. Pelan tapi pasti, ia mendekati ranjang. Lalu merangkak ke atas tubuh pria itu.

"Kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berubah pikiran Baek.." Chanyeol menatap lurus ke dalam mata Baekhyun. Ia akan menerima apapun keputusan Baekhyun.

Namun yang tak ia duga sama sekali. Baekhyun justru menarik kepalanya dan melumat kasar bibir bawahnya. Kelegaan dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam dan mulai membalas lumatan Baekhyun di bibirnya.

"Mmhhhmnh.." Desahan Baekhyun teredam oleh bibir Chanyeol. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah ketika tangan Chanyeol memilin kedua putingnya bergantian. Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya dan menarik kepala Chanyeol, agar pria itu mengulum putingnya.

Setelah puas menyesap habis kedua tonjolan kecil itu, Chanyeol mulai menurunkan bibirnya bergerak ke bawah. Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak tak karuan ketika bibir Chanyeol mendekati kejantanannya.

Chanyeol hanya mengecup sekilas belalai mungil milik Baekhyun. Kepalanya sudah pusing akan gairah. Ereksinya pun semakin terasa sesak, karena belum terpuaskan sejak tadi. Maka iapun memilih untuk ke permainan inti. Ia angkat kaki baekhyun ke pundaknya, lalu menyingkap lebar belahan sintal lelaki itu.

"Lakukan apapun untuk mengurangi sakitnya" Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun sebelum memposisikan barang besarnya ke arah lubang pink mengkerut itu. Mengingat ia yang menjadi pertama kalinya untuk Baekhyun membuat hasratnya semakin meningkat. Bahkan ia tidak peduli lagi akan lube dan sejenisnya. Yang ia inginkan adalah segera memasuki lubang perawan ini. Jelas saja..Karena selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan itu dari kekasihnya...

Kepala penisnya mulai merangsek masuk. Chanyeol menahan nafas, belum ada setengahnya saja, lubang ini sudah menjepitnya kuat. Sesungguhnya kernyitan di wajah Baekhyun tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol. Ia tahu pasti Baekhyun merasakan sakit. Maka hanya ada satu cara yang lebih baik.

"AARGGHHHH!" Baekhyun memekik keras merasakan lubang anusnya seperti terbelah. Dengan satu hentakan, Chanyeol memaksa memasukkan seluruh miliknya ke dalam Baekhyun. Dan itu ampuh. Meskipun air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun akibat rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi lebih baik seperti itu.." bisiknya. Chanyeol mengecupi kedua mata Baekhyun, turun ke hidungngnya, dan terakhir pada bibirnya. Untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Ia tatap lagi lelaki manis di bawahnya. "Bolehkah?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol memulai dari tempo lambat. Meskipun ia sendiri kesusahan menahan nafsunya, karena demi apapun, lubang Baekhyun benar-benar memeras kuat kejantanannya.

"Chanhhh!" Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung ke atas. Menandakan Chanyeol telah menemukan titik manis dalam tubuhnya. Tidaklah sulit bagi seorang ahli bercinta seperti Chanyeol untuk menemukan letak sweetspot itu.

Baekhyun meremas seprai sebagai pelampiasan akan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dan rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Ia sampai menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika Chanyeol berkali-kali menumbuk prostatnya. Melihat itu, Chanyeol mengganti gigi Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Saling membelit lidah dan bertukar saliva. Bersamaan dengan tangannya yang juga bergerak untuk memainkan kedua puting Baekhyun.

"Hhh...lebihh cepat chanhh.." Dengan senang hati Chanyeol mengabulkannya. Baekhyun pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol. Rasa sakit yang memenuhi penisnya, membuat dirinya ingin mengejar kenikmatan juga. Suara gesekan kulit menggema memenuhi seisi kamar hotel malam ini.

"C..chaann uuughh sakiithh" Merasa iba dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol membantunya terlebih dahulu untuk segera meraih pelepasan. Sambil tetap memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo cepat, tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengocok cepat penis mungil Baekhyun, dan mulutnya ia bawa untuk mengulum kedua putingnya bergantian.

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai bergetar mendapatkan kenikmatan berlipat-lipat dari Chanyeol. Hingga tak sampai 5 menit setelahnya, sesuatu terasa melilit perutnya. Seperti mendesak untuk keluar. Pandangannya memutih dan akhirnya...

"Haaahhh!"

Baekhyun pun mendapatkan pelepasannya. Cairan bening kecoklatan keluar dari kejantanannya, membasahi dada Chanyeol dan perutnya sendiri. Perasaan yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya.

Chanyeol memandangi wajah klimaks Baekhyun. Begitu seksi, tapi tetap tak menghilangkan kesan angkuh dirinya. Dan itu sangat langka untuknya. Untuk pertama kalinya...

Ia begitu mengingingkan orang lain selain Kyungsoo..

Maka setelah Baekhyun selesai mengatur nafasnya. Chanyeol memulai tumbukannya lagi. Ia memejamkan mata, fokus untuk meraih klimaksnya juga. Kecepatannya sungguh luar biasa kini.

Baekhyun merapatkan lubangnya dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki itu menggeram rendah karenanya.

"Ah...hahh..lebih dalam Chanhh" Alunan desahan Baekhyun semakin membuat penisnya membesar. Ia tarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk membuat penisnya terjepit semakin dalam, sambil terus menghujamnya kasar.

"Chanhhh/Arggh!"

Akhirnya setelah 5 tusukan berikutnya, mereka berdua sama-sama mendapatkan klimaksnya. Cairan milik Chanyeol mengalir begitu banyak ke dalam lubang Baekhyun, bahkan sampai membasahi paha dalamnya.

Sesungguhnya..Chanyeol tidak pernah puas bercinta hanya satu ronde. Biasanya dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol akan tetap menghajar lubangnya sampai hasratnya benar-benar terpuaskan. Minimal 4 ronde Chanyeol baru berhenti.

Namun lihatlah kini..

Chanyeol sudah menarik miliknya, dan beranjak dari tubuh Baekhyun. Perlahan ia menyelimuti Baekhyun sampai ke lehernya. Lalu menyempatkan untuk mengecup lembut dahi Baekhyun sebelum menyusul pria itu memasuki alam mimpi. Malam itu, ditutup dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk erat Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

 _"Berhenti mengganggunya!" Sekumpulan bocah yang sedang mengerjai seorang lelaki gembil, lari terburu-buru begitu melihat dirinya datang. Sosok penyelamat itu kemudian mendekati si bocah lelaki._

 _"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanyanya. Sedangkan si bocah tambun menatap waspada ke arahnya._

 _"Kyungsoo.."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Aku mau Kyungsoo.." lirih si bocah lelaki. Sementara yang lain sedikit bingung karena ia tidak mengenal seseorang yang bernama Kyungsoo._

 _"Baiklah. Ayo kita cari Kyungsoo. Sementara itu, jangan jauh-jauh dariku oke?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis._

 _Si bocah gendut terpana akan senyuman itu. Ia yakin orang itu tidak akan berbuat jahat padanya seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Maka ia pun menganggukan kepala dan mengekori dari belakang._

 _"Itu Kyungsoo. Disana!" Si penolong tadi berhenti dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh bocah di belakangnya._

 _"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi ya" ucapnya penuh semangat._

 _"Uhm..bolehkah aku tahu siapa dirimu?" Tanya si bocah gendut malu-malu._

 _"Namaku..."_

"Chanyeooolllll"

"Park Chanyeeoollll. Sampai kapan kau mau bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur hah?"

Suara berisik khas milik Baekhyun, menjadi alarm yang ampuh untuk membuat Chanyeol terbangun. Membuyarkan ingatan masa lalunya yang tiba-tiba terekam di mimpinya.

Chanyeol terpaku ketika matanya telah terbuka seutuhnya. Wajah lucu dan manis Baekhyun dalam jarak dekat, adalah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Dan sialnya, keinginan untuk melihat pemandangan ini setiap pagi, begitu mendesak hati dan pikirannya.

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat Chanyeol mematung. "Heeyy..kau masih belum tersadar?" Ucapnya dalam jarak yang semakin dekat. Membuat yang lain semakin tak karuan.

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil, lalu mendorong pelan Baekhyun untuk sedikit menjauh dari wajahnya. Demi kebaikan hatinya. Dan sesuatu di bawah sana tentunya..

"Suaramu Baek. Lebih berisik dari alarm manapun" Chanyeol terkekeh sedangkan Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat pandangan Chanyeol terfokus kesana.

"Ini sudah jam 9 Yeol! Nanti malam kita akan pulang, kau harus siap-siap dari sekarang." Baekhyun berceloteh penuh semangat. "Sarapanmu sudah ada di meja. Cepatlah!"

Chanyeol mendengus lesu. Entah mengapa moodnya hilang mendengar kata pulang.

"Masih ada 11 jam lagi Baekhyun. Aku malas. Nanti sa-mmmhh" Mata besar Chanyeol semakin membesar ketika Baekhyun menarik kepalanya dan menyesap bibirnya.

Hanya satu emutan di bibir bawahnya, yang sempat Chanyeol rasakan sebelum Baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka.

Dengan cengiran polos ia menatap Chanyeo.l "Makanan pembuka dariku" Dan ia pun beranjak untuk kabur dari kamar itu.

Sayang sekali, kaki pendeknya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berlari cepat.

Karena tangan besar Chanyeol, sudah menariknya kembali ke ranjang . Dan membaringkan Baekhyun di bawahnya.

"Aku sudah menahannya, namun kau malah memancingku Byun.." suara rendah Chanyeol memasuki telinga Baekhyun.

"Berkali-kali kukatakan. Gairahku selalu meningkat ketika di dekatmu.."

Baekhyun terpejam disaat Chanyeol mengulum telinganya. Melihat Baekhyun hanya terdiam, Chanyeol langsung bergerak ke bawah. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia melepaskan celana dan dalaman Baekhyun.

"Nggghhhh..." Baekhyun meremas seprai, ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh bagian selatannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat wajah Baekhyun di atas sana. Ia masukkan seluruh milik Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya. Memaju mundurkan mulutnya dengan tempo cepat. Yang semakin membuat Baekhyun menggila.

"Ahn...lebihh cepathh..Chanhh" Baekhyun menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam surai hitam Chanyeol. Mendorong kepala pria itu agar menghisap miliknya lebih dalam lagi. Sementara ia sendiri mulai memajukan pinggulnya kedepan.

Chanyeol mulai merasakan perubahan pada sesuatu di dalam mulutnya. Maka ia gerakkan mulutnya lebih cepat, lidahnya membelai ujung kejantanan Baekhyun, dan tangannya juga bergerak memijat si bola kembar.

Baekhyun merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa. Jemari kakinya menggulung. Remasan pada helai rambut Chanyeol semakin menguat ketika sesuatu mendesak keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan..

"Haaaahhhh!" Pinggulnya terangkat tinggi. Menyemprotkan cairan miliknya dalam jumlah tidak sedikit. Baekhyun terengah-engah dengan pandangan sayu. Pemandangan yang sangat disukai oleh Chanyeol.

Ia merangkak lagi di atas Baekhyun. Mungkin ingin melanjutkan ke ronde berikutnya pikir Baekhyun.

Namun ia salah.

Chanyeol hanya mengusap wajahnya yang berpeluh keringat. Dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menempel di matanya.

"Aku tahu ini pasti masih terasa sakit." Ia menyadari tatapan bingung dari Baekhyun. Sambil berucap, tangannya menyentuh belahan bokong Baekhyun. "Anggap saja ini sarapan pagi dariku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar sebelum ia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 7 malam waktu Spanyol. Dua penghuni hotel, yang semalaman berbagi kehangatan ranjang, nampak sudah menyiapkan koper mereka di dekat pintu. Mereka harus segera berangkat, bila tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat, dan kepulangan mereka ke Seoul akan tertunda kembali.

Yang lebih tinggi, berinisiatif membuka pintu dan diikuti oleh yang lain di belakangnya. Ia berhenti ketika sosok di depannya juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Setelah ini..kita akan kembali pada kehidupan kita semula Baek..." Ia bersandar di pintu, menyempatkan untuk menelusuri seisi ruangan yang berkesan baginya selama beberapa hari ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan menyetujui. Ia juga ikut bersender di sisi pintu dan melihat ke dalam ruangan. Sama seperti yang lain, ia juga merasa tempat ini berkesan. Tempat dimana pertama kalinya ia membuka kedua pahanya untuk orang lain.

"Sampai jumpa Baekhyun..." ucap si pria berlesung pipi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan di depannya. "Ya..Sampai jumpa Chanyeol.."

.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah tergesa-gesa, terdengar begitu pintu hotel telah tertutup sepenuhnya. Langkah itu bergerak bukan ke arah lorong hotel.

Melainkan kembali ke dalam, tepatnya ke arah dinding di ruang tv. Dimana yang lebih tinggi menyudutkan tubuh yang lain di dinding.

"Mmmmh..mmmm" Kecipak basah mendominasi kedua lelaki ini. Yang satu mencengkeram erat tengkuk lawannya, sementara yang satu menarik kuat kemeja yang lebih tinggi. Keduanya sama-sama ingin meperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

"Chanhhh.." Desahan pertama keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, ketika Chanyeol menjilat dan menggigiti lehernya. Sementara Chanyeol merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat pesat. Baekhyun begitu agresif kali ini. Ia bahkan berani menempelkan tubuhnya, dan menabrakkan miknha dengan milik Chanyeol yang masih terlapisi pakaian.

Srek!

Baju atasan Baekhyun disobek begitu saja oleh Chanyeol. Fokusnya langsung tertuju pada dua tonjolan pink yang terpampang di depannya. Tanpa buang waktu, mulutnya dengan cepat meraup puting sebelah kiri, sedangkan tangannya memanjakan yang satu lagi.

"Aakhhhhh" Baekhyun memekik sampai tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Chanyeol begitu kurang ajarnya menggigit dan mencubit kuat masing-masing putingnya. Membuat Baekhyun menganga dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeoollhh.." Nada memohon tersirat pada lirihannya. Penisnya sudah sesak, sementara Chanyeol masih sibuk bermain-main di sekitar dada dan perutnya.

Maka dengan itu, Baekhyun menarik cepat kepala Chanyeol sejajar dengan wajahnya, lalu memajukan kepalanya sendiri untuk menabrakkan bibir mereka kembali. Baekhyun mengemut bibir atas dan bawah lelaki itu bergantian. Lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, menggelitik belah bibir tebal itu hingga terbuka untuknya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan kecilnya bergerak ke bawah, menurunkan resleting celana lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Tidak hanya itu saja, tangan nakalnya juga menelusup ke dalam dan menggenggam erat bagian tubuh yang keras dan berurat milik Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki itu menggeram rendah dalam ciumannya.

Rasa pusing akibat gairah yang membumbung tinggi, melanda diri Chanyeol. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Hingga akhirnya, ia memutar tubuh Baekhyun menghadap ke dinding. Tanpa berlama-lama Chanyeol segera menurunkan celana Baekhyun hingga terhempas di lantai.

Tangannya terlebih dahulu menuju penis mungil milik Baekhyun, mengocoknya dengan tempo terburu-buru. Setelah dirasa cukup untuk membasahi jemarinya, Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya. Fokusnya kini tertuju pada lubang pink yang berkedut itu. Ia masukkan tiga jarinya yang sudah basah tadi. Menggerakan secara acak, untuk membuat lubang itu melebar dan siap menerima miliknya.

"Cepathh Chanhhh..." Baekhyun yang memang sudah kewalahan sejak tadi, kembali memohon pada Chanyeol. Ia berinisiatif menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri. Agar jemari Chanyeol menyentuh titik manis di lubangnya.

Chanyeol sendiri masih betah memainkan jemarinya. Ia ingin menggoda si mungil lebih lama. Ia tekan kuat-kuat prostat si mungil yang sudah membengkak dengan jarinya. Membuat lelaki itu terus memekikkan namanya dengan nada putus asa.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan segera mencapai klimaks. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi..namun Chanyeol malah menarik keluar jemarinya. Baekhyun merasakan kekosongan pada tubuh belakangnya sekaligus merasakan sakit pada kejantanannya karena klimaks yang tertunda.

Baekhyun baru saja berbalik dan hendak protes pada lelaki itu, namun mulutnya telah dibungkam terlebih dahulu. Pelakunya adalah Chanyeol, yang saat ini sedang melumat bibirnya sambil membawanya dalam gendongan.

Perlahan, Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dan menurunkan Baekhyun di atas sofa panjang. Sorotan matanya penuh damba melihat Baekhyun di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti menginginkanmu Baekhyun.." bisiknya di depan wajah Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Korea..dan melupakan kebersamaa kita begitu saja.." lanjutnya lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum hangat. "Kau harus Chanyeol.." Tangannya terulur membelai lembut pipi lelaki itu. "Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih dariku untuk semua bantuan yang telah kau berikan kepadaku."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Tak suka mendengar ucapan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. "Tidak.." Chanyeol menggeleng kepala tak setuju. "Ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku tergerak untuk membantumu..."

Chanyeol mengambil sebelah tangan Baekhyun. Ia bawa tangan Baekhyun menapak di dadanya. Tepatnya di atas jantungnya yang berdebar cepat. "Dan salah satu alasannya adalah ini.."

Rona merah merambat di pipi gembil Baekhyun. Wajahnya menghangat, begitu pula dengan hatinya. Ia tarik kepala Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya kembali. Begitu dalam, namun tidak terburu-buru. Chanyeol tersenyum di sela-sela tautan bibir mereka. Ia mulai mengambil alih, dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut si mungil. Membuat campuran saliva mereka berdua mengalir melewati dagunya.

Nafsu hadir kembali menyelimuti kedua lelaki yang saling berpagutan panas di atas sofa. Tubuh polos keduanya yang saling menempel, semakin meningkatkan gairah pada diri masing-masing.

Baekhyun sudah membuka lebar-lebar kedua pahanya. Siap menyambut Chanyeol untuk memasukinya.

"AARGGGHHH" Baekhyun memekik kuat. Lubangnya masih sangat ketat menerima barang besar Chanyeol, yang terasa menggaruk kasar dinding anusnya. Melihat itu, Chanyeol bergerak menciumi leher Baekhyun, untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dideranya.

"Engh..bergerak..chanhh.."

Dan dengan izin dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya. Tidak ada lagi gerakan lambat, karna Chanyeol sudah begitu bergairah untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Ahh..ahhh..hhahh" desahan terputus terus dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun, ketika Chanyeol menumbuk prostatnya dengan kecepatan fantastis. Sementara Chanyeol terpejam. Merasakan kenikmatan pada penisnya yang diremas begitu kuat oleh lubang Baekhyun.

"Eungghhh...lebihhh dalam chanyeollhh.." mohonnya frustasi. Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaannya. Ia tarik sebelah kaki Baekhyun ke atas pinggiran sofa. Membuat kedua pahanya semakin terbuka lebar dan menghujam lubangnya semakin dalam.

"Ahhh..akuhh..akuuhh..." Baekhyun tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya begitu cairan sperma telah menyemprot keluar dari miliknya.

Chanyeol selalu suka wajah Baekhyun yang mencapai klimaksnya. Maka ia pelankan tempo tusukannya, untuk merekam pemandangan ini dalam otaknya. Sebelum mereka benar-benar kembali ke Korea.

Rasa enggan itu muncul kembali di hatinya. Dan kian bertambah kini.

Satu solusi...muncul dalam otaknya.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol berucap sambil mulai menggerakkan penisnya kembali. Ia juga ingin segera meraih pelepasannya. Maka ia tarik Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, lalu membuka kedua kaki Baekhyun melingkari pinggangnya, dan terakhkir..mendorong kedua sisi pinggul Baekhyun maju ke arahnya.

"Eergghhh" Chanyeol menggeram rendah merasakan penisnya dijepit dan tertanam begitu dalam. Sedangkan Baekhyun...jangan ditanya lagi. Pria mungil itu tidak hentinya melolongkan nama Chanyeol begitu kerasnya. Meminta lelaki itu bergerak lebih cepat menumbuk prostatnya.

Sambil terus bergerak, Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Ia tepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun agar fokus padanya dan bisa mendengarkan apa yang akan ia utarakan.

"Baekhyun..jadilah...engghh sial!" Susah payah Chanyeol berucap. Fokusnya terbagi antara mengutarakan niatnya dengan menuntaskan ereksinya yang kian membesar di bawah sana. Baekhyun sendiri juga mulai merasakan tanda-tanda ingin mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Jadilah..hahh..hhh" Keduanya terengah-engah dengan nafas memburu. Hanya sedikit lagi saja untuk keduanya. Chanyeol mencengkeram erat kedua paha Baekhyun. Melebarkannya sekaligus menariknya berlawanan dengan gerakan maju dari pinggulnya. Ia majukan pinggulnya untuk menghajar lubang yang semakin menjepitnya dengan kasar dan begitu cepat.

"Chanyeoolllhhh" Pekikan Baekhyun begitu kuat hingga menutupi geraman Chanyeol. Keduanya telah mencapai klimaksnya bersamaan. Chanyeol masih belum mencabut miliknya. Membiarkan spermanya mengalir seluruhnya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Sambil mengatur nafasnya, ia pandang kembali wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayang. Chanyeol ingin mengutarakan lagi apa yang ada di pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Baekhyun.." Baekhyun hanya menggumam lemah sebagai jawaban. "Jadilah..."

Hening sesaat.

Baekhyun masih menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang.

Meyakinkan hatinya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

.

.

.

"Jadilah simpananku Baekhyun..."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yuk cari kipas, cari AC, atau guyur air suci biar gak panas haha.

Bagaimana? Mulai jelaskan cluenya? Tapi jangan lupa...ada tulisan secret pair di summary. Jangan salah tebak yah..

How about NC? Kalo masih kurang, tenang aja. Karna Chanyeol pun ga pernah puas tuh wkwkwk. Tunggu aja di chap-chap lainnya.

Ini udah fast update. Udah dipanjangin. Udah mulai ditambah alurnya. Udah ada NC. Pokoknya udah sesuai apa yang kalian minta di review.

Sementara, pending sebentar untuk FF ini. Aku pingin tau komentar kalian tentang ff ku, supaya kedepannya bisa lebih memuaskan. Dan ga diomongin di salah satu sosmed lagi. Hayolooohhh.

Sekian dari author baru yang masih perlu banyak belajar ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang setia membaca dan mereview ff aku ini. Aku udah bales satu persatu yang review di chap kemarin lewat PM yaah. Salam sayang dari thoben...


	7. Chapter 7

Satu panggilan yang ia terima beberapa saat lalu, menjadi alasan bagi Jongin untuk menekan pedal gas lebih dalam. Laju mobilnya melesat cepat menembus lalu lalang pagi ini. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa itu, maka tidak heran pada 15 menit selanjutnya, mobilnya telah terparkir dengan sempurna.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia melenggang masuk, melewatkan beberapa orang yang menunduk hormat padanya. Ruangan khusus yang berada di ujung lorong sana, adalah tujuannya saat ini. Ruangan yang sama, yang pernah ia datangi beberapa minggu yang lalu, ketika dirinya baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

Tok Tok Tok

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam, Jongin memasuki ruangan itu setelah terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintunya. Hanya ada dua orang di dalam, yang satu nampak sibuk dengan laptop di depannya, sedang yang satu lagi, dengan raut keseriusan menyambut kedatangan dirinya.

"Jadi apa yang kalian temukan?" Jongin memulai tanpa basa-basi. Membuat kekehan ringan keluar dari lelaki paruh baya yang menyambutnya tadi.

"Duduklah dulu Jongin" tangannya terulur ke arah sofa di dekat sosok yang sejak tadi masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Jongin mengangguk patuh dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terebut. Matanya tidak henti mengikuti segala gerak-gerik pria paruh baya tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, satu berkas map yang cukup tebal, diulurkan ke depan wajahnya.

"Bukalah. Kau akan mengerti" Pria tua itu menyadari raut kebingungan yang terlukis di wajah anak buah kesayangannya.

Dan dengan itu, Jongin mulai membuka berkas yang berada di genggamannya. Sebuah foto seseorang yang nampak tak asing, adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Foto yang sama. Seperti yang terpasang di walpaper hp milik Kyungsoo.

"Dugaanmu sepertinya tepat Jongin" keseriusan kembali melingkupi ruangan ini. "Kenyataannya, sampai detik ini tidak ada yang pernah menemukan jenasahnya malam itu. Atau dengan kata lain..." Jongin masih membisu, hanya memberikan tatapan penuh arti kepada sosok yang menjadi bosnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan kebenaran mengenai kematiannya" lanjutnya lagi.

Hening.

Masing-masing dibuat cukup terkejut akan fakta yang mereka temukan saat ini. Berbagai dugaan telah muncul memenuhi pikiran mereka.

"Joon, tunjukkan apa yang kau dapat padanya" ucap sang bos pada lelaki di sebelah Jongin. Ia mengangguk kecil, lalu mengarahkan layar laptopnya ke arah Jongin.

"Ini data yang diam-diam aku kumpulkan dari kantor kepolisian beberapa daerah" Telunjuknya menapak pada bagian tengah layar laptop. "Dan ini..adalah laporan-laporan dari masyarakat yang mengaku pernah melihat keberadaannya" Jongin mengikuti arah yang tertera pada layar. Hingga pada daerah terakhir yang ditunjukkan dalam layar, Jongin membelalak sempurna. "S..ss..Seoul?" Ucapnya terbata-bata. Dan sekujur tubuhnya menegang ketika anggukan kepala dari dua orang yang lain, menjawab pertanyannya.

Dengan rasa terkejut bercampur dengan keingintahuan yang tinggi, ia buka kembali berkas itu untuk membacanya sampai akhir.

"Tingkatkan frekuensi kebersamaanmu dengannya Jongin." Sang bos berucap tegas. "Karena sampai saat ini, kita masih belum mengetahui ada hubungan apa di antara mereka dan hanya ia satu-satunya perantara kita" lanjutnya lagi.

Sementara Jongin tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Saat ini, seluruh perhatiannya hanya terpusat pada kalimat yang tertera pada berkas itu.

 _'Memimpin kelompok mafia yang begitu jaya pada masanya, bersama dengan kedua pemimpin lainnya"_

 _"Byun dan Park.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And Other Cast

.

.

.

Sama halnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Leeteuk nampak disibukkan dengan beberapa tugas yang dilimpahkan padanya, selama tuannya sedang berada di luar. Sampai ketika terdengar nada dering dari handphone miliknya, menghentikan kegiatan rutinnya tersebut. Kerutan dalam tercetak di dahinya, ketika melihat id penelpon yang terpampang di layar.

'Ya Tuan Park?'

'Halo Leeteuk, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sayang sekali kau tidak ikut mengunjungiku ke Spanyol"

'Selalu baik Tuan' Leeteuk berucap lembut. 'Ya. Sayang sekali. Saya harus menggantikan Tuan Muda selama beliau pergi.'

Tawa kecil menggema dalam sambungan telpon.

'Jadi..apakah ada sesuatu yang penting tuan?'

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari seberang. 'Singkat saja. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan ucapan maaf padamu Leeteuk'

Leeteuk mengernyit bingung. 'Saya merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu Tuan'

'Tidak. Kau telah berjasa melaporkan gerak gerik Kyungsoo selama ini. Dan aku berterima kasih akan jasamu itu.'

Leeteuk mengangguk paham, meskipun tindakannya itu tak akan diketahui oleh si penelpon. 'Ah itu memang sudah kewajiban saya Tuan' ucapnya sopan.

'Dan satu lagi' Terdengar tarikan nafas dari Tuan Park di seberang sana. 'Aku minta maaf mengenai Ketua Byun' Ketegasan tersirat dari nada bicaranya. 'Siapapun yang mencoba mengusik keberadaannya maka akan berhadapan langsung denganku'

'Tanpa terkecuali meskipun itu adalah Chanyeol' ungkapnya dingin dan penuh ancaman.

Leeteuk masih terdiam. Ia sudah menduga cepat atau lambat Tuan Park akan segera membahas permasalahan ini. Namun ia sendiri tidak mengetahui alasan dari tindakan Tuan Park.

'Jadi aku akan berterima kasih sekali lagi, jika kalian tetap diam dan tidak mencoba untuk melawanku' lanjut Tuan Park lagi.

'Baik Tuan' Leeteuk berucap lemah. Keheningan melanda di antara kedua orang yang sedang terhubung dalam sambunga telpon ini. Melihat tidak ada sahutan dari seberang, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

'Tuan Park...'

Gumaman pelan menjadi jawaban akan panggilannya.

'Mohon maaf sebelumnya. Tapi..' Ia tarik nafas dalam, mengingat apa yang akan ia bahas bukanlah topik ringan. '...suatu hari nanti, akankah anda menceritakan yang sesungguhnya pada Tuan Muda?'

Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa menyesal karena telah lancang mencampuri kehidupan pribadi tuannya. Ia baru saja hendak menarik ulang kata-katanya, namun helaan nafas berat dari seberang, memasuki pendengarannya terlebih dahulu.

'...sudah terlambat Leeteuk. Sangat terlambat..' Tuan Park berucap lirih. Membuat Leeteuk merasa simpati pada pria paruh baya tersebut. Jika seperti ini, Tuan Park tak ayalnya seperti seorang ayah biasa yang begitu peduli pada putranya.

'Kesalahanku begitu fatal sejak awal' lirihnya lagi. 'Hingga membuat dia tak menyadari bahwa..

Duakk!

Suara bantingan keras yang berasal dari pintu utama di lantai bawah, mengalihkan perhatian Leeteuk. Dan sepertinya juga terdengar sampai ke telinga Tuan Park.

'Ada apa Leeteuk?' Ucapnya sedikit panik.

'Sebentar Tuan'

Sambil membawa handphonenya yang masih tersambung, Leeteuk bergegas menuju lantai 1. Suara pecahan kaca yang terdengar kemudian, menimbulkan berbagai dugaan dalam pikirannya.

Namun bukan karena penyusup atau yang lainnya, semua keributan tadi disebabkan oleh sosok angkuh penuh amarah yang masih sibuk menendangi sofa di dekatnya. Leeteuk menggeleng tak percaya. Sepertinya ia memahami alasan dari tindakan lelaki tersebut.

Ia dekatkan lagi handphone miliknya ke telinganya. Melaporkan apa yang ia lihat pada seseorang di seberang. 'Itu Tuan Muda. Beliau baru saja pulang dan...yah anda pasti mengerti' ucapnya sambil terus memperhatikan amukan dari Chanyeol.

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang, selain helaan nafas berulang-ulang. Leeteuk tersenyum miris, prihatin akan keadaan saat ini.

'Anda yang membuatnya tumbuh seperti ini Tuan Park..'

...

Suasana pagi yang lengang, hilang begitu saja ketika suara bantingan pintu utama memenuhi seisi ruangan. Tak ada yang menduga bahwa penyebabnya adalah Tuan mereka, sang pemilik rumah yang saat ini sepertinya tengah tenggelam dalam amarah.

"Kemana semua orang hah!" Melihat tak ada seorang pun yang menyambutnya, semakin membuatnya murka. Ditambah lagi sosok kekasihnya juga tidak nampak batang hidungnya.

"Sialaann! Keluar kaliaaann!"

Prang!

Chanyeol benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi, beberapa kali dia menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh orang tak bersalah. Maka jadilah vas dan perabotan yang menjadi pelampiasannya kini.

"Tuan.."

Leeteuk datang tepat disaat Chanyeol sudah mengangkat satu guci kuno dengan harga fantastis, untuk ia pecahkan. Chanyeol menaruh guci tersebut dan mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Leeteuk.

"Darimana saja kau hah?!" Desisnya. "Kenapa tidak ada yang menyambutku! Apakah urusan kalian semua lebih penting dariku hah!". Chanyeol terus saja berteriak. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

Leeteuk menggeleng prihatin. Tanpa ragu, ia melangkah mendekati pria itu. Memberikan usapan pelan pada bahu tegangnya.

"Tenanglah Tuan. Kami semua ada disini" ucapnya lembut. Tangannya masih bergerak untuk memberikan ketenangan pada Chanyeol. "Yang lain mungkin takut padamu saat ini. Tapi saya tidak Tuan." Ekspresi Chanyeol mulai melunak perlahan.

Leeteuk tersenyum akan perubahan itu. " Jika anda berkenan, bagilah keluh kesah anda dengan saya. Itu akan meringankan hati anda Tuan."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa panjang di sampingnya. Kepalanya terkulai lemas ke belakang. Sambil memijat keningnya, ia pejamkan matanya erat. Mengingat kembali kejadian yang terus terekam di wajahnya.

...

 _'Kuakui kau membuatku sangat tertarik. Setiap inci di dalam tubuhku, begitu menginginkanmu Baekhyun' Alunan halus mengalir dari mulut Chanyeol. Begitu juga tatapan lembutnya kini. Dicurahkan hanya untuk lelaki manis yang terbaring di bawahnya._

 _"Sentuhanmu membuatku candu. Membuatku selalu ingin mengulanginya di setiap waktu." senyuman hangat kini turut terlukis pada wajahnya. "Membayangkan dirimu berada dalam dekapanku setiap malam, adalah satu hal yang paling kuharapkan saat ini"_

 _Baekhyun masih tak mampu berucap sepatah kata pun. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa membeku setelah sebuah kalimat dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya. Ia masih tak percaya. Merasa apa yang ia dengar sebelumnya hanya bualan semata._

 _Namun sepertinya harapannya kini telah sirna._

 _"Jadi maukah kau menerima tawaranku Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan berbinar penuh harap. Tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari lelaki di bawahnya. "Sebuah ikatan hanya akan merusak segala sesuatu yang pernah terjalin. Mengacaukan tujuan kita, kehidupan kita, seperti yang pernah aku dan kau alami sebelumnya."_

 _Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya, untuk mengecup lembut kening pria mungilnya. "Kita sama-sama saling menginginkan Baek. Jadi biarlah hubungan kita tetap seperti ini adanya. Hmm?" Chanyeol memandang lurus pada kedua hazel hitam milik Baekhyun. Menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir tipisnya._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum. Namun hanya di satu sudut bibirnya._

 _"Apa keuntungan yang bisa kudapatkan?"_

 _Satu alis Chanyeol menukik. Tak memahami maksud perkataan si mungil._

 _Kalau Chanyeol saja bisa menusukkan pisau dengan kata-katanya, maka ia pun juga bisa membalas menancapkan panah melalui ucapannya._

 _"Apa yang kau tawarkan dalam hubungan ini?" Baekhyun perlahan mendorong Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya, hingga mereka berdua sama-sama dalam posisi duduk kini._

 _"Kau bilang kita bisa saling menguntungkan bukan? Lalu apa yang bisa kudapat darimu? Aset-asetmu? Atau bahkan kelompokmu?" Senyuman angkuh mengiringi kalimat yang begitu lancarnya ia lontarkan. Ekspresi kaku bercampur ragu dari wajah Chanyeol, tak luput dari pandangannya. Namun ia mencoba untuk tak peduli._

 _"Kenapa? Kau tak sanggup memenuhinya? Ah sayang sekali.." Baekhyun berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sangat tidak menguntungkan bagiku jika hanya mendapatkan tubuhmu" Baekhyun memasang tampang memelas penuh kepura-puraan. "Aku bisa melakukannya dengan yang lain jika suatu waktu menginginkannya" lanjutnya lagi._

 _Rahang Chanyeol mengeras kaku. Sepertinya ia mulai memahami maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun. Ia genggam erat kedua bahu sempit Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya._

 _"Katakan padaku, bahwa apa yang ada di pikiranku ini salah Baekhyun"_

 _Baekhyun menghempas kasar tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya. "Aku tak tahu dan sama sekali tak perduli dengan segala yang ada di otakmu. Yang jelas..." Seringai meremehkan khas milik seorang Byun Baekhyun muncul kembali di wajahnya._

 _"Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan keinginan bodohmu seperti yang kau ungkapkan sebelumnya. Apalagi..." Baekhyun menatap lurus tepat ke arah kedua hazel milik Chanyeol. "...hal-hal memuakkan yang melibatkan hati dan perasaan."_

 _"Bagiku itu tak lebih berharga daripada sebuah sampah"_

 _Hancur sudah. Demi apapun Chanyeol lebih memilih dilukai oleh sebuah peluru di tubuhnya, ketimbang Baekhyun yang melukai tepat di hatinya. Dengan tatapan nanarnya, ia pandang wajah Baekhyun._

 _"Apakah...apakah semua yang telah kita lewati ini tidak berarti apapun bagimu?" Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi mengenai nada suaranya yang bergetar._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng pasti. "Dengar Chanyeol. Menjadi yang pertama bercinta denganku, tidak berarti apapun bagiku." Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya, seolah-olah apa yang mereka debatkan saat ini hanya masalah kecil. "Selama itu dapat menjaga kelangsungan kelompokku, aku bisa melakukannya kapan saja, dan dengan siapapun"_

 _"Kumohon berhentilah Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Namun sayangnya, Baekhyun tak ingin berhenti. Meskipun hati kecilnya pun sudah memintanya untuk berhenti sejak tadi._

 _"Kalau saja kau tidak datang dengan sikal sok pahlawanmu itu, mungkin aku sudah bercinta dengan Dean atau Joseph atau mungkin keduanya?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil._

 _"Cukup Baek.." Kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal menahan amarah yang mulai melingkupinya._

 _""Semua yang telah kulakukan, hanya semata-mata untuk kebaikan kelompokku Chanyeol" senyuman miring menutup ucapannya._

 _"Aku bilang berhenti sialan!" Kilatan amarah terpancar dari sorot mata Chanyeol. Namun itu sama sekali tak membuat Baekhyun gentar untuk terus memandang tajam lelaki itu._

 _"Wah wah. Kenapa? Kau pikir aku-_

 _Bruk!_

 _Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika dirinya dihempas kuat di ranjang dengan Chanyeol yang menindihnya._

 _"Aku bilang sudah cukup sialan" desisnya rendah penuh ancaman. "Kau akan menyesali apa yang telah kau ucapkan Baekhyun..."_

 _Dan dengan kalimat itu, tanpa sempat Baekhyun membalas ucapannya, Chanyeol telah memutar tubuh lelaki mungil itu menghadap ke kasur. Kedua tangan Baekhyun dipelintir, lalu ditarik ke belakang. Dan seolah belum cukup_

 _Chanyeol melesakkan kembali kejantanannya. Tanpa persiapan apapun._

 _Membuat Baekhyun menggigit bantal di depannya, akibat rasa sakit yang luar biasa._

 _"Cih. Ini yang kau inginkan bukan?" Ucapnya sambil terus memaju mundurkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh bagian belakang Baekhyun. Begitu kering. Membuatnya semakin kehilangan akal atas gesekan yang melingkupi kejantanannya._

 _Baekhyun meremas kuat seprai di genggamannya. Begitu berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Tak ada lagi rasa gairah, melainkan hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kini._

 _"Mendesahlah sialan!"_

 _Melihat Baekhyun tak kunjung bergerak maupun bersuara, membuat Chanyeol semakin murka. Ia pelintir kembali kedua tangan Baekhyun, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Namun hanya rintihan pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya._

 _Hingga satu cara untuk membuka mulut lelaki itu, terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol._

 _Ia keluarkan kembali kejantanannya. Memasang senyum mengerikan ketika Baekhyun melihatnya dengan raut kebingungan. Baekhyun tahu ini akan menjadi buruk, ketika ia rasakan kedua tangan Chanyeol mencengkram erat sisi bokongnya, membuat celah di tengah belahan melebar sempurna. Dan saat itu juga.._

 _"AAHHKK!" Baekhyun memekik keras. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memasukinya tanpa persiapan apapun. Bahkan menusuk lebih dalam dari sebelumnya._

 _Chanyeol tertawa puas. "Ya..berteriaklah seperti itu. Seperti seorang jalang pada umumnya"_

 _Baekhyun terpaku. Sakit di tubuh belakangnya, tidak sebanding dengan julukan jalang yang disematkan padanya._

 _"Kau ingin aku mendesah seperti seorang jalang? Baiklah" Baekhyun menaikkan pinggulnya, dan mulai menggerakkannya berlawanan arah dengan hujaman Chanyeol. Kepalanya ikut terangkat kemudian._

 _"Ahh...ahhh...lebih dalaamm nggghhh" Baekhyun benar-benar mendesah keras kali ini. Namun kejanggalan justru dirasakan oleh lelaki yang lebih tinggi._

 _"Nggghhh...lebih cepaathhh.."_

 _"Jongiinhhhhh"_

 _Sial! Dugaannya tepat. Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun justru mendesahkan nama lelaki lain disaat dirinya yang sedang memasuki tubuh lelaki itu saat ini. Dan sialnya lelaki yang disebut namanya adalah seseorang yang begitu ia benci._

 _Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, untuk meraih telinga lelaki mungilnya. "Kau menantangku di waktu yang tidak tepat Baekhyun" bisiknya. "Jangan kira aku tidak mampu melawanmu"_

 _Dan dengan itu, Chanyeol merapatkan kedua paha Baekhyun, hingga begitu menjepit penisnya di dalam sana. Membantunya untuk meraih klimaks lebih cepat. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri hanya mampu menggigiti bantalnya saat ini. Bagian tubuh belakangnya seperti mati rasa akibat gerakan Chanyeol yang begitu cepat memasukinya._

 _Disaat kejantanannya mulai membesar, Chanyeol meraih penis Baekhyun, menggenggamnya erat, dan bergerak naik turun dengan tempo cepat. Memancing lelaki itu untuk mencapai klimaksnya juga. Hingga beberapa tusukan setelahnya..._

 _"Eergghh" Chanyeol menggeram rendah ketika dirinya mendapatkan pelepasannya. Ia cabut miliknya keluar dan mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di sekujur punggung Baekhyun. Dengan niat sengaja untuk mengotori tubuh lelaki itu._

 _"Ngggh" Baekhyun melenguh pelan. Kejantanannya digenggaman Chanyeol mulai terasa membesar. Tetes-tetes cairan mulai membasahi jemari Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat ketika merasakan sesuatu mendesak ingin keluar. Hanya sedikit lagi.._

 _Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya._

 _Dengan tenangnya ia bahkan bangkit dari ranjang, mengambil bajunya yang berserakan, lalu melangkah mendekati pintu kamar. Langkahnya berhenti sesaat ketika sampai di depan pintu._

 _"Seperti itulah jalang seharusnya diperlakukan"_

 _..._

Beberapa kali, helaan nafas dihembuskan oleh Leeteuk selama mendengar kisah yang diceritakan oleh tuannya. Andai saja semua bisa diperbaiki sejak awal, tidak akan serumit ini jadinya.

"Paman" Leeteuk menoleh pada Chanyeol yang masih merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. "Kumpulkan lagi berkas-berkas yang kau kumpulkan waktu itu"

"Tuan ingin memulai rencana anda kembali?"

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. "Itu akan berguna untuk merubah pilihannya kelak"

Leeteuk tersenyum miris. Sifat sang ayah benar-benar menurun pada tuan mudanya. Ketidak jujuran yang selalu mereka junjung tinggi.

"Tuan..mohon maaf jika saya telah lancang. Namun.."

"...anda yang memulainya Tuan" Leeteuk menatap was was pada lelaki itu. Khawatir ia kembali mengamuk akan tindakan lancangnya. "Maka itulah balasan yang anda dapatkan dari Tuan Byun" lanjutnya lagi ketika Chanyeol tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Leeteuk mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sempatkan untuk mendekati tuannya yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Gunakan cara yang lebih baik..jika hanya untuk memilikinya di sisimu"

.

.

.

Suasana pagi yang mengejutkan, juga dialami di suatu tempat yang berbeda. Oh Sehun, yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu bersama para anggotanya, dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Sang Pemimpin dari pintu depan. Mengingat pemimpinnya itu tak dapat dihubungi sejak kemarin, maka wajar saja membuat yang lain terkejut akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Dalam sekejap, Sehun sudah menutup kegiatan diskusinya, dan memerintahkan yang lain untuk kembali ke tugasnya masing-masing. Setelah ruangan mulai lengang, perlahan-lahan ia dekati sosok yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Bersamaan dengan itu, nampak Jongdae juga sedang menuruni tangga dari lantai dua.

Posisi Jongdae yang lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun, membuatnya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil pada diri lelaki itu. Kondisi tubuhnya yang begitu lemas, cara berjalannya yang tertatih-tatih... Jongdae hanya bisa berharap bahwa dugaannya salah.

"Seharusnya kau menghubungiku Baek? Aku akan menjemputmu" ucap Sehun ketika dirinya telah berada di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng lemah. "Tidak masalah, aku bisa sendiri"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi melihat Baekhyun yang nampak beda dari biasanya. "Kau tampak tidak baik-baik saja. Apakah sesuatu terjadi?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah. Membuat Sehun semakin curiga dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki itu. Dan dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, sesuatu yang mengejutkan, memasuki pandangannya.

Sehun bukanlah anak kecil, yang tidak mengetahui alasan dibalik luka bekas gigitan pada bibir tipisnya serta warna-warna merah keunguan yang masih tercetak jelas di leher milik lelaki mungil di depannya ini. Ditambah lagi cara berjalannya yang sedikit pincang, mampu menjelaskan semuanya.

Awalnya Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa Sehun terpaku melihtnya. Namun, ketika ia menyadari arah pandangan Sehun, tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun justru sengaja menutupinya dengan menarik resleting jaketnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama berada di Spanyol Baek?" Baekhyun sedikit was-was mendengar nada bicara serta tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Hanya menyelesaikan permasalahan kita dengan Joseph. Itu saja, tidak ada yang lain." Ucapnya dengan tatapan datar. Untuk menutupi rasa kegugupan yang melanda dirinya.

Sehun berdecih. Ia maju satu langkah ke depan untuk mendekati pria itu. "Lalu, bisakah kau menjelaskan tentang sesuatu yang ada di balik jaket ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa tidak fit dan...Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepas Sehun!"

"Hei hei Sehun, lepaskan dia Sehun!" Seru Jongdae yang sedang berlari menuruni tangga. Dua anak tangga sampai ia lompati begitu saja, agar ia bisa cepat sampai di bawah. Dan menghalu Sehun yang sedang menarik kasar jaket yang dipakai Baekhyun.

Sret!

Tepat ketika Jongdae sudah menapak di lantai tujuannya, disaat itu pula Sehun berhasil melepas paksa jaket Baekhyun. Membuat dua orang lainnya menahan nafas melihat sesuatu yang selama ini tertutup oleh jaket tersebut.

Kaos oblong berkerah rendah dan tidak berlengan yang dipakai Baekhyun, membuat warna merah keunguan itu terpampang jelas di tubuhnya. Tanda kissmark itu ternyata tidak hanya tersebar di lehernya, melainkan juga di tulang selangkanya, lengan atasnya, tengkuknya dan masih banyak lagi.

Jongdae hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya, sementara Sehun terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Keduanya cukup terkejut akan apa yang mereka lihat di depannya saat ini.

"Aku bahkan tidak sanggup lagi melihat apa yang ada di balik kausmu" ada getaran dalam nada bicara Sehun.

"Jadi inikah yang kau lakukan selama di Spanyol?" Kedua tangannya mulai mencengkeram erat kedua pundak Baekhyun. "Tahukah kau? Kami semua disini khawatir akan keadaanmu setiap detiknya. Bahkan semakin memburuk ketika kau tidak bisa dihubungi." Tatapan Sehun penuh amarah bercampur kepedihan. "Namun apa yang kami dapat... "

"Kau malah sibuk bercinta dengan lelaki lain!"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Sehun" Tangan mungilnya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku dan Chanyeol tidak-

"-Chanyeol?" Cengkraman Sehun di pundaknya semakin menguat. "Oh..aku mengerti" Sehun berdecih sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Pantas saja kau menolak keinginanku untuk ikut menemanimu saat itu. Kau takut aku mengganggumu bukan?!"

"Kau salah Sehun" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun di pundaknya. Mencoba meyakinkan lelaki itu bahwa dugaannya salah.

"Apakah kalian sudah merencanakan ini?" Sehun mengguncang pundak Baekhyun sambil mencengkeramnya erat. "Apakah Joseph itu hanya bualan kalian semata agar kalian bisa pergi menjauh untuk saling memuaskan diri?!

Plak!

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat begitu saja. Wajahnya memerah dan dadanya bergerak cepat naik-turun, menunjukkan amarah sudah meliputi dirinya. Baekhyun pikir, dengan kembali ke kediamannya, kondisi psikisnya akan membaik pasca kejadian kemarin. Namun lihatlah kini, Sehun justru semakin memperburuk keadaannya.

"Jaga bicaramu Sehun" desisnya penuh ancaman. "Aku tidak pernah merencanakan hal ini. Aku minta maaf, tapi memang semuanya terjadi begitu saja"

"Hahaha" Sehun tertawa layaknya seseorang yang hilang. "Ah..jangan-jangan. Kau menyerahkan tubuhmu begitu saja sebagai tanda terima kasih karena ia telah membantumu? Begitukah?"

Baekhyun menganga. "K..kau. ...cukup Sehun" Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar akan ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Sehun.

"Kenapa Baek? Aku benar kan?" Kedua alis Sehun terangkat ke atas. Memberikan tatapan merendahkan pada lelaki lemah itu. "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu Baek.."

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERUBAH MENJADI SEORANG JALANG HAH!"

Buugh!

Bukan Baekhyun yang melayangkan tinjunya pada Sehun, melainkan Jongdae, yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka dari samping. Ia tarik kerah kemeja Sehun, memaksanya untuk berdiri menghadapnya.

"Berhenti mengucapkan omong kosong Sehun! Sadarlah!" Jongdae memekik sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun. Namun Sehun lagi-lagi hanya tertawa. "Biarkan aku bicara Jongdae. Agar dia tahu betapa rendahnya dirinya kini"

Bugh! Bugh!

Dua pukulan bertubi-tubi, kembali dilayangkan oleh Jongdae. Lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, hingga membuat lelaki itu tersungkur di lantai. Masih dengan amarah yang tinggi, Jongdae segera menduduki dirinya di atas perut Sehun, sambil mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara omong kosong tentang dirinya, aku tak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu Sehun.." ancamnya tegas.

Sementara itu, untuk ketiga kalinya, Sehun tertawa layaknya orang kehilangan akal. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk di atas lantai. Demi apapun ia sungguh ingin berlari ke sana, dan menenggelamkan lelaki itu dalam dekapannya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, ia juga terluka karena lelaki itu saat ini.

"Tidak Jongdae, semua yang kukatakan itu benar.."

"KAU!"

Tangan kanan Jongdae sudah terangkat ke udara, siap melayangkan tinju keempatnya di wajah Sehun yang penuh lebam. Dan benar-benar akan menambah lebam di wajahnya, andai saja tidak ada tawa kecil yang menghentikan tindakannya.

"Hahaha.."

Jongdae dan Sehun serempak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan itu adalah Baekhyun, yang memang sedang tertawa sambil menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya.

"Sehun benar Jongdae." Masih sambil tertawa, ia angkat wajahnya menatap nanar Jongdae. "Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun adalah benar. Aku..." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan tarikan nafas panjang di dadanya.

"Aku memang seorang jalang. Seorang jalang rendahan..." setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya, tepat setelah ia mengakhiri ucapannya. Membuat Jongdae segera bangkit dari tubuh Sehun, untuk menghampiri pemimpinnya yang nampak begitu terluka.

"Tidak Baekhyun..." Dengan tatapan lembut dan tangan bergetar, Jongdae mengusap air mata di pipi Baekhyun. "Kau begitu berharga, begitu berarti, dari apapun itu." Ia rengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukan eratnya. Memberikan kenyamanan bagi lelaki itu.

Suasana lengang yang tadi sempat terjadi, kembali menyelimuti ruangan ini. Yang satu masih tergeletak lemah di atas lantai, sementara yang lain masih tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat.

"Aku telah gagal..." Seruan Sehun memecahkan keheningan. "Aku telah gagal menjagamu Baekhyun..."

"Andai waktu dapat kembali..aku rela menukarnya dengan nyawaku Baekhyun.."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun dan Jongdae, melihat setetes air mata mengalir di wajah Sehun.

...

 _"Aku mohon Tuan Byun. Izinkan aku untuk bekerja denganmu Tuan. Aku rela melaksanankan tugas apapun."_

 _Tuan Byun membungkukkan dirinya, lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan bocah lelaki yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya._

 _"Siapa namamu anak muda?"_

 _"Umm..Jongdae" ucapnya takut-takut sambil menunduk._

 _Tuan Byun menyentuh dagu Jongdae, dan menemukan tatapan polos dari kedua matanya. "Kau tidak bisa bekerja denganku. Tidak dengan umurmu saat ini."_

 _Jongdae menggeleng-geleng tak terima. "Aku bisa tuan! Aku pasti-_

 _"-tapi mungkin kau bisa menemani dan menjaga putraku" Tuan Byun memotong lebih cepat. "Segera bawa semua pakaianmu kemari, dan mulai besok kau bisa melakukan tugasmu. Bersekolah dengannya"_

 _Jongdae menganga. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya akan diterima bekerja oleh Tuan Byun, sekaligus mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melanjutkan bangku sekolah._

 _"T..tterima kasih Tuan!"_

 _._

 _"Tuan Byun, kami menangkap basah bocah tak tahu diri ini sedang mengambil mainan-mainan milik Tuan Muda" ucap salah satu pelayan rumah._

 _"Tidak Tuan! Aku hanya meminjamnya saja" belanya. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja...tapi aku bersumpah tidak ingin mencurinya"_

 _Tuan Byun mengangguk paham dan beralih menatap pelayannya. "Lepaskan dia"_

 _"Tapi Tuan,ia tidak bisa-"_

 _"Aku bilang lelaskan dia!" Nada bicara Tuan Byun meninggi. Membuat si pelayan tadi menciut dan melepaskan Jongdae dari cengkeramannya._

 _"Jongdae.." panggilnya lembut. "Besok ajak Baekhyun ke toko mainan, dan pilih mainan sesuka kalian. Kau juga boleh memilih Jongdae"_

 _Hati Jongdae terenyuh. "Terima kasih Tuan.."_

 _._

 _"Bukan hanya Sehun, aku pun mengetahui segala tentangmu Jongdae.."_

 _Jongdae terpaku. Lidahnya terasa kelu, tak mampu mengucap sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Tuan Byun terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi kaku dan menengang dari pria yang selama belasan tahun ini, sudah ia besarkan bersama putranya._

 _"Aku sudah terlalu tua, jika kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak bertindak apapun"_

 _Tuan Byun menghela nafas berat sambil menikmati langit cerah di atas sana. Tatapannya kemudian beralih ke depan, tepatnya pada Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa riang bersama Sehun. Pemandangan indah...yang mungkin tak kan bisa ia temukan lagi di esok hari._

 _"Jika suatu hari kau memang diharuskan untuk melakukannya, aku memakluminya Jongdae. Hanya saja..."_

 _"Jangan biarkan hal itu melukai Baekhyun"_

...

Memori di masa lalunya, membuat Jongdae menghela nafas dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, setelah memastikan lelaki itu telah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Ia putuskan untuk keluar dari rumah untuk mencari udara segar. Jujur ia sudah memprediksi ini akan terjadi, hanya saja ia tidak tahu ini juga berdampak buruk pada keyakinannya sendiri.

Dan disaat ia sudah sampai di tempat mobilnya diparkir, disitu pula ia bertemu Sehun yang nampaknya juga hendak pergi dengan mobilnya. Melihat Jongdae mendekatinya, Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah Sehun. Itu akan memperburuk keadaan"

Sehun menatapnya sesaat, lalu beralih ke arah setirnya. "Aku tidak akan menemui Chanyeol"

Jongdae mengangguk kecil, dan menjauh dari pintu mobil Sehun. Ia sudah akan berbalik, sebelum sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya.

"Satu lagi Sehun" Keduanya saling menoleh dan bersitatap. "Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku kemarin. Baik itu tentang identitasmu.."

"Maupun perasaanku..."

.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya, sedang disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di komputer, sampai seorang laki-laki muda datang dan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Wah..ada perlu apa kemari? Tumben kau tidak menghubungi terlebih dahulu?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Tidak menyadari ekspresi menahan amarh dari lelaki itu.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" senyuman pria tua itu mulai memudar. "Aku akan menyerang Chanyeol malam ini juga, tidak peduli apapun yang kalian ucapkan!"

"Tunggu sebentar nak, tenanglah dan ceritakan padaku."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi!" Pekiknya kuat. "Sudah sejak lama aku menahannya, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi ayah" nada memohon tersirat dalam ucapannya.

"Tapi Kyungsoo-

"-CUKUP AYAH!" nafasnya memburu penuh amarah. "Tidakkah kau lihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan? Tidakkah ayah menyadari ia selalu mengulur waktu?!" Bisiknya lemah.

Pria yang dipanggil ayah itu tertegun melihat ekspresi putus asa dari lelaki di depannya ini. Sambil tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pundak lelaki yang lebih muda darinya.

"Aku mengerti. Tunggu sebentar ya.."

Lelaki muda itu hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang ayah. Dapat ia lihat, ayahnya mengambil handphone miliknya, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di layar. Nada panggilan yang diloudspeaker, terdengar setelahnya.

'Halo ayah. Ada apa?'

'Kau sedang sibuk Kyungsoo?'

'Ya...sedikit' suara lelaki lain terdengar dalam telpon. Membuat kedua lelaki di ruangan itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Sibuk? Sibuk bermain bersama teman kuliahmu itu?' Tebak sang ayah.

'Apa? Ah..tidak ayah'

Sang ayah berdecih. 'Kau terlalu sibuk hingga tak menyadari lelaki itu sedang mencoba menguak identitas kita Soo'

'Apa?! Tidak mungkin ayah, ia hanya seorang lulusan-

'-kita bahas itu nanti' potong sang ayah segera. 'Aku hanya ingin mengabari, bahwa mulai besok kita bisa mulai meningkatkan gerakan kita.'

'...'

'Soo?'

'Ah.. ya ayah aku disini. Emm..bisakah kita lakukan minggu depan? Chanyeol baru saja kembali ke korea ayah. Aku pikir bukan saat yang tepat"

Tangan kanan sang ayah menggenggam erat handphonenya. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki tadi, bahwa Kyungsoo terus menerus mengulur rencana mereka. Tepatnya anak itu sudah mulai membelot ke sisi Chanyeol.

'Sayang sekali Kyungsoo. Sepertinya aku terlalu lembut padamu' ia menoleh pada lelaki muda di depannya, lalu memberikan senyum penuh arti kepadanya.

'Maka nikmatilah kejutan yang akan kuberikan padamu malam ini'

Pip!

Panggilan diputuskan olehnya begitu saja. Setelah menaruh handphonenya dk atas meja, ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah lelaki itu.

"Aku berani bertaruh, setelah ini dia akan menghubungimu"

Dan tebakan sang ayah sangat tepat, ketika nada dering mengalun dari handphone milik lelaki yang lebih muda.

'Hmm?' Gumamnya dingin.

'A..aku perlu bantuanmu'

Lelaki itu memutar matanya. 'Jika yang kau maksud adalah tentang ayahmu maka kau salah besar.' Tangannya mengepal kuat

'Karena akulah kejutan yang disiapkan untukmu malam ini'

.

.

.

Suasan lengang dan sedikit mencekam, menyambut Chanyeol ketika langkahnya memasuki tempat ini. Tanpa rasa takut, ia tetap melaju ke dalam, menuju sebuah gundukan yang ditempatkan di daerah yang paling tinggi.

Sudah belasan tahun lamanya, ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya kemari. Terakhir kalinya adalah ketika ia berumur 10 tahun, sehari sebelum kepindahannya ke Spanyol.

10 menit kemudian, ia telah sampai pada tujuannya. Memandang sendu ke arah gundukan dan batu nisan di hadapannya. Chanyeol berlutut di sebelahnya, lalu mengusap pelan batu nisan tersebut.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu ibu..."

Matanya terpejam. Meresapi desakan emosional dalam hati dan pikirannya. Berada di dekat ibunya, selalu ampuh untuk menangkan dirinya, meskipun kini hanyalah berbentuk sebuah nisan.

Butuh waktu 15 menit bagi Chanyeol, untuk menenangkan dirinya di dekat pusara sang ibu. Setelah dirasa kondisinya sudah membaik, perlahan-lahan ia bangkit dari posisinya. Sebelum melangkah pergi, ia sempatkan mengelus kembali papan nisan sang ibu.

Chanyeol sudah akan menuruni bukit tempat ibunya dimakamkan, sampai sesuatu di sisi bukit menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang yang nampak tak asing baginya, sedang berdiri menghadap nisan di depannya.

Ia bawa langkahnya untuk mendekati sosok tersebut. Dan mata bulatnya membelalak lebar begitu dirinya melihat jelas siapa sosok tersebut.

"Baekhyun?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Sama seperti lelaki itu, Baekhyun pun terpaku melihatnya.

"C..chanyeol?"

Pandangan merindu saling memancar dari keduanya. Namun segera hilang dalam sekejap, mengingat apa yang terjadi pada mereka sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol memulai dengan nada dan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ini tempat umum. Siapapun bebas mengunjungi tempat ini." Balas Baekhyun acuh.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Yang aku tahu, ini adalah pemakaman khusus" Alisnya menukik ke atas, memberi tatapan mencela pada yang lain. "Jadi siapa yang ada dibalik nisan itu?" Terus terang Chanyeol sedikit penasaran, karena yang ia tahu di pemakaman ini, khususnya di bukit ini, hanya berisi makam-makam dari keluarga ibunya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Baekhyun berucap dingin, lalu tanpa mempedulikan yang lain, ia bergegas menuruni bukit. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Punggung Baekhyun benar-benar sudah menghilang dari pandangannya kini. Mati-matian ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengejarnya dan memberikan pelukan hangat padanya. Matanya sipit Baekhyun yang membengkak, tak luput dari perhatiannya tadi. Dan itu kembali merusak suasanan hatinya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Sesungguhnya ia ingin mencari tahu siapa yang dikunjungi Baekhyun tadi, namun sepertinya akan lebih jelas bila ditanyakan pada Leeteuk.

Tidak memakan waktu yang lama, Chanyol sudah sampai di tempat mobilnya terparkir. Langkahnya menuju mobilnya, terhenti ketika ia melihat mobil yang sangat dikenalinya, terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu di tempat ini, pikirnya. Masih di posisinya, kedua mata bulat Chanyeol bergerak menelusuri ke segala arah. Mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, selaku pemilik dari mobil tersebut.

Sibuk akan kegiatannya, membuat Chanyeol tidak menyadari sesuatu dari arah kanannya.

Brummmm!

Sebuah mobil melaju cepat ke arahnya. Dan sialnya, ia hanya bisa berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Ia pejamkan matanya ketika mobil itu sudah mendekati dirinya. Dan..

"Awaaasss!"

 _"Awaaasss!"_

Bruk!

Sebuah tarikan kuat di lengannya, berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya tepat waktu. Chanyeol mengernyit dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit akibat terbentur dengan aspal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Perlahan-lahan ia mencoba membuka kedua matanya, untuk melihat sosok yang telah menolongnya. Dan bayangan samar dari sosok pria bertubuh mungil, adalah yang pertama ia lihat ketika matanya terbuka.

"K..kk..kyungsoo..." ucapnya terbata-bata.

 _"Kyungsoo..."_

Entah mengapa kejadian yang dialaminya saat ini, persis seperti apa yang menimpanya di masa lalu. Yang membedakan adalah.

Ia masih dalam kondisi sadar saat ini.

Hingga mampu mendengarkan jawaban yang sama.

"Ini aku"

 _"Ini aku"_

Dari orang yang sama pula di masa lalu.

"Baekhyun..."

 _"Baekhyun..."_

.

.

.

Tebece

.

.

.

Yeaaaaayyy pertama-tama selamat untuk EXO yang sekali lagi berhasil mengambil daesang keempatnya. Dan selamat juga buat chanbaek yang semakin gemesin akhir-akhir ini hihihi.

Duh sebenernya lagi mau pending, tapi gregetan liat momen cb, jadinya tangan gatel kalo ga ngetik hehehe.

Oh ya, semoga tidak ada yg bingung sama kata cetak miring di akhir2 chap ini ya.

Terus terimakasih untuk yg sudah semangat mereview di chap sebelumnya, aku baca dan jujur aku seneng sekaligus ketawa guling-guling bacanya. Terima kasih juga untuk kak Arco Iria yang selalu memberi masukan baik bagi ff kuh. Kapan-kapan boleh deh kak update bareng hehehehe.

Terakhir.. reviewnyaaaa?


	8. Chapter 8

_"Park! Sebelah sini!"_

 _Seorang pria dewasa, dengan beberapa orang yang mengikuti di belakangnya, menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Raut keterkejutan tercetak di wajahnya ketika mengetahui sosok yang memanggilnya tadi._

 _"Byun? Apa yang membawamu kemari?"_

 _"Putra Tuan Byun yang telah menyelamatkan Tuan Muda" Seorang pria muda dengan name tag 'Leeteuk' di bajunya, mendahului Tuan Byun untuk memberikan penjelasan mengenai kehadirannya di tempat ini._

 _Tuan Byun mengangguk kecil, membenarkan ucapan Leeteuk. "Kurang lebihnya seperti itu. Namun...sepertinya putramu terjatuh cukup keras di aspal, hingga dokter masih harus memberikan penanganan lebih lanjut padanya." Ucap Tuan Byun sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu._

 _Tuan Park menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ikut bersender di dinding, tepat bersebelahan dengan sahabat lamanya. Pandangan matanya tertuju ke arah pintu, dimana putra satu-satunya sedang ditangani oleh beberapa dokter di dalamnya. Perselisihan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua beberapa saat lalu, terus berulang di pikirannya layaknya sebuah kaset rusak._

 _Hingga akhirnya sepasang tangan mungil yang menarik-narik kain celananya, menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya. Wajah kaku Tuan Park melunak, melihat seorang bocah lelaki yang mewarisi wajah sahabatnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas dan berlinang air mata._

 _"Hiks...m...maafkan aku. K..karena aku..anak anda..hiks..t..terluka..hiks" ucap sang bocah terbata-bata dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi gembilnya._

 _Tuan Park menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, yang merupakan ayah dari bocah tersebut. Bermaksud untuk meminta bantuan padanya, namun hanya dibalas dengan kedua bahunya yang terangkat. Tuan Park memutar matanya sesaat, kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya menjadi sejajar dengan bocah lelaki tersebut._

 _"Baekhyunnie..." Tangannya terulur mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi bocah bernama Baekhyun tersebut. "Jika kau tak menariknya saat itu, mungkin anakku akan terluka lebih parah dari ini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat._

 _Baekhyun kecil masih sesenggukan, namun tangisnya sedikit mereda kini. Dengan mata sipitnya yang membengkak dan bibir melengkung ke bawah, ia menatap Tuan Park. "B..benarkah? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan?" Tanyanya dengan nada kepolosan._

 _Tuan Park mengangguk tegas dan merasa lega melihat senyuman kecil yang mengembang di bibir tipis bocah mungil ini. Gemas dengan tingkahnya, Tuan Park mencubit pelan kedua pipi Baekhyun. Membuat senyuman di bibir tipisnya semakin mengembang._

 _"Hiks...aku...ini semua salahku."_

 _Kini semua perhatian tertuju pada isak tangis yang berasal dari sosok mungil di dekat Tuan Byun._

 _"Harusnya aku berlari lebih cepat..hiks..gara-gara aku Chanyeollie terluka..hiks"_

 _Tuan Byun menatap iba bocah lelaki disampingnya, yang diketahui seumuran dengan putranya. Ia menatap Tuan Park, menyiratkan pada lelaki itu untuk membantunya menangani bocah kecil ini. Namun seolah membalas tindakannya tadi, Tuan Park hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, lebih tertarik dengan bocah mungil yang ada di depannya._

 _Tuan Byun berdecak kesal, kemudian berjongkok di lantai agar sejajar dengan bocah tersebut._

 _"Kyungsoo.." Tangannya membelai lembut surai hitam bocah tersebut. "Tidak ada yang salah disini nak." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Semuanya sudah terjadi, dan lebih baik kita berdoa untuk kesembuhan Chanyeol. Hmm?"_

 _Perlahan, Kyungsoo menganggukkkan kepalanya. Membuat Tuan Byun tersenyum melihatnya dan mengacak surai hitam tebal milik bocah tersebut._

 _Pintu ruangan gawat darurat yang akhirnya terbuka, membuat suasana menegang kembali. Tuan Park adalah yang pertama maju mendekati salah satu dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut._

 _"Bagaimana kondisi putraku?" Tanyanya tak sabar._

 _Dokter memberikan senyuman tipis padanya. "Tidak ditemukan cidera berat pada anak anda. Hanya saja.." Perubahan pada raut wajah sang dokter, membuat Tuan Park merasa was-was. "Hemofilia ringan yang diderita putra anda, membuatnya banyak kehilangan darah "_

 _"Dan sayangnya, saat ini rumah sakit kami tidak mempunyai stok golongan darah yang sama dengan putra anda" lanjut sang dokter._

 _Melihat sahabatnya hanya terdiam kaku, Tuan Byun mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Apa golongan darahnya?"_

 _"B. Adakah dari tuan-tuan yang bergolongan darah sama?"_

 _Tuan Byun bungkam, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Sepertinya sama-sama memiliki golongan darah yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol._

 _"Aku B/Aku B"_

 _Baik Tuan Byun, Tuan Park hingga sang dokter, semuanya menoleh pada kedua bocah kecil di dekat mereka, yang baru saja menyerukan sesuatu bersamaan._

 _..._

 _Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, yang menandakan waktu berkunjung telah tiba. Dengan dorongan dari sang ayah, ia bawa kaki mungilnya memasuki salah satu ruang perawatan VIP di sebuah rumah sakit._

 _Seorang bocah lelaki bertubuh gempal, yang sedang terduduk di atas ranjangnya, adalah tujuannya datang ke tempat ini._

 _"P..permisi" ucapnya sedikit ragu. Namun tetap membuat sang penghuni ruangan menoleh padanya. "Uhm..Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku, tapi aku kemari hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu sebelum aku pergi."_

 _"Karena aku, kau jadi terluka. Maafkan aku Chanyeollie" lanjutnya._

 _Anak lelaki bertubuh gempal itu tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Dibanding menyimak apa yang diucapkan oleh lelaki di depannya, sepertinya ia lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan wajah lugu nan polos lelaki mungil tersebut. Hingga membuat si mungil semakin gugup karena dipandangi begitu intens oleh lawan bicaranya._

 _"Uhm..pasti kau menganggapku aneh bukan? Sepertinya lebih baik aku segera pergi. Permisi"_

 _Si mungil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, lalu berbalik hendak menuju ke arah pintu keluar._

 _"Aku mengingatmu" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba, dan menghentikan langkah si mungil saat itu juga. Ia berbalik dan kembali mendekati sisi ranjang._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang membuat Chanyeol begitu gemas padanya._

 _"Aku mengingatmu. Baekhyunnie. Yang menolongku saat aku diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal dan yang membantuku mencari Kyungsoo. Itu dirimu bukan?"_

 _Si mungil yang bernama Baekhyun menganga. Karena sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak begitu ingat pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol, selain dari kecelakaan naas beberapa waktu yang lalu._

 _"Aku mencarimu setelah itu, tapi kau tidak pernah terlihat lagi dimanapun."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Emh..aku berhenti sekolah dan mengambil homeschooling"_

 _"Ah pantas saja." Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Kemudian tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sendu. "Kita baru saja bertemu lagi dan kau sudah akan pergi lagi?" Ucapnya sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. "Padahal aku ingin berteman denganmu Baekhyunnie"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku harus pindah bersama ayahku" jelasnya singkat. "Mari berteman disaat kita bertemu lagi nanti. Oke?" senyuman manis tersungging di bibir mungilnya kemudian. Chanyeol mendengus melihatnya, namun tetap mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum pada akhirnya._

 _Melihat itu, membuat senyuman manis Baekhyun kian melebar. Ia mendekati Chanyeol, bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat ini._

 _"Chanyeollie..bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"_

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And other cast

.

.

.

Bagaikan ditusuk ribuan jarum di kepalanya, ketika Chanyeol mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya. Semuanya tampak buram pada awalnya, namun ia masih dapat melihat bayangan seseorang di samping tempatnya berbaring.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok yang berada di sampingnya ini. Hingga beberapa kerjapan berikutnya, Chanyeol baru mendapati bahwa sosok di sampingnya ini adalah seorang lelaki berpostur mungil.

Yang sayangnya berbeda dengan yang ia lihat sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

Dan bukan seseorang yang ia inginkan saat ini.

"Yeollie?! Kau sudah sadar?!" Seru lelaki itu sambil melangkah mendekat. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah masih ada yang sakit?" Tanyanya dengan raut kekhawatiran. Tangannya terulur meraba sekujur tubuh kekasihnya, untuk memastikan apakah ada luka yang mungkin terlewati saat pemeriksaan.

Tangan mungilnya dihempaskan begitu saja, ketika ia hendak mengusap luka yang terbalut perban di pelipis kekasihnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa pergi Soo." Chanyeol berucap dingin dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Membuat Kyungsoo terpaku dan memandang Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Y-yeollie? Kau mengusirku? Dua hari penuh aku menemanimu disini dan sekarang kau menyuruhku pergi begitu saja?"

Chanyeol mendengus dan berbaring kembali memunggungi lelaki itu. "Aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Namun kau bisa pergi sekarang, dan lanjutkan kegiatanmu dengan laki-laki lain diluar sana" ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

Kyungsoo dibuat bungkam oleh sikap dan ucapan sang kekasih. Ini adalah yang pertama kali baginya, setelah sekian tahun bersama dalam suatu hubungan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Tanyanya sambil melangkah maju. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama di Spanyol?" Senyuman miring terukir di bibirnya, melihat tubuh kekasihnya menegang.

"Berbagi kehangatan bersama seorang lelaki jalang, yang rela menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk sebuah kekuasaan"

Srek!

" . ."

Seolah tak mempedulikan kerah bajunya yang ditarik oleh Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memberi tatapan mengejek pada lelaki itu. Dan demi apapun, Chanyeol ingin membunuh kekasihnya ini saat ini juga.

"Uhukk!" Kyungsoo terbatuk ketika cengkraman di kerah bajunya berpindah ke lehernya. Anehnya, ia masih bisa tertawa kecil disaat genting seperti ini. "Bunuh saja aku-uhukk-toh sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu kembali di neraka Yeol" ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring.

Chanyeol berdecih. "Aku muak dengan segala omong kosongmu!" Cengkraman tangannya menguat. Sepertinya benar-benar ingin melenyapkan lelaki mungil yang telah lama menjadi kekasihnya.

"Hahahaha... " Chanyeol mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo semakin tertawa keras. Perlahan, sambil berpura-pura bersimpati, Kyungsoo membawa tangan kanannya untuk membelai wajah lelaki di depannya. "Park Chanyeolku. Yang begitu kejam. Begitu tegas. Namun sayangnya terlalu naif"

"Hingga bertekuk lutut pada seseorang yang hampir membunuhnya" seringai meremehkan menutup ucapannya.

Chanyeol membuka lebar kedua matanya, diiringi cengkraman tangannya yang melemah. Menandakan ia cukup terkejut akan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak tahu? Bahwa mobil yang hampir menabrakmu itu berasal dari kelompok si jalang Byun kesayanganmu?"

"Tepatnya mobil yang digunakan-"

"-benarkah itu paman?"

Leeteuk yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan dari pojok ruangan, terpaku ketika kedua orang disana menaruh perhatian padanya.

"paman?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Meskipun Leeteuk tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, namun dengan tatapan bersalah serta anggukan kecil darinya, sudah mampu menjelaskan semuanya.

Bahwa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo adalah benar adanya.

Cengkraman tangan Chanyeol terlepas kini. Tubuhnya terhempas ke sandaran ranjang, seolah tidak memiliki tenaga hanya untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Bahkan meskipun ingin, ia tidak mampu menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo yang mulai menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tahu aku sudah mengkhianatimu berulang kali" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus. "Namun setidaknya, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkanmu, apalagi membunuhmu". Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, menunggu reaksi dari kekasihnya yang nampak melemah. Melihat tak sepatah katapun yang terucap, Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagi ucapannya.

"Suka atau tidak, kenyataannya sejak dulu maupun kini, hanya aku, yang selalu di sampingmu. Yang selalu ada untuk menyelamatkanmu" lanjutnya lagi. "Ini yang kedua kalinya aku-"

"-lebih baik aku mati"

"A..apa?" Kyungsoo tercengang, dan berharap bahwa apa yang ia dengar tadi adalah kesalahan. Namun...

"Lebih baik aku mati" ulang Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan nada tegas penuh keyakinan. "Daripada aku harus menanggung darahmu yang mengalir di tubuhku" Ia menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo, dan menatap tajam lelaki itu. "Mati sepertinya lebih baik dari itu"

Kyungsoo tercekat. Ribuan pisau seolah menghujam jantungnya saat ini. "Katakan. Katakan kau hanya bercanda Yeol. Aku mohon katakan Chanyeol!" Pekiknya keras. Air mata mulai berlomba-lomba mengalir dari mata bulatnya.

"Tidak. Seratus persen aku serius mengucapkan itu." Tegasnya lagi masih dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tak mempedulikan wajah Kyungsoo yang telah basah oleh air matanya. "Sekarang pergilah dari sini. Melihatmu hanya membuatku ingin kembali tak sadarkan diri"

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo mengepal menahan emosi. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak akan pernah sampai kapanpun Yeol!"

Dan Kyungsoo pun melenggang keluar setelahnya.

"Tuan baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri, mulai melangkah mendekati tuannya. "Perlu saya panggilkan dokter?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir. "Atau Tuan ingin-

"-kenapa paman?" Potong Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Membuat Leeteuk menatapnya dengan raut kebingungan.

"Aku baru saja memutuskan untuk melepasnya. Namun lihatlah kini. Lagi-lagi aku berhutang nyawa padanya " Chanyeol terkekeh miris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah muak menjalani hidup di bawah bayang-bayangnya paman." Chanyeol menutup mata, dan menyenderkan kepalanya.

Meskipun ragu, namun Leeteuk tetap mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai surai hitam kecoklatan milik lelaki muda di hadapannya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum lega, melihat tuannya nampak tak keberatan akan tindakannya.

"Tuan..." lirihnya pelan, yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Chanyeol.

"Yang nampak di depan mata, bukan berarti menunjukkan kebenaran." Leeteuk tersenyum hangat, masih dengan tangannya yang terus bergerak membelai surai Chanyeol. "Lihatlah dua kali, tiga kali, sampai kau benar-benar meyakini apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Karena kebenaran..hanya datang pada mereka yang terus mencarinya" ucapnya bijak.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan memandang curiga pada Leeteuk.

"Apa yang coba kau sampaikan paman?"

Leeteuk menarik tangannya dan menatap penuh arti pada Chanyeol. "Tentang Tuan Baekhyun"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Mobil itu, memang benar berasal dari tempatnya. Tapi bukan berarti Tuan Baekhyun adalah pelakunya Tuan."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Aku tidak mengerti"

Leeteuk menghela nafas perlahan. "Datangi saja kamar tempatnya dirawat, maka anda pasti akan mengerti Tuan."

"Baekhyun juga dirawat di rumah sakit?!"

Chanyeol terpaku, setelah melihat anggukan kepala dari Leeteuk. Ternyata wajah Baekhyun yang ia lihat sebelum dirinya tak sadarkan diri, bukanlah mimpi belaka. Yang berarti Baekhyun adalah sosok yang menariknya saat itu. Bukanlah Kyungsoo.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, Chanyeol menoleh kembali ke arah Leeteuk dan menatap tajam lelaki tersebut.

"Apa lagi paman? Apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku?!"

"Mohon maaf, Aku tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menjelaskan semuanya tuan" Leeteuk menunduk sejenak. "Tapi perlu anda ketahui...

...Tuan Baekhyun adalah jawabannya.."

.

.

.

Atas dasar imbauan Leeteuk sebelumnya, membuat Chanyeol berdiri di depan sebuah ruang rawat, yang ternyata tidak jauh dari ruangannya sendiri. Sebelum melangkah lebih dalam, Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, meyakinkan dirinya untuk teguh pada keputusannya.

Dan saat itulah, Chanyeol baru memahami maksud dari ucapan Leeteuk. Melihat Baekhyun meringkuk di atas ranjang, dengan kondisi yang nampak lebih buruk dari dirinya, dimana tangan dan kaki sebelah kananya yang dibebat dan terbalut oleh perban.

Chanyeol melangkah penuh hati-hati. Tidak ingin menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun, agar tidak mengganggu lelaki mungil yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Seulas senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Chanyeol, ketika wajah polos Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap, berada begitu dekat dalam pandangannya. Begitu indah, hingga Chanyeol mungkin tak akan bosan memandangi wajah ini sampai berjam-jam kemudian.

"Sudah puas mengagumi wajah tampanku?"

Senyuman Chanyeol menghilang, dan ia pun menarik kepalanya menjauh. Sedikit terkejut mendapati bahwa Baekhyun telah terjaga.

"Tampan katamu?" Chanyeol berdecih, lalu memberikan tatapan mencela pada Baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi berbaringnya. "Aku berani bertaruh tidak ada satupun yang pernah mengatakan itu padamu" ejeknya lagi. "Kau tahu? Bahkan tak ada satupun teman wanitaku yang mengalahkan kecantikanmu"

"Apa?!" Baekhyun mendelik dengan wajah memerah, perpaduan antara emosi dan merona. "Asal kau tahu saja, sudah banyak wanita yang menantiku untuk mendatangi mereka" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tak percaya yang dibuat-buat. Ia kemudian sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati wajah Baekhyun. "Mereka tidak tahu saja, betapa indahnya wajahmu.." Chanyeol memberi jeda sesaat dan semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka. "...ketika kau sedang menggerakkan pinggulmu di atas ranjang, dengan bibir mungilmu yang terus meneriakkan namaku." Bisiknya menggoda.

Dan memang sesungguhnya ia hanya berniat menggoda lelaki itu. Namun sepertinya ditanggapi berbeda oleh Baekhyun. Melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah kaku, dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Hey Hey Baekhyun? Baek? Maaf aku hanya-"

"-Pergilah" pinta Baekhyun dari dalam selimut.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dalam hati merutuki ucapan bodohnya yang seketika merusak suasana. Harusnya ia tahu, Baekhyun tentu masih merasa sensitif dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan urusan ranjang mereka. Mengingat pertengkaran yang telah terjadi beberapa hari lalu, ketika mereka berada di Spanyol.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan lembut. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu."

"Baik untuk yang tadi, maupun untuk segala yang kulakukan selama di Spanyol"

Meskipun Baekhyun masih enggan membuka selimutnya, namun gerakah kecil dari tubuh lelaki itu, tak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol. Membuatnya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Tak apa jika kau masih marah padaku. Tapi aku...bersungguh-sungguh mengucapkan maaf padamu Baekhyun" ketulusan dan keseriusan terdengar dari nada bicaranya. Hingga berhasil membuat Baekhyun membuka selimutnya, lalu bangkit dan duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya.

"Sepertinya kepalamu terbentur cukup keras Yeol" ejeknya sambil memandangi luka di kepala Chanyeol.

"Tidak Baek. Aku serius" Baekhyun terpaku, ketika Chanyeol memegang kedua pundaknya, dan menatapnya dalam. "Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah mengakui kesalahanku, apalagi meminta untuk dimaafkan.."

"...Selain oleh ibuku. Ayahku. Dan kini olehmu Baekhyun..."

Mendapat ucapan manis serta tatapan intens dari Chanyeol, membuat wajah Baekhyun memanas dan merasa salah tingkah.

"Kau ini bicara apa?!" Ia hempaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya, lalu beralih pada buah-buahan di atas meja yang ada di sebelahnya. Menutupi kegugupan yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya. "Aku yakin kecelakaan itu membuat otakmu cidera Yeol" ucapnya sambil berpura-pura mengamati anggur yang akan ia makan. Masih belum berani membalas tatapan lelaki tinggi di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol berdecak malas, lalu mengambil anggur di genggaman lelaki itu. Membuat Baekhyun tekejut dan menyerukan protes kepadanya. "Hey! Apa yang-ahhmmph"

Teriakan Baekhyun tertahan ketika Chanyeol langsung memasukkan satu buah anggur ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun menatapnya kesal, namun tetap mengunyah dan menelan buahnya.

Niat Chanyeol untuk mengerjai lelaki itu, berakibat buruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Ketika jemarinya menyentuh bibir tipis Baekhyun, sesuatu mulai bangkit membakar dirinya, seolah mendorongnya untuk berbuat lebih lagi. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk menetralisir pikiran kotornya.

"Dengarkan aku" tegas Chanyeol, dengan tangannya yang terangkat menyodorkan satu buah anggur lagi di depan mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli, jika orang lain membenciku. Ataupun ingin membunuhku" ucapnya lagi sambil menunggu hingga lelaki mungil itu melahap suapannya. Baekhyun terpaku, ketika ia sedang melahap buah yang disodorkan padanya, pria itu tidak menarik jemarinya kembali. Seolah membiarkan jemarinya ikut bergerak di dalam kehangatan mulut Baekhyun.

Pandangan Chanyeol menggelap, dan ia mulai berani membelai bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Begitu lembut. Hingga membuat Baekhyun terbuai dan memejamkan matanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Asal jangan dirimu...yang menjadi salah satunya" lirihnya pelan namun meyakinkan.

Perlahan, Baekhyun melepaskan jemari Chanyeol di bibirnya, dan kembali membuka kedua matanya.

"Apakah ini karena mobil itu? " Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol. "Karena mobil yang hampir menabrakmu itu berasal dari kelompokku?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol memang tak mengatakan apapun, tapi Baekhyun tahu pria itu mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Aku lebih suka memakai tanganku sendiri, ketimbang mengotori tangan orang lain Yeol" ucapnya penuh arti. Seolah menyiratkan bahwa bukan dirinya, yang menjadi dalang penyerangan ini.

"Aku berjanji, akan segera mengusutnya ketika aku pulih nanti" janjinya. Dan ia pun tersenyum, disaat Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, kemudian memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Chanyeol. Memberikan tatapan mendalam dan kesungguhan pada lelaki itu.

"Aku juga minta maaf..." Chanyeol memejamkan mata ketika tangan mungil Baekhyun membelai lembut pipi kirinya. "...telah membuatmu terluka di tempat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya"

Mendengar kalimat penuh arti yang diucapkan Baekhyun, kedua mata Chanyeol terbuka kembali. Ia menangkap tangan si mungil yang sedang menyentuh perban di pelipis kanannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, seorang dokter mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menusuk pelan pipi Chanyeol. "Kau. Ternyata si bocah gendut itu. Yang hampir tertabrak mobil beberapa tahun lalu"

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Kau lupa?!" Baekhyun berdecak dan melototinya. "Hey aku yang menarikmu saat itu, dan bahkan aku sampai menangis melihatmu tak sadarkan diri!" Serunya berapi-api.

Chanyeol membeku. Fakta baru ini, semakin menggoyahkan apa yang ia percayai selama ini. Namun entah mengapa, ada sebuah perasaan lega yang menjalari nuraninya saat ini. Ia memandang lurus ke arah Baekhyun.

"Siapa dirimu sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit keheranan. "Ha? A-ku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Aku hanya samar-samar mengingatmu, tapi mengapa? Seolah-olah ada seutas tali kasat mata, yang selalu mengikatku padamu"

"Sejak dulu, sejak kita masih sekolah, kuliah, bahkan hingga saat ini."

"...siapakah dirimu di masa laluku Baekhyun?" Lirihnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun hanya bisa terduduk kaku, tak mampu membalas satupun ucapan Chanyeol. Namun ia tersenyum manis setelahnya, dan mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk membelai surai hitam milik pria tinggi itu.

"Kau tahu? Sejujurnya akupun merasakan hal itu Yeol" tangan mungil Baekhyun beralih menuju pipinya, kemudian turun ke dagunya, dan sedikit menariknya agar lelaki itu membalas tatapannya.

"Dan itulah alasan...mengapa aku mau menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya malam itu padamu" ucapnya tegas, sambil menatap lekat lelaki itu. "Bukan untuk kekuasaan, maupun alasan lainnya Chanyeol" senyuman lebar nan manis mengakhiri ucapannya.

Mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun beserta senyuman manis dari lelaki itu, sukses menghangatkan hati Chanyeol saat ini. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, seakan ingin meledak akibat suatu perasaan yang memenuhi hati dan pikirannya.

Greb!

Dan Chanyeol tidak sanggup lagi menahan desakan dalam dirinya. Ia bawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Merasakan hangat tubuhnya, dan menghirup aroma menenangkan dari tubuh lelaki itu.

"Aaww!"

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukannya, dan baru menyadari ia memeluk Baekhyun terlalu kuat, hingga menekan tangan kanannya yang sedang terkilir.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu merindukanmu.." Ia tatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyesal. Hingga si mungil terkekeh melihat raut wajahnya.

"Aku...Aku juga merindukanmu Chanyeollie" ucapnya sangat pelan, kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Malu akan pengakuannya sendiri.

Chanyeol memandangnya tak percaya. Baekhyun yang selama ini begitu angkuh, menyebalkan dan bermulut pedas, ternyata bisa bersikap menggemaskan seperti ini. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya.

Mereka saling berpandangan setelahnya, memancarkan kerinduan dari sorotan mata masing-masing. Dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ketika Chanyeol mulai memiringkan kepalanya.

Hingga akhirnya...

"Menjauhlah darinya!"

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya, kemudian segera menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Jongdae sedang menodongkan pistol tepat di kepalanya.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah Jongdae" Baekhyun memberi peringatan padanya.

Jongdae tak bergeming, bahkan kini menempelkan pistolnya di dahi lelaki itu. Jujur, Baekhyun mulai khawatir akan tindakannya. "Jangan sampai aku-"

"-orang ini pantas mati Baek. telah mengacaukan kelompokmu dan kehidupanmu Baekhyun" Tatapan Jongdae penuh kebencian.

"Biar aku yang mengurus kematian-Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku sudah memperingatimu sebelumnya"

Jongdae menganga tak percaya, melihat Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Menodongkan pistol tepat di kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi tolong lepaskan dia Jongdae" pinta Baekhyun sedikit memohon. Jongdae masih menggeleng tak percaya, namun perlahan tangannya yang menggenggam pistol, mulai menurun.

"Angkat kembali pistolmu Jongdae!"

Satu orang lagi datang, dan membuat ketiga orang lainnya tercengang, terutama bagi Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Karena orang itu adalah Sehun, dengan tangan kanannya yang terangkat, mengarahkan pistol tepat menuju kepala Baekhyun.

"S..s..sehun?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang dibuat menganga tak percaya.

"Kalau kau saja bisa mengancam temanmu demi membela musuhmu, mengapa aku tidak?"

"Jaga emosimu Sehun!" Jongdae pun mulai waspada.

"Jangan khawatir Jongdae, hanya tembak saja dia dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula"

"Ya. Tembak saja! Silahkan Jongdae!" Baekhyun menatap tajam Jongdae. "Tapi kupastikan kau dan aku akan menyusulnya sesaat setelah kau melesakkan peluru di kepalanya!"

Aura ketegangan menguar di antara mereka. Masing-masing masih terpaku pada posisinya. Tidak ingin gegabah melakukan sesuatu, yang nantinya mungkin akan berdampak buruk bagi mereka.

"Wah wah wah..apakah aku sedang menyaksikan sebuah drama disini?"

Keempat orang tadi serempak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tepatnya di depan pintu, dimana terdapat Kim Jongin yang sedang berdiri santai sambil bersender pada pintu ruangan.

"Pergilah Jongin. Ini bukan urusanmu" ucap Sehun dingin, kemudian kembali menoleh ke depan, mengawasi gerak gerik Baekhyun.

"Ah..sayang sekali" Jongin terkekeh kecil, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Bagaimana kalau aku bergabung dalam drama ini?" Raut jenaka di wajahnya digantikan oleh keseriusan dan penuh ancaman. Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang memang sejak tadi masih memperhatikan Jongin, semakin dibuat terkejut melihat sesuatu yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh pria itu.

Ekspresi terkejut dari kedua orang di depannya, membuat Sehun menoleh kembali ke belakang. Dan kini..raut wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dari yang lainnya. Membuat seringai kemenangan terukir di bibir Jongin.

"Sesungguhnya aku masih ingin bermain dengan kalian. Tapi sayang sekali waktuku tidak banyak" sesalnya dengan nada yang dibuat-dibuat. "Jadi..mungkin Jongdae bisa memulainya terlebih dahulu?"

Jongdae menatapnya datar, namun ia mengerti maksud dari perkataan Jongin. Perlahan-lahan, ia turunkan tangannya yang menggengam pistol, dan memasukkannya kembali dalam saku jaketnya.

Baekhyun pun ikut menyimpan kembali pistolnya, kemudian disusul oleh Sehun, yang dengan sangat terpaksa juga memasukkan kembali senjata miliknya di saku belakang celananya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia beralih menatap Chanyeol kemudian. Melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar lelaki itu mendatanginya.

"Ayo kita keluar Yeol"

.

.

.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu Jongin!"

"Hey! Aku baru saja menolongmu. Seperti inikah caramu berterima kasih?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya, kemudian berbalik ke belakang untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun lelaki itu terlebih dulu menarik tangannya, ketika Chanyeol baru saja melewati dirinya.

"Perhatikan sekitarmu Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menarik kasar tangannya, melihat lelaki itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar.

"Ini tentang Kyungsoo"

Dan hal ini sukses menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di satu ruangan bersama lelaki yang dibencinya itu. Namun ia sendiri tidak mengerti, apa yang mendorongnya hingga kini ia telah berdiri di samping Jongin.

"Apa hah? Kau mau menyombongkan kisah ranjangmu lagi?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring dengan ekspresi meremehkan. "Ambil saja. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya."

Jongin menoleh cepat dan membelalak sempurna. Hanya sesaat saja, karena seulas senyuman tipis perlahan mengembang di bibirnya.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti Yeol" Chanyeol menngernyit heran mendapati Jongin yang terus tersenyum memandangnya. Melihat itu, Jongin tertawa kecil kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah berniat untuk merebutnya Yeol" Jongin menghela nafas sejenak. "Percaya atau tidak, tapi...Kyungsoo lah yang terlebih dahulu mendatangiku, baik dulu maupun sekarang."

"Disamping itu benar atau tidak, kenyataannya kau tetap bermain di belakangku."

"Itu caraku untuk menunjukkan sifat aslinya padamu Yeol! Kau selalu menutup matamu!"

"Dengan mengkhianatiku?! Bercumbu mesra di depan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang sialnya adalah sahabatmu! ITU CARAMU HAH!"

Kedua sahabat lama ini saling bersitegang. Nafas keduanya memburu dan sama-sama memberikan tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Jongin yang lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kuakui aku memang tergoda padanya..." lirih Jongin begitu pelan. "Tapi aku bersumpah. Aku benar-benar ingin membuatmu sadar saat itu Yeol"

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Helaan nafas panjang berhembus dari hidungnya. Ia hirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, untuk meredam emosi yang sempat melingkupi dirinya.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah muak dalam mempercayai seseorang.."

Jongin menoleh kembali, dan memandang sahabatnya ini dengan tatapan iba. Tanpa ragu, ia mengangkat tangannya, kemudian menepuk pelan pundak sahabat lamanya. Chanyeol sendiri nampak tak keberatan, dan keduanya larut dalam keheningan sesaat.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ketahui tentang Kyungsoo" mulai Jongin memecah keheningan.

...

 _"Jadi dia adalah dalang dibalik pembunuhan Nyonya Byun dan Nyonya Park?" Tanya Jongin pada sang atasan, yang dibalas anggukan pasti oleh lelaki paruh baya itu._

 _"Tapi mengapa? Bukankah mereka berdua adalah sahabatnya?" Tanya Jongin lagi._

 _"Kemungkinan ada motif dendam pribadi di antara mereka. Entahlah." Sang atasan mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Tak yakin akan ucapannya. "Tapi..jika lelaki itu terbukti memiliki hubungan dengannya, maka.." sang atasan memandang lekat dirinya. Dan Jongin pun paham arti dari pandangan itu._

 _"Maka...Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun berada dalam bahaya saat ini!" Tebak Jongin dengan tepat. "Aku harus segera memperingati mereka!" Ia bergegas bangkit dari duduknya, dan setengah berlari menuju pintu keluar._

 _"Tunggu Jongin!" Jongin pun berhenti dan menoleh dengan raut penuh tanda tanya. "Kau tidak bisa mengatakan tanpa bukti. Mereka tidak akan percaya dan penyelidikan kita akan terbongkar"_

 _Jongin menepuk kepalanya, menyadari bahwa ia hampir mengambil tindakan ceroboh. Sang atasan melangkah mendekati dirinya, menepuk pelan bahu lelaki itu._

 _"Hanya tinggal satu bukti lagi, dan kau bisa menyelamatkan sahabatmu.."_

 _..._

"Jongin? Hey? Apa yang akan kauberitahu?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin.

Jongin pun tersentak, dan kembali dari lamunanya. Ia tertawa canggung, kemudian menatap lurus ke arah sahabatnya.

"Sebagai seseorang yang pernah menjadi sahabatmu, aku mohon satu hal padamu.." ucapnya serius.

"Jaga dirimu..dan selalu perhatikan orang-orang terdekatmu.."

.

.

.

Sudah genap 4 hari Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan sudah kesekian kalinya juga ia meyerukan protes pada dokter, agar diizinkan pulang ke rumah. Namun jawaban dokter selalu sama, yaitu tunggu sampai penyangga di lengan dan kakinya sudah dilepas.

Tidak adanya sesuatu yang menarik, ditambah Sehun dan Jongdae yang kompak sedang marah padanya, membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa berbaring malas di ranjang. Seperti saat ini, terhitung Baekhyun sudah tidur selama 4 jam lebih sejak siang. Samar-samar ia mulai membuka matanya dan...

"YAK!"

"Kau mau membunuhku hah?!"

Baekhyun berteriak marah sambil mengelus dada kirinya. Jantungnya serasa akan copot ketika pertama kali membuka matanya tadi, nampak wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil, dan tanpa ragu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, bersebelahan dengan mafia mungil yang masih menatap tajam kearahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas jika menghadapi Chanyeol.

"Kemana dua anjing penjagamu?"

Baekhyun mendelik dan mengumpat kecil kearahnya. "Mereka temanku. Keluargaku. Dan jika kau rindu pada mereka, kau bisa keluar sekarang" sungutnya tak terima.

Dengan satu alis menukik ke atas, Chanyeol mendekati wajah si mungil. "Jadi..kau rela menembak keluargamu demi melindungi diriku?" Bisiknya menggoda. Dan demi apapun Baekhyun ingin muntah melihat seringai nakal di sudut bibir lelaki itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat Baekhyun diam tak berkutik. Masih dengan wajah yang saling berdekatan, Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku senang...kau melakukan itu untukku." Ibu jarinya mulai bergerak mengusap pipi gembil Baekhyun, dan berakhir di belahan bibirnya. "..terima kasih.." bisik Chanyeol, sebelum ia memajukan wajahnya, untuk meraih bibir tipis yang sangat ia rindukan.

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat, menerima bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak di atas bibirnya sendiri. Baekhyun terbuai, karena lelaki itu memulainya dengan begitu lembut, perlahan, meresapi seluruh sudut bibirnya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun berbaring di bawahnya, tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua. Bibir mungil ini terlalu nikmat, hingga Chanyeol tak mampu menahan untuk menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, melumat belahan bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian.

Permainan mulai meningkat, ketika lidah Chanyeol mulai terjulur dan Baekhyun sukarela membuka mulutnya. Lenguhan kecil samar-samar terdengar, disaat benda tak bertulang itu mengobrak-abrik mulut si mungil. Saling membelitkan lidah masing-masing, hingga air liur yang telah tercampur mengalir di sisi dagu Baekhyun.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol mulai merayap di balik baju Baekhyun. Merabanya lembut, merasakan tubuhnya yang begitu halus dan mulai memanas.

"Ngghhhh" Baekhyun melenguh kembali, saat tangan Chanyeol berhenti di pucuk dadanya. Chanyeol sendiri mulai menggila. Lenguhan halus Baekhyun yang membelai telinganya, usapan lembut di tengkuknya, serta bagian selatannya yang saling bergesekan, membuat desakan gairahnya semakin membuncah.

Satu persatu kancing piyama Baekhyun mulai dilucuti. Menampilkan perut ramping seputih susu yang membuat Chanyeol sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya, agar tidak kelepasan menyetubuhi lelaki itu terburu-buru.

Hanya tinggal satu kancing lagi yang akan Chanyeol lepas, sampai tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba terulur untuk menahannya. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, memandang penuh tanya pada lelaki itu.

"Kau masih ragu padaku?" Kekecewaan sedikit tersirat dari irama bicaranya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Lalu?"

"Emh..itu..aku..."

"Kau?" Chanyeol mengernyit melihat Baekhyun justru menggigiti bibirnya sendiri. Seolah ragu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. "Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menarik pelan bibir bawah lelaki itu. "Ada apa hmm?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan hangat. Membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup dibuatnya.

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku..." Chanyeol masih menatap luruh ke dalam matanya. Menunggu lelaki itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Baekhyun berdecih kesal, menarik nafas panjang dan..

"AKU BELUM MANDI SELAMA 2 HARI YEOL!"

Baekhyun memekik heboh, lalu mengubur wajahnya dengan bantal. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri nampak sedikit terkejut, namun tersenyum kecil setelahnya. Pelan-pelan ia tarik bantal itu, menampilkan wajah Baekhyun yang masih memerah sempurna.

"Aku suka aromamu" bisiknya di depan bibir lelaki itu. "Selalu berhasil membangkitkan gairahku.." Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk mengecup lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun. Kilatan matanya menggelap, menujukkan gairah yang sudah membakar dirinya.

"Biar aku yang membantu membersihkan tubuhmu" ucap Chanyeol pelan, sebelum menyatukan kembali kedua bibir mereka. Sambil berpagutan panas, tangan Chanyeol perlahan merayap di ketiak dan kaki Baekhyun, hendak mengangkatnya dari ranjang.

"Wow wow wow pemandangan yang sungguh indah"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seketika melepaskan bibir masing-masing, dan serempak menoleh ke arah pintu. Keduanya sama-sama memutar mata begitu mengetahui sosok yang menggangu itu adalah Kim Jongin, yang kini sedang mendekat dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Cerca Chanyeol setelah mengembalikan Baekhyun di atas ranjang.

"Santai saja bung! Aku hanya ingin berbicara berdua dengan Baekhyun" ucapnya sambil merangkul Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya. Membuat Chanyeol melotot padanya, seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. "Apa? Kau tak terima? Memangnya dia kekasihmu hah?" Sungguh telak sekali untuk Chanyeol. Karena apa yang dikatakan Jongin itu sialnya sangat tepat.

"Hey hey aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya sambil menyenggol bahu lelaki itu. "Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah mengganggu kegiatan panas kalian lagi setelah ini" candanya.

Chanyeol mendengus, kemudian beralih menatap Baekhyun. Dan dengan tatapan memohon yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun, ia pun melenggang keluar, memberikan waktu bagi mereka berdua.

...

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Kasar sekali. Kau juga kesal padaku karena yang tadi?"

"Aku memang selalu kesal setiap melihatmu!" sungutnya.

Jongin terkikik kecil, kemudian mengambil bangku kecil untuknya duduk, dan menempatkannya di sisi ranjang Baekhyun.

"Tidak bolehkah aku menjenguk mantan kekasihku?"

Baekhyun mendengus kemudian mencibir pelan. "Menggelikan! Apakah kau baru saja dicampakkan jalang kecilmu itu hah?!" Celanya. Ia sedikit waspada ketika Jongin bangkit dan mendekati wajahnya.

"Dan kau harus berhati-hati pada jalang kecil itu" bisiknya pelan, kemudian menjauhkan kembali wajahnya.

"Huh! Pria kecil itu hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik tubuh lelaki lain. Mengapa aku harus takut padanya!"

"Aku serius Baekhyun.." Raut keseriusan tercetak di wajah Jongin. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini. Tapi berjanjilah untuk berhati-hati padanya."

Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas, ketegasan serta kekhawatiran dari panacaran mata lelaki itu. Maka untuk kali ini, ia putuskan untuk patuh dan mengganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat senyuman lega, terulas di bibir Jongin.

"Minta Sehun dan Jongdae tingkatkan penjagaan, dan tetap jaga hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Dan terakhir..." Pelan-pelan Jongin mengangkat tangannya, untuk menyentuh pipi mantan kekasihnya.

"...terima kasih karena telah hadir dalam kehidupanku..."

.

.

.

Dengan pikiran yang bercabang dan keadaan batinnya yang sedang memburuk, nyatanya Kyungsoo masih sanggup menyetir mobilnya sendiri sampai ke tempat ini. Sebuah rumah tua di perbatasan kota, yang sesungguhnya tidak ingin ia kunjungi saat ini. Namun ia harus, mengingat apa yang telah menimpa dirinya sebelumnya.

Satu pria paruh baya dan satu pria seumuran dirinya, adalah sosok yang ia lihat sesaat setelah ia melewati pintu masuk. Meskipun enggan, ia tetap melangkah maju dan duduk bersebrangan dengan si pria muda.

"Sepertinya ada yang gagal disini" sindir Kyungsoo.

"Akupun melihat ada yang baru dicampakkan disini" balas si pria muda.

"Ini semua karena lelaki itu!"

"Tentu saja. Baekhyun memang lebih menarik darimu."

Kyungsoo mendesis emosi. "Tunggu sampai aku meledakkan kepalanya di depan matamu" ancamnya.

Sedang si pria muda mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan memberikan tatapan mencela pada Kyungsoo. "Baiklah. Tapi lakukan setelah aku mengahabisi kekasihmu itu terlebih dahulu"

"Kau-"

"-Berhenti kalian berdua!" pekik si pria tua, bangkit dari duduknya. Habis kesabarannya melihat pertengkaran yang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi antara kedua orang tersebut. Melihat keadaan mulai tenang, ia putuskan untuk duduk di posisinya semula.

"Melihat kalian yang sama-sama sedang dibodohi oleh perasaan semu itu, aku putuskan untuk menunda rencana awalku" Baik Kyungsoo dan pria yang lainnya, serempak tertegun akan keputusan lelaki itu.

"Jangan terlalu senang, karena aku sudah memikirkan cara lain" sindirnya telak. Membuat kedua pria yang telah lama ia besarkan, menundukkan kepala.

"Dan untuk sekarang.." seringai kejam nan menakutkan terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada seorang tamu yang sudah repot-repot mendatangi kita" ucapnya misterius.

.

.

.

Bagaikan mendapat undian berhadiah, yang dirasakan Jongin saat ini. Sebuah bukti penting baru saja ia dapatkan, setelah dengan beraninya ia mengikuti Kyungsoo beberapa hari ini. Meskipun setelahnya ia bergidik, karena mengetahui fakta mengejutkan dibalik pria itu.

Setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya, Jongin menghempaskan diri di sofa, sambil memencet nomor di handphonenya.

'Bos! Aku sudah kembali, dan aku sudah mendapatkannya bos!'

'Tenang saja, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiranku'

'Ya aku akan kesana, segera setelah aku menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka yang lebih berhak mengetahuinya'

'Hahaha hey mulai sekarang kalian harus memanggilku Detektif Kim!'

'Sial! Tunggu sampai-ah sudah dulu sepertinya mereka sudah datang!'

Jongin pun mematikan ponselnya, lalu beranjak menuju pintu untuk mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. Dengan wajah riang ia buka pintu apartemennya.

"Silahkan masuk Chan-kau?!" Jongin mengernyit mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya ini berdiri di depan pintu. Dan ia baru menyadari sesuatu ketika sosok Kyungsoo muncul di belakang lelaki itu.

Secepat kilat ia hendak menutup pintunya, namun lelaki tadi lebih cepat menahannya tetap terbuka. Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi.

Jleb!

Jongin jatuh bersimpuh, dengan memegang pisau yang menancap di jantungnya. Di sisa-sisa kekuatannya, ia tarik baju sang pelaku.

"Kenapa...uhuuk!"

Darah dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit mulai mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau mengkhianati Baekhyun.."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua setelah Baekhyun diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Namun meskipun begitu, pergerakannya masih dibatasi, mengingat gips di tangan dan kakinya, baru saja dilepas.

Sejak pagi hingga siang tadi, ia disibukkan dengan berbagai masalah yang terjadi dalam kelompoknya, selama ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Maka itulah yang menyebabkan sore ini ia masih bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya. Kecupan-kecupan yang membasahi wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Mongryong" gumamnya pelan. Masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Siapa itu Mongryong?"

Tanpa membuka matapun Baekhyun sudah mengetahui siapa lelaki yang sedang menciumi wajahnya ini.

"Lelaki yang kusayangi" jawabnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Oh begitu ya" ucap lelaki itu dingin. Baekhyun terkikik, kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher lelaki itu. Menahannya agar tetap dalam posisinya.

"Itu anjingku"

"Apa?"

"Mongryong itu anjingku Chanyeol" dan Baekhyun pun tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya. Membuat Chanyeol menatapnya kesal, dan mencoba bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun. Namun lagi-lagi si mafia mungil ini menahannya, bahkan menarik wajahnya lebih dekat.

"Ada perlu apa kemari hmm?" Tanyanya sangat lembut. "Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam" ucapnya sambil memicing curiga.

Chanyeol tersenyum angkuh. "Bukan hal sulit bagiku" ucapnya penuh kesombongan. Yang memicu Baekhyun mencubit gemas hidungnya. Mereka berdua tertawa setelahnya, dan kemudian Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun agar lelaki itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Ayo bangun. Jongin meminta kita berdua datang ke apartemennya sekarang."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Jongin bilang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kita nanti" jelasnya sambil terus menarik tangan Baekhyun. Usahanya pun berhasil, Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan hendak melangkah turun dari ranjang.

Namun baru saja kakinya menapak, Baekhyun kembali ditarik, dan jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Senyum menggoda terukir di bibir pria tinggi itu.

"Mungkin Jongin bisa menunggu" bisiknya penuh arti. Dan tanpa ragu ia mulai menarik baju Baekhyun, melepaskan dari tubuhnya.

Baekhyun terkejut akan tindakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Sekuat tenaga ia dorong kepala lelaki itu, sebelum menyentuh tubuhnya lebih jauh. Membuat yang lebih tinggi mengerang, dan menatanya dalam. Kilatan gairah nampak menyelimuti kedua matanya.

Baekhyun memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. "A..aku belum mandi lagi Yeol' cicitnya malu-malu. "Jadi kita lanjutkan nanti sa-CHANYEOLLL!" pekik Baekhyun heboh disaat Chanyeol tanpa basa basi mengangkat tubuhnya. Bahkan dalam gendongannya, Chanyeol masih sempat-sempatnya melucuti celana Baekhyun. Menjadikan lelaki itu telanjang seutuhnya.

Ia bawa Baekhyun langsung menuju kamar mandi, membanting pintu dengan kakinya. Dengan hati-hati, ia turunkan Baekhyun ke dalam bathtub, lalu segera membuka pakaian di tubuhnya sendiri.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain asal jangan tubuh kekar di depannya. Air yang merembes keluar dari bathtub, menandakan lelaki itu telah bergabung di dalamnya.

Baekhyun berusaha menghindar sejauh mungkin, sedikit bersyukur akan ukuran bathtubnya yang termasuk lebar.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol memanggil dengan suara rendahnya, dan Baekhyun semakin berdebar ketika tiba-tiba lelaki itu sudah di depannya.

"Jongin mungkin sudah menunggu kita. Jadi lebih baik..aannghhh" lenguhan menguar begitu saja dari mulutnya, ketika Chanyeol langsung menyerang dadanya.

Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Hasratnya membuatnya semakin gencar menjamah tubuh lelaki itu. Tanpa mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia buka lebar kedua kaki Baekhyun yang telah menatapnya sayu.

Dan...

Desahan diiringi geraman rendah saling bersautan dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 malam saat itu, dan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun, baru sampai di gedung apartemen Jongin. Aktivitas mereka tadi membuat mereka terlambat dari janji temunya dengan Jongin.

Ketika mereka sampai di lobi, ponsel milik Baekhyun berbunyi. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengangkat teleponnya, kemudian memberi tatapan isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk pergi lebih dulu.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk paham, dan melenggang memasuki lift. Ia memencet nomor 8, dimana kamar apartemen Jongin berada di lantai tersebut. Lift pun terbuka beberapa menit kemudian. Dengan langkah ringan, ia keluar dari lift menuju apartemen nomor 88.

Ting Tong

Tak ada tanda-tanda pintu terbuka.

Ting Tong

Masih tak ada sautan dari dalam.

Ting Tong

"Jongin! Jongin!" Dan kini Chanyeol mulai curiga. Sekuat tenaga ia menggedor pintu apartemen, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Tidak ada gerakan maupun suara dari dalam. Sebagai upaya terakhir, ia mencoba membuka pintu tersebut melalui engselnya.

Berhasil. Pintunya ternyata tak terkunci.

Chanyeol memaku ketika ia baru melangkah masuk. Kedua matanya melebar sempurna, melihat sosok Jongin yang tergeletak di atas lantai, bersimbah darah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari menghampiri Jongin, lalu bersimpuh di samping pria itu.

"J...jongin.." seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Dengan nafas yang sudah memendek, Jongin berusaha membuka matanya.

"..bu..nuh..ibu..mu" racaunya tak jelas. Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya ke arah mulut Jongin agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas apa yang ia ucapkan..

"..Baek..hyun..."

Jongin terbatuk kencang setelahnya dan memuncratkan darah yang begitu banyak dari mulutnya. Di sisa nafas terakhir, ia tersenyum lembut dan menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"..k..kau..saha..bat..t..terbaik..untuk..ku."

Jongin pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Chanyeol masih terpaku dalam posisinya. Masih belum mempercayai apa yang terjadi di depannya. Ketika dirasakannya tak ada lagi suara detak jantung Jongin, saat itulah hatinya serasa dihujam oleh pisau.

"Jongin..bangunlah Jongin" ucapnya sambil mengguncang tubuh kaku Jongin.

"Bangunlah.."

"AKU BILANG BANGUN JONGIN! AKU BELUM MEMAAFKANMU!" pekiknya sambil menggoncang tubuh itu lebih kuat.

"SIAL!"

Setetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ia bawa tubuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Begitu erat. Sebelum ia benar-benar tidak bisa memeluk tubuh sahabat lamanya lagi untuk selamanya.

Benar adanya, bahwa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Hanya karena cinta, membuat mereka gelap mata dan memutuskan tali persahabatan. Ironisnya, sampai saat ini, diam-diam keduanya selalu mencari informasi mengenai kabar satu sama lain. Tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak memisahkan mereka.

Suara pintu yang terbuka, memecah suasana sendu di ruangan ini. Tanpa mengetahui yang sedang terjadi, Baekhyun melangkah masuk dengan cerianya.

"Mengapa berantakan seka-CHANYEOL AWAAASS!"

Jleb!

"Uhuukk!"

.

.

.

.

"Bertahanlah Baekhyun..kumohon" lirih Chanyeol, sambil setia menggengam tangan Baekhyun yang digiring di atas ranjang menuju ruang UGD. Baekhyun sendiri sudah tak sadarkan diri, dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari perutnya.

"Silahkan tunggu diluar Tuan" langkah Chanyeol dihentikan oleh beberapa perawat.

"Tidak! Aku ikut ke dalam"

"Tidak bisa Tuan. Anda harus menunggu diluar"

"AKU BILANG AKU IKUT KE DALAM" Chanyeol benar-benar murka sekarang. Hati dan pikirannya kacau saat ini. Ia baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang penting baginya, dan ia tidak mau hal itu menimpa dirinya kembali. Tidak untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah akan memberontak masuk, sebelum sebuah tangan menahan tubuhnya. Itu adalah Leeteuk, yang menggeleng penuh arti padanya.

Meskipun berat hati, namun Chanyeol tetap menurutinya. Ia terduduk di atas lantai, seolah seluruh energinya telah terkuras habis. Leeteuk menatapnya prihatin, dan tanpa ragu merengkuh lelaki itu dalam pelukannya. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk dirinya.

Hingga satu jam kemudian yang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat Baekhyun ditangani. Baik Chanyeol maupun Leeteuk merasa cemas melihat raut suram dari sang dokter.

"Adakah keluarganya disini?"

Leeteuk inisiatif bangkit dan mendekati dokter tersebut. "Kami walinya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Pasien sedang membutuhkan transfusi darah, namun rumah sakit tidak memiliki stok darah yang sama saat ini. Bisakah kalian mencarinya?"

"Ya. Serahkan pada kami"

Chanyeol semakin melemah mendengarnya. Ia hanya bisa bersender di dinding dengan tatapan kosong. Tak peduli pada Leeteuk yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Hanya anda yang bisa menolongnya tuan.."

"A..apa maksudmu?"

Leeteuk tidak berucap sepatah katapun, melainkan hanya menatap lurus dirinya. Hingga sebuah ingatan samar, timbul di pikirannya.

 _"Chanyeollie..bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"_

"Tuan..."

 _"Chanyeollie harus berhati-hati sekarang"_

"Baik di masa lalu maupun di masa kini..."

 _"Karena aku..sudah memberikan darahku untuk Chanyeollie"_

"Baekhyun selalu ada untukmu..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Well...

Just review okay?

.

.

P.s : kita bikin grup chat line yuk? Line ku baru install ulang jadi banyak grup yg keapus.

Lumayan buat ngerumpi bareng, baper bareng, rekomen ff dan saling kenalan yah hehehehe.

Kalo mau, bisa PC ke sini yaaa : myung61


	9. Chapter 9

"Tuan Park, 5 menit lagi kita berangkat"

Sosok paruh baya, yang merupakan sang empunya nama, hanya mengangguk sekali tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Harusnya ia sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas saat ini. Namun, mengingat ada kemungkinan dirinya tidak akan menjumpai tempat ini lagi, membuatnya masih betah berlama-lama disini. Di rumahnya, yang beberapa tahun ini hanya ditinggali olehnya sendiri.

"Mengenai apa yang kuperintahkan kemarin, sudah kau laksanakan?" Tanyanya masih tanpa menoleh.

"Sudah Tuan. Semuanya telah disiapkan sesuai perintah anda. Tapi..." Pria itu berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas panjang. "...haruskah anda melakukan ini?"

Meski tak terlihat, seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah pria tua yang nampak nyaman dalam duduknya. "Terima kasih untuk kepedulianmu Jang" ucapnya sambil perlahan-lahan memutar kursinya menghadap sang tangan kanan.

"Namun sepertinya kau pun ada di sampingku ketika Chanyeol begitu murkanya menelponku saat itu."

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi aku yakin itu bukanlah satu-satunya alasan yang membuat anda memutuskan kembali ke Korea"

Park senior terkekeh ramah. Nampak puas akan dugaan yang disuarakan oleh tangan kanannya ini. Benar adanya bahwa ia tidak akan kembali ke negara asalnya itu, tak peduli putranya disana murka, meraung-raung atau mungkin bahkan mengancam akan memberi perhitungan padanya.

"Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat. Namun setidaknya, aku harus bertanggung jawab atas segala kesalahanku Jang" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Demi anakku... " ucapannya tertahan, ketika sudut matanya menangkap sebuah pigura di atas mejanya. Yang menampakkan tiga orang pria dewasa, dengan nuansa persahabatan kental di dalamnya.

"..dan demi sahabatku."

Dan itulah kalimat terakhir yang ia lontarkan, sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk bergegas berangkat ke bandara. Dari celah spion mobilnya, ia pandangi lagi kediaman besarnya itu.

Benar-benar kosong. Karena Tuan Park sudah memindahkan seluruh bawahannya ke tempat lain. Sebelum mobil yang ia tumpangi benar-benar keluar dari area rumahnya, pria tua itu memutuskan untuk menoleh kembali ke belakang.

Senyuman lirih menemani pandangan sendunya. Satu-persatu kejadian di masa lalu mulai menginvasi ingatannya. Dan satu hal yang paling ia ingat saat ini..

 _"Pada akhirnya kau pun memutuskan untuk pergi Byun"_

 _"Kau pikir setelah semua yang terjadi, aku masih sanggup menampakkan diri di depanmu? Rasanya aku akan menjadi gila Park!"_

 _"Itu bukan kemauanmu Byun.."_

 _"Berhenti mengatakan kalimat sialan itu Park!" Serunya terengah-engah. "Seseorang seperti diriku ini...tidak pantas menerima belas kasihan"_

 _"Seseorang yang dengan teganya...merenggut nyawa orang terkasih dari sahabatnya sendiri"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And other cast

.

.

.

 _Lelah bermain seharian, membuat Baekhyun, si bocah mungil berumur 8 tahun, tumbang di ranjangnya. Terhitung sudah 5 jam lebih bocah itu terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kalau bukan karena cacing-cacing yang meronta di perutnya, mungkin Baekhyun akan tertidur sampai esok pagi._

 _Sambil terus menguap, sepasang kaki kecil Baekhyun menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju ke arah dapur. Suasana di bawah cukup lengang dan gelap. Dan ia sudah terbiasa, karena setiap hari ayah dan ibunya selalu pulang larut malam._

 _Puas mengambil beberapa camilan kesukaannya dari lemari es, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membawanya ke kamar. Namun langkahnya terhenti, ketika lampu di ruang tengah telah benderang, dan samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara dari arah sana._

 _"Baekhyun sudah tidur?" Itu adalah suara sang ayah._

 _"Sepertinya begitu. Bibi Kang bilang padaku tadi." Dan ini suara sang ibu._

 _"Kau juga harus istirahat"_

 _Dapat Baekhyun lihat, raut suram bercampur lelah dari wajah kedua orang tuanya, terutama pada sang ibu. Membuatnya merasa kasihan, dan ingin menghampiri keduanya dengan senyuman manisnya._

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan tenang.." sahut sang ibu tiba-tiba dengan nada meninggi dan putus asa, yang sukses menghentikan langkah Baekhyun._

 _"Sayang.."_

 _"Dia hancur Byun. Menangis tiada henti.."_

 _"Kumohon berhenti.."_

 _"Menangisi seseorang yang ia tahu adalah ibu kandungnya.."_

 _Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti, apa yang menyebabkan sang ibu menitikkan air mata di pipinya. Bahkan hingga menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan sang ayah._

 _"Sayang...ini sudah kesepakatan kita" ucap Tuan Byun sambil mengusap punggung sang istri, guna menenangkan dirinya. "Jangan khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja..."_

 _"Dia aman di bawah lindungan Park"_

 _Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Nyonya Byun. Kepalanya terus menggeleng lemah, seakan tak terima dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh sang suami._

 _"Tapi dia anak kandungku Byun..." sahutnya lemah. "Anak lelakiku..yang kukandung selama 9 bulan, dan sahabatmu-_

 _"B..Baekhyun?"_

"Baekhyun?"

"Bangunlah Baekhyun.."

Belaian lembut di pipinya, sukses menyadarkan Baekhyun dari mimpi panjangnya. Sebuah mimpi yang berasal dari masa lalunya. Yang bahkan hampir dilupakan olehnya. Dan kebenarannya tidak pernah Baekhyun temukan sampai detik ini.

"Baekhyun.."

Meskipun berat, Baekhyun berupaya membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ingin melihat siapa gerangan yang telah memanggilnya, serta membelai lembut pipinya.

Sosok itu tak asing bagi Baekhyun, ketika kedua matanya telah terbuka sempurna. Seorang pria rupawan nan tinggi, yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Sehun.."

"Hm..aku disini Baek"

Raut kelegaan nampak di wajah Sehun. Tangannya terulur kembali di pipi Baekhyun, membelainya penuh kasih sayang.

"Bantu aku duduk Hun.." pinta Baekhyun yang terdengar cukup lemah.

Sehun tersenyum kembali. "Tidak usah bangkit. Aku akan mengatur ranjangmu". Sambil tetap membelai pipi Baekhyun, tangan kirinya bergerak menuju tombol di sisi ranjang. Hingga membuat ranjang tempat si mungil berbaring, perlahan-lahan naik lebih tinggi.

"Sudah cukup?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mata sipitnya menelusuri seisi ruangan. Dan baru menyadari suasana begitu lengang, dimana hanya ada mereka berdua penghuni ruangan ini.

"Jongdae baru saja keluar" Sehun nampak memahami tatapan Baekhyun. "Anggota yang lain juga sudah beberapa kali datang kemari menjengukmu" jelasnya lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanda ia sedang ragu dengan apa yang akan ditanyakannya pada Sehun.

"Kau ingin menanyakan Chanyeol?" Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar begitu memahami Baekhyun. Karena apa yang ia tanyakan benar adanya, dan segera dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dari si mungil.

Sehun menghela nafas perlahan, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya terangkat kembali, untuk membelai surai hitam milik pria itu.

"Chanyeol tidak kemari" ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak untuk hari ini atau...tidak pernah?"

"Tidak pernah" jawab Sehun cepat dan lugas. "Kau bisa bertanya pada dokter atau perawat jika tidak yakin padaku" tambahnya lagi, ketika melihat sirat keraguan dari bola mata sabit milik Baekhyun.

"Kau kecewa?"

"Tidak" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, namun sorotan matanya mengatakan sebaliknya. "Hanya saja-

 _"Jika kau mati..maka aku tak segan untuk segera menyusulmu!"_

 _"Jangan pergi Baek.."_

 _"Aku belum sempat mengatakan apapun padamu"_

"-sudahlah, lupakan saja" Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia memutuskan bahwa Mungkin suara-suara di dalam kepalanya, hanya halusinasinya semata. Atau mungkin karena perasaan rindunya pada sang empunya suara.

Baekhyun mengakuinya. Entah sudah lewat berapa hari semenjak ia tidak sadarkan diri. Rasanya sudah sangat lama, dimana terakhir bertemu dengan lelaki tinggi itu, ketika mereka bersama-sama menyambangi apartemen Jongin.

Baekhyun tercekat ketika nama itu terlintas di pikirannya. Seingatnya, saat itu ia baru saja masuk ke dalam. Menyaksikan Jongin yang berlumuran darah di dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Kemudian seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba datang membawa pisau ke arah Chanyeol dan..

Seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang mengingat kejadian selanjutnya. Meskipun kejadian berlangsung dengan cepatnya. Namun ia masih bisa melihat. Jaket sang pelaku yang tak asing baginya.

Jaket yang pernah ia berikan pada Sehun dan Jongdae.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang khawatir melihat Baekhyun memucat.

"Jongin..." Baekhyun bergumam pelan. "Bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

"Dia meninggal"

"Dan dia pantas untuk itu"

Kekehan mengerikan mengakhiri ucapan Sehun. Membuat raut keterkejutan terlukis di wajah Baekhyun. Bukan karena fakta Jongin telah tiada. Melainkan senyuman mengerikan yang ditampilkan oleh Sehun, mengiringi kalimat yang dilontarkan olehnya baru saja.

"Mengapa kau seperti it-

"-dia polisi" potong Sehun. "Tepatnya sebuah tim khusus yang bertugas menyelidiki kejahatan atau tindakan legal dari para pejabat kotor, termasuk kalangan mafia seperti kita" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Baekhyun masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Ia telah mengenal lelaki itu bukan hanya setahun dua tahun, dan selama itu pula tidak ada yang janggal darinya. Bahkan ayah mereka berdua saling berteman baik.

"Ayahnya yang menjadi teman baik Tuan Byun, nyatanya juga seorang penipu. Dan dia adalah pimpinan dari tim tersebut." sahut Sehun kembali, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun. "Mereka telah mengumpulkan bukti sejak lama. Menunggu waktu yang pas untuk menjebloskan kita ke penjara"

"Syukurlah kematian datang menjemputnya sebelum ia sempat melakukannya" ucap Sehun, dengan nada yang amat teramat santai.

Baekhyun masih bungkam. Entahlah. Ini semua terasa janggal untuknya. Sedikit tidak masuk akal jika Jongin menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menangkap mereka. Karena entah sudah berapa kalinya, lelaki itu menemani Baekhyun melakukan transaksi ilegal. Yang terkadang berakhir dengan satu nyawa melayang. Harusnya itu sudah cukup.

Namun Baekhyun juga tak memungkiri rasa dikhianati yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ketika jati diri Jongin terkuak tadi. Apakah Jongin yang terlalu pintar beradu peran.

Atau dirinya kah yang mudah dibohongi.

"Sudahlah. Fokus saja pada kesembuhanmu dulu" nada bicara Sehun melembut kembali. "Aku harus pergi dulu. Jongdae akan kemari menjagamu" sambil berucap, tangan kiri Sehun memencet tombol di sisi ranjang. Mengembalikan posisi ranjang seperti keadaan semula.

"Pergilah..." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Kemudia memejamkan matanya, ketika Sehun mendekati wajahnya sambil memiringkan kepala.

Sehun hanya melumat bibir tipis itu sekali, lalu mengecupnya sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam kesendiriannya.

Sebuah kotak sampah berukuran besar, menyambutnya tepat setelah ia menutup pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun. Senyuman picik terangkat tiba-tiba di wajahnya.

Bukan karena kotak sampahnya. Melainkan pada isinya.

Sebuah bunga. Dengan kartu ucapan di sisinya. Yang bertuliskan.

 _Something in my chest, is missing someone who had always made him beat faster._

 _P.C.Y_

...

Sudah setengah jam lebih setelah Sehun pergi, namun Jongdae belum juga kembali kemari. Baekhyun mulai bosan, sementara tubuhnya belum bisa banyak bergerak. Luka tusukan di perutnya cukup dalam, hingga jahitan di dalamnya masih cukup rentan dan membatasi pergerakan lelaki itu.

Kesendiriannya membuat Baekhyun larut dalam pikirannya. Beberapa menit terakhir, segenap pikirannya seakan dipenuhi oleh seorang lelaki, hingga ia rasa kepalanya akan meledak. Sialnya lelaki itu bernama Park Chanyeol.

 _'Mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah datang menjenguk?'_

 _'Aku hampir mati dengan bodohnya, dan dia sama sekali tak khawatir padaku?!'_

Kalimat-kalimat itulah yang sejak tadi terus menerus memutar dalam kepalanya. Maka masa bodoh dengan harga diri, daripada ia gila karena pikirannya, Baekhyun memutuskan mengambil ponsel yang ada di meja sebelahnya. Kemudian menekan tombol panggil di kontak yang bernama 'Fart Chanyeol'

Tuut Tuut

Tuut Tuut

Tuut Tuut

Baekhyun sudah akan menutup panggilannya pada dering keempat, sebelum samar-samar terdengar kasak kusuk dari seberang.

"Emh..halo?" bisik Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Halo?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi ketika tak ada satupun jawaban yang terdengar dari seberang. Untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun sudah akan menutup kembali panggilannya sebelum-

"Kau belum mati?"

-secara mengejutkan suara Kyungsoo terdengar dari seberang. Yang artinya, ponsel milik Chanyeol berada di genggaman lelaki itu.

"Tentu saja belum. Bahkan aku masih sanggup meledakkan kepalamu saat ini"

"Aku tahu kau sanggup" kekehan mencela terdengar tiba-tiba. "Byun Baekhyun..yang sejak berumur 10 tahun bahkan sudah mampu membunuh seseorang. Haruskah aku takut sekarang?" Kyungsoo tertawa keras, lengkap dengan nada mengejeknya.

Baekhyun menggenggam ponselnya begitu erat. Merasakan emosi yang meluap-luap yang dipicu oleh ucapan lelaki itu. Dalam hati ia menerka-nerka, bagaimana Kyungsoo mengetahui fakta yang bahkan hanya diketahui oleh sang ayah, Sehun dan Jongdae?

"Ya ya ya teruslah bicara semaumu. Aku matikan-

"-hey mengapa terburu-buru? Kau mencari Chanyeol bukan?"

Baekhyun bungkam. Firasat buruk tiba-tiba menyambangi dirinya ketika Kyungsoo menyebut nama lelaki itu. Dan Baekhyun mulai menyesali tindakan bodohnya menghubungi Chanyeol saat ini.

"Ah..sayang sekali Chanyeol masih terlelap" nada iba penuh kepura-puraan tersirat dari suara Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya ia kelelahan karena semalam"

"Kau tahu...Chanyeol begitu liar, kasar dan tak terkendali semalam. Bahkan lubang anusku masih melebar dan terluka saat ini" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun. Sekujur tubuhnya memanas, seakan bara api amarah membakar habis dirinya saat ini. Kalau bisa, rasanya Baekhyun ingin mendatangi kedua lelaki itu, lengkap dengan senjata berpeluru di kedua tangannya. Kemudian menembaki kedua orang itu sepuasnya.

Tapi, lebih dari sekedar amarah..

Baekhyun juga mengakui hatinya berdenyut saat ini. Ia hampir meregang nyawa karena seseorang yang justru asik bercinta dengan orang lain.

"Byun Baekhyunku yang naif... kau kira dengan menyodorkan bokongmu padanya, Chanyeol akan lari padamu dan melepaskanku begitu saja?"

"Setidaknya aku membuka kakiku hanya untuk Chanyeol" sindir Baekhyun telak.

Kyungsoo justru tergelak mendengarnya. "Tidakkah ini lucu? Aku yang entah sudah berapa kali mencicipi penis laki-laki lain, namun Chanyeol masih mau menerimaku" Tawanya lagi dengan angkuhnya.

"Dengar Baekhyun. Kau pikir Chanyeol jatuh cinta padamu? Pernahkan ia mengutarakannya padamu? " Kyungsoo kembali berucap penuh keseriusan.

Sementara Baekhyun dalam diam merenungi pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Hah! Sudah kuduga. Tidakkah kau berfikir mengapa ia selalu membantu dirimu yang notabene adalah rivalnya?"

Baekhyun masih enggan membuka mulutnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil di ujung sana. "Selain kedua bokong indahmu itu, kau memiliki kekuasaan dan kelompok terkuat disini. Dan aku pikir...Chanyeol tertarik akan itu" bisiknya penuh arti.

"Lebih baik kau mulai merenunginya, atau susul saja kedua orangtuamu di sana" Kyungsoo berbisik. "Di neraka"

Baekhyun menggeram penuh emosi. Dan semakin emosi ketika ia hendak menyuarakan amarahnya, bunyi 'pip' terdengar tiba-tiba. Menandakan sambungan teleponnya telah diputus sepihak oleh Kyungsoo.

Helaan nafas panjang berhembus dari bibir tipisnya. Ia pejamkan mata sambil menarik nafas pelan-pelan. Dan disaat itulah, Baekhyun teringat kembali akan mimpinya yang ia alami ketika dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

 _"Sehun..apakah kau tahu anak lelaki yang tinggal bersama Tuan Park?"_

 _"Hmm, tentu saja putranya. Park Chanyeol, yang seumuran denganmu"_

 _"Ah..begitu ya"_

 _"Aku rasa ada seseorang lagi yang tinggal dengan Tuan Park. Seumuran denganmu dan Chanyeol."_

 _"Siapa Jongdae?"_

 _"Kyungsoo. Sudah lama ia tinggal bersama mereka"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam setelahnya. Dalam hati ia menerka-nerka kembali kalimat yang pernah diucapkan oleh sang ibu saat itu._

 _Di antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, siapakah anak kandung ibu?_

 _Sekaligus menjadi saudara tiriku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas ketika menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Baekhyun secara sepihak. Seratus persen ia yakin lelaki itu pasti sedang terbakar emosi saat ini. Dan bagi Kyungsoo, saat ini masih awalnya saja.

Mata bulatnya kemudian bergulir pada sosok lelaki di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo tidak berbohong, lelaki itu nampak masih setia memejamkan matanya erat. Seks itu pun benar-benar terjadi, bahkan jejak sperma yang mengering masih ada di antara mereka.

Meskipun nama 'Baekhyun' lah yang dilolongkan oleh Chanyeol sepanjang malam.

Lamunan Kyungsoo akan kegiatan panasnya semalam, terganggu karena suara dering dari sebuah ponsel. Bukan dari milik Chanyeol, melainkan berasal dari ponselnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menaruh kembali ponselnya di meja, begitu mengetahui siapa gerangan yang menelponnya tadi. Itu adalah sang ayah. Yang ia yakini sedang merasa amat sangat geram padanya.

Alasannya tentu saja karena lelaki di sebelahnya ini. Lelaki yang tanpa sengaja ia cintai. Hingga membuat Kyungsoo, tidak ikut andil dalam penyerangan di apartemen Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena Kyungsoo tahu, bukan hanya Jongin yang menjadi sasaran saat itu. Dan ia bersyukur rencana pembunuhan Chanyeol telah gagal, dan semakin bersyukur ketika diketahui Baekhyun menjadi korban salah sasaran.

Sambil berdecak malas, Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjang menuju pintu keluar. Mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapi sang ayah, meskipun ia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan menimpanya nanti ketika bertemu dengan ayahnya. Karena menghindari sang ayah, sama saja ia mendeklarkan diri sebagai musuhnya. Dan ayahnya itu tak pernah membiarkan musuhnya berumur panjang.

...

Sementara Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar melenggang keluar dari kamar, nampak Chanyeol yang sedang menggertakan giginya, dengan mata melebar sempurna. Tentu saja ia sudah bangun sejak tadi. Termasuk disaat Kyungsoo mengatakan semua omong kosong pada Baekhyun.

Andai Kyungsoo tahu, ketika ia merendahkan Baekhyun tadi, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya hingga telapaknya terluka karena kukunya sendiri. Hanya saja Chanyeol terlalu malu untuk bertatap muka dengan lelaki yang tak jelas statusnya itu.

Chanyeol begitu malu, bercampur kesal, karena tidak mampu menahan nafsu sialannya hingga berakhir menyetubuhi lelaki itu semalam. Ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan dirinya. Chanyeol yang sedang larut dalam pikiran dan emosinya, dalam keadaan mabuk seutuhnya, kemudian datanglah Kyungsoo yang menggoda dirinya. Dan..terjadi begitu saja.

Helaan nafas panjang berhembus dari hidung mancungnya. Entah mengapa, satu persatu permasalahan mulai mendatanginya akhir-akhir ini. Dan sialnya permasalahan itu menyangkut kehidupan pribadinya.

Demi apapun lebih baik ia melawan ribuan musuhnya, atau terlibat dalam negoisasi rumit dalam sebuah transaksi, dibanding menguras otak untuk kehidupan pribadinya. Dan Chanyeol tidak mengerti...kenapa sosok Baekhyun selalu ada di setiap kepingan masa lalunya.

Baekhyun. Jantungnya meliar setiap nama ini terlintas di pikirannya. Perasaan rindu menggebu-gebu begitu membuncah di dadanya. Namun tak memungkiri sebersit rasa pilu di hatinya, ketika kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, berputar kembali di otaknya.

 _Flashback_

 _"Katakan padaku paman" Chanyeol berdesis menakutkan " Saat itu...benarkah bukan Kyungsoo melainkan Baekhyun?!"_

 _"Kita bahas ini nanti Tuan, Tuan Baekhyun sedang membutuhkan-_

 _"-LIMA BELAS TAHUN AKU HIDUP BERSAMANYA PAMAN!"_ _habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol._

 _"DAN SELAMA ITU PULA AKU HARUS MELIHATNYA MENUNGGANGI LAKI-LAKI LAIN DI DEPAN MATAKU!"_

 _"Tuan..." Tanpa takut, Leeteuk mendekati Chanyeol, dan memberi pukulan ringan di pundaknya. Bermaksud untuk menenangkan lelaki yang nampak kacau tersebut. Dan syukurlah, deru nafas Chanyeol perlahan-lahan kembali teratur._

 _"Jika bukan karena balas budi nyawa, aku tak akan segan-segan meremukkan kepalanya sejak dulu"_

 _Leeteuk mengangguk kecil, memahami keadaan yang dialami sang tuan. Kemudian sambil tersenyum hangat, ia menarik pelan lengan Chanyeol untuk bangkit dari lantai._

 _"Aku berjanji akan menceritakan padamu nanti. Tuan Baekhyun sedang membutuhkan anda sekarang Tuan" pintanya._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian bangkit dari lantai dan bersama-sama Leeteuk menuju ruang transfusi darah. Tepat ketika mereka akan masuk ke ruangan tersebut, sosok dokter yang menangani Baekhyun tadi, secara bersamaan keluar dari ruangan itu juga._

 _"Dokter, kami ingin mendonor untuk Tuan Baekhyun" ucap Leeteuk._

 _"Sepertinya sudah cukup. Sudah ada yang datang dan mendonor untuknya" jawab sang Dokter singkat._

 _Chanyeol dan Leeteuk serempak mengerutkan dahi. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai siapa sosok tersebut, karena setahu mereka tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disini yang mengenal Baekhyun selain mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya-_

 _"Ah. Sudah selesai dengan drama kalian?"_

 _-muncullah sosok Sehun yang tiba-tiba bersender di pintu ruangan. Berdiri dengan angkuhnya dan ekspresi yang begitu menantang. Nampak pula Jongdae yang berdiri di sampingnya, dengan tatapan seolah ingin menguliti Chanyeol dengan matanya._

 _"Baekhyun sedang sekarat di dalam sana, dan kau justru sibuk berteriak seperti wanita" cemooh Sehun. "Apakah mencelakakan Baekhyun menjadi hobimu Park?!"_

 _Chanyeol berdecih, kemudian melangkah mendekat dengan senyuman miring tak kalah angkuhnya._

 _"Bukankah itu keinginan Baekhyun sendiri?" kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada. " Aku tidak pernah memaksanya.." seringai licik terangkat di sudut bibirnya "...termasuk di setiap malam-malam panas kami berdua"_

 _Kedua tangan Sehun mengepal sempurna. Keinginannya untuk menghancurkan wajah angkuh itu begitu kuat. Namun teredam begitu saja mengingat apa yang dilontarkan oleh lelaki iti benar adanya._

 _Cengir penuh kebanggaan ditampilkan oleh Chanyeol. Meskipun hati kecilnya berlawanan dengan ucapannya, namun setidaknya ia mampu membuat Sehun bungkam karenanya. Melihat tak ada sahutan dari sang lawan, Chanyeol mulai membalikan tubuhnya._

 _"Kau pikir itu Baekhyun?"_

 _Seruan tiba-tiba dari Jongdae, menghentikan langkah Chanyeol._

 _"Kami mendengar perbincangan kalian berdua" kali ini sukses membuat si tinggi membalik tubuhnya._

 _"Tentu saja itu Kyungsoo"_

 _Keadaan berbalik. Chanyeol membungkam, sedangkan Jongdae dan Sehun memiliki seringai di sudut bibir masing-masing. Dengan langkah tegapnya, Jongdae mendekati Chanyeol dan berhenti di samping lelaki itu._

 _"Kondisi Baekhyun masih lemah saat itu. Dan tak ingin putranya kecewa...bam! terciptalah skenario yang disusun oleh Tuan Byun" jelas Jongdae panjang lebar._

 _"Kau bisa tanyakan itu padanya" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Leeteuk dengan dagunya. Senyuman penuh cela dari Jongdae menjadi hal terakhir yang Chanyeol lihat, sebelum kedua lelaki itu melenggang pergi dari tempat ini._

 _Chanyeol masih terpaku dalam posisinya. Bahkan tak mengindahkan tepukan ringan di bahunya, yang dilakukan oleh Leeteuk._

 _"Tuan-_

 _"-aku hanya akan bertanya satu hal padamu" potong Chanyeol begitu datar dan dingin._

 _"Apakah itu benar atau tidak?"_

 _Leeteuk menarik nafas panjang. Sambil meremat kedua tangannya, mulutnya perlahan mulai membuka._

 _"Ya...semua itu benar Tuan"_

 _Flashback End_

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, Chanyeol mengacak-acak surai legamnya. Mata bulatnya kembali bergulir pada tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya. Kumpulan kertas yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk beberapa waktu lalu.

Ketika dirinya memerintahkan untuk mencari titik kelemahan dari kekuasaan pemimpin mungil tersebut.

"Rentan sekali.." gumamnya yang nampak ditujukan untuk Leeteuk yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya. "Apakah Baekhyun tidak pernah mengawasinya sesekali?"

"Sepertinya Tuan Baekhyun melimpahkannya pada orang lain"

Dugaan kuat muncul di dalam otak Chanyeol saat ini. Hanya saja ia masih meragu.

"Ada lagikah yang mengetahui ini selain aku?"

"Entahlah.." Leeteuk mengangkat kedua bahunya tak yakin. "...mungkin cepat atau lambat. Keputusan ada di tanganmu Tuan"

Chanyeol menggangguk setuju akan apa yang diutarakan oleh Leeteuk. Tekadnya sudah bulat kini. Maka setelah menghafal dan memahami apa yang tertera disana, Chanyeol bangkit dari meja kerjanya.

"Anda mau menemuinya Tuan?"

"Nanti. Setelah mengunjungi sahabatku"

Niat Leeteuk untuk bertanya lebih lanjut terhenti begitu saja ketika sudut matanya melihat sesuatu yang ada di sudut meja sang tuan. Sebuah bingkai foto lama. Yang menampilkan Chanyeol berbalutkan jas almamaternya, sedang tersenyum bersama seorang pria di sampingnya.

Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Luka di perut Baekhyun nampak mulai mengering. Namun baik Sehun maupun Jongdae, serempak untuk tidak memberikan izin baginya pulang dalam waktu dekat.

Bagi keduanya, rumah sakit menjadi tempat yang paling tepat untuk Baekhyun memulihkan diri. Karena dapat dipastikan si mungil keras kepala ini tidak akan tinggal diam ketika berada di kediamannya.

Maka dengan beberapa penjaga yang Sehun tempatkan di depan kamar Baekhyun, lelaki itu benar-benar terkurung di kamarnya.

Namun sepertinya para penjaga itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang lelaki tinggi, yang tiba-tiba sudah masuk ke dalam, dengan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan. Membuat Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan hal setimpal seperti yang kau lakukan pada pengawalku Yeol"

Sebuah kalimat sambutan dari Baekhyun, yang diucapkan dengan satu taikan nafas, bernada datar, namun sarat akan ancaman. Tak ada sahutan yang menjawabnya, melainkan hanya sebuah langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekati dirinya. Baekhyun mendongak ketika sepasang sepatu hitam itu sampai di samping ranjanganya.

Dan secepat kilat, belahan bibir tebal tiba-tiba menyambut bibirnya. Hanya sebuah lumatan singkat. Namun tetap mampu mengacaukan akal sehat Baekhyun.

"Itu yang kulakukan pada penjagamu. Membuat mereka bungkam" ucap si lelaki tinggi sambil tersenyum geli. "...namun tentunya bukan dengan bibirku" sebuah seringai licik ditampilkan olehnya.

Baekhyun memilih membuang muka, lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya. Tidak ada gunanya meladeni Chanyeol. Hanya akan memperburuk emosinya, dan mengacaukan kontrol pada gairahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol basa basi. Dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang di dada, ia mendudukkan diri di samping kaki Baekhyun.

"Kelihatannya?" balas Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol mengenyit melihat sikap Baekhyun. Sedikit tak suka akan reaksi dingin dari lelaki itu. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya untuk menggoda si mungil.

"Aku tidak tahu" balas Chanyeol tak kalah ketusnya. "Aku tidak bisa melihat lukanya"

Diam-diam Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Baekhyun berdecak, kemudian tangan lentiknya itu satu persatu membuka kancing bajunya sendiri. Baekhyun menyingkap lebar bajunya, bermaksud menunjukkan luka tusukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Sudah lihat?!"

"Ya...aku bisa melihat semuanya.."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengar nada serak dari Chanyeol. Dan ia mengumpati kebodohan dirinya sendiri, ketika ia mendapati tatapan mata Chanyeol justru terfokus pada dua tonjolan di dadanya, bukan pada lukanya.

"Sialan!"

Dengan cepat ia menutup kembali tubuhnya. Dan mulai mengancingi bajunya satu persatu, hingga-

Bruk!

-Chanyeol mendorongnya terbaring di atas ranjang. Dengan kedua tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh lelaki itu di samping kepalanya.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Kemudian dengan tenaga yang ia miliki, Baekhyun meronta-ronta agar dapat terlepas dari tindihan Chanyeol. Yang nampaknya sedikit membuat kewalahan lelaki di atasnya ini.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kyungsoo" sahut Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Yang sukses menghentikan gerakan Baekhyun. Keduanya saling bersitatap dalam diam setelahnya.

"Maaf.." pandangan Chanyeol melembut. "..tapi seks itu memang terjadi" nada sesal tersirat dari suaranya. Namun Baekhyun terlalu enggan untuk mendengarkan secara seksama, dan memilih membuang pandangannya ke samping.

"Dengarkan aku-

"-aku tidak peduli! Bukan urusanmmh..."

Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat dari Chanyeol, untuk sedikit meredam emosi Baekhyun.

"Ish!"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Namun tidak berusaha melawan seperti tadi. Membuat senyuman kecil mengambang di wajah Chanyeol.

Sambil mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang lembab karena ulahnya, Chanyeol kembali memandang lurus kedua mata sipit di bawahnya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak disampaikan oleh Kyungsoo" Baekhyun hanya diam dalam posisinya. "Bahwa ketika kami bercinta..." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk mengalihkan kepalanya mendekati telinga Baekhyun.

"...mulutku terus menerus meneriakkan namamu.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Menahan lenguhan yang hendak keluar, ketika Chanyeol mengulum telinganya. Dan si lelaki yang berada di atas tubuhnya, nampak senang melihat reaksi dari sentuhannya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat.." bisiknya bernada serak dan menggoda. "...hingga aku hampir gila karenanya"

Bibir panasnya turun perlahan, menelusuri sepanjang leher dan rahang mulus milik Baekhyun. Berhenti sesaat untuk menghisap kuat jakun kecil tersebut. Hingga membuat tubuh di bawahnya sedikit menggelinjang.

"Saat itu aku mabuk. Dan kau tau apa yang ada di pikiranku saat itu?" Chanyeol kembali membawa bibirnya mendekati telinga Baekhyun. "Ketika aku menyentuh tubuhnya..." sementara mulutnya berbisik, tangannya turut bergerak, meraba setiap inci tubuh indah tersebut.

"...tubuh inilah yang ada pikiranku..."

Gigitan pada bibir bawahnya semakin menguat. Tubuhnya menghangat, sedang deru nafasnya mulai memburu. Baekhyun sudah pasrah memejamkan matanya, sampai ia rasa tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit dari atasnya.

"Kita lakukan itu nanti" niat Baekhyun untuk bertanya mengapa, terhenti ketika menyadari arah pandangan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sedang mengamati lukanya, dan sebersit penyesalan nampak dari kedua matanya.

Baekhyun mendengus kecil, kemudian ikut bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia berdiri di samping Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Duduk"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran atas permintaan laki-laki mungil di depannya ini. Dan kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah, ketika Baekhyun mendorongnya hingga terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Hey..apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol mulai curiga ketika tangan lentik Baekhyun menuju ke arah ikat pinggangnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Kecurigaan Chanyeol terjawab ketika ikat pinggangnya telah dilepaskan. Dan dengan cepat, si mungil membuka pengait dan resleting celananya. Menampilkan gundukan besar yang masih terbalut dalaman. Chanyeol benar-benar menahan tangan Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu hendak menarik turun celananya.

"Kau tidak malu keluar dengan gundukan sebesar ini?"

"Aku bisa mengurusnya nanaarghh!"

Kalimat Chanyeol terpotong, ketika sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi kejantanannya. Baekhyun melirik ke atas dan mendapati ekspresi penuh nikmat di wajah Chanyeol. Maka ia keluarkan lagi penis Chanyeol dari mulutnya, mencoba memasukkannya lagi sedikit demi sedikit hingga mencapai pangkal kerongkongannya. Memberikan kenikmatan fantastis bagi lelaki tersebut.

"Baekkh.."

Chanyeol mulai menikmati dan bertumpu dengan kedua siku di belakangnya. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam dan mulut terbuka, terus menerus mengeluarkan geramannya.

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri semakin bersemangat melakukan servicenya. Ia mengulum, menjilati, seakan akan benda berurat yang ada di mulutnya itu adalah sebuah permen. Sebelah tangannya juga ikut bergerak, untuk memijat bola kembar yang ada di pangkal.

"Shit!"

Chanyeol benar-benar menggila oleh ulah Baekhyun. Mulut kecilnya itu sama nikmatnya seperti lubang yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar hampir mendesah seperti wanita, ketika Baekhyun menggigiti lubang kecil di ujung penisnya.

Mulut Baekhyun mulai pegal, namun dapat ia rasakan penis itu membesar di dalam mulutnya. Maka ia semakin gencar mengigiti, melingkarinya dengan sapuan lidahnya dan tangannya yang memijat lebih kuat.

Chanyeol sendiri mulai merasakan puncak pelepasan itu akan segera datang. Ia majukan pinggulnya, dengan tangan kanannya yang mencengkeram surai Baekhyun. Dan..

"Aaahh.."

Chanyeol terengah-engah merasakan sperma mengalir dari penisnya. Sementara tangannya masih menahan kepala Baekhyun, agar cairan miliknya itu ditelan habis olehnya. Dan Baekhyun sendiri nampak tidak keberatan akan itu, bahkan turut menghisap ujung penis Chanyeol, sampai sperma itu tak bersisa.

Dengan lembut, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk mengelap sisa cairannya yang masih menempel di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Kemudian dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh mungilnya agar kembali berbaring di ranjang.

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun hanya bisa protes, namun tidak memberikan perlawanan ketika lelaki itu menurunkan celana beserta dalamannya. Dan tidak dipungkiri, ereksinya sudah setengah berdiri akibat kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

"Kyungsoo benar akan satu hal" kedua tangan Chanyeol membuka lebar kaki Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit. "Bahwa aku tertarik dengan ini..."

"Eungghh"

Desahan mengalir begitu saja dari mulut mungil Baekhyun, ketika lubang sempitnya dimasuki begitu saja oleh satu jari Chanyeol. Dan semakin tak karuan, ketika satu jari lagi bergabung, kemudian menekan prostatnya dengan kuat.

"Chanhh"

Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena kedua jemari itu bergerak begitu pelan. Sementara Chanyeol terus menahan pinggulnya agar tetap diam tak bergerak.

"Aku memang tertarik pada kekuasaanmu. Kelompokmu. Semua yang kau miliki"

Chanyeol tak ayalnya seperti berbicara dengan patung. Karena Baekhyun hanya sibuk mendesah, dan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya namanya dan kata-kata permohonan agar Chanyeol melakukan lebih lagi.

"Dan cepat atau lambat. Semuanya akan menjadi milikku..." Chanyeol menyentak dalam jemarinya.

"...termasuk dirimu"

Sebersit akal sehat mulai kembali ke dalam diri Baekhyun ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Kedua matanya terbuka tajam dan sekuat tenaga ia menahan ledakan gairahnya. Hatinya sedikit mencelos, karena tak menyangka apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar adanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan keinginanmu itu terwujud!" Desis Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengabaikan jemari Chanyeol yang bergerak di bawah sana. "Kupastikan kau akan angghh!"

Seluruh indera Baekhyun seakan mati rasa. Bahkan mulutnya tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya. Semua fokusnya hanya pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dimana jemari Chanyeol yang bergerak cepat di dalam lubang anusnya, dan penisnya yang diremas kuat oleh tangan kiri lelaki itu.

"Akuhh akuhh.."

Srot

Baekhyun mendongak, sementara sperma menyempot dari penisnya. Membasahi bagian depan kemeja yang dipakai oleh Chanyeol.

Sambil terengah-engah, Baekhyun mulai menurunkan kepalanya, dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol hanya terpaut beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan memilikimu..."

"...tak peduli dengan cara apa aku akan melakukannya..."

.

.

.

Lelah dengan kegiatannya bersama Chanyeol kemarin, yang menguras habis emosi dan tenaganya, membuat Baekhyun tidur begitu lelap. Hingga tak menyadari seseorang telah mengangkat tubuhnya dari ranjang rumah sakit.

Sampai akhirnya dirasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun, dan kedua kakinya tidak merasakan ranjang tempat tidurnya tadi, barulah kesadaran menghampiri Baekhyun. Kedua mata sipitnya terbelalak, ketika tubuhnya terangkat di udara, dalam gendongan seorang pria asing berbadan kekar.

Baekhyun memberontak dengan cara menendang-nendang kakinya ke arah lelaki itu. Dan ketika ia mengigit lengan sang lelaki kekar, barulah gendongannya terlepas. Menyebabkan tubuhnya tersungkur di atas rerumputan. Sebuah pistol menyambutnya ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Turunkan senjatamu Jang"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dimana sosok pria paruh baya dengan cetakan wajah hampir 100% serupa dengan Chanyeol, berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku minta maaf. Kami pasti membuatmu terkejut" ucap Tuan Park sambil melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. "Tapi ini satu-satunya cara, karena Chanyeol tidak akan mengizinkanku menemui pria mungilnya ini" Tuan Park mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang masih setia terduduk di tanah.

"Aku bukan miliknya!" protes Baekhyun, sambil menerima uluran tangan dari pria tua di depannya.

Tuan Park tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengamati Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Membuat si kecil salah tingkah sendiri karenanya.

"Wajahmu tidak berubah. Tapi sifatmu sungguh berbeda sekarang" ucap si lelaki tua, masih dengan menatapi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kecil. "Kau berkata seolah-olah telah lama mengenalku Tuan" cibirnya. Membuat Park Senior tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku pernah membantu ayahmu memandikanmu dulu"

"Ap..apa?!"

"Bersama Chanyeol tentunya"

Baekhyun menganga dengan hebohnya. Salahkan otaknya, yang memang mudah melupakan sesuatu, apalagi masa lalunya. Namun sungguh ia sama sekali tidak mengingat Tuan Park dan putra menyebalkannya itu pernah dekat dengannya. Sementara Tuan Park hanya menggeleng kecil melihat reaksi kaku dari lelaki muda itu.

"Aku dan ayahmu bersahabat dan-

"-omong kosong! Aku tidak-

"-aku baru saja mengunjunginya di Busan.."

Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Tuan Park mampu menutup mulut Baekhyun. Dan Tuan Park sedikit menyesali akan suasana sendu yang tiba-tiba melingkupi mereka berdua. Kejadiannya belum sampai beberapa tahun, dan tentunya masih berat untuk lelaki muda tersebut.

Tidak suka dengan atmosfer saat ini, Tuan Park berdeham keras. Mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Ia membalik tubuhnya, dan melangkah kembali ke posisi yang sama ketika Baekhyun melihatnya tadi.

"Sesungguhnya ada seseorang lagi yang bergabung dengan kami" ucapnya dengan nada keseriusan.

"Ayah dari Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun tercekat dan hendak bersuara, namun ia sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Maka ia memutuskan untuk diam, dan memilih mendengarkan lelaki tua itu dengan seksama.

"Aku tahu kebencian kalian pada Kyungsoo begitu besar"

Diam-diam Baekhyun mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi hanya ada satu cara untuk menghadapinya" Tuan Park menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

"Tunjukkan fakta sesungguhnya padanya...dan semuanya selesai saat itu juga"

"...termasuk saudara tirimu"

Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat tajam. Seketika ingatan akan pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya, berputar kembali di otaknya. Dan jantungnya berdebar, karena sosok paruh baya di sana, adalah juru kunci dari segala pertanyannya.

"Siapa? Siapa orangnya?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran. "Apakah...Chanyeol?" cicitnya sedikit ragu.

Namun sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak sempat melihat ataupun mendengar jawaban dari Tuan Park. Sebuah sapu tangan yang membekapnya tiba-tiba, membuat kesadarannya menghilang dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya kembali tersungkur di atas tanah.

Bruk!

Tuan Park menoleh cepat ketika suara debuman keras, masuk dalam pendengarannya. Dan kedua matanya menajam, bukan karena Baekhyun, melainkan karena sosok pria seumur dirinya, melangkah mendekat dengan seringai liciknya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Park" sapa lelaki itu basa-basi.

"Entah mengapa..tapi aku sudah menduga kedatanganmu sahabatku" balas Tuan Park dengan menekankan kata akhir ucapannya. Sementara lelaki tua itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, dan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Begitukah? Tapi mengapa aku tidak melihat satu pengawalpun disini?" celanya sambil menelusuri sekitar mereka. "Nampaknya kau sudah menyerah akan hidupmu Park"

Giliran Tuan Park yang mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Dengan berani ia juga melangkah mendekat. Hingga keduanya berhadapan, dengan kedua mata saling bersitatap tajam.

"Mungkin karena aku yakin putraku dan putra Byun yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya"

Lelaki tua itu berdecih dan tertawa meremehkan ketika mendengarnya.

"Tidak semudah itu Park..." ucapnya dengan tenang namun penuh ancaman. " ...karena aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk kalian semua"

"...dan mari kita mulai darimu" kekehnya sesaat, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya ke samping.

Dan saat itulah. Kedua sosok lelaki muncul dari belakang sang sahabat. Yang di sebelah kiri adalah putra dari sahabatnya itu, Do Kyungsoo, dan Tuan Park tidak terkejut karenanya.

Namun pria yang berada di sebelah kanan. Pria itu. Pria yang sangat sangat dikenali oleh Tuan Park. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian, sambil menggenggam sebuah pistol di tangannya.

"Dari semua orang di dunia ini...mengapa harus kau?"

Tuan Park berucap lirih, kemudian memejamkan matanya pasrah.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

...

Prangg!

Chanyeol yang baru saja hendak keluar dari kamarnya, terhenti ketika suara pecahan kaca terdengar dari belakangnya. Ia berbalik cepat dan mendapati sebuah figura terjatuh dan kacanya berantakan di atas lantai.

Firasat buruk tiba-tiba menjalari batinnya, ketika dilihatnya itu adalah figura dari sosok sang ayah. Satu-satunya foto sang ayah yang ia punya selama ini.

Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetik nama sang ayah di layar. Dan baru saja Chanyeol hendak menekan tombol panggil, sebuah panggilan memasuki ponselnya.

"Ada ap..."

Tap Tap Tap

Gema langkah kaki Chanyeol yang begitu terburu-buru, mampu di dengar oleh seluruh penghuni kediamannya. Layaknya orang kesetanan, Chanyeol menuju mobilnya, dan melajukan dengan kecepatan fantastis.

 _"Tuan Park baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya Tuan..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suasana pemakaman yang biasanya sepi dan sunyi, terlihat berbeda hari ini. Nampak kerumunan orang lalu lalang, dan sebagian besar mengerumuni sebuah nisan. Yang bertuliskan 'Park Si Kyung' di atasnya.

Sejak pagi, satu persatu pengunjung datang dan pergi dari nisan tersebut. Namun ada seseorang yang sejak awal tadi, berdiri dengan kokohnya di depan nisan. Dimana nisan itu menyimpan jasad sang ayah di dalamnya.

"Tuan.."

Leeteuk datang dan memberikan tepukan ringan di bahunya. Merasa iba pada sang Tuan Muda, yang sejak kemarin hanya berekspresi datar dan sama sekali tidak ada setetes air pun yang mengalir dari matanya.

"Paman..." kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal erat. "...apakah itu benar Baekhyun?" desisnya begitu mengerikan.

Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya. Dan perlahan mulai mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya tuan..."

Dan ia tidak sempat lagi menahan Chanyeol yang menghilang begitu cepatnya. Ia hendak menyusul tuan mudanya itu...sampai dirasakan getaran dari ponsel yang ada di saku jasnya. Kepalanya menelusuri sekitar, ketika membaca isi pesan yang diterimanya.

Dan di situlah sosok itu berada. Pria paruh baya yang baru saja mengirimkan pesan padanya. Dan juga pria yang menjadi sahabat lama Tuan Park.

 _'Kau memang andalanku Leeteuk'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuklah paman"

Leeteuk melenggang masuk perlahan, kemudian sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat pada satu-satunya penghuni ruangan ini. Park Chanyeol, yang sedang sibuk mengancingi lengan kemeja hitamnya.

"Semuanya sudah siap Tuan"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Setelah selesai memakai jaket hitam andalannya, ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, diikuti oleh Leeteuk di belakangnya.

Dengan langkah arogan Chanyeol menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar rumahnya. Seringai kepuasan tercetak di bibir tebalnya, melihat sekumpulan anak buahnya tengah bersiap-siap, lengkap dengan senjata di dekat mereka.

Kesibukan mereka semua terhenti ketika Chanyeol sudah tiba di depan mereka. Semuanya kompak menundukkan kepala, sebagai tanda hormat dan patuh pada sang pemimpin angkuh itu. Membuat seringai di wajah Chanyeol kian melebar.

"Ini akan menjadi kejutan indah untuknya paman"

...

Sudah tiga hari, semenjak Baekhyun ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di hutan pinggir kota. Beruntung baginya ada seseorang yang menemukannya saat itu, dan segera menghubungi Sehun melalui ponselnya.

Tadinya Sehun bersikeras untuk membawa pulang saat itu juga. Karena ia bisa menjaganya selama 24 jam penuh. Namun Jongdae memintanya untuk bersabar, sampai dokter benar-benar mengizinkannya pulang.

Dan tibalah hari ini. Ketika dokter menyatakan bahwa kondisinya benar-benar telah pulih seutuhnya. Baik Sehun maupun Jongdae meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputnya. Nampaknya ada beberapa masalah serius yang sedang mereka tangani saat ini.

Tentu saja Baekhyun memakluminya, dan tidak keberatan hanya dijemput oleh salah satu anggotanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun lebih banyak terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya sedang terjadi saat ini. Tak tahu siapa yang membiusnya saat itu. Namun yang ia tahu hanyalah mengenai Tuan Park, yang meninggal dunia setelah bertemu dengannya.

Lamunannya membuyar ketika dirasakan mobil yang ia tumpangi telah berhenti. Baekhyun mengernyit ketika pintu mobilnya masih dalam posisi terkunci.

"Tidakkah ini aneh Tuan?"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang sang sopir, dan baru menyadari adanya suatu kejanggalan. Tidak ada penjaga di pos penjagaan pagar rumahnya. Dan juga keadaan kediamannya yang begitu gelap gulita.

"Sebaiknya anda tunggu di sini Tuan"

Dan sang bawahan pun keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

5 menit

10 menit

25 menit

Keadaan masih tetap sama, dan sang bawahan yang menjadi supirnya tadi tak kunjung kembali. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi hanya diam dan menunggu di dalam mobil. Ia buka pintu mobilnya, mencoba untuk keluar, hingga akhirnya-

"Tetap pada posisimu"

-sebuah revolver mengacung tepat di depan keningnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah, dan semakin pasrah ketika tubuhnya diangkat keluar dalam sebuah gendongan bridal.

Lelaki yang menggendong dirinya berhenti sejenak di depan pintu mobil miliknya, kemudian berbicara dengan seseorang yang sepertinya adalah anggota dari kelompok yang dipimpin oleh lelaki itu.

"Tarik semuanya kembali. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan"

"Siap Tuan!"

Si lelaki tinggi melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Memasuki Limo hitam miliknya, dengan membawa Baekhyun ke dalamnya. Kemudian memposisikan lelaki mungil yang sudah pasrah itu, duduk di atas pangkuannya, dengan punggung si mungil yang bersender di dada bidang miliknya.

Baekhyun mencoba melarikan diri, ketika dilihatnya tangan Chanyeol sedang sibuk pada ponselnya. Namun naas...Chanyeol lebih cepat menangkapnya, kemudian menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun ke belakang, dan mengikatnya erat dengan seutas tali yang sepertinya telah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan seperti ini jadinya...jika kau patuh dan menurutiku saat itu Baekhyun"

"Kau benar-benar pengecut Park!"

"Yah...Terserah apa katamu" dapat Baekhyun rasakan dada Chanyeol yang menempel di punggungnya, beserta deru nafas lelaki itu yang menggelitik tengkuknya. "...tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apapun saat ini"

"Aku telah memiliki semua yang ada pada dirimu"

Beberapa tumpukan kertas, tiba-tiba tersodor di depan wajah Baekhyun. Membuatnya membeku, bahkan tidak bergeming ketika diam-diam sebelah tangan Chanyeol menusukkan sesuatu di lehernya.

Fokusnya hanya pada apa yang tertera pada kertas itu. Tanpa perlu membaca sepenuhnya, Baekhyun sudah memahami keseluruhan isinya. Dimana setiap lembarnya berisikan kepemilikan aset-aset dan seluruh kekuasaan yang Baekhyun miliki.

Mata Baekhyun semakin memberat tiap detiknya. Dunia serasa berputar-putar, tubuhnya lemah terkulai di dada Chanyeol, dan pandangannya semakin memburam.

Nama Park Chanyeol yang tertuang di akhir setiap lembaran kertas, adalah hal terakhir yang Baekhyun lihat sebelum kedua matanya telah menutup sempurna.

Dan sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

Sepasang tangan kekar merengkuh tubuhnya erat.

Diiringi sebuah bisikan lembut yang menggelitik telinganya.

Juga hatinya.

.

.

.

 _"I love you..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

.

Waaaaaa Waaaa sudah 3 minggu ternyata hehehe.

Maaf karena sedikit terlambat, dan maaf juga karena scene Chanbaek berkurang di chap ini. Walaupun sedikit tapi sesuatu kan? Hihihi

Jadi..gimana dengan chap ini? Sebenernya walau keliatan nambah banyak masalah, tapi sebenernya pelan-pelan udah mulai terungkap permasalahannya. Ada apa dengan saudara tiri Baekhyun, masalah di masa lalu, termasuk alasan dibalik tingkah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba asal main culik aja kkkk, akan dijelaskan di chap depan. *spoiler*

Well...satu orang lagi gugur di chap ini. Ada yang mau request siapa lagi yang dihilangin dari cerita ini? Asal jangan uco yah hahaha. Why uco so jahaaat huhu aku kesaaal :( .

Then, kalo masih ada yg bingung, silahkan tanya aja di review. Aku bacain semua review kalian kok. Ada yg minta Jongin dihidupin lagi, matiin uco dan semua saran serta semangat dari kalian termasuk dari para sunbaenim aku bacain satu persatu :)

Last, terima kasih untuk kak Arco, Byun Jaehyunee dan kalian semua yang sudah berkenan baca ff ku ini. Kutunggu reviewnya lagi oke? Yang baru mampir dan yang belum pernah nyicip review juga yuuk dicoba hehehe.

P.S : #1yearExoluxionINA :")


	10. Chapter 10

Di suatu ruangan khusus dengan penerangan yang minim, dua pria berbeda usia saling duduk berhadapan. Jika menilik dari banyaknya penjaga yang mengitari pria yang lebih tua, maka dapat diketahui bahwa ia adalah sang pemilik tempat ini, sedang yang lebih mudah adalah tamu yang ia undang kemari.

"Kau mengajakku untuk bergabung denganmu? Apakah ini lelucon?!" mulai si pria muda, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Aku yakin telingamu masih berfungsi dengan baik Sehun" jawab pria tua itu.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hanya tidak menyangka seorang Tuan Do yang terhormat, turun langsung untuk mengajakku bergabung" jawabnya ringan.

"Kenapa tidak? Tentu saja putraku harus mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa"

Sehun berdecih dan mengepulkan asap cerutunya hingga menerpa wajah Tuan Do. "Kau bukan ayahku omong-omong" jawabnya.

"Lalu kau kira Byun adalah ayahmu?"

"Setidaknya ia memperlakukanku seperti itu" jawab Sehun cepat, kemudian menatap tajam pria tua di hadapannya. "Bukan seperti dirimu, yang mengambilku dari panti hanya untuk menjadikanku mesin pembunuh" ucapnya lugas.

Tuan Do terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, seolah tidak ada rasa bersalah atas segala perbuatannya. "Saat itu kau mampu melawan perintahku demi Baekhyun, mengapa sekarang tidak bisa?"

Sehun bungkam, tak tahu harus berucapa apa.

"Dengar Sehun. Kita hancurkan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun akan kembali padamu. Cukup mudah bukan?" tawar Tuan Do.

"Terakhir aku ingat, Baekhyun termasuk dalam rencana pembalasan dendammu" ucap Sehun blak-blakan, membuat Tuan Do terkesiap. Hanya sesaat saja, karena setelahnya senyuman bangga terlukis di wajah lelaki itu. "Kau memang yang terbaik. Ayolah nak, bergabunglah denganku, aku akan mempertimbangkan perihal Baekhyun untukmu" bujuk Tuan Do kesekian kalinya.

Sehun geleng-geleng kepala, tak habis pikir mengapa Tuan Do begitu menginginkannya bergabung. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Kau mampu menyingkirkan Kim Jongin, Tuan Park dan semua yang menghalangi jalanmu dengan caramu sendiri. Lalu kenapa kau masih membutuhkanku?" tanyanya, tak sanggup menahan rasa penasaran yang muncul di benaknya. Belasan tahun lebih ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah angkatnya ini, dan tiba-tiba sejam yang lalu, ketika dirinya sedang dikepung oleh beberapa bawahan Park, Tuan Do datang bersama kawanannya menghabisi bawahan Park yang mengepung Sehun, lalu di sinilah mereka berakhir.

Lagi, Tuan Do tersenyum bangga pada Sehun. "Cermat sekali" pujinya tulus, kemudian menjeda sesaat untuk menghisap cerutunyan, merasakan tembakau yang meringankan pkkirannya, sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Kuakui Chanyeol tidak bisa diremehkan, dan putra mungilku yang membelot padanya hanya semakin menambah bebanku saja. Itulah alasanku nak"

"Bahkan putra kandungmu sendiri mengkhianatimu" Sehun tertawa kecil, terkesan merendahkan.

"Pengkhianatan sering dilakukan oleh orang terdekat. Mungkin kau juga harus berhati-hati, nak" balas Tuan Do, sambil menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?!'

Dengan seringai licik yang terlukis di bibir, pria paruh baya itu membawa kepalanya lebih dekat. "Kau pikir darimana aku mendapatkan segala informasi tentangmu dan Baekhyun hmm?" bisiknya. Melihat Sehun hanya membisu, Tuan Do kembali menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi dan memanggil salah satu bawahannya untuk mendekat. "Bawa dia kemari" perintahnya pada sang bawahan.

Detik yang terlewati, terasa bagai berjam-jam bagi Sehun. Tidak dipungkiri, dirinya cukup was-was menanti sosok yang akan muncul di balik pintu. Dan ketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari luar-

Tap Tap Tap

"Nah, ini calon menantuku Sehun. Aku pikir tidak perlu mengenalkan dirinya padamu bukan?"

-Sehun membelalak lebar dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Kedua tangannya terkepal, sementara matanya menatap tajam sosok di samping ayah angkatnya.

"Sialan Kim!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And other cast

.

.

.

 _Di ambang batas kesadarannya, Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas ranjang dengan lembut. Meski pandangannya mengabur, namun ia masih mampu merasakan kehadiran dua sosok lelaki di dekatnya. Hanya satu dari mereka yang bisa Baekhyun kenali, yang saat ini sedang duduk di sampingnya, membelai kepalanya lembut._

 _Dikarenakan pendengarannnya yang melemah, Baekhyun tidak begitu mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua lelaki tersebut. Hanya samar-samar yang dapat ia dengar saat itu._

 _"Kau yakin hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya lelaki yang duduk di samping Baekhyun._

 _"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu Yeol" jawab lelaki asing di dekat pintu. Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat, dan memberi tepukan pelan di bahu Chanyeol, yang nampak setia membelai surai Baekhyun. Lelaki itu ikut menoleh pada Baekhyun, memandang prihatin padanya. "Tapi hanya ini cara terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menangkap mereka" sesalnya._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk paham, dan perlahan-lahan beranjak dari ranjang. Ia tundukkan tubuhnya lebih rendah, mengamati wajah pias Baekhyun dari dekat._

 _"Baekhyun...jika tiba saatnya kau tidak sanggup menahan segalanya, cukup-"_

Byuurr!

"Haahh!"

Layaknya tenggelam dalam air, seperti itu lah yang dirasakan Baekhyun ketika dirinya dibangunkan dengan air dingin yang disiramkan ke tubuhnya.

"Ah, apakah aku menggangu mimpi indahmu?"

Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap tajam pada penjaga di depannya, yang kerap membangunkan dirinya selama tiga hari ini. Namun Baekhyun mengamini ucapan penjaga itu. Bahwa apa yang ia lihat tadi hanya mimpi.

Sejak tiga hari yang lalu, seperti inilah kondisinya. Terbaring di lantai yang dingin, dengan tangan dan kaki yang diborgol. Tidak ada ranjang empuk dan tidak ada juga sosok yang membelai lembut surainya. Tidak pernah. Karena semua itu hanya sebuah ilusi mimpi.

Alih-alih menerima perlakuan lembut, setiap harinya Baekhyun justru mendapatkan berbagai kekerasan dari para penjaga. Akibat siksaan yang ia terima selama tiga hari ini, tidak ada lagi Byun Baekhyun yang berkulit putih mulus. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi bermacam-macam luka, mulai dari luka lebam akibat pukulan, luka goresan pisau, dan berbagai luka lainnya yang dapat membuat orang lain bergidik jika melihatnya.

Tapi semua itu tidak ada artinya. Dibandingkan dengan luka di hatinya.

Dimana Sehun? Dimana Jongdae? Apakah keduanya tidak perduli pada dirinya lagi, pikirnya.

Dan...dimana Chanyeol?

Plakk!

"Ugghh" Baekhyun meringis, dan merasakan rasa anyir yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sementara si penjaga itu justru terkekeh puas melihat hasil perbuatannya. Ia tarik dagu Baekhyun kasar, mengapitnya erat dengan jemarinya.

"Ckckck, pipimu semakin tirus saja" Baekhyun bergidik kala penjaga itu membelai pipinya. "Tenang, aku membawakan makanan untukmu" ucap si penjaga, kemudian menarik diri dari Baekhyun.

"Nah ini dia, ayo makan!"

Baekhyun membelalak melihat isi dari piring yang tersaji di depannya. Daripada disebut makanan, itu lebih mirip dengan sampah. Nasi yang dicampur aduk tak karuan dengan kepala ikan, tulang ayam, serta disirami dengan air mineral, bahkan lalat mulai menghigapi di atasnya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Aku sudah berbaik hati membawakannya untukmu" sahut si penjaga, sambil mengangkat piringnya. "Ah..aku lupa tanganmu diikat. Baiklah akan kusuapi"

Baekhyun menggeleng hebat dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Buka mulutmu sialan!"

Baekhyun mati-matian menjaga sendok itu memasuki mulutnya. Namun naas..si penjaga tadi menjambak kuat rambutnya ke belakang. Hingga tak sadar ia memekik dan-

"Aaakmmmh"

-satu sendok penuh makanan sampah itu memasuki mulutnya.

"Telan itu!"

"Huemhh..uhummh"

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun menelan makanan sampah itu ketika si penjaga membekap mulutnya.

Mungkin di waktu kedepan, Baekhyun akan meminta disuapi racun saja.

.

.

.

"Kau yang membunuh Jongin?"

"Hn"

"Kau juga yang menabrak Chanyeol di pemakaman?"

"Ya...Sehun"

Sehun tertawa layaknya orang hilang akal. "Dan dua kali usahamu itu gagal brengsek!" lelaki itu terengah-engah, nampak tersulut emosi. Tidak peduli pada lelaki di sebelahnya yang sedang fokus menyetir, Sehun menarik kasar kerah baju lelaki itu.

"Dua kali...DUA KALI KAU MENCELAKAI BAEKHYUN, KIM JONGDAE SIALAN!" hardik Sehun, benar-benar tak mampu lagi untuk meredam emosinya.

"Kau pikir aku sengaja melukainya?" Jongdae nampak tenang, memilih tetap fokus pada jalanan di depan.

"Dan kau pikir aku bisa percaya pada seorang pengkhianat hah?!"

Helaan nafas panjang dihembuskan oleh Jongdae. Ia menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan panadangan lurus mendalam. "Belasan tahun sudah...kita bertiga tumbuh bersama, Sehun. Aku bisa saja membunuhnya sejak lama. Tapi tidak kulakukan, Hun!"

"Omong kosong!" meski masih mengumpat kasar, Sehun mulai melunak dan perlahan melepaskan kerah Jongdae dari cengkramannya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang menyanyanginya Sehun..."

Sehun berdecih, namun memilih bungkam. Sama halnya pula dengan Jongdae di sebelahnya, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Keheningan segera melanda keduanya, sibuk menjelajahi pikiran masing-masing. Hingga seseorang di bangku belakang, memecahkan kebisuan yang terjadi.

"Sudah puas bertengkarnya? Jika masih ingin melanjutkan, silahkan keluar dari mobil" sahut Tuan Do dari belakang. Melihat kedua lelaki muda di depannya nampak acuh, ia bawa tubuhnya sedikit maju ke depan.

"Kalian tidak ingin kita bertiga mati sebelum menyelamatkan Baekhyun bukan?"

.

.

.

Buagh! Brukk!

"Uhukk!"

Entah sudah berapa pukulan yang diterima Baekhyun sampai saat ini. Sudah sepuluh hari Baekhyun terkurung, dan belum ada satupun yang datang menolongnya. Baekhyun mulai pasrah, mungkin di tempat inilah perhentian terakhir hidupnya.

"Makan ini!"

Lagi, makanan sampah itu disodorkan padanya. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika rambutnya dijambak kembali, hingga membuat mulutnya terbuka. Disaat sendok berisi makanan sampah itu mendekati mulutnya-

"Aww! Sialan!"

-si penjaga mengaduh kesakitan karena tangannya digigit oleh Baekhyun. Membuat sendok dan piring yang ia genggam, jatuh ke lantai. Si penjaga melayangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap memukul Baekhyun kembali, sementara Baekhyun menutup matanya takut.

"Sudah cukup. Tuan Lee datang bersama Tuan Muda"

Satu lagi penjaga, datang dan menghentikan penjaga sebelumnya yang hendak memukul Baekhyun.

Mendengar 'Tuan Muda' yang diucapkan oleh si penjaga tadi, tak dipungkiri memberikan secercah harapan di diri Baekhyun. Meskipun faktanya Chanyeol lah yang membawanya ke tempat neraka ini, namun entah mengapa ia merasa lelaki itu mampu mengeluarkan dirinya dari tempat ini.

Naas...harapannya sirna begitu kedua matanya melihat sosok di belakang Tuan Lee. Bukan Chanyeol, melainkan sosok mungil yang ia benci.

"Wah wah wah...jadi ini jalang kecil yang sudah dibuang?"

Suara gigi beradu terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun, menahan amarah mendengar hinaan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau mencari Chanyeol? Dia sudah bosan pada tubuhmu Byun, karena itu kau dibuang kesini"

"Omong kosong!" sergah Baekhyun. Meski benaknya juga mengamini apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo, namun hatinya tetap berpegang teguh pada apa yang ia percayai.

Kyungsoo berdecih sambil memutar matanya. "Kau masih tidak percaya? Baiklah. Paman Lee, hubungi Chanyeol!" perintahnya pada Leeteuk. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Leeteuk mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di layarnya. Setelah kiranya sudah tersambung, Leeteuk menekan tombol pengeras suara, agar semua yang ada di ruangan dapat mendengarnya, termasuk juga Baekhyun.

 _'Ya paman'_

Jujur di lubuk hatinya, Baekhyun merindukan suara lelaki itu.

'Maaf mengganggu Tuan Park, saya hanya ingin bertanya soal Tuan Byun' jawab Leeteuk sopan.

 _'Ada apa? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?'_

'Tidak ada Tuan. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang harus kulakukan padanya. Sudah sepuluh hari Tuan Byun disini'

 _'Ck! Kau membuang-buang waktuku paman. Lakukan saja apa maumu-'_

'-Chanyeol...'

Dengan tak tahunya, mulut Baekhyun mengkhianati dirinya. Entah atas dorongan apa, yang membuatnya lancang memanggil lirih lelaki itu, ketimbang mengumpati pria tinggi itu karena sudah membuang dirinya disini.

'Chanyeol...kumohon...'

Mungkin Baekhyun memang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

'...datanglah'

 _'...'_

Tidak ada yang terdengar dari sambungan telepon itu, selain deru nafas dari lelaki di ujung sana. Sesaat, Baekhyun sudah menaruh harap, merasa Chanyeol mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan ucapannya.

Namun lagi-lagi harapannya sirna...

 _'Aku tidak peduli'_

Pip!

Hanya dengan tiga kata tersebut, membuat Baekhyun bagaikan kehilangan jiwanya. Pandangannya kosong, hanya ada sirat kepedihan di dalamnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada Kyungsoo yang tertawa penuh kemenangan, bahkan ketika lelaki itu mendekati dirinya dengan memegang pisau di tangannya, Baekhyun tidak bereaksi.

Sreet Sreet Sreet

Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming, meski baju yang melapisi tubuhnya, telah sirna dilucuti oleh Kyungsoo. Nyeri yang ia rasakan akibat goresan pisau di tubuhnya, tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Sesungguhnya aku ingin langsung membunuhmu. Tapi mengingat kau adalah seorang jalang, maka kuberi kau kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang sebelum kau mati" ucap Kyungsoo, sambil melanjutkan merobek celana Baekhyun dengan pisaunya. Menambah banyak luka di tubuhnya, serta darah yang mulai mengalir mewarnai tubuh putihnya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada sehelai benang pun di tubuh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Baekhyun. "Sampaikan salam untuk kakakku di sana. Kau tidak lupa wajahnya bukan? Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan seseorang yang pertama kali kau bunuh bukan?" Kyungsoo terkekeh kejam, kemudian beranjak menjauh dan mendekati sang bawahan.

"Setubuhi dia semau kalian, dan jangan lupa habiskan nyawanya setelahnya!"

Para bawahan menunduk hormat dan menyeringai puas setelahnya. Kyungsoo menoleh sesaat ke arah Baekhyun, sebelum melenggang keluar ruangan. Tinggallah paman Lee dan lima penjaga yang menatap lapar tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah pasrah, memang menunggu kematian mendatanginya. Ia tidak peduli lagi, meski dua orang penjaga itu mulai memegangi penisnya dan menyesap pucuk dadanya. Semuanya telah kebas, Baekhyun tidak mampu merasakan apa-apa lagi meski ketiga penjaga yang lain mulai bergabung menikmati tubuhnya, bahkan satu penjaga sudah melesakkan jemarinya di lubang Baekhyun.

Ia pejamkan matanya erat, ketika mulutnya dipaksa menganga, begitu pula pada kedua kakinya yang dipaksa terbuka lebar. Sesuatu yang keras dirasakan mulai menyentuh lubang anus serta mulutnya, sampai akhirnya...

Brakk!

"T-tuan P-park?!"

Baik Leeteuk maupun yang lain, nampak terkejut dan memucat kala sosok tuannya itu melenggang masuk ke dalam. Bagaikan melihat sosok malaikat kematian, kelima penjaga tadi segera melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun dan menjauh dari lelaki itu. Jantung kelimanya berdegup cepat, kala sang tuan menatap mereka dengan pandangan menusuk, seolah bisa melenyapkan kelimanya hanya dengan tatapan itu.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, dan duduk bersimpuh di depan Baekhyun yang tergeletak lemah di lantai. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri, hanya menatap kosong pada lantai, sudah lelah berharap. Meski sapuan lembut menyapa pipinya yang semakin tirus, Baekhyun masih enggan untuk bergerak.

"Baekhyun...kenapa lama sekali?"

Entah sejak kapan, Baekhyun sudah terduduk dan berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Namun dapat ia lihat, rahang Chanyeol yang mengeras dan siratan amarah di kedua mata lelaki itu ketika mengamati sekujur tubuhnya.

Melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang penuh luka dan bersimbah darah, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya dan menggendong lelaki mungil itu secara bridal. Ia belai wajah pucat itu dan menahan emosi kembali, ketika lagi-lagi melihat luka di sana. Dan Chanyeol yakin masih banyak luka yang akan ia temukan setelah ini.

"Apakah kau tidak mendengar yang kukatakan saat itu?" lirih Chanyeol, tak kuasa menahan pedih melihat kondisi Baekhyun.

Meski Baekhyun hanya termangu, namun samar-samar ingatannya malam itu mulai muncul kembali di benaknya.

 _"Baekhyun...jika tiba saatnya kau tidak sanggup menahan segalanya, minta Leeteuk menghubungiku dan cukup panggil namaku, maka aku akan segera datang mengambilmu kembali"_

Salahkan rindu dan rasa sakit di hatinya, hingga membuat Baekhyun tanpa malu-malu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, memeluk lelaki itu dengan eratnya. Ia tidak peduli, meski air matanya mulai membasahi kerah kemeja Chanyeol, yang ia inginkan hanya merasakan keberadaan lelaki itu, membuatnya merasa aman.

"Aku kira itu mimpi hiks.."

Chanyeol menepuk pelan punggung polos Baekhyun, mecoba menenangkan lelaki itu. "Sst..tenanglah, aku disini sayang"

"Chanyeol...hiks...bawa aku pergi dari sini..." lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum melenggang melewati pintu, ia berhenti sejenak.

"Tae joon!"

"Ya, Tuan Park?"

Dengan kilatan mata pembunuh dan seringai mematikan, Chanyeol berkata.

"Tangkap semua yang terlibat di ruangan ini, dan segera habisi nyawa mereka"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Udah apdet lama, pendek, gak jelas pula. Yeah I know :(

Flashback diundur di chap depan, dan semoga nanti ceritanya semakin jelas dan bisa dipahami.

Malam ini aku up bareng **Byun Jaehyunee** lagi yeaay, silahkan mampir ke akunnya, khususnya yang lagi pingin baca chanyeol yang sweet hehehe.

Btw, SIAPA YANG KOBAM KARENA CB MAIN JEPIT-JEPITAN BONEKA?


	11. Chapter 11

Cinta.

Sepenggal kata dengan berjuta makna di dalamnya. Tak pernah diperkirakan kapan ia akan datang, tak beralasan mengapa ia hadir, tak pernah padam dihempas waktu, dan tak pernah ada solusi ketika ia pergi.

Ketika pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk berlabuh, maka tidak ada seorangpun yang kuasa mengelak meski dihadang dengan senjata paling hebat di muka bumi. Ia hadir merasuki jiwa, melemahkan akal sehat akan segala tindakan rasional yang dilakukan, menjadikan hari tanpa malam, memberikan kesejukkan di tengah penat yang menyengat.

Cinta itu indah. Seindah gemerlap sang rembulan di antara bintang. Seindah pencaran awan di tengah langit biru. Dan begitu kokoh melenyapkan jurang pemisah antara dua insan.

Adalah Do Yong Gi, seorang lelaki yang mendefinisikan cinta bagai sebuah lelucon, sesuatu yang tak pernah diizinkan masuk dalam list rutinitasnya. Yang ia tahu hanya cinta begitu luar biasa dalam mengubah sesuatu. Ketika kedua temannya-Park Jae Yong dan Byun Il Sang-para lelaki cassanova dengan level kebrengsekan di ambang batas, dalam sekejap bertransformasi layaknya pangeran impian dikala keduanya mengenal apa itu cinta.

Do Yong Gi tak peduli, ketika kedua temannya itu sering mengumbar kemesraan di depannya, bahkan tak jarang melempar celaan canda padanya. Karena baginya banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan daripada berurusan dengan hal sentimentil seperti romantika.

Saat itu ia mampu menolak datangnya cinta. Saat itu ia menganggap sepele perihal cinta.

Namun lihat dalam beberapa tahun yang terlewati.

Ketika sesuatu yang ia sebut sebagai hal sepele itu, justru membawa dirinya sebagai pelakon utama dalam kisah pilu kedua sahabatnya.

Jarak antara benci dan cinta itu sedekat nadi, setipis helaian kertas, dan secepat kedipan mata. Disaat kebencian mulai menguasai diri, iri dengki yang turut membuntuti, ditambah keinginan kuat untuk menguasai, maka ucapkan selamat datang pada rangkaian mimpi buruk berkepanjangan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And other cast

.

.

.

"Tuan Park! Jangan pergi Tuan!"

"Minggir!"

Brukk

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, sekuat tenaga menahan keinginan untuk melenyapkan sosok yang sedang bersimpuh di kakinya saat ini. "Jika bukan karena pengabdianmu selama ini, aku tidak segan-segan untuk melubangi kepalamu paman. Cepat menyingkir sebelum aku mulai berubah pikiran!" usirnya.

Namun Leeteuk tetap bersikukuh pada posisinya, bahkan semakin erat merengkuh kedua kaki Chanyeol. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah tuannya dengan pandangan memohon. "Silahkan bunuh saja saya, jika itu bisa menahan Tuan agar tetap di sini" Leeteuk berucap penuh yakin. Tak gentar meski raut tuannya telah memerah sempurna menahan amarah. "Saya mohon Tuan, tetaplah di dalam bersama-"

Duakk!

"-uhuk uhuk!" Leeteuk terbatuk dan terkulai di lantai, dikala ujung sepatu sang tuan menghantam dadanya. Namun ia segera berupaya bangkit kembali ketika melihat langkah kaki Chanyeol mulai menjauh. "Tidak Tidak! Kembalilah Tuan! Jangan pergi Tuaannnn!" lolongnya pilu.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol, sedikit terenyuh melihat pemandangan di belakangnya. Paman Lee memang tidak bisa dimaafkan atas segala pengkhianatannya, namun setidaknya lelaki itu tidak pernah sekalipun menyakiti dirinya. Maka ketika Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk menyampirkan jubah cokelat miliknya guna menyelimuti tubuh polos Baekhyun, yang lebih mungil memberikan pandangan penuh arti padanya, mencoba membujuk Chanyeol agar setidaknya mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Paman Lee. Chanyeol mengerti pandangan itu, tentu saja. Dan gelengan tegas darinya adalah jawaban mutlak yang tidak bisa dibantah oleh Baekhyun sekalipun.

Aroma anyir dari darah menguar memasuki indera penciuman Baekhyun ketika dirinya dan Chanyeol tiba di lantai dasar. Genangan merah pekat hampir tersebar merata di seluruh permukaan lantai, mengotori kulit sepatu Chanyeol selama ia melangkah. Setibanya di halaman depan, suasana nampak lebih mencekam. Selongsong peluru berserakan di tanah, mengelilingi tubuh-tubuh kaku tak bernyawa dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, lalu mendapati beberapa dari mayat itu adalah para lelaki yang selalu menyiksanya dan hampir melecehkan tubuhnya malam ini. Sedangkan sebagian besar lainnya nampak asing baginya, namun ia tahu bahwa mereka masih termasuk dalam anggota di bawah pimpinan Chanyeol.

Lalu mengapa Chanyeol menghabisi anggotanya sendiri pikir Baekhyun.

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa keduanya kini telah berada di dalam limosin hitam milik Chanyeol. Keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika Chanyeol hanya duduk dalam diam, bahkan membiarkan pintu mobilnya tetap terbuka.

"Aku menunggu Tae Joon" Chanyeol menyahut, seolah mampu mendengar isi pikiran Baekhyun.

Tak butuh waktu lama, seorang lelaki yang bernama Tae Joon itu akhirnya datang menghampiri, dan berdiri di samping pintu mobil. Tae Joon tidak sendiri, ia membawa seseorang di belakangnya. Seorang lelaki yang menyebabkan sekujur tubuh Baekhyun meremang dan bergetar. Menyadari itu, Chanyeol berinisiatif mengeratkan rengkuhannya, serta membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telinga lelaki yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Baekhyun...lihat aku" Baekhyun menurut dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat ketakutan yang terpancar dari sorot mata sabit di depannya, Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun sedang tangan kanannya nampak berupaya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Baekhyun mengerjap penuh tanya, dikala revolver kecil yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol kini disodorkan kepadanya.

"Aku sengaja menyisakan bajingan ini untukmu. Ambil ini dan lakukan apapun yang kau mau" Chanyeol mengambil jemari Baekhyun, membawa jemari itu untuk menggenggam revolver miliknya. Baekhyun mengamati pistol di tangannya sejenak, kemudian beralih pada lelaki brengsek di sebelahnya. "Kau ingin aku yang menghabisinya untukmu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mendapati tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar memegang pistol.

Baekhyun menoleh sesaat pada Chanyeol, memberikan gelengan kepala padanya. "Tidak. Biar aku saja" tolak Baekhyun tegas. Perlahan-lahan tangannya mulai terangkat, mengacungkan pistol ke arah lelaki yang menjadi sasarannya. Dapat ia lihat Tae Joon mulai mundur, sementara lelaki yang satu lagi meronta-ronta sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh permohonan. Dengan seringai khas miliknya yang mulai muncul, jemari Baekhyun mulai menapak pada pelatuk dan...

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Tembakan bertubi-tubi dilepaskan oleh Baekhyun, tepat menghujam organ vital lelaki itu hingga tak perlu waktu lama bagi ajal datang menjemputnya. Pistol yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun terjatuh setelahnya, akibat tangannya yang bergetar mengingat kilas balik siksaan dan pelecehan yang dilakukan oleh lelaki tersebut.

Lagi, Chanyeol membawa kepala Baekhyun bersender di dadanya dan melingkarkan tangannya untuk mendekap tubuh rapuh itu lebih erat. Sedang kedua matanya menatap ke arah Tae Joon yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tae Joon"

"Ya bos?"

Netra Chanyeol menajam, beralih mengamati tubuh kaku di dekatnya dengan sorot penuh kebencian. "Pastikan setiap kelompok di berbagai penjuru Korea Selatan, mendapatkan masing-masing potongan tubuh bajingan ini" perintahnya begitu mutlak, tak berperasaan.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya menegak kembali, sedang Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada lelaki di pangkuannya, dengan sebuah senyuman hangat yang terpatri di bibirnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, membawa belahan bibirnya menyapa bibir tipis kesayangannya, kemudian berbisik halus. "Mereka harus tahu dengan siapa mereka akan berhadapan, berikut konsekuensinya, jika kelak berani mencoba menyentuh milikku" Kecupan singkat menjadi penutup kalimat posesif yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" Baekhyun sungguh frustasi dengan berbagai kejanggalan yang terus menimpanya selama beberapa hari ini. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap wajahnya sebagai pelampiasan otaknya yang membuntu. "Aku tidak mengerti Chanyeol...Kau telah mengambil alih semua asetku, lalu meninggalkan diriku dalam tempat terkutuk itu, kemudian tiba-tiba datang dan berlaku bak seorang pahlawan. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini? Mengapa kau-

"-sshh...tenangkan dirimu Baekhyun" Layaknya sebuah sihir ampuh, usapan lembut di pucuk kepalanya serta hembusan nafas beraroma mint dari Chanyeol, mampu membuat Baekhyun menelan kembali suaranya dan menutup rapat bibirnya. Ia mendongak dengan raut penuh harap, menunggu ungkaian kata yang akan terucap dari sang dominan.

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahui semuanya?"

Baekhyun mengganguk berulang-ulang. "Please...jangan ada satupun yang terlewat" mohonnya.

Sesaat senyuman tipis terpatri di bibir Chanyeol, namun segera tergantikan oleh sorot sendu penuh penyesalan. "Aku hampir melakukan sesuatu yang akan kusesali seumur hidupku" Ia mengambil kedua jemari Baekhyun, mengecupnya lembut berulang-ulang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jika bukan karena atasan Jongin yang datang dan mengungkapkan kebenaran...mungkin aku benar-benar akan kehilangan dirimu..." sorot mata Chanyeol meredup ketika ia mengakhiri ucapannya.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mengenyit melihat Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Chanyeol menegakkan posisi duduknya, kemudian menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan raut keseriusan. "Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan kukatakan, dan jangan berkata apapun sampai aku selesai berbicara. Mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sedang Chanyeol memagut bibirnya sesaat, sebelum mengulas kembali memorinya dalam beberapa hari yang terlewati.

.

.

.

Flashback

Sebuah kaleng bir dingin dengan kadar alkohol rendah, disajikan di atas meja untuk Chanyeol. Sungguh pilihan yang tepat untuk mendinginkan kepala Chanyeol yang terasa mendidih saat ini.

Semua berawal ketika Chanyeol yang sedang terburu-buru ingin menuntaskan hasratnya untuk melenyapkan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba dihalangi begitu saja oleh seorang lelaki paruh baya yang mendatanginya di pemakaman sang ayah. Shim Eun Woo namanya, seorang lelaki yang secara mengejutkan mengaku sebagai atasan Jongin di kepolisian, dan kembali mengejutkan Chanyeol dengan beberapa pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Minumlah dulu...perlu kepala dingin untuk mencerna apa yang kukatakan" ucap si pria paruh baya, yang sedang melangkah mendekati sofa yang diduduki Chanyeol. Ia membawa kaleng minumannya sendiri, meneguknya sekali sebelum menyusul duduk di sebelah yang lebih muda. "Kau pasti begitu yakin Baekhyun adalah pelaku yang membunuh ayahmu" tuduhnya telak.

"Semua bukti mengarah kepadanya. Lantas mengapa aku harus meragu?" Chanyeol mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, lelaki yang lebih tua beranjak dari duduknya menuju meja kerjanya. Kedua alis Chanyeol saling tertaut ketika Eun Woo kembali dengan sebuah amplop cokelat yang disodorkan untuknya. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Chanyeol berinisiatif mengambil amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isi di dalamnya. Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah kala mendapati isi dari amplop tersebut adalah foto Baekhyun yang sedang terkulai tak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan.

"Itu adalah foto yang diambil oleh bawahanku di hari ayahmu meninggal dunia" Eun Woo mendahului Chanyeol yang hendak bersua. "Dari hasil pemeriksaan forensik, diperkirakan ayahmu meninggal pada pukul 17.02, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak 10 menit sebelumnya hingga beberapa jam kedepan. Apakah masuk akal bagimu bila ia pelaku penembakan ayahmu?"

Chanyeol bungkam. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucap sesuatu, selagi fokusnya hanya tertuju pada lembaran foto Baekhyun di genggamannya.

"Semenjak kematian Jongin, kami melanjutkan penyelidikan yang tengah ia lakukan dan mengirimkan seseorang untuk mengawasi gerak gerik kalian" Eun Woo menjeda ucapannya, ia menyerahkan sebuah map yang lebih tebal dari sebelumnya pada Chanyeol. "Di dalam amplop ini berisikan rentetan kejadian yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada hari itu. Bukalah"

Tanpa berlama-lama, Chanyeol bergegas mengeluarkan isi dari amplop tersebut. Dalam sekejap rahangnya mengeras kentara, kedua matanya membelalak serta jemarinya mengepal erat sebagai reaksi dari tubuhnya kala mendapati apa yang ada di dalam amplop tersebut.

"Aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya, namun inilah kenyataan yang ada" lelaki yang lebih tua menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol, memberikan dukungan untuknya. Helaan nafas panjang dihembuskan olehnya melihat sosok yang berada di foto. "Tidak ada istilah 'teman' dalam dunia hitam bung. Dimanapun, kapanpun, dan siapapun memiliki peluang untuk melakukan pengkhianatan"

Chanyeol masih nampak membisu, dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas erat foto yang ia genggam. Foto dimana sang ayah terkapar bersimbah darah, tergeletak tak berdaya di depan seorang lelaki yang Chanyeol yakini adalah Paman Lee.

Ya...Paman Leeteuk.

Yang berdiri begitu gagahnya, dengan senjata api di tangannya.

Jemari Chanyeol meremas lembar foto itu hingga tak terbentuk, dan sudah akan bangkit dari duduknya sebelum Eun Woo menahan pundaknya. "Tahan emosimu, lihat dulu semuanya sampai akhir" saran Eun Woo, sukses membuat Chanyeol duduk kembali pada tempatnya.

Foto kedua dan ketiga tak ubahnya seperti apa yang digambarkan pada foto pertama. Namun pada foto keempat dan foto kelima, kerutan dalam tercetak di kening Chanyeol. "Ini Kyungsoo dan..." Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada Eun Woo dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "...ayahnya?! Tidak Tidak! Ini mustahil! Tuan Do telah lama meninggal dunia!" Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala, menyangkal apa yang ia lihat.

"Lalu yang kau lihat itu adalah makhluk halus? Begitu?" Eun Woo terkekeh kecil sembari menatap Chanyeol dengan sorotan mengejek. "Kau masih kecil saat itu, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Aku berani bertaruh ayahmu pasti tidak pernah mengajakmu mengunjungi makamnya. Benarkan?" Chanyeol enggan menjawab, dalam hati mengiyakan pernyataan tersebut. Melihat kediaman Chanyeol, Eun Woo tersenyum puas. "Yeah tentu saja. Sebab tidak pernah ada jenasah yang dimakamkan, karena Tuan Do masih bernafas dengan baik...sampai saat ini" terangnya.

"Kau pikir mengapa ia bisa berada disana hah? Mengapa ia diam saja melihat Leeteuk menarik pelatuk senjatanya? Dan yang pasti..." Eun Woo memicing, menatap lurus pada Chanyeol. "...pikir baik-baik, darimana semua kejanggalan itu berasal" lanjutnya lagi, kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum penuh arti.

Layaknya benang kusut yang tak berujung, seperti itulah penggambaran kondisi otak Chanyeol saat ini. Netra bundarnya nyaris tak berkedip, terlalu fokus meluruskan satu-persatu dugaan yang muncul di benaknya. Hingga pada akhirnya satu kesimpulan telah ia peroleh...

Brakk!

"Sialan! Para bajingan ini seharusnya tahu dengan siapa mereka berhadapan!" suatu gebrakan kasar di meja, menjadi reaksi pertama yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Meski rona merah jelas terlihat pada kepalan tangannya, Chanyeol mengabaikannya, memilih untuk mengambil lembaran foto tadi dan merobeknya hingga potongan kecil. "Tunggu dan lihatlah...bagaimana caraku membuat mereka memohon kematian padaku" seringai mematikan mengakhiri ucapan Chanyeol, dan jujur itu membuat Eun Woo sedikit bergidik melihatnya.

"Tidak semudah itu bung. Memangnya kau tahu siapa tepatnya kawan atau lawan disaat genting begini?" tanya Eun Woo, begitu telak menghilangkan seringai Chanyeol, digantikan oleh dengusan kesal.

"Jadi apa rencanamu Tuan Tahu Segalanya?" sindir Chanyeol.

Eun Woo memutar matanya sembari bangkit dari sofa, menyempatkan untuk menggumam kata 'sialan' sebelum mengambil amplop cokelat lainnya dari meja kerjanya. "Sebaiknya kau liat ini" ucapnya dengan menyodorkan amplop tadi pada Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menerima dan membukanya dengan segera, mendapati sosok Jongin sebagai foto pertama yang ia lihat.

"Foto-foto ini berasal dari kamera tersembunyi yang dipasang oleh Jongin. Sepertinya ia sudah memiliki firasat sebelumnya" suara Eun Woo memelan, mengakhiri ucapannya untuk memberi kesempatan pada Chanyeol mencermati lembaran foto di genggamannya.

Ekspresi Chanyeol melembut, cenderung menyendu kala netranya melihat sosok mendiang sahabatnya dalam foto tersebut. Jemarinya terulur untuk mengusap pada bagian wajah sahabatnya, sebelum beralih untuk melihat foto selanjutnya.

Dan ekspresi keterkejutan tergambar jelas pada wajahnya, ketika foto kedua menyapa sepasang netra bundarnya.

"Ini...Jongdae?! Dia yang membunuh Jongin?! Tapi mengapa...?" alunan suara Chanyeol memelan di akhir, terkesan bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Lihatlah sampai habis. Aku yakin kau akan mengerti" saran Eun Woo. Dipatuhi oleh Chanyeol, melanjutkan membuka lembaran foto berikutnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda pada lembaran foto selanjutnya, masih menunjukkan Jongin yang sedang meregang nyawanya dihadapan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

Namun semuanya menjadi lebih mudah dipahami, ketika Chanyeol sampai di foto terakhir.

"Cih! Jadi Jongdae dan Paman Lee bersekongkol?" tanya Chanyeol, yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Eun Woo. "Serius aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang diinginkan oleh para bajingan ini" gumamnya sembari terkekeh miris.

"Kami juga tidak tahu pasti. Jongin yang sudah menemukan motif sekaligus buktinya, namun...yah...bukti itu menghilang bersamaan dengan kejadian naas itu" sesal Eun Woo, memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Harusnya kau yang lebih mengetahuinya Yeol. Mengingat ayahmu dan ayah Baekhyun terkait dalam permasalahan ini. Entahlah...apakah tingkat kepekaanmu yang sangat buruk, atau memang ayahmu yang terlalu rapi menyimpan semua ini darimu" Eun Woo mendengus.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa kuingat dari masa kecilku. Hanya kematian ibu satu-satunya..."

Keheningan mulai melanda, dimana Chanyeol nampak sedang menerawang pada dirinya di masa lalu, mengulas kembali peristiwa terbunuhnya sang ibu di depan matanya. Sedang Eun Woo sendiri, enggan menanggapi dan membiarkan Chanyeol larut dalam lamunannya. Hingga pada menit kesepuluh, helaan nafas panjang dari Chanyeol, memecahkan keheningan antara keduanya.

"Sudahlah, jadi apa rencanamu? Aku sudah tidak sabar melubangi kepala mereka satu persatu" mulai Chanyeol.

Eun Woo memutar mata dan berdecih pada yang lebih muda. "Gunakan otak bukan ototmu kawan. Yang harus kita lakukan saat ini adalah menghentikan mereka memperluas kekuasaan, dan kita membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk itu" jelasnya merinci.

Chanyeol mengernyit dan menggeleng tak setuju. "Tidak. Aku lebih suka menyelesaikan dengan tanganku sendiri. Jangan libatkan Baekhyun" tolaknya bersungguh-sungguh, kemudian memejamkan matanya dikala Eun Woo menatapnya dengan pandangan menghakimi. Helaan nafas panjang dihembuskan olehnya ketika ia memulai berbicara.

"Ini akan melukai Baekhyun...dia tidak sekuat apa yang orang lihat. Jika masih ada alternatif lainnya, asal itu tidak melibatkan Baekhyun, aku sanggup melakukannya meski nyawaku sebagai taruhannya" ucapnya lantang, membuat senyum mengejek perlahan terpatri di wajah lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Cih! Perutku mual mendengarnya!" Eun Woo memeletkan lidahnya, berpura-pura ingin muntah. Kembali ia beranjak menuju meja kerjanya, mengambil sebuah amplop cokelat lagi untuk disodorkan pada Chanyeol. "Sayang sekali, mau tidak mau kita harus melibatkan kekasihmu bung. Baca ini baik-baik" Chanyeol menerima amplop itu dan membukanya dengan segera.

Bukanlah lemabaran foto seperti yang ia peroleh sebelumnya, menainkan deretan angka yang terpampang rapi dalam sebuah tabel. Berisikan nilai saham-saham beserta total laba yang rancu menurut Chanyeol.

Lembaran angka seperti ini pernah Chanyeol lihat sebelumnya. Tepatnya ketika ia meminta Paman Lee untuk menyelidiki apa kiranya yang mampu menjatuhkan kekuasaan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Oleh karenanya, kerutan dalam di dahi ia berikan pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Nampaknya komplotan itu sulit untuk menembus Park, hingga mereka beralih pada kekuasaan yang dimiliki Keluarga Byun" ungkap Eun Woo, menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Chanyeol. "Diam-diam menggerogoti aset Byun, dan memanfaatkan kematian Tuan Byun untuk menggoyahkan Pemimpin Kelompok lainnya" jelasnya lagi.

Rahang Chanyeol mengatup keras, sebab kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya. "Ayah Baekhyun sudah meninggal? Aku tidak pernah tahu akan itu..." nada bicaranya memelan, meringis samar merasakan dadanya yang berdenyut.

Tepukan ringan diberikan Eun Woo pada bahu Chanyeol, memberikan dukungan pada yang lebih muda. "Ayahmu memang menyembunyikan fakta itu dengan baik, namun tidak dipungkiri akan adanya celah bagi pihak lain untuk mengetahuinya. Dan itulah yang dimanfaatkan oleh mereka, mengingat banyak kelompok mafia yang meragukan kemampuan Baekhyun dalam meneruskan kepemimpinan ayahnya"

Mendengar kehidupannya dan kekuasannya yang sedang dicoba dirusak oleh para komplotan pengkhianat, sudah menyulutkan api emosi dalam diri Chanyeol. Tetapi ketika kini ia mendengar fakta bahwa bajingan itu sudah selangkah lebih dekat untuk menghancurkan kehidupan Baekhyun, sungguh membangkitkan sisi gelap Chanyeol. Rasanya ia mampu untuk mencabik habis siapapun yang bertanggung jawab menyakiti Baekhyun dan tidak akan berhenti sampai nafas terakhir pergi dari raga mereka. Kalau bukan karena Eun Woo dengan segala rencana bijaknya, mungkin Chanyeol sudah merealisasikan rencananya itu.

"Bagaimana? Masih enggan untuk melibatkan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol nampak berpikir keras, membuat Eun Woo berdecih malas akan itu. "Terserah padamu saja, jika kau ingin melihat kekasihmu itu jatuh miskin atau kemungkinan terburuk dijadikan jalang oleh kelompok lain" ia mengedikkan kedua pundaknya.

Telapak Chanyeol mengepal, membayangkan apa yang didengarnya bila menimpa Baekhyun kelak. Jemarinya terangkat, mengacak surai legamnya frustasi. "Aku pernah memintanya paman. Ketika Paman Lee menunjukkan laporan mengenai aset Baekhyun, saat itu juga aku bergegas memintanya, namun dengan tegas ia menolak" keluhnya, diakhiri desahan lelah yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Untuk sesaat Eun Woo membungkam, mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya selagi otaknya berkelana mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Seringai puas terbentuk pada menit kelima, dengan segera menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya.

Dan Chanyeol tidaklah bodoh untuk mengartikan seringai serta tatapan licik dari lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

 _"Jika Baekhyun tidak mau memberikan kekuasaannya baik-baik, maka kita harus mengambilnya secara paksa, dan Baekhyun tidak perlu tahu akan itu. Setidaknya sampai batas waktu yang tepat kelak"_

Pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh Eun Woo kemarin malam terus terngiang di kepala Chanyeol sepanjang waktu. Meskipun menolak keras pada awalnya, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap berakhir disini. Di markas besar kelompok mafia lain.

"Park Chanyeol?!" seruan dari seorang lelaki yang baru saja masuk ke dalam, mengalihkan atensinya. Baik Chanyeol maupun lelaki itu saling melempar raut terkejut. "Harusnya kau hubungi aku langsung Yeol, tidak perlu seformal ini" ia terkekeh mencairkan suasana.

"Aku tidak tahu Suho hyung sudah menggantikan Paman Kim kini" Chanyeol melempar senyum bersahabat pada lelaki di depannya, lelaki yang telah lama dikenalnya sebagai kakak sepupu dari Jongin. Dan raut ekspresi Chanyeol berubah dikala mengingat nama sahabatnya. "Ah ya...aku turut berduka atas kematian Jongin" ucapnya.

Ekspresi sendu itu turut menulari Suho di depannya. Ia menarik nafas sesaat sebelum memulai berbicara. "Bukankah harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu?" ucapnya main-main, disambut kekehan ringan dari Chanyeol. Ia memanggil salah satu bawahannya, memberi perintah untuk membawakan minuman untuk keduanya, sebelum beralih pada Chanyeol kembali. "Jadi apa tujuanmu datang kemari Yeol?" tanyanya mulai serius.

Chanyeol tak lantas segera menjawabnya, membiarkan pesuruh Suho menuangkan wine berkualitas pada dua gelas kosong di atas meja. Sesaat setelah pesuruh itu meninggalkan keduanya, Chanyeol mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Singkat saja. Aku ingin kau membatalkan kerja sama dengan Byun dan mengalihkannya padaku. Bisakah?" ungkap Chanyeol tanpa basa basi, menghentikan gerakan tangan Suho yang hendak meneguk winenya. "Aku akan membayar untuk itu lebih dari total keuntungan yang kau dapatkan sejak awal bekerja sama dengannya, termasuk dengan bunganya" lanjut Chanyeol kembali, tak ingin membuang waktu yang ada. Sementara Suho masih dengan raut tenang, melanjutkan niatnya untuk meneguk wine di tangannya. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol meremat jemarinya, menunggu apa kiranya yang akan dilontarkan oleh lelaki di depannya.

Gelas berisi wine itu habis dalam satu tegukan, diletakkan kembali di atas meja sebelum kembali terfokus pada Chanyeol. "Perlu kau ketahui, sudah sejak lama keluargaku dan keluarga Byun menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang baik Yeol. Bahkan sebelum kami megenalmu" Ia berhenti sejenak, melirik jemari Chanyeol yang mulai mengepal. "Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa beberapa hari ini sudah sekian orang memintaku berhenti bekerja sama dengan Baekhyun" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tatapan Chanyeol menajam, tahu persis siapa yang dimaksud oleh Suho. "Aku akan memberikan lebih dari apa yang pernah mereka tawarkan padamu dan aku bersumpah ini untuk kebaikan Baekhyun, hyung" ucapnya berapi-api, mencoba meyakinkan. Melihat tak ada perubahan apapun dari lelaki yang lebih tua darinya, Chanyeol menghela nafas putus asa sembari menyenderkan punggungnya. "Aku memang tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya padamu. Tapi dapat kupastikan..." Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, memandang lurus pada Suho.

"...kepalaku jadi milikmu jika sedikit saja Baekhyun terluka karena ini"

Hening. Sesaat hanya deru nafas yang mengisi kesunyian dalam ruangan megah ini.

Setidaknya sampai senyuman dan anggukan dari Suho yang mencairkan suasana tegang antar keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari pertama pengambil alihan aset milik Baekhyun terbilang sukses, dimana Suho memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol tanpa imbalan apapun, hari-hari selanjutnya terasa mudah baginya.

Pada hari kedua, hari ketiga dan hari lainnya, tidak ditemukan kendala yang berarti baginya. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Eun Woo selaku petinggi agen kepolisian, memudahkan Chanyeol untuk mengancam para ketua-ketua mafia yang bersikeras menolak ajakannya, menggunakan rahasia-rahasia kotor dari ketua tersebut.

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol merasa seperti pecundang, sebab menurutnya lebih baik menggunakan senjata ketimbang melakukan ancaman yang menurutnya memalukan ini. Namun lagi-lagi lelaki paruh baya itu mengingatkannya kembali untuk tidak gegabah, dan mementingkan urusan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Dan jika sudah menyangkut Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak mampu lagi membantahnya.

Ia menghela nafas lelah, kemudian melirik sekilas rolex yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Sudah terlambat setengah jam dari janji temu, dan jika tidak mengingat ini adalah orang terakhir yang harus ditemui, mungkin sudah sejak tadi ia angkat kaki.

"Oh...kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"

Tak ada sahutan berarti yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, bahkan sekedar untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja ia enggan. Telinga perinya terus mendengarkan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, dan tak butuh waktu lama seorang lelaki dengan berbagai tindikan di wajah, mengisi tempat di depannya.

"Sudah menunggu lama? Aku lupa ada janji. Yah..para jalang itu sedikit merepotkanku tadi" ia terkekeh angkuh, sedang Chanyeol menahan muak dalam diam. Berpura-pura mengulas senyum tipis untuk sang pemilik kediaman.

"Tidak apa Namjoon, setidaknya aku bisa melatih batas kesabaranku" Chanyeol tersenyum ringan, melengkapi ucapan sarkasnya. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya mendengus pelan dan mengedikkan pundaknya, kemudian menyamankan duduknya pada senderan sofa.

"Katakan, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Namjoon tanpa basa basi.

Chanyeol mematri senyum miring sesaat. "Hanya ingin mengungkapkan ketertarikanku pada club di Gangnam dan kartel minuman keras milikmu" sahutnya ringan, lantas ditanggapi dengan kekehan oleh Namjoon, beserta sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"Tentu saja, sudah banyak yang mengatakan itu padaku" ucapnya dengan sirat kesombongan. Ia bawa punggungnya menegak, menautkan jemarinya dengan pandangan lurus pada Chanyeol. "Sekedar mengingatkan Tuan Park, apa yang membuatmu tertarik itu sudah dimiliki orang lain"

"Siapa yang kau maksud disini? Apakah Byun Baekhyun? Atau..." Chanyeol menjeda, mengangkat sudut bibirnya sembari memicingkan mata. "...Tuan Do mungkin?" tuduhnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku enggan menjawabnya?" tantang Namjoon dengan alis terangkat.

"Berarti kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku" balas Chanyeol, mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Sekedar mengingatkan, batas kesabaranku tak ayalnya sehelai kertas" ucapnya bernada ancaman. Namun memang pada dasarnya lelaki yang dihadapinya ini adalah seorang angkuh, keras kepala, dan memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, maka tidak ada setitik pun ekspresi gentar yang ditunjukkan oleh Namjoon.

"Nampaknya kau lupa dimana tempatmu berada saat ini Tuan Park" sindir Namjoon.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan mencibirkan bibirnya. "Tentu saja tidak, ini rumahmu dan yang kududuki saat ini adalah sofa mahal milikmu. Hanya saja..." Chanyeol menyunggingkan seringai licik dengan kilatan mata berapi-api. "...kita tidak tahu pasti, apa yang ada dibalik pintu, Namjoon" ucapnya misterius.

"Apakah itu sebuah ancaman?" tanya Namjoon dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Terserah bagaimana kau mengartikannya. Mungkin sebaiknya buka pintumu untuk mendapatkan jawabannya" saran Chanyeol, menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya.

Namjoon lamat-lamat sedikit terpengaruh akan kalimat-kalimat sarat ancaman yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol, hingga menggerakkan dirinya untuk bangkit menuju satu-satunya pintu di ruangan ini. Jemarinya sudah menapak di kenop pintu, siap memutarnya sampai tiba-tiba Chanyeol bersuara kembali di belakangnya.

"Penawaran terakhir Namjoon. Serahkan apa yang kuminta tadi atau kau akan benar-benar menyesal telah membuka pintu itu" diucapkan olehnya dengan nada datar namun dingin dan menegaskan. Hal itu memang membuat Namjoon sedikit waspada pada posisinya, namun lagi-lagi...atas dasar keangkuhannya membuat ia tersenyum menantang dan perlahan-lahan membuka pintu tersebut.

Hening.

Namun aroma anyir menguar begitu pekat ketika ia membuka pintu.

Genangan darah mengalir mengotori dinding, lantai, dan di manapun itu. Sementara tak terhitung anggotanya yang kini telah kaku tak bernyawa, tergeletak mengisi pandangannya. Namjoon menganga, kemudian mengerang geram ketika ia tahu siapa pelakunya. Ia memutar tubuhnya, siap-siap memuntahkan emosi pada sang pelaku.

"PARK CHANYEOL KAU BAJ-"

Dor!

Brukk!

Hanya dengan satu peluru yang dilesakkan Chanyeol tepat menembus kening Namjoon, lelaki dengan kesombongan luar biasa itu sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di depan pintu. Seringai puas terlukis jelas di wajahnya, sedang jemarinya mengusap sesaat revolver miliknya sebelum dimasukkan kembali dalam saku jasnya. Disaat itu ia mendengar langkah kaki seiringan dengan decihan kecil dari arah pintu, dan ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memutar kepalanya.

"Tch! Tampangmu seperti baru saja menepuk sebuah lalat" ejeknya.

"Daripada berkomentar tentangku, lebih baik kau katakan rencana selanjutnya paman" sahut Chanyeol, enggan menanggapi candaan Eun Woo. Yang lebih tua mengumpati sejenak, sebelum mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Ia menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menepuk pelan pundak kiri lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Ini akan menjadi bagian yang tersulit..."

.

.

.

.

Di tengah gelapnya malam dan desau angin di musim kemarau, nampak sebuah mobil BMW hitam melaju ringan menembus jalanan lengang. Adalah Eun Woo, Chanyeol, dan juga Baekhyun selaku penghuni mobil tersebut. Eun Woo duduk di belakang kemudi stir, sedang Chanyeol menopang Baekhyun yang terlelap di atas pangkuannya.

Setelah menjalankan misi rahasianya malam ini, membuat Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri, dan mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamnya, Chanyeol tak hentinya membisikkan kata 'maaf' pada lelaki yang sedang terlelap itu. Bibir tebalnya juga turut mengecupi sang kekasih hati, berulang-ulang pada paras manis Baekhyun dan jemari lentiknya. Membuat Eun Woo di depan sana mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hentikan itu. Kau seperti maniak bung!"

Sesapan lembut di bibir Baekhyun, terhenti begitu saja ketika Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Eun Woo. "Diam kau! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika rencana sialanmu ini berujung kegagalan!" ancam Chanyeol, benar-benar memupuk emosi pada lelaki itu.

Ia tak pernah mengira bagian 'tersulit' yang dikatakan oleh Eun Woo sebelumnya benar-benar dilaksanakan olehnya saat ini, dan nampanya benar apa yang diungkapkan oleh lelaki paruh baya itu.

Bagi Chanyeol menembakkan pelurunya itu tidak sulit. Mengeluarkan pundi-pundinya hingga total fantastis pun bukan hal sulit baginya.

Namun jika ia diminta untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai umpan dalam rencana penyerangan mereka, Chanyeol bersumpah itu adalah hal tersulit yang pernah ia lakukan sepanjang hidup.

Tentu saja Chanyeol menolak keras, bahkan lelaki berbeda usia ini sempat terlibat baku hantam. Namun lagi-lagi Eun Woo yang mahir dalam bermain kata dan meyakinkan seseorang, maka untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol harus mengalah padanya. Hingga disinilah mereka berakhir sekarang.

Tanpa terasa mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan pintu sebuah mansion pinggir kota, bangunan megah milik Chanyeol. Eun Woo turun terlebih dahulu, dan mendecih malas melihat Chanyeol yang begitu posesif merengkuh Baekhyun, menolak segala bawahan yang menawarkan bantuan padanya.

Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah, seolah bobot Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berarti baginya. Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar paling besar di ruangan itu, Chanyeol menatap Eun Woo penuh arti, dan yang lebih tua lantas berinisiatif membukakan pintu untuk lelaki tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjang, layaknya lelaki mungil itu adalah benda paling rapuh yang paling ia jaga. Ia menyusul duduk di sisinya, dengan jemari terus menerus mengusap lembut surai si mungil.

"Kau yakin hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol pada lelaki di belakangnya tanpa menoleh.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu Yeol" Eun Woo tersenyum miris, kemudian melangkah mendekat, dan memberi tepukan pelan di bahu Chanyeol yang nampak setia membelai surai Baekhyun. Lelaki itu turut menoleh pada Baekhyun yang nampak sedikit tersadar, memandang prihatin padanya. "Tapi hanya ini cara terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menangkap mereka" sesalnya bersungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, dan perlahan-lahan beranjak dari ranjang. Ia tundukkan tubuhnya lebih rendah, mengamati wajah pias Baekhyun dari dekat. "Baekhyun...jika tiba saatnya kau tidak sanggup menahan segalanya, minta Leeteuk menghubungiku dan cukup panggil namaku, maka aku akan segera datang mengambilmu kembali" Chanyeol berbisik lembut, berharap ucapannya dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun dalam kondisi kesadarannya yang mengambang.

Kecupan hangat di kening dan bibir mungil Baekhyun, menjadi hal terakhir yang Chanyeol lakukan sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah sepuluh hari semenjak Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun, dan selama sepuluh hari itu pula hidup Chanyeol tak ubahnya di neraka terdalam. Nafsu makan menghilang, tidur pun enggan, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar di luar Chanyeol menolak melakukannya. Sepanjang hari ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar, menatap lekat pada layar televisi di kamarnya, yang sudah tersambungkan dengan kamera tersembunyi pada ruangan Baekhyun disekap.

Sedangkan Eun Woo sendiri turut setia mendampingi di samping lelaki itu setiap harinya. Bukannya apa, sebab kontrol emosi Chanyeol begitu buruk, bahkan pada hari pertama Baekhyun disekap saja ia sudah meraung ingin melepaskan si mungil kesayangannya. Selain itu pula, tidak ada yang berani mendekati Chanyeol beberapa hari ini, kecuali kau ingin menjadi pelampiasan sang pemimpin agung.

"Sudah cukup!" Chanyeol bangkit tiba-tiba sembari menggebrak meja. "Ini sudah 10 hari, dan aku tidak peduli dengan semua omong kosongmu! Para bajingan itu benar-benar akan membunuh Baekhyun!" pekiknya penuh emosi, lantas bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Matanya nyalang berkilat emosi ketika Eun Woo menahan lengannya. "Minggir. Aku tidak dalam kesabaran yang baik" ancamnya dingin. Namun Eun Woo tak gentar akan itu, bahkan melemparkan cengiran lebar pada yang lebih muda.

"Jangan lupakan kita satu tim kawan. Ayo susul kekasihmu!" ejek Eun Woo, kemudian melangkah keluar mendahului Chanyeol. Yang lebih muda hanya memutar matanya, dan mengikuti langkahnya dengan patuh. Setidaknya sampai deringan keras dari ponselnya menghentikan langkah keduanya.

Nama Paman Lee muncul di layar ponsel, dan berdampak pada satu degupan di jantungnya. Apakah Baekhyun mendengar yang ia ucapkan waktu itu, pikirnya dalam hati. Sebisa mungkin ia mengatur suaranya agar terdengar dingin seperti biasanya. 'Ya paman'

 _'Maaf mengganggu Tuan Park, saya hanya ingin bertanya soal Tuan Byun_ ' jawab Leeteuk sopan.

'Ada apa? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?' Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang sedikit kelepasan.

 _'Tidak ada Tuan. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang harus kulakukan padanya. Sudah sepuluh hari Tuan Byun disini'_

Mendengar itu kekecewaan sungguh menghigapi benaknya, dan entah mengapa ia kesal akan itu. 'Ck! Kau membuang-buang waktuku paman. Lakukan saja apa maumu-'

 _'-Chanyeol...'_

Alunan lirih yang begitu tak asing di telinga Chanyeol, alunan suara dari seseorang yang telah ditunggu olehnya, yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini menggetarkan gendang telinga Chanyeol. Lidahnya bahkan terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar berucap.

 _'Chanyeol...kumohon...'_

Kedua kalinya Baekhyun menyebut lirih namanya, menyentuh sudut terdalam dari hati kecilnya. Jemarinya meremas erat ponsel di genggamannya, menahan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu untuk segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, serta menahan desakan kata cinta yang terus saja mendorong di tenggorokannya.

 _'...datanglah_ '

Tidak ada yang terdengar dari sambungan telepon itu, selain deru nafas dari keduanya. Tak ada lagi keraguan dalam diri Chanyeol, memberi anggukan pada Eun Woo yang sudah menunggunya. Ia menarik nafas sesaat, sebelum berpusat kembali pada ponselnya.

'Aku tidak peduli'

Pip!

Dan tepat setelah sambungan itu terputus, keduanya bersama-sama melaju menuju sang kekasih hati.

Flashback End

.

.

.

"Baekhyun...aku tidak mengharapkan kata baik yang keluar dari mulutmu, karena aku tahu ini terasa sulit. Tapi kumohon...katakan sesuatu" bujuk Chanyeol pada si mungil yang sejak tadi termenung sambil bersender di dada Chanyeol.

Sudah belasan menit terlewati semenjak Chanyeol menceritakan kronologi dari awal sampai akhir yang mereka hadapi, dan selama itu pula Baekhyun memilih bungkam hingga detik ini. Melihat Baekhyun masih larut dalam lamunannya, Chanyeol berinisiatif sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, sedang jemarinya membawa wajah Baekhyun untuk mendongak.

"Sayang...jangan diam saja. Bagilah pikiranmu padaku hmm" Chanyeol berbisik lembut, menghantarkan deru nafasnya yang hangat, membuat kedua mata Baekhyun terpejam erat. "Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya begitu asing...begitu menyakitkan..." Baekhyun membuka matanya kembali, namun memilih untuk membuang pandangannya ke samping. "...ketika mengetahui bahwa aku hanya hidup sendiri di dunia yang kejam ini" lirihnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Tidakkah kau melihat keberadaanku di duniamu?" tanya Chanyeol, sembari membawa wajah Baekhyun kembali bersitatap dengannya. "Setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu, tidakkah itu cukup untuk menyentuh hatimu? Jika kau tahu bagaimana gilanya aku selama sepuluh hari ini, dan bagaimana murkanya aku ketika para bajingan itu menyentuh tubuhmph.." ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika telapak mungil Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya, sedikit malu akan apa yang ia dengar.

Namun Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, perlahan-lahan menyingkirkan jemari Baekhyun yang menutupi mulutnya, kemudian menatap lurus ke dalam netra sabit si mungil. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu Baekhyun. Tapi tetaplah berada dalam jangkauanku, karena Demi Tuhan...Sepuluh hari melihatmu dalam penyiksaan, benar-benar membunuhku secara perlahan Baek. Dan aku tidak ingin hal itu menimpa dirimu kembali" ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh, menyiratkan nada pilu dalam suaranya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak mampu lagi menahan rasa haru yang melingkupi dirinya. Namun jangan lupakan rasa gengsinya yang terelewat tinggi, hingga membuatnya mencibir pada Chanyeol. "Kau cerewet sekali" ejeknya, dan perlahan-lahan membawa wajahnya untuk mendekat, sedikit lagi bibirnya akan mendarat sempurna, sebelum Chanyeol tiba-tiba menngangkat telunjuknya menahan belah bibir Baekhyun. Si mungil mengerjapkan matanya penuh tanya, sedang Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

"Sampai adanya kejelasan status antara kita berdua, jangan berani-berani menyentuh bibirku" ancam Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda. Baekhyun sempat menganga tak percaya akan ucapan lelaki itu, dan menyempatkan mengumpat pelan "What the hell!" pada Chanyeol.

Setidaknya itu kata-kata terakhir yang Baekhyun ucapkan, sebelum dengan berani menarik surai Chanyeol dan menabrakkan bibir keduanya. Chanyeol tidak menahannya lagi kali ini, bahkan menjadikan dirinya yang mendominasi tautan panas keduanya. Gerakan bibir Chanyeol semakin diwaspadai tiap detik yang terlewati, lebih menuntut, lebih dalam, seakan ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sosok kesayangannya benar-benar tengah berada di sisinya. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri menggerakkan bibirnya selaras dengan sesapan bibir sang lawan. Menggoda yang lebih dominan dengan menarikan lidahnya pada belahan bibir tebal itu. Dapat ia rasakan Chanyeol tersenyum di sela-sela tautan bibir mereka, kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk mengizinkan lidah si mungil melakukan apapun yang ia suka dalam rongga mulutnya.

Baru saja jemari Chanyeol meremas belahan sintal si mungil, sampai tiba-tiba sang sopir yang melajukan mobil melakukan manuver berhenti mendadak. Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh ke depan, jika Chanyeol tidak memeluk erat pinggangnya. Menyadari ada yang tidak beres sedang terjadi di depan sana, Chanyeol mulai bersikap waspada. Ia dudukkan Baekhyun di kursi sebelahnya, kemudian menangkup wajahnya. "Dengar Baekhyun, apapun yang kau dengar, apapun yang kau lihat, jangan pernah keluar dari mobil ini sampai aku datang. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, tak ingin ditinggalkan sendiri disini. "T-tapi Yeol, biarkan akummhh" Chanyeol lantas segera menyambar bibir Baekhyun kembali, ingin meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk mematuhinya. Lumatan panjang di bibir bawah Baekhyun, mengakhiri tautan keduanya. Masih dengan kening yang saling menyangga, Chanyeol berbisik.

"I'm freaking in love with you..."

.

.

.

.

Berbagai mobil hitam telah berjejer rapi menghadang laju perjalanan Chanyeol. Ia tahu benar siapa dalang dari semua ini, namun ia sungguh tercekat ketika melihat seorang lelaki muda yang pertama keluar dari salah satu mobil. Tak lama setelahnya seorang lelaki yang juga tak asing bagi Chanyeol, turun dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan lelaki tadi untuk mendekati dirinya.

"Wah Wah Wah...apakah ini parade para pengkhianat?" ejek Chanyeol, kemudian memilih menatap pada lelaki yang di sebelah kiri. "Tch! Aku tak mengira kau memilih membelot pada mereka dibanding Baekhyun yang senantiasa bersamamu Sehun"

Sehun tak berucap apapun, hingga Jongdae yang berinisiatif maju selangkah mendekati Chanyeol. "Berhenti bicara omong kosong. Cepat serahkan Baekhyun!" pekik Jongdae.

"Bagaimana bila aku tidak mau?" tantang Chanyeol, ditanggapi decihan dari Jongdae. Ia menoleh pada Sehun penuh isyarat, kemudian tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menodongkan senjata api pada Chanyeol.

"Berikan Baekhyun pada kami, selagi kami masih memintamu baik-baik" kali ini Sehun yang angkat bicara padanya. Chanyeol sudah akan membalas ucapan lelaki pucat itu, sebelum sudut matanya menangkap pergerakan kilat di sebelah Sehun. Chanyeol mematung, sedang seluruh syarafnya menegang melihat sosok yang sedang menodongkan pistol di pelipis Sehun. "Baekhyun! Apa yang kukatakan tadi tentang tetap berada di dalam mobil hah?!" ucap Chanyeol emosi bercampur khawatir. Namun Baekhyun mengacuhkannya, memilih untuk menatap lekat pada Sehun yang juga membalas tatapannya.

"Dari semua orang yang pernah hadir di hidupku...mengapa kau harus salah satu dari mereka yang berkhianat Sehun? Apakah bertahun-tahun kebersamaan kita, perhatianmu padaku, bisikan sayamgmu padaku...semua itu hanya semu belaka?" ucap Baekhyun melirih, sementara Sehun masih setia mengatup bibirnya. Entah mengapa ia tak sanggup berucap, padahal ribuan penolakan atas pertanyaan Baekhyun sudah mendesak dalam benaknya.

Melihat Sehun hanya membisu, membuat sayatan pilu melingkupi hati Baekhyun. Kekecewaan yang begitu besar melanda dirinya saat ini, menganggap bahwa semua kasih sayang yang diberikan pada Sehun padanya selama ini hanyalah untuk kepentingan lelaki itu semata. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, sembari mengeratkan jemarinya pada gagang pistol. "Selamat. Kau berhasil menghancurkan hidupku Sehun. Dan tidak akan lagi kubiarkan kau merebut satu-satunya yang kini kumiliki" desis Baekhyun.

Reaksi berbeda ditunjukkan oleh kedua lelaki lainnya. Chanyeol yang tersenyum tipis dengan hatinya yang menghangat, dan Sehun memejamkan matanya menahan luka gores pada hatinya.

Sejenak lengangnya malam melingkupi keempat anak adam ini. Bahkan seperti dejavu, dimana keempatnya saling menodongkan pistol, seperti yang pernah terjadi di rumah sakit. Hanya saja...kali ini tidak ada lagi sosok Jongin yang datang untuk menguraikan mereka berempat.

Digantikan oleh seorang lelaki paruh baya, yang baru saja turun dari mobil diikuti kerumunan bawahannya.

"Ckckck...membosankan sekali. Anak muda memang penuh drama" lelaki tua itu mendengus dan menatapi empat lelaki muda di depannya dengan pandangan bosan. Tatapannya kemudian berhenti pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dan saat itu pula kilatan benci membara tersorot dari kedua matanya. "Lihat baik-baik bagaimana orang dewasa menyelesaikan ini" ia menyeringai licik, mengangkat jemarinya sebagai isyarat bagi bawahannya untuk melakukan penyerangan.

Jongdae dan Sehun yang sudah menurunkan senjatanya hanya bisa diam mematung, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik Baekhyun masuk dalam pelukannya. Ia menatap waspada pada beberapa orang yang tengah mengelilinya, memasang mata untuk mengamati pergerakan mereka.

Satu pukulan datang dari arah belakang, dan Chanyeol masih sanggup menghindar. Pergerakannya sedikit terbatas karena sosok Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya, ditambah lagi dirinya saat ini benar-benar tersudut, bahkan ia tidak menjamin mampu mengalahkan puluhan orang yang sedang mengepungnya. Sialan! Jika tahu kondisinya seperti ini, Chanyeol akan menurut pada Eun Woo untuk pergi bersamanya.

Bugh! Bugh!

Terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, membuat Chanyeol lengah dan tidak melihat pergerakan dari arah kirinya. Ia jatuh tersungkur, namun masih tetap menyempatkan memeluk kepala Baekhyun agar tidak terbentur dengan aspal, mengabaikan kulit pergelangan tangannya yang terkelupas.

Duakk!

Bukk!

Pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan pada sekujur tubuh Chanyeol, mulai dari kepala, punggung dan bagian tubuh lainnya.

"AARGHHHH!" Chanyeol memekik pilu, merasakan sakit luar biasa ketika pergelangan tangannya diinjak oleh seseorang hingga bunyi retakan dapat didengar olehnya. Ia yakin kondisi tangannya sudah patah, sebab digerakkan sedikit saja sudah tak bisa.

"Uhukk! Hukk!" Semburan darah keluar begitu saja ketika Chanyeol terbatuk, sedang para penjahat itu tidak puasnya menginjak punggung dan menendangi kepalanya. Meski dalam kondisi terburuk seperti itu...Chanyeol tetap menjaga Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, hingga tak ada satupun luka goresan yang terlukis pada paras cantiknya.

"C..chanyeol sudah...hiks...b..berhenti Chanyeoolll!" Baekhyun tersedu-sedu, dengan linangan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Sementara pelipisnya telah penuh dengan tetesan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Uhukk! Tidak sayang...tidak akan. Bertahanlah arghh! sebentar lagi hmm" di tengah rasa sakit yang menderanya, Chanyeol masih menyempatkan mengulas senyuman hangat, mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun meski dirinya sendiri tidak yakin. Pandangannya sudah memburam, sedang jemarinya yang menggenggam tubuh Baekhyun mulai melemah. Namun tetap saja, sekuat tenaga ia tetap menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya.

Melihat kondisi kedua orang di depannya, sedikit menggerakkan hati kecil Sehun. Ia melangkah mendekat, kemudian menjongkokkan diri di depan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun...kau benar-benar ingin melihat Chanyeol mati karenamu?"

"J..jjaangan uhuuk uhuukk jangan dengarkan dia Baekhhyu..nn" Chanyeol sudah tak sanggup lagi berucap dengan benar. Sehun mengabaikannya, dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Baekhyun keluar dari pelukan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun...sudahlah lepaskan. Jika kau masih bersikukuh, Chanyeol benar-benar akan mati sesaat lagi" desak Sehun. Dan kali ini Baekhyun menuruti dirinya, membiarkan Sehun menarik tubuhnya dan membawa Baekhyun menjauh.

Menyadari Baekhyun tak lagi di pelukannya, Chanyeol lantas bangkit sambil tertatih-tatih. "Tidak! Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku Baekhyun! Aku mohon-arghhh!" kembali ia tersungkur ketika hantaman keras mengenai tepat pada belakang kepalanya. Kesadaran benar-benar mulai pergi meninggalkan dirinya, namun bayangan sosok Baekhyun masih samar-samar menghiasi pandangannya. Deru nafasnya mulai terputus-putus, masih mencoba mengucapkan sepatah kata,

"Baek..hyu..nnn"

Dan netra bulatnya kini telah terpejam erat.

.

.

TBC

.

.

P.s Ini repost karena di akun ffn ku error bentuknya

Haloooo, adakah yang nunggu ff ini? Huhu maaf lama karena jujur deh susah bikin chapter yang ini. Kapok deh buat ff konflik belibet huhuhu.

Jadi udah mulai jelas kan? Siapa aja yang berkhianat, apa alasan dibalik tindakan Chanyeol, dll. Semoga bisa dipahami yah.

Aku mau ucapin terima kasih sama Kak Arco Iria dan Kak Byun Jaehyunee , yang udah kasih semangat dan semoga ga bosen yah kak dengerin curhatan aku tentang bad review hihi. Terima kasih juga buat kalian yg masih nunggu ff ini, dan yang selalu kasih support ke aku uuuuu

Oh iya aku buat oneshoot baru, no angst, tapi ku post buat dilombain. Silahkan dibaca ya teman di akun Memecomic Chanbaek Indonesia, yang judul FF nya Arrest Me Byun. Nanti kalo banyak yg minat aku buat sekuelnya atau versi chapter dengan rate M hihi...

Well, see you on next chapter :)


	12. PLEASE READ THIS

Halo semuanya. Maaf mengganggu waktunya sebentar dan lagi-lagi bikin kesel kalian yang baca hmm.

Jujur awalnya nggak ada niatan untuk bikin cuap cuap atau apalah ini namanya. Aku juga minta saran kesana sini dulu, apakah kiranya pantas buat tulisan seperti ini. Tulisan ini aku buat bukan untuk dikasihani atau apapun itu, tapi agar kalian tahu aku ngga sembarangan hiatusin ff gitu aja tanpa alasan.

Dibilang ngga niat ngelanjutin cerita? Kabur gitu aja gamau lanjutin cerita? Astaga...kalau mau tahu, ada chapter yang harusnya bisa diupdate mba mba.

Aku tahu pasti kalian anggep aku lebay, baperan, childish tapi...ada saatnya orang punya batas kesabaran. Kalau cuma sekedar kritik penulisan atau alur it's okay aku malah seneng seperti itu walau mirisnya sama sekali ga pernah ada yg kritik itu. Menurutku udah kelewatan ketika:

Dibilang plagiat.

Worst fanfic ever.

Ngga bermutu.

Cerita sampah.

Disuruh berenti nulis. Dan masih banyak lagi yang rasanya kurang pantas untuk diceritakan disini.

Belum cukup ngebash di review tiap chapter di setiap ff yg ku update, lanjut send lewat dm, lanjut lagi lewat pc line, bahkan repot-repot nge pc temenku wkwkwk niatnyaaa

Mungkin keliatannya sia-sia karena setelah berbulan-bulan terus tiba-tiba dihiatusin. Tapi coba dipikir dari sisi aku. Aku udah mikirin ide tiap chapter, sempet-sempetin nyuri waktu senggang buat nulis tapi hanya untuk dapet bash apa itu ga sia-sia?

Ya sudahlah...sekarang apa tanggepan kalian tentangku, aku kembaliin lagi ke kalian, dan buat readers someone behind you...duh...hanya tinggal 2 chap :")

Last, terima kasih buat yang berkenan untuk baca ini, dan bagi yang bertanya-tanya tentang kejelasan tentang ini...hmm...pasti ada alasannya kenapa sampai detik ini akun ini tidak dihapus.

.

.

.

.

Love,

Myungie


End file.
